The Black Dragon Society
by Shougo Amakusa
Summary: Luego de lo Ocurrido en Shimabara y del enfrentamiento contra Los Caballeros Negros el Kenshin gumi tendrá que enfrentar uno de los mayores retos para salvar al Japón de un Guerra Civil. Aunque para ello tendrán poderosos aliados, pero, ¿Podrán Hacerlo? KenshinxKaoru, ShougoxMisanagi
1. Encuentros

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 1**

"Encuentros"

**Autor:** Antes que nada aclaro que voy a reescribir un poco mi Saga, es decir la de Shimabara para que la historia comience después de ésta. ¿Qué haré?. Sencillo evitaré que mi hermana muera (lo que no pudo hacer Sanosuke).

Mientras en la montaña sagrada se encontraban Kenshin y Shougo frente a frente en otro lugar de la isla, Sanosuke corría a toda velocidad con Sayo en la espalda. La mujer estaba muy débil y el guerrero sólo pensaba en llagar a tiempo para salvarle la vida; era injusto que una persona tan noble muriera por no contar con ayuda médica a tiempo. Sin embargo, la cristiana no le podía encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba viviendo; el hombre que la estaba ayudando no era cristiano y desde siempre ella aprendió que todos aquellos no profesaban esa religión eran seres impíos y malvados. Por ello su mente era un mar de confusión, era evidente que la persona que la estaba ayudando no era un ser maligno, pero eso indicaba que sus creencias estaban erradas; pero, ¿De verdad lo estaban?. Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta, por eso en medio de su estado comenzó a hablarle.

**Sayo:** ¿Por qué me ayudas, Sanosuke?. No ganas nada con ello.

**Sano:** Le prometí a Shouzo que te cuidaría con mi vida y cumpliré mi promesa; además...

**Sayo (sorprendida):** ¿Además qué?.

**Sano (después de dudar por varios instantes):** No lo entenderías.

Pronto llegaron con el embajador Eltsen y el hombre, que también era médico, se dispuso a examinarla; ese momento de descuido fue aprovechado por Santó, quien era la mano derecha del embajador, para sacar un arma e intentar asesinar al alto dignatario como parte del plan del perverso Kayoh había trazado. Sin embargo, Sanosuke se percató de la maniobra por lo que con una gran velocidad saltó hacia el hombre y logró noquearlo antes de que algo grave sucediera. Eltsen quedó estupefacto al saber que su hombre de confianza era un traidor y se disculpó con el guerrero y la joven pues estaba muy apenado. Sanosuke sólo deseaba que Sayo se recuperara y fue lo que le hizo saber al embajador.

**Eltsen:** Nunca imaginé que él fuera un traidor.

**Sano:** Eso no es importante ahora, ¿Puede ayudarla?.

**Eltsen:** Acá no, necesito llevarla a un Hospital. En estas condiciones no puedo hacer nada por ella.

**Sayo (asustada):** No, por favor, déjenme acá, y vayan a detener al ejército, sino matarán a mi hermano. Él no merece morir de esa forma; ambos estábamos equivocados en nuestras convicciones; no quiero que Shougo muera por esa causa.

**Sano:** Pero podemos hacerlo y luego llevarte a un Hospital, ¿No es así Dr.?.

**Eltsen:** Sí, es posible. Entonces necesitamos apresurarnos; no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Eltsen tomó a Sayo en sus brazos y entró al carruaje mientras que Sanosuke tomó las riendas del mismo para ir a la Base del ejército Meiji; mientras tanto, en la colina, Himura derrotaba a Shougo. Cuando todo pasó, el cristiano iba a ser condenado a muerte, pero gracias a la intervención del embajador Eltsen y Himura sólo lo desterraron junto con los demás cristianos; el alto dignatario les ofreció asilo en Holanda; por lo que Shougo, Sayo, Shouzo y sus 88 seguidores se disponían a abordar un barco para marcharse.

**Kenshin:** Supongo que no volverás a usar tu espada.

**Shougo:** No, desde ahora protegeré a mi gente como una persona normal.

**Kaoru:** Espero que tengas suerte.

**Shougo:** Gracias y lamento nuestro primer encuentro, espero me disculpes.

**Kaoru:** No te preocupes; lo bueno de todo es que pude hablar con Sayo, desde que la vi, sentí curiosidad por conocerla.

**Shouzo:** Bueno, gracias a todos...Un momento, ¿Dónde está Santa Magdalia?.

**Shougo:** Es verdad, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?.

**Kenshin:** Está con Sanosuke recorriendo la ciudad, dijeron que estarían a tiempo.

**Shougo (cerrando sus ojos con resignación):** Vaya, supongo que me perdí parte de la historia.

**Kenshin:** ¿Oro?.

**Kaoru (señalando con su brazo):** Miren, allá vienen.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Sanosuke tomado de la mano con Sayo acercándose a los demás. Obviamente que el asombro fue general, pero nadie dijo nada pues sabían que la despedida iba a ser muy dolorosa.

**Sayo (sonrojada y soltándose por reflejo de Sanosuke):** ¡¿_Niichan_?!. Lamento haber tardado y encima llegar de esta forma. _Gomen nasai_.

**Sano (muy apenado):** Lamento la demora. Fue culpa mía; por favor recibe mis más sinceras disculpas.

**Shougo:** No hay nada que disculpar.

Al decir esto, Shougo, miró a Sano de arriba abajo, con cara de escrutinio.

**Shougo (sonriendo complacido):** Vaya, así que tú eres Sanosuke Sagara.

**Sano:** Sí...¿No me digas qué también lo sabes todo de mí?.

**Shougo (sin cambiar su tono de voz):** ¿Qué te agradan las peleas, comes como un cerdo sin pagar y vives a costa de los demás?. Tal vez sepa un poco.

Todos se cayeron para atrás, menos Sanosuke. La verdad el cristiano había dado una descripción muy acertada del guerrero; era como si lo conociera de toda la vida y sólo lo había visto un par de veces; definitivamente, un vago siempre será un vago y no se necesita de muchos dotes para reconocer a uno cuando se le ve; sobretodo si el sujeto en cuestión se llama Sanosuke Sagara.

**Sanosuke (pensando):** Las mismas palabras que me dijo Sayo mientras me curaba, estos chicos deben ser adivinos.

**Sayo:** No seas tan duro con él hermano. Sanosuke es una buena persona y tiene bellos sentimientos.

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar una risa ahogada al escuchar las palabras de la cristiana; o estaba demasiado ciega o hablaba de otra persona, porque sus palabras no se asemejaban para nada con la persona que tenía al lado.

**Shougo:** No lo soy, sólo le respondí su pregunta...bueno, es hora de partir.

Diciendo esto, Shougo abordó el barco junto con Shouzo y Sayo. Todos se despidieron con mucha cortesía y respeto; sin duda alguna, los dos seres que fueron rivales ahora se estimaban mutuamente; ambos representantes del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sabían que ya no volverían a verse, pero sería difícil que se olvidaran...Pero, sin duda alguna, la despedida más dolorosa era la de Sayo y Sanosuke; apenas estaban aprendiendo a conocerse y a descubrir lo que sentían mutuamente cuando el destino los obligaba a separarse; era injusto que las cosas terminaran así. Ya no volverían a verse nunca más y eso les partía el alma; sólo les quedaban los pocos momentos juntos que pasaron recorriendo la ciudad, ellos jamás se dijeron nada, pero cuando él la tomó de la mano ambos sabían que sentían lo mismo. Por desgracia, era algo destinado a morir...

**Sayo:** _Ja ne_, Sanosuke Sagara.

**Sano:** _Ja ne_, Sayo Amakusa.

**Sayo:** Mutoh; mi verdadero apellido es Mutoh, _Sayonara_.

Sano y Sayo se veían con lágrimas en los ojos y pronto el barco se alejó en el horizonte, llevándose consigo muchas esperanzas e ilusiones; Shougo no necesitaba ser un hechicero consumado para saber por lo que estaba pasando su hermana en esos momentos. Por ellos trató de acercarse y hablarle.

**Shougo:** Lo amas, ¿verdad?.

**Sayo:** Sí. Con toda mi alma, _niichan_. Sé que no te agrada, y sé que piensas que no me merece, pero nadie antes que él me había hecho sentir esto; sin embargo, si Dios ha decidido que no puedo verlo nunca más; tal vez sea porque es lo mejor para los dos.

**Shougo:** Recuerda siempre que lo que ha de ser, será.

Sanosuke se retiró del muelle sin hablar con nadie; ninguno de sus amigos trató de detenerlo porque sabían el amargo momento por el cual estaba pasando; ahora necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar y tomar decisiones. La frustración lo invadía; se sentía impotente al no poder retenerla a su lado; al fin había encontrado a una persona capaz de quererlo y capaz de despertar en él cosas hermosas, pero una vez más el gobierno Meiji se interponía en su vida y una vez más le quitaba algo sagrado. Definitivamente, se había ensañado en su contra; tal vez para recordarle que sólo era un vago y que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, mucho menos con una mujer como Sayo.

**Sano (llorando):** Maldito gobierno Meiji, me la arrebataron. Una vez más esos sucios me han quitado un ser querido; ya estoy harto de esto.

Era un día tranquilo en la estación de policía de Kyoto. Allí estaba Cho enfrente de un hombre que estaba sentando y viendo un periódico. Había pasado un año entero desde el día en que el Samurai cristiano se había ido del Japón; el hombre que leía el diario había deseado conocerlo, pero cuando llegó al muelle fue tarde; eso le molestó mucho, pero no tuvo más remedio que resignarse; si el policía hubiese sabido las cosas que estaban a punto de suceder, jamás se hubiese dado tanta prisa en llegar a ese embarcadero.

**Saito:** ¿Cuándo van a encontrar a Soujiro?.

**Cho:** Todavía falta pero es posible que dentro de una semana  
lo hagamos.

**Saito:** ¿Algo nuevo sobre el grupo?.

**Cho:** No, es muy difícil conseguir información sobre ellos, son demasiado cerrados y muchos de los espías que hemos utilizado para infiltrarnos en sus filas han sido asesinados y los demás están desaparecidos.

El policía se puso de pie y decidió salir del lugar; tenía algo que hacer y no podía esperar más tiempo; las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más difíciles en el país por lo que necesitaba contar con toda la ayuda posible.

**Cho:** ¿Adónde vas?.

**Saito:** A buscar a Aoshi Shinomori. Debo hablar con él a la brevedad posible.

**Cho:** _Ah so desu_.

Pronto el policía se encontró frente al templo donde se encontraba la persona que había ido a buscar; Aoshi de inmediato se percató de su presencia, sabía quien era el recién llegado y también que esa visita sólo significaba una cosa: _problemas_.

**Aoshi (sin inmutarse):** Hajime Saito. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No estabas muerto?.

**Saito:** Vaya, no has perdido tus reflejos...como puedes ver; sigo con vida y he venido a pedirte ayuda.

**Aoshi:** Eso ya lo sabía; ¿Para qué otra cosa ibas a venir a verme?. De ti no espero visitas sociales, pero lo que aún no he descubierto es la razón que te ha llevado a pedirme ayuda.

**Saito:** Un grupo muy poderoso ha surgido en el Japón y tienen el control absoluto de la distribución del opio; es una organización muy secreta y cerrada por eso se sabe poco acerca de ella. Hemos perdido una enorme cantidad de hombres a quienes le hemos dado la misión de infiltrarse en sus filas.

**Aoshi:** Entiendo; sin embargo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Hace mucho que colgué mis armas y ahora sólo me dedico a meditar.

**Saito:** Se está corriendo el rumor de que su líder planea una guerra civil, por ello necesitamos averiguar todo sobre ellos y detenerlos.

**Aoshi:** Aún así, pudiste buscar a Kenshin; y, si quieres información, puedes ir con Misao; ahora es ella quien dirige a los Onniwa Banshu y la red de información que tiene a su cargo es la más completa de todo el Japón.

**Saito (sonriendo):** Vine acá pues eres el que estaba más cerca y no quería caminar mucho.

El Ninja se cayó para atrás ante semejante respuesta de parte del policía; pero no le extrañaba, Saito era una persona con una personalidad muy versátil; podía hacerte pasar un rato agradable contando anécdotas o podía hacerte pedazos sin siquiera esperar a que pestañearas.

**Saito:** Sólo bromeaba; para serte franco, estoy localizando a Soujiro, también hablaré con Kenshin, pero hay otra persona que fue localizada y que en este momento ya debe estar en el Japón.

**Aoshi:** ¿_Nani_?. ¿Quién es esa persona?. ¿Acaso es extranjero?.

**Saito:** Debes conocerlo, pues ustedes ya se han visto las caras, su nombre es Shougo Mutoh.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Aoshi quien quedó muy sorprendido; era obvio que esta vez el policía no estaba jugando; sin embargo, no podía encontrarle una explicación a traer de vuelta a ese Samurai. Excepto que las cosas estuvieran tan graves que necesiten toda la ayuda posible sin importar dónde la consigan.

**Aoshi:** ¿Por qué lo trajeron?. El gobierno sabe el peligro que ese ser causó hace poco más de un año; si a pesar de ello aceptaron su regreso, anulando la sentencia de exilio que pesa en su contra es porque la situación está mucho peor de lo que me has dicho.

**Saito:** Él domina el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu al igual que Kenshin; y, en este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Como bien has dicho, las cosas no están nada bien y el gobierno necesita estar fuerte para poder hacerle frente a lo que pueda ocurrir.

**Aoshi:** ¿Y aceptó?. Por lo que pude saber, él había decidido colgar su sable y no volver a pelear.

**Saito:** Al principio se opuso pues, como ya has dicho, había renunciado a su espada y sólo quería vivir en paz; sin embargo, el gobierno llegó a un acuerdo con él a cambio de suspender de forma permanente su destierro y el de los demás cristianos.

**Aoshi:** Deben estar muy preocupados como para haberse tomado la molestia de ir hasta Holanda a buscarlo y ofrecerle la conmutación de su pena.

**Saito:** Es para que te hagas una idea de la magnitud del problema. El futuro del Japón está en juego.

**Aoshi:** Si la situación es de tal gravedad debo hacer algo por ayudar. Cuenta conmigo.

**Saito:** Me agrada escuchar eso.

En el Dojo Kamiya, Kenshin y sus amigos estaban transados en las labores de limpieza; Kaoru era la líder de las maniobras y no dejaba de molestarlos con sus típicas reacciones histéricas; sobretodo cuando Yahiko estaba involucrado; los minutos se hicieron horas, pero como todas las cosas, el calvario tuvo un final.

**Kaoru:** Bueno, creo que al fin terminó la limpieza.

**Yahiko:** Ya era hora. Si seguía escuchando los gritos de la fea me moría.

**Kaoru (enfadada):** ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES FEA?!.

**Yahiko:** Pues a ti; ¿Cuántas feas hay en este lugar?.

**Kaoru (dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Yahiko con un palo de escoba):** ¡YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME!.

**Yahiko (sobándose el golpe):** Pero yo sólo dije la verdad.

**Kenshin (deteniendo a la muchacha para que no cometiera una locura):** Vamos Kaoru, ya dejen de pelear; siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos.

**Kaoru (llorando):** Es que él no me respeta.

**Kenshin:** Ya, cálmate; Yahiko ya no seguirá molestando. ¿Verdad Yahiko?.

**Yahiko (ante la mirada de pocos amigos de Kenshin):** ¡Claro!. No molestaré más, je, je.

**Kenshin: **Bueno, lo bueno es que todo ha quedado muy limpio.

**Sanosuke:** Es lo menos que esperaba después de todo este trabajo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la joven Kamiya salió a abrir; ellos no esperaban ninguna visita por lo que les extrañó el acontecimiento.

**Kaoru:** ¿Quién será?.

Cuando la chica abrió se quedó totalmente estupefacta. Jamás se imaginaba que las personas a quienes miraba volverían a aparecer en sus vidas; mucho menos en tan poco tiempo; la única reacción que tuvo fue llamar a Himura.

**Kaoru (aún sin sobreponerse de la impresión):** Kenshin, ven por favor.

Kenshin fue a la puerta junto con Sanosuke y se sorprendió al ver las 3 siluetas en ella. Los dos tampoco se esperaban el encuentro y aunque era una sorpresa agradable no dejaba de consternarlos un poco.

**Sanosuke:** ¡No puede ser!. ¡Sayo!.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** Hola, Sanosuke.

**Kenshin:** Shougo Mutoh, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

**Shougo (mirándolo a los ojos):** Shougo Amakusa ha regresado.

_¿Qué pasará en este encuentro entre Shougo y Kenshin y entre Sano y Sayo?. ¿Encontrarán a Soujiro?. ¿Vendrán más aliados?. No deje de ver el próximo capítulo._


	2. Explicaciones

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 2**

**"Explicaciones"**

En el capítulo anterior dejamos a Kenshin y los demás un poco sorprendidos por la llegada de viejos conocidos a quienes ninguno esperaba volver a ver.

**Kenshin (aún sin salir de su asombro):** ¿No puedo creerlo?. ¿Por qué están aquí?. ¿Por qué estás usando tu espada, Shougo?.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Vaya forma de decir "Hola", Himura. Esperaba algo mejor de ti.

**Kenshin:** _Gomen nasai Shougo-san_, pero es que estoy algo confundido. No me esperaba volver a verte, espero que comprendas.

**Shougo:** Entiendo, pero ¿Podemos pasar?. No creo que sea muy cómodo conversar acá afuera.

**Sayo:** El viaje fue agotador. Pero si no podemos entrar no hay problema; buscaremos una posada y luego los invitamos a ir.

**Kaoru:** ¡Claro que pueden pasar!. Vamos, entren; tengan confianza. Siéntanse como en casa.

Una vez dentro se inició la conversación; aún los habitantes del Dojo no podían creer que los hermanos Amakusa estuvieran con ellos; ya todos se habían hecho a la idea de su partida y luego de un año no se esperaban un regreso.

**Shougo:** Bueno, creo que es justo que sepan, la razón de nuestra presencia acá.

**Kenshin:** Te escuchamos.

**Shougo:** Cuando llegamos a Holanda nos logramos adaptar y vivíamos bien; sin embargo, 4 meses después de nuestra llegada arribaron oficiales del gobierno Meiji, enviados por alguien de nombre Hajime Saito.

**Todos los del Kenshin gumi:** ¡Hajime Saito!. ¡No puede ser!. Él está muerto. Nosotros lo vimos morir en la pelea contra Saito.

**Shougo:** Bueno, al parecer, esa persona logró salvarse de algún modo, porque no me cabe la menor duda de que fue él quien me mandó a buscar.

**Kenshin (recobrando la calma):** Continúa, por favor.

**Shougo:** Esos oficiales me pidieron que regresara al Japón pues una organización muy poderosa quería tomar el control del país a través de una Guerra Civil. Al principio no acepté pues había renunciado a mi espada, pero ellos dijeron que si regresaba me concederían una petición y les dije que quería que a mí y a los demás cristianos que fueron desterrados conmigo se nos permitiera volver al Japón de forma permanente.

**Kenshin:** Y es obvio que aceptaron.

**Sayo:** Y acá estamos.

**Kaoru:** Pero no sabemos nada de esa organización. Nadie nos ha informado al respecto.

**Shouzo:** Los Meiji quieren mantener todo en secreto para no alertar a la gente, además ni el mismo gobierno sabe mucho sobre el asunto; no obstante, pensamos que ustedes estarían al tanto de la situación.

**Shougo:** ¿No les pidieron ayuda?. No puedo creerlo; si se molestaron en viajar tres meses por barco ida y vuelta hasta Holanda para buscarme y concederme la petición que formulé no me cabe en la cabeza que a ustedes no les haya dicho nada.

En ese momento Misao hizo acto de presencia en el Dojo, pues le habían encomendado una misión; tenía que transmitirle a Kenshin y los demás lo que estaba pasando con la sociedad para pedirles que cooperaran con el gobierno Meiji..

**Misao:** ¡Tatáaaaaan!. He llegado. Hola a tod...

**Shougo (riendo un poco):** Vaya, aún poseo la capacidad de petrificar a la gente con mi presencia; no he perdido mi toque.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la pobre Ninja reaccionara y otros largos instantes para que le explicaran porqué el ser que la postró en una cama por varios días sin siquiera tocarla estaba hablando con Himura en el Dojo Kamiya de la forma más natural del mundo.

**Misao (recuperándose de la impresión):** Sabía que vendrías, pero no imaginaba encontrarte acá tan pronto.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** ¿Sabías del regreso de Shougo?.

**Misao:** A eso he venido, Saito habló con Aoshi para que participara y él acepto; también me dijeron a mí pues necesitan la red de información de los Onniwa Banshu, incluso están en busca de Soujiro.

**Sanosuke:** Vaya, al parecer las cosas son muy graves.

**Misao:** Lo que hemos podido averiguar es que el grupo se hace llamar "La Sociedad del Dragón Negro" y que tienen el control de la red de distribución del opio en el Japón.

**Sanosuke:** Vaya, imagino que es como "La Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros". Esto de las sociedades ya me está cansando.

**Misao:** En realidad no lo sé, pero es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, este grupo es muy distinto al anterior; están mejor organizados y son casi impenetrables.

**Sayo:** ¿Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros?.

**Sanosuke:** Era un grupo alemán que también tenía intenciones de obtener el control mundial a través de una planta medicinal, pero afortunadamente logramos detenerlos.

**Shouzo:** Ya veo. Sin duda estuvieron ocupados en nuestra ausencia.

**Misao:** Pero eso no es todo, Saito me pidió que viniera para pedirles su ayuda; si aceptan tengo instrucciones de llevarlos a todos a Kyoto; esa invitación se extiende también Shougo y los demás.

Todos comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje pues iba a ser uno largo; los hermanos Amakusa no estaban muy contentos por la idea porque acababan de llegar desde Holanda y el viaje de tres meses en barco no era para nada cómodo. Sin embargo, era evidente que no tenían opción por lo que no les quedó más remedio que acompañar a los demás. Durante la travesía los muchachos se sumieron en una elocuente conversación pues en un año habían muchas cosas que contar; claro que dos de los miembros del grupo estaban demasiado nerviosos como para prestarle mucha atención a la charla. Sin saber cómo los dos estaban uno al lado del otro y en algunas ocasiones sus manos entraban en contacto, lo que generaba un alerta en el guerrero y ocasionaba que la cristiana se ruborizara por completo. A pesar de ello ninguno hizo nada por separarse o por evitar los roces que cada vez se hacían más constantes. Después de una larga travesía y de varias noches durmiendo en posadas a lo largo de la ruta; todos llegaron a Kyoto. La antigua capital se alzaba imponente ante ellos, pero era evidente que algo le faltaba; era obvio que había sido despojada de parte de su identidad y que jamás recuperaría el esplendor que una vez tuvo, el cual ostentaba ahora la recién llamada ciudad de Tokio. Una vez allí, Misao los guió hasta el Aoia donde los esperaban Saito, Okina, Aoshi y algunos miembros del Onniwa Banshu.

**Saito:** Hasta que al fin llegan; pensábamos que habían sido emboscados; tal y como están las cosas, no me extrañaría que esos sujetos nos ataquen en cualquier momento. **(Mirando al hermano de Sayo):** Supongo que tú debes ser Shougo Amakusa.

**Shougo:** _Hai, iaraskene_. Por lo que veo, tú debes ser Hajime Saito.

**Saito:** _Hai_.

**Sanosuke:** Bueno, acá estamos. ¿Ahora qué?.

**Sayo (regalando al guerrero):** No seas impaciente, Sanosuke.

**Saito:** Sin embargo, esta vez el vago tiene razón; no hay tiempo que perder. Necesitamos detener a esos seres pues en cualquier momento pondrán en práctica sus planes.

**Shougo:** ¿Quién dirigirá al grupo?.

**Saito:** No hay un líder particular, los planes se discutirán en conjunto.

**Shougo: **Me parece lo mejor; pero imagino que deben tener algunos objetivos inmediatos; no creo que esta misión parta de cero.

**Saito:** Aún no podemos localizar a Soujiro y también necesitamos encontrar a una mujer llamada Misanagi. Por ahora eso es prioritario, es imperativo hacer contacto con ellos.

**Misao (sorprendida):** ¿La líder del Grupo Ninja Sanada?.

**Saito:** Sí, ¿La conoces?.

**Misao:** En un inicio los Onniwa Banshu pertenecían a ese grupo; sin embargo, hace algunos años hubo una división y desde entonces somos dos entes separados; no obstante, creo que sé dónde encontrarla.

**Saito:** Bien; una cosa antes de informarles del plan. Los del grupo ya están enterados de esto pues hemos recibido varios atentados así que será mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginan; lo peor es que aún no sabemos quién es el enemigo.

**Kenshin:** Entiendo. Creo que esta vez no será como las ocasiones anteriores.

**Saito:** Misao, es necesario que encuentres a Misanagi pero no puedes ir sola; sería demasiado arriesgado.

**Misao:** ¿Podría ir conmigo Señor Aoshi?. **(Pensando):** Que diga que sí, que diga que sí.

**Aoshi:** Esta bien; iré contigo.

**Misao:** ¡Sí!. Eh, quiero decir, qué bien.

**Saito:** Pero, aún ustedes dos serían muy vulnerables, es necesario que vaya un grupo más grande.

**Shougo:** Bien, en ese caso cuenten conmigo.

**Shouzo:** También iré.

**Saito:** Perfecto; yo tengo que regresar al cuartel de policía para seguir con los intentos de encontrar a Soujiro.

**Kenshin:** ¿Qué haremos nosotros?.

**Saito:** Hemos conocido que en Nagasaki está una de las bases de esa Organización, necesitamos llegar allá, desmantelarla y averiguar dónde está la cede principal.

**Kenshin:** Pues al menos tenemos algo por donde empezar, las cosas podrían estar peor.

**Kaoru:** ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?.

**Yahiko:** Yo también quiero ir.

**Kenshin:** Temo que tendrán que quedarse acá, por lo que veo, esto será muy arriesgado y no deseo ponerlos en peligro innecesariamente.

**Sayo:** _¿Niichan?_.

**Shougo:** _I agree with him. This will be too dangerous and I don't want to put you in danger. You better stay here with the others._

**Sayo: **Ok.

**Kaoru: **¿Se puede saber qué tanto hablan?.

**Sayo: **Nada importante, Kaoru. Yo me quedaré con ustedes también; así que no estaremos tan solos acá.

**Kaoru (sonriendo):** Al menos podremos conversar, me agrada poder charlar con alguien.

**Sayo (muy contenta): ****_Hai_****.**

**Sanosuke:** Yo también me quedaré, pues es muy probable que esos seres intenten atacarnos y no deseo que las chicas estén indefensas.

**Kenshin:** Es una buena idea.

**Aoshi:** Bien, si esto es todo creo que debemos descansar.

**Shougo:** ¿Cuándo partimos?.

**Aoshi:** Mañana.

**Shougo:** Bien. Necesitaremos un lugar para pasar la noche y debo encontrar una posada para Sayo mientras regreso.

**Misao:** No se preocupen, pueden quedarse aquí; hay suficiente espacio y siempre se necesitan manos amigas que puedan ayudar con las labores del restaurante; a pesar de que es sólo una fachada no podemos descuidarlo.

**Sayo (con una leve reverencia):** _Domo arigatou gozaimasu Misao-dono._

**Kenshin:** Una pregunta, Shougo: ¿Dónde están los demás?.

**Shougo:** Siguen en Holanda, como el Japón está con este problema decidí que sería lo mejor esperar a que se solucione antes de traerlos.

**Kenshin:** _Ah so desu_, creo que fue muy prudente de tu parte.

Todos se fueron a descansar, pero como era de esperarse no todos pudieron hacerlo; eran demasiadas cosas juntas como para dejarlas pasar. El país estaba en una situación política delicada; ahora tenían una misión muy peligrosa por delante; seres inesperados habían regresado del pasado de forma sorpresiva, en fin, cosas que no suceden todos los días. Himura decidió salir del Aoia para aclarar sus ideas en la quietud de la noche, pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa al observar a Shougo sentado en la entrada principal.

**Shougo:** Veo que tampoco puedes dormir; la verdad no te culpo.

**Kenshin:** Para serte franco es la primera vez que me enfrento a lo desconocido; al menos contra Shishio, contra ti y contra los Caballeros Negros sabíamos quien era el enemigo.

**Shougo (asintiendo):** Y ahora, el enemigo podría ser cualquiera. Te entiendo perfectamente y eso mismo pienso yo.

**Kenshin:** _Hai_.

**Shougo:** Sin duda alguna esto será una gran prueba para todos.

**Kenshin:** Tienes razón; por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas deseo preguntarte algo, ¿Volverás a matar?.

**Shougo:** La verdad no lo sé; pero mientras pueda evitarlo lo haré; para serte franco ya no deseo manchar mi espada con sangre; sin embargo, estoy consciente de la situación; si las cosas se ponen muy feas y matar se hace necesario no dudaré en hacerlo amigo mío.

**Kenshin:** Sin embargo, el portar esa _Ninhotou_ te hará más difícil el no matar.

**Shougo:** Si la llevo conmigo es porque ha sido mi espada desde siempre y tiene un gran legado; pero no te preocupes, aunque mi espada tiene filo, tú sabes muy bien que puedo controlar la fuerza e intensidad de mis golpes para no matar.

**Kenshin:** Tienes razón, sino yo ya estaría muerto.

**Shougo:** _Hai_, a pesar de que recibiste mi golpe de espada en tu espalda y quedaste muy lastimado; la herida no fue grave pues controlé mi fuerza debido a que en ese momento no quería matarte.

**Kenshin:** Entiendo.

Los dos Samurai se quedaron sumidos en una amena charla y discutieron sobre muchas cosas; poco a poco una sólida amistad se iba forjando entre los que otrora eran rivales a muerte. La noche transcurrió sin ninguna calamidad y a la mañana siguiente ya todos se preparaban para la ardua jornada que les esperaba.

**Shougo:** _Mata ne neechan, take care of yourself_.

**Sayo:** _You too, niichan, ja ne_.

**Shouzo:** Adiós, Santa Magdalia...¡Cuídala con tu vida, Sanosuke!.

**Sano:** Lo haré, no lo dudes. Puedes confiar en mí...de nuevo.

**Shougo (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos):** Eso espero, pues ahora soy yo quien te deja a cargo de ella y no necesito decirte que soy mucho más severo en mis juicios.

**Sano (algo nervioso):** _Hai_.

**Kaoru:** Cuídate mucho, Kenshin. No dejes que te maten, _onegai_.

**Kenshin:** No te preocupes Kaoru, te prometo que regresaré con bien; descuida, puedes estar segura de ello.

Ambos se abrazaron y luego todos comenzaron el viaje; un nuevo capítulo se abría en la vida de todos y ninguno se imaginaba lo larga, enrevesada y hasta algo funesta que iba a resultar la trama que se tejería a su alrededor.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Qué peligros les esperan?. No se pierdan el próxima capítulo._


	3. La Pesadilla Comienza

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 3**

"La Pesadilla Comienza"

En el capítulo anterior nuestros héroes daban comienzo a su viaje aún sin saber contra qué o quién se enfrentaban; dos destinos, pero un mismo fin; preservar la paz en el país. La líder Onni conocía muy bien la ruta que transitaba junto con sus otros tres compañeros pues muchas veces la había recorrido; Misao pudo darse cuenta que el sitio donde iban se acercaba y eso le alegró enormemente porque no habían tenido ningún tipo de inconveniente.

**Misao:** Ya estamos cerca de la Base Ninja Sanada.

**Shougo:** Me alegra saberlo, pensaba que no llegaríamos nunca. Ese lugar está mucho más lejos de lo que pensé; sólo espero que no recibamos ninguna sorpresa.

**Aoshi:** Ojalá que ella se nos quiera unir; de lo contrario todo este viaje se habrá hecho en vano.

**Shouzo:** Pues yo cuento con que los demás logren conseguir alguna otra información sobre ese grupo.

Todos seguían caminado como si nada, pero Aoshi y Shougo ya se habían percatado de la presencia de otras personas; sin duda los estaban observando y eso no les agradaba para nada; sin embargo, decidieron esperar a que los sujetos aparecieran. No tenían el menor ánimo de iniciar una batalla, pero sus sentidos estaban perfectamente bien enfocados en detectar cualquier movimiento de los observadores. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para conocer a sus espías, pues súbitamente tres personas aparecieron frente a ellos.

**?a:** Les ha llegado la hora. Aprenderán a no meterse donde no los llaman; debieron quedarse en sus rezos y en Holanda.

**?b:** Se han entrometido demasiado en los planes de la Sociedad y eso no nos agrada; todos los que se interponen en nuestro camino deben ser exterminados.

**?c:** ¡Prepárense a morir!.

Sin mayores preámbulos los tres sujetos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Misao y los otros se prepararon para defenderse; a pesar de todo tenían la ventaja numérica y eso les daba cierta confianza en la victoria.

**Shougo:** Yo me encargo del pelirrojo.

**Shouzo:** El del sombrero es mío.

**Aoshi:** Yo me ocupo del tercero.

**Misao:** Vaya y yo me quedo aquí y me pierdo de la acción.

El del sombrero le lanzó varias dagas a Shouzo, quien las esquivó con facilidad y le respondió con los 3 ataques Kanryu dejando al enemigo en el suelo y muy maltrecho. Para sorpresa del cristiano, su rival se levantó como si nada y se preparó para hacerle frente; a parte de Sanosuke, nadie había resistido sus tres Kanryu por lo que sin duda alguna, el oponente que tenía enfrente era bastante bueno. El hombre extendió su mano contra Shouzo y luego lanzó una bofetada al aire que de forma increíble hizo impacto en el discípulo de Amakusa, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

**?b:** Te metiste con la persona equivocada. No creas que tus técnicas de bebé van a derrotar mi estilo de pelea; apenas eres un principiante y te has metido en la cueva del lobo mi querido amigo.

Mientras que Shouzo lidiaba con un adversario muy astuto, su maestro estaba frente a frente con un enemigo no menos formidable y pronto iba a demostrarlo sin lugar a dudas.

**?a:** Vamos, golpéame si puedes. Quiero ver si eres tan bueno como dicen.

**Shougo: **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!.

El Samurai saltó por encima de su oponente y le lanzó el golpe con su espada, pero para su sorpresa el sujeto lo esquivo con suma facilidad y le respondió con un golpe a distancia, dejándolo en el suelo.

**?a:** Esperaba mucho más del gran Shougo Amakusa; representante del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, pero veo que no eres más que otro pobre diablo; tu muerte ha llegado.

El ex líder de los Onniwa Banshu también tenía un duelo particular; el Ninja trataba de estudiar a su oponente, pero no podía encontrar nada que le fuera de utilidad; de repente, el enemigo se decidió a hablar.

**?c:** Sigues tú. Pronto acompañarás a tus amigos en el otro mundo.

**Aoshi:** Ya veremos.

El enemigo se lanzó contra Shinomori y cuando Aoshi iba a desenfundar una fuerza le apretó la mano contra la vaina de sus espadas por lo que quedó completamente indefenso ante el golpe de su rival. El ninja estaba muy sorprendido porque no se explicaba qué le había impedido desenfundar; su rival ni siquiera estaba cerca y nadie en esta tierra es tan veloz como para detenerle las manos, golpearlo y retirarse a una distancia segura en la fracción de tiempo en que todo sucedió.

**?c:** Veo que sólo eres un pobre iluso; por desgracia no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Justo en el momento que el sujeto iba a matar a Aoshi, sintió dagas que se clavaban en su pecho por lo que se vio forzado a retroceder y a lanzar un gemido de dolor; había cometido un error al no percatarse de la cuarta persona del grupo y eso le había costado las heridas que ahora tenía; de su plexo solar emanaba mucha sangre, lo cual comenzó a debilitarlo y esto ocasionó que la rabia lo invadiera.

**?c:** ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Fui un tonto al confiarme!. ¡Demonios!.

**Misao (sonriendo victoriosa):** Creo que se les olvidó alguien. Así que espero me tengan en cuenta para el resto de esa pelea.

**?a:** Mocosa idiota, has sellado tu destino. Ahora morirás junto con tus amigos; lo único que has logrado es retrasar lo inevitable.

**Misao:** No me hagan reír. Van a necesitar mucho más que palabras para intimidar a la líder de los Onniwa Banshu.

**?a:** ¿Te parece bien esto?.

Al tiempo en que el pelirrojo hablaba, extendió sus brazos contra Misao lo cual impidió que la líder de los Onniwa Banshu se moviera. La chica comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de improperios, pero no consiguió nada; el sujeto cada vez apretaba más fuerte y la ninja comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire; poco a poco se asfixiaba y se iba debilitando.

**?a:** Muy bien, ahora acábenla. No deseo más estorbos en este duelo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a ser asesinada; Aoshi, quien aprovechó un descuido, le causó dos heridas al sujeto del sombrero, mientras que Shougo cortó la espalda del pelirrojo de un certero zarpazo; Shouzo, por su parte, golpeó varias veces al tercer oponente y en cuestión de segundos la balanza se tornaba a favor del grupo de Shougo y en contra de los agresores; todo por un exceso de confianza que causó un ligero descuido.

**Misao (aliviada y recobrando su ritmo respiratorio):** Justo a tiempo, pensé que no la contaba.

**Aoshi:** ¿Estás bien?.

**Misao:** Creo que sí; aún no se ha visto lo último de Misao Makimachi.

**Shouzo:** ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?.

**Shougo (con una sonrisa muy sarcástica):** Ya nos lo dirán. No te preocupes, ellos están deseosos de satisfacer nuestras dudas.

El Samurai cristiano caminó hacia donde estaban los sujetos pues tenía muchas preguntas para hacerles y muy poco tiempo para escuchar las respuestas; los demás lo siguieron porque también deseaban conocer lo que sus oponentes tenían que decir; pero los tres personajes tenían otros planes y a pesar de estar muy golpeados se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y miraron a los sorprendidos guerreros con una sonrisa burlona.

**?a:** Bien, ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos. Es hora de marcharnos.

**?b:** Tienes razón, ya no hacemos nada acá; debemos regresar.

**?c (sarcástico):** Ya nos veremos mis queridos amigos, espero que nos extrañen mucho.

**Los 3:** ¡Por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro!.

Una vez que lanzaron su consigna, los tres seres hicieron un ademán al unísono y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro; Shougo y los demás pasaron varios minutos buscándolos en medio del bosque en que estaban, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles; era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra; ni siquiera había huellas de pisadas que se pudieran rastrear; incluso Misao, quien es experta en el arte de la desaparición al ser una ninja. estaba desconcertada por la forma en que los seres se habían esfumado.

**Shouzo:** ¡Increíble!. ¿Cómo pudieron irse sin dejar rastro?.

**Misao:** Nunca vi algo así antes; eso está más allá de mis conocimientos.

**Aoshi:** Y lo peor es que ni siquiera les logramos sacar información; esos sujetos sólo jugaron con nosotros.

**Shougo:** Uno de ellos logró evadir de forma fácil mi ataque; o yo he perdido práctica o es extremadamente veloz.

**Shouzo:** Señor Shougo, yo pude ver su ataque y fue más veloz que de costumbre; lo que sucede es que los tres poseían una velocidad fuera de lo común.

**Aoshi:** Tenemos que aceptarlo, esos tres son muy buenos y los vencimos por mucha suerte; al menos ya se han ido y podemos continuar con nuestra misión primaria.

**Shougo:** Lo que me intriga más es que ellos dijeron que ya habían obtenido lo que querían. ¿Qué obtuvieron?. ¿A qué vinieron?. Si aún podían seguir luchando, ¿Por qué irse de ese modo?.

**Aoshi:** En este momento no podremos saberlo, será mejor continuar nuestra búsqueda, necesitamos contactar a esa mujer llamada Misanagi lo más pronto posible.

**Misao:** _Hai_, ya casi llegamos, falta muy poco.

La noche se hacía presente a lo largo de todo el país; muchas personas se retiraban a sus casas y otras decidían iniciar su jornada diaria; en una cabaña en medio de un paraje tres personas sostenían una conversación con una cuarta quien parecía ser su líder; la reunión se llevaba a cabo en medio de la oscuridad porque en medio del clima de tensión que se vivía nadie deseaba mostrarle su posición al enemigo por medio de una lámpara encendida.

**?a:** _shisho_; ya vimos a esos sujetos y pudimos medir sus habilidades.

**?d:** ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué encontraron?. Espero que traigan buenas noticias.

**?a:** Son muy buenos y hábiles, pero no mejores que nosotros.

**?d:** Eso me agrada, pero no deben confiarse. ¿Los mataron?.

**?b:** _Iyé, shisho. Gomen nasai_.

**?c:** Los subestimamos y eso nos costó la derrota; fuimos demasiado estúpidos en el peor momento; estamos muy apenados.

**?d:** _Ah so desu_...Debería matarlos por dejarse vencer por esos sujetos; pero sea como sea, la derrota que acaban de tener indica que no estamos lidiando con guerreros ordinarios; de ahora en adelante debemos tener más cuidado; por ahora dejémoslos vivir un poco más, quiero saber qué piensan hacer...Infórmenme de cada paso que esos sujetos den, ¿_Wakarimasu ka_?.

**?a:** _Hai shisho, wakarimasu_.

**?d:** Ahora regresen a las sombras y que la Sociedad triunfe.

**?a:** ¡Por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro!.

En el Aoia los demás se encontraban inmersos en una amena charla; la verdad, tenían mucho de qué hablar porque hacía más de un año que no se veían. Sayo y Sanosuke permanecían cerca el uno del otro, pero ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a la cara; los dos eran un mar de sentimientos encontrados y no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar o de qué hacer ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

**Kaoru:** Espero que los demás estén bien. Ya no me gusta para nada tener que quedarme con el alma en vilo a rogar porque Kenshin no resulte muerto en las misiones que le da este gobierno. ¿Qué ya no ha hecho suficiente?.

**Sano:** No te preocupes, ellos saben cuidarse. Además, lo que hacen es por el bien de todos; no podemos ser tan egoístas, era necesario que fuera.

**Sayo:** Espero que mi hermano esté bien; esta es la primera vez que nos separamos en estas circunstancias y para ser sincera no me gusta para nada tener que esperarlo sin tener noticias.

**Yahiko (mirando a la cristiana):** Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres la novia de Sanosuke. Porque me imagino que ahora que has vuelto se harán novios de nuevo.

Sayo se quedó helada ante tal comentario y su cara se tornó excesivamente roja; la joven no sabía qué hacer; ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cara porque su estado se haría mucho más evidente; en ese momento, el guerrero aprovechó el desconcierto para tocar su mano y esto provocó que Sayo se pusiera de pie a la velocidad de un rayo; entonces, Sanosuke decidió desviar un poco la atención golpeando en la cabeza a Yahiko.

**Kaoru (muy molesta):** Eres un entrometido; lo que suceda entre Sanosuke y Sayo no te interesa y es problema exclusivamente de ellos, de nadie más.

**Sano:** Ella y yo NO somos novios; así que deja de hacer estos tontos comentarios, _baka_.

**Sayo (recobrando su color natural, pero sin sentarse):** Sanosuke tiene razón...él y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más.

**Yahiko (sobándose la cabeza y muy adolorido):** ¡Auch!. Yo sólo quería sacar conversación; no es para tanto.

**Kaoru:** ¡Esa no es forma de hacerlo!. Debes aprender a respetar la intimidad de los demás...**(Bostezando):** En fin, creo que ya es hora de acostarnos, al menos yo ya estoy muy cansada.

**Yahiko:** Yo también; y necesito reponerme del ¡GOLPE QUE SANÓ ME DIO!..

**Sano:** Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia; no vaya a ser que esos seres decidan aparecerse por aquí.

**Sayo (algo temerosa):** Cuídate.

**Sano (sonriéndole):** No te preocupes; no me pasará nada, duerme tranquila.

Todos se retiraron a las habitaciones que le habían acondicionado en el Aoia y se dispusieron a descansar; aunque la verdad, no les iba a ser nada fácil; sus seres queridos estaban en medio de una peligrosa misión y sus vidas estaban en riesgo. Aún no tenían noticias de ellos y eso aumentaba la preocupación; en ese momento, la situación estaba en una tensa calma que podía romperse en cualquier momento. La sociedad parecía muy decidida a cumplir sus metas y eso implicaba sacudir desde los cimientos al Japón; lo peor era que estaban dispuestos a lo que sea por lograrlo y no iban a escatimar esfuerzos en aplastar a todo aquel que se les cruzara en el camino. Mientras tanto, en las afueras del Aoia un hombre se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas, mientras por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, pero todas ellas relacionadas con una mujer cristiana...

**Sano (para sí mismo):** Sayo, qué alegría me da que estés cerca de mí de nuevo; eso me llena de esperanzas y tal vez lo nuestro no sea tan utópico como pensaba...Bueno, creo que le debo una al gobierno Meiji; tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo.

El indetenible ciclo de rotación de nuestro planeta siguió su curso y pronto marcó el inicio de un nuevo día; una vez más, el exquisito paisaje de la tierra del sol naciente fue iluminado por el astro rey; las flores recuperaron ese brillo que la noche les arrebata; los bosques recobraron su majestuosidad y nuevamente, la luz vencía a las tinieblas. El camino era algo estrecho y frondosos árboles se alzaban a cada lado; se podía escuchar el canto de hermosas aves y a lo lejos se hacía sentir un pequeño río. El policía y el Samurai pelirrojo pudieron divisar una aldea a lo lejos y supieron que se acercaban a su destino; el viaje había sido muy agotador y un descanso no les caería nada mal en ese momento; pronto los dos estaban en medio del pueblo y el ex miembro de Shinsen gumi se dirigió a su compañero.

**Saito:** Bueno, según mis informantes, Soujiro está en esta aldea; espero que no se hayan equivocado o que el chico no se haya ido.

**Kenshin:** Sea como sea, pronto lo averiguaremos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para encontrar a la persona que buscaban; de una de las posadas que se encontraban en la villa, el Samurai salía con una pequeña mochila a cuestas; el joven de inmediato se percató de la presencia de viejos conocidos y fue a saludarlos.

**Soujiro (con su sonrisa de siempre):** ¡Vaya!. Jamás pensé que los volvería a ver tan pronto. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.

**Saito:** Bueno, para darte la versión corta de la historia, hemos venido a buscarte pues necesitamos contar con tus servicios.

**Soujiro:** ¿_Sou ka_?; vaya, esto se torna muy interesante.

Una pequeña fortaleza muy conocida por la ninja se alzaba ante ellos; la construcción estaba perfectamente bien camuflajeada por el bosque y sería imposible de ubicar a menos que se supiera exactamente su ubicación; sin duda alguna era un escondite bien ubicado, lo cual no era factor de sorpresa tomando en cuenta que era la Base de uno de los grupos Ninjas más famosos, respetados y sobretodo temidos del Japón...

**Misao:** Bueno, hemos llegado; esta es la Base Sanada..

**Saito:** Así que este es el cuartel general de ellos; vaya, la verdad este lugar es inalcanzable para aquel que no sepa dónde buscar.

**Shougo:** Entremos de una vez; ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y no podemos detenernos a maravillarnos de la majestuosidad de esta obra; al fin y al cabo es sólo una fortaleza entre tantas que existen en este país.

Misao y los demás se acercaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada cuando de pronto un sujeto disfrazado de serpiente les hizo frente con una mirada no muy amable y unos modales bastante toscos.

**Misao:** _Konnichi _wa. Hemos venido a hablar con Misanagi, es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirle.

**Ren:** Nadie habla con la Jefa sin su autorización; mucho menos unos sujetos tan sospechosos como ustedes, será mejor que regresen por donde vinieron si desean volver vivos.

**Shougo (muy sarcástico):** Misao, ¿No te han enseñado a pedir las cosas?.

**Misao (sorprendida):** ¿_Nani_?.

**Shougo:** Siempre debes decir "por favor" mi querida amiga.

Cuando terminó la frase, Shougo se lanzó contra Ren y lo golpeó en el pecho con el mango de su espada enviándolo lejos de la entrada.

**Shougo (sonriendo victorioso):** ¿Lo ves?. Es sólo cuestión de tacto, nada más.

**Misao (sonriendo):** _Ah so desu_. Creo que me empiezas a caer bien; de verdad creo que no eres tan mala persona después de todo.

**Aoshi:** Entremos de una vez; espero que el resto de los miembros tengan mejores modales.

Cuando se disponían a entrar, Ren apareció frente a ellos y esta vez sacó los cables que siempre usa como arma; su mirada reflejaba un terrible humor y en su mente sólo pasaba la idea de enseñarle una o dos cosas al sujeto que acababa de golpearlo; el cristiano se adelantó a los otros porque sabía después de todo, la violencia vino de su parte y no iba a huirle al reto.

**Shougo (irónico):** ¡Oye, te dije por favor!. Debes buscar a alguien que te enseñe algo sobre las buenas costumbres

**Ren (son hacer caso a nada):** Me las pagarás, malnacido.

**?:** ¡Suficiente!.

**Ren (contrariado):** Pero...Jefa.

**Misao:** _Konnichi wa Misanagi-san_..

**Misanagi (dirigiéndose a los recién llegados):** Bien, espero que lo que hayan venido a hacer sea muy importante como para atacar a uno de mis hombres en nuestra propia base, de lo contrario van a pagar muy caro su atrevimiento...**(Dudando un poco y mirando a Misao):** Un momento; yo te conozco, tú eres la líder de los Onniwa Banshu...**(Mirando a Aoshi):** Y tú eres el antiguo jefe; vaya, debe estar sucediendo algo muy interesante para que dos miembros de los Onni vengan de visita.

**Aoshi:** Créeme es algo bastante interesante.

_¿Qué decidirá Misanagi?. ¿Se unirá a los demás?. ¿Y Soujiro?. ¿Todo será paz en el Aoia?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._


	4. Las Primeras Bajas

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 4**

**"Las Primeras Bajas"**

Shougo, Misao, Shouzo y Aoshi se encontraban dentro del Cuartel General de los Sanada; había Ninjas por todos lados y era evidente que habían muchos más ocultos y esperando sólo una señal para aniquilarlos; un movimiento en falso, un error de cálculo, una frase mal dicha o mal interpretada desencadenaría un baño de sangre en todo el lugar. La líder del grupo era un mujer atractiva, pero de facciones muy duras; su sola mirada bastaba para atemorizar a cualquiera y mucho más con el humor que tenía debido a la poca sutileza con que sus "invitados" habían hecho acto de presencia.

**Misanagi (sin mirarlos):** Bien, les escucho. ¿Qué eso tan importante que deben decirme?.

Aoshi tomó la palabra y de la forma más clara que pudo le explicó a la mujer la situación actual del país y los objetivos que trataban de alcanzar los enemigos; le hizo ver lo importante que sería su ayuda para la causa y le demostró que a los Sanada les convenía estar de parte del gobierno Meiji en ese momento porque nadie les garantizaba que un nuevo régimen les mantuviera sus privilegios.

**Misanagi (cerrando los ojos):** Entiendo; así que quieren que me una a ustedes para luchar contra esa Sociedad de la cual me hablas.

**Aoshi:** Para resumir; sí, eso es lo que esperamos.

**Misanagi (luego de meditar por varios minutos las palabras de su colega Ninja):** ¡Haita!.

**Haita:** Sí, Jefa. ¿Qué se le ofrece?.

**Misanagi:** A partir de este momento te quedas a cargo, yo iré con estas personas a Kyoto y no sé por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

**Haita:** Pero, Jefa; no creo que sea conveniente en este momento.

**Misanagi:** Ya perdimos mucho por una Sociedad y no quiero que se repita la historia; esta vez tengo que hacer lo correcto por este país, aunque estoy segura que no me lo agradecerán, pero Aoshi tiene razón; nadie nos asegura que un nuevo régimen nos permita seguir en paz.

**Haita:** Al menos, déjeme ir con Usted o lleve a alguien más, pero, no vaya sola. Si lo que estos sujetos acaban de decir es cierto; va a ser demasiado peligroso.

**Misanagi:** Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero puedo cuidarme sola; así que quédate tranquilo.

**Haita:** Está bien, Jefa.

**Misanagi (dirigiéndose a Aoshi):** Supongo que debemos irnos ahora.

**Aoshi:** Cuanto más pronto mejor; la emboscada de la que te hablé ya nos ha retrasado bastante.

**Misanagi:** Bien.

En pocos instantes ya los ahora cinco miembros del grupo estaban de regreso a Kyoto; todos iban en silencio pues no había mucho que decir; necesitaban llegar cuanto antes con los demás, porque en cualquier momento podrían ser víctimas de otra emboscada. Lo que ninguno sabía era que la Ninja mayor que iba con ellos tenía sus propios planes en cuanto a su viaje a la antigua capital.

**Misanagi (pensando):** Perfecto, ahora podré ir a la cita sin que los demás miembros del grupo se enteren; necesito saber la razón de su actitud.

**Shougo (pensando):** Esto no me agrada; ella bien pudo hacerse acompañar por uno o dos de los suyos y nosotros no nos hubiésemos opuesto, pero decidió partir sola con un grupo donde sólo conoce vagamente a dos de sus integrantes; o es extremadamente confiada e idiota, o ella tiene otros motivos para ir a Kyoto y no desea que sus dirigidos se enteren; ella bien podría ser una espía de la sociedad, nada garantiza que no lo sea. Definitivamente tendré que vigilarla estrechamente.

Saito, Soujiro y Kenshin entablaban un pequeña charla para que el más joven supiera los motivos por los cuales lo habían buscado; a pesar de los pocos años con que contaba, nadie negaba las enormes habilidades de Seta Soujiro; era un experto en el manejo de la espada y su Shukushi era impresionante. Lo que más llama la atención es que fue él mismo quien creó su estilo de pelea; son muy pocos los hombres que poseen la capacidad de crear uno; muchos son los que se limitan a aprender un arte en el manejo del sable; pero sólo algunos son lo suficientemente buenos como para modificar, perfeccionar y crear formas propias.

**Saito¿No se suponía que Cho estaba aquí?. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?**.

**Soujiro (señalando a una persona que se acercaba):** Creo que es ése que viene allá.

**Cho (luego de acercarse a los demás):** Lamento la demora, pero acá estoy y...acá está Soujiro.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Así que para eso estabas aquí, veo que no me equivoqué; ya se me hacía extraña tu presencia.

**Cho:** ¿Te diste cuenta?...Entonces...¿Por qué no hiciste nada?.

**Soujiro:** ¡Claro que me di cuenta!. Pero tenía curiosidad, por eso me quedé a la expectativa; además hacía mucho que no me divertía.

**Cho:** Entiendo.

El policía no perdió más tiempo y le planteó al Samurai la propuesta que le hacía el gobierno Meiji para que se uniera al frente común que estaban creando en contra de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro.

**Soujiro (luego de pasar unos momentos pensando detenidamente):** Yo ya dije que me volvería un vagabundo; pero, del mismo modo en que Kenshin luchó contra Shishio, yo lucharé contra esa Sociedad...estoy con ustedes.

**Kenshin (complacido): **Pues ya que no tienes ningún problema, bienvenido al grupo. En este momento debemos partir a Nagasaki porque tenemos información de que la Sociedad tiene una base de operaciones allá; debemos desmantelarla y tratar de descubrir en qué lugar está su cuartel general.

Varios días habían transcurrido desde que Shougo, Kenshin y los demás partieron del Aoia y los que quedaron en su espera ya comenzaban a mostrar signos de preocupación; aún no se sabía nada y eso los dejaba con una incertidumbre muy difícil de superar.

**Okina:** Vaya, ya ha pasado mucho y no tenemos noticias de Misao; sólo espero que esté bien.

**Kaoru:** No se preocupe, recuerde que ella está con Aoshi. No creo que él deje que le hagan daño.

**Okina:** Tienes razón, pero él tampoco es invencible y nadie lo está protegiendo.

**Sayo:** Espero que mi hermano esté bien; no sé qué sucede; yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, es la primera vez que mi hermano pasa tanto tiempo alejado de mí.

**Sano:** No tienes de qué preocuparte; después de Kenshin, él es el más poderoso y dudo que quieran molestarlo.

**Sayo (frunciendo el ceño):** ¡Hmmp!. Eso no es verdad, mi hermano es mucho más fuerte que Himura, es sólo que tú no viste su primera batalla contra Kenshin.

**Sano:** Vaya; lo siento, pero entonces¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?.

**Sayo:** Porque no sé si allá afuera exista alguien más fuerte que Shougo; eso es lo que me preocupa.

**Kaoru: **Además, ellos podrán ser muy fuertes, pero eso no impide que las personas que los quieren y aprecian se preocupan por ellos.

**Sano:** Vaya, mejor me marcho, cuando dos mujeres empiezan a hablar el mundo corre peligro, lo sé por experiencia.

**Yahiko:** Tienes razón, Sanosuke; yo voy contigo.

**Kaoru (después de ver partir a los dos):** Son unos idiotas.

**Sayo (resolutiva):** ¡_Hai_!.

**Kaoru (volteando a ver a la cristiana):** Por cierto; ¿Cómo van tus cosas con Sanosuke?.

**Sayo (sonrojada):** ¿M...m...mis cosas?. ¿A qué te refieres?. ¿Cuáles cosas?.

**Kaoru (con una mirada llena de picardía):** Vamos, no me engañes, antes de que te fueras era obvio que ustedes se querían; incluso él pasó mucho tiempo encerrado en sí mismo luego de tu partida; no me digas que de pronto ya no sienten nada el uno por el otro.

**Sayo:** No...bueno...es que...yo aún siento algo, pero...

**Kaoru:** ¿Entonces?. ¿Qué te detiene?.

**Sayo:** No lo sé, tal vez no se ha dado el momento para hablar de eso con él; entiende que hay cosas más importantes.

**Kaoru:** ¡Tonterías!. El amor siempre es lo más importante.

**Sayo (sarcástica):** Mira quien lo dice, tú llevas mucho rato buscando ese momento con Kenshin y aún son sólo amigos.

**Kaoru (con una gota en la cabeza y una risa nerviosa):** Eh, ah, este, bueno, bueno; si quieres tomarte tu tiempo puedes hacerlo, no hay ningún problema.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y comenzaron a reír; sin duda ambas se llevaban muy bien a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo congeniando; las dos fortalecían velozmente una hermosa amistad y eso las llenaba pues ambas necesitaban a alguien así en esos momentos...La noche cayó mucho después y Sanosuke se quedó vigilando como lo había venido haciendo desde que los demás se fueron a cumplir sus respectivas misiones; el guerrero una vez más se encontraba solo contemplando las estrellas y de pronto sintió pasos que se acercaban; el hombre se volvió y pudo ver a Sayo de pie detrás de él.

**Sayo (un tanto apenada):** Hola.

**Sano:** Ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a dormir. No es bueno que estés despierta a estas horas.

**Sayo:** No tengo sueño; además no es la primera vez que lo hago; créeme, para mí esto es común y corriente.

**Sano:** Pues si tú lo dices, te creo.

**Sayo:** ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo?; quiero decir¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida?.

**Sano (sonriendo):** Lo mismo de siempre, pelear, comer como un cerdo, etc, etc, etc.

**Sayo:** Ja, ja, ja, ja...siento mucho haberte dicho eso; no fue muy amable de mi parte.

**Sano:** No hay problema, además es la verdad. Por más que trate de negarlo, al final del día sólo soy un vago más de este país.

**Sayo:** No digas eso; tú tienes muchas habilidades; lo que sucede es que le temes a la responsabilidad, eso es todo.

**Sano:** Bien, bien, como sea. Cambiando el tema; ¿Cómo vas con tu enfermedad?.

**Sayo:** Allá en Holanda la medicina está muy avanzada y gracias a ella y al Dr. Eltsen estoy completamente curada. El mundo tendrá que soportarme por otros años.

**Sano (sonriendo):** _Ah so desu_; me alegra mucho escuchar eso...¿Sabes algo?...Te extrañé mucho en todo este tiempo que estuviste ausente.

**Sayo (algo sobresaltada):** Pues, yo no pensé que...bueno, es que yo...yo también te extrañé, Sanosuke.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse muy despacio; sus labios buscaban con gran avidez el unirse para sellar lo que sus corazones ya habían pactado hace mucho tiempo; sus ojos estaban cerrados y pronto sus bocas se rozaron débilmente. Justo en ese momento, un ruido despertó los sentidos del guerrero, quien segundos después se lanzaba sobre Sayo para recibir tres dagas en la espalda; la mujer comenzó a gritar, pero ya los atacantes se habían retirado cuando los demás llegaron a ver. El hombre estaba sangrando mucho y se encontraba inconsciente por lo que tuvieron que llevarlo con mucho cuidado al interior del lugar para poder atenderlo.

**Okina:** Hay que dejarlo descansar, las heridas son algo profundas y ha perdido algo de sangre; lo que me preocupa es que no logro detener la hemorragia.

**Kaoru (muy nerviosa):** ¿Quiere decir que va a morir?. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo?.

**Sayo (dominada por la histeria):** ¡Eso no puede ser!. ¡Sano no se pude morir!. ¡Él no puede morir!. ¡No ahora!. ¡Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer!.

La cristiana estaba muy nerviosa por lo que la joven Kamiya trató de calmarla un poco; por fortuna, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Shougo y los demás estuvieran de vuelta. En el instante en que Sayo notó que su hermano estaba en el Aoia ni siquiera le dio la bienvenida, sólo se lanzó hacia él y le rogó para que ayudara al guerrero que se hallaba muy malherido en una de las habitaciones.

**Sayo:** ¡Shougo, por favor, ven pronto, Sanosuke se está muriendo!. ¡_Hayaku niichan_!.

**Shougo:** ¿_Nani_?. ¿_Doushitano_?.

**Sayo:** No hay tiempo para eso ahora; lo importante en este momento es la vida de Sanosuke; por favor, ven conmigo; debes verlo.

**Shougo (siguiendo a su hermana al cuarto donde estaba el guerrero):** Bueno, bueno, déjenme pasar; _onegai_.

**Misao (resolutiva):** Ayudemos a Shougo; él tiene buenos conocimientos de medicina, si Sanosuke está herido, nadie mejor que Amakusa para atenderlo.

**Shougo (luego de revisar la herida de Sano):** Ha perdido mucha sangre, hay que detener la hemorragia.

Todos colaboraron de la forma en que podían para ayudar al cristiano a salvar a Sanosuke; si la hemorragia no se detenía, el guerrero moriría desangrado inevitablemente; Kaoru estaba muda al igual que Misao; las dos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Sayo se encontraba muy aturdida producto de la impresión; un sentimiento de culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro; él estaba a punto de morir por protegerla; esas dagas iban a matarla a ella no a él; si Sanosuke moría jamás podría perdonarse. Por suerte, el cristiano tuvo éxito al contener la hemorragia y logró cerrar la herida; claro que tuvo que aplicar mucho calor y los gritos de dolor del luchador no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, lo que importaba era que su vida ya no corría peligro y que pronto se repondría por completo.

**Shougo:** Bien, hay que dejarlo descansar; esperemos que recobre la consciencia para nos diga que pasó aquí.

**Sayo (llorando):** Lo hizo para salvarme, _niichan_. Él y yo estábamos hablando y de repente se lanzó sobre mí, cuando logré reaccionar ya estaba inconsciente y tenía varias dagas clavadas en su espalda; sin duda alguna yo era el blanco de esos seres. Todo esto pasó por mi culpa.

**Kaoru (tratando de consolarla): **Cálmate, todo terminó; él estará bien y nada de esto fue tu culpa; tú no le dijiste a nadie que te atacara; no debes sentirte mal por eso.

**Okina (mostrando las dagas):** Estas dagas causaron todo, las retiré de la espalda de Sanosuke cuando lo atendí.

**Shougo:** Ya veo...no cabe duda que fue un atentado; sin duda alguna fueron miembros de esa sociedad, ya deben estar enterados de nuestros movimientos y desean amedrentarnos; en especial a mí, pues si esas dagas se dirigían a mi hermana, sin duda alguna ese ataque fue un mensaje para mí.

**Aoshi:** Con esta gente no se puede jugar, este asunto es muy serio. Esos seres están dispuestos a todo con tal de llevar a cabo sus planes.

**Shouzo:** Oigan chicos; ¿Y Misanagi?. ¿Dónde se ha metido?.

**Misao:** No lo sé, pensé que venía detrás de nosotros. Juraría que entró con nosotros al Aoia.

**Shougo:** Esto es muy raro, tal vez se perdió, mejor la busco. **(Pensando):** ¡_Yappai_!. Esa mujer está ocultando algo y será mejor que averigüe de qué se trata antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En la oscuridad de la noche, una frágil figura se mueve por entre los callejones de Kyoto. Se sobresalta ante cualquier sonido; días antes había recibido una carta de alguien que se había marchado sin despedirse y que marcó su vida al demostrarle que las cosas pueden resultar si se lucha por alcanzar los objetivos. ¡A pesar de las pérdidas!. En esa carta, le pedían que fuese a Kyoto y que cuidase sus espaldas, pues uno de los caballeros negros con más poder, Melders, no había muerto y buscaba vengarse. Esa carta estaba firmada por ¡Snyder!. Misanagi apresuró el paso al percibir que la seguían y no era su imaginación que la engañaba, sino su instinto de supervivencia. Fatalmente, el cielo se iluminó a causa de un relámpago, cegándola por unos instantes, momento en el cual los perseguidores atinaron a herirla en una pierna, antes de que su agilidad le permitiese colocarse a distancia segura, al verla herida sus atacantes se acercaron.

**Misanagi:** ¿Quiénes son?. ¿Qué buscan?. ¿Qué quieren de mí?.

¿Dónde está Snyder?. ¿Dónde se esconde esa rata?.

**Misanagi:** En Alemania, según sé, preso.

No nos engañas, sabemos que vas a buscarlo, porque de otra forma no estarías en la calle en una noche como ésta. Será mejor que cooperes, de lo contrario vamos a tener que enseñarte algunos de nuestros métodos más dolorosos para sacar confesiones.

Uno de ellos se acercó, era el más alto de todos, estaba cubierto con una capa negra y un sombrero de paja que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro; el hombro rió maliciosamente y tomó el mentón de la mujer para susurrarle al oído unas palabras.

**?1:** Sabemos que llegó al Japón hace un mes, y es hasta ahora que te busca, dinos ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?. No trates de pasarte de lista con nosotros o lo lamentarás.

El hombre hizo un movimiento brusco, lanzando a Misanagi contra el piso, la herida sangró más y poco a poco le restó consciencia a la chica. Con mucho esfuerzo, pudo notar una figura que no había visto antes, más alta que sus agresores, caminaba lentamente detrás de ellos sin hacerse notar, como si flotara; de repente, un haz de luz emergió de su cintura zigzagueando de izquierda a derecha; y, a su paso uno a uno iban cayendo tras de él los que la habían atacado. Sin percatarse como, ni en que momento, la figura apareció frente a ella, enfrentando al líder:

**?2 (sonriendo irónico):** No es honroso enfrentar a un oponente caído y mucho menos aprovecharse de eso para tomar ventaja.

**?1:** ¿Quién eres tú?. Será mejor que dejes de meterte donde no te llaman y que largues de aquí.

**?2:** Un buen cristiano, nada más; puedes considerarme alguien que quiere ayudar a su prójimo. Ya sabes, eso de "amaos los unos a los otros".

**?1:** Esto no es asunto tuyo; si no te marchas ahora mismo morirás.

Debido a que una vez le prometió a alguien, que al igual que él, no volvería a usar su espada para asesinar, observó el cielo y en el justo instante en que un relámpago iluminaba el sitio como si el sol hubiese nacido y muerto en un segundo, tomó a la chica y salió de ahí, sin dar siquiera oportunidad a los otros de respirar.

Misanagi despertó sobresaltada, con sudor en sus sienes y el corazón palpitante como después de una larga carrera. Después de que se normalizara su respiración, se percató de estar en una habitación con mucha claridad; al fondo, escuchaba unas voces que la aturdían por lo que decidió levantarse para ver dónde se encontraba; luego de dar algunos pasos pudo ver a Kaoru, Yahiko y los demás. Sin embargo, había algo que la intrigaba; en la noche, aún semiconsciente pudo reconocer la técnica Kendo de quien la ayudó, pero definitivamente no era Kenshin Himura, pero ¿Quién era entonces?.

**?2 (sin voltear a mirarla):** Veo que ya estás mejor; eres muy fuerte, una persona común no se habría puesto de pie tan pronto.

**Misanagi (sin hacer mucho caso a lo que acababa de escuchar):** ¿Fuiste tú quien me salvó?.

**?2:** ¿Acaso importa?. El punto es que estás con vida; deberías agradecérmelo en lugar de hacerme un interrogatorio; además, tal y como están las cosas eres tú quien tiene muchas cosas que aclarar.

**Misanagi:** ¡Responde!. ¿Tú me salvaste?.

**?2:** Vaya, ahora resultaste impositiva; bien, si tanto te interesa; sí, fui yo. No obstante, veo que hay mucho detrás de esas ansias de ayudarnos mi querida Misanagi; pero luego ha hablaremos al respecto; por ahora debes descansar, tu herida no es muy grave pero necesita reposo.

Al decir la última frase, el sujeto se colocó frente a ella y Misanagi pudo darse cuenta que su salvador no era otro que Shougo Amakusa; luego de mirarla por breves instantes, el Samurai salió de la habitación y dejó a la Ninja con mucha confusión en su mente.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. No deje de ver el próximo capítulo._


	5. El Encuentro

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 5**

"El Encuentro"

En el capítulo anterior, Shougo había dejado algo confundida a Misanagi por lo que el instinto de la Ninja le indicaba que debía ser precavida con él, pues parecía leer sus pensamientos. Muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la mujer: ¿Cómo la había encontrado la noche anterior?. ¿Por qué no le preguntó los motivos que tuvo para ausentarse de ese modo?. La mujer tenía muy en claro que entre los Samurais y los Ninjas existe una barrera ideológica infranqueable; además, en su situación no podía confiar en nadie, así se lo habían pedido expresamente en esa maldita carta que no dejaba que su corazón y su alma estuvieran en paz.

**Misanagi (en vos baja):** Snyder, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué te presentas ahora cuando ya empezaba a olvidarte?.

Una mujer estaba sentada con lágrimas en los ojos; la misma no dejaba de observar el rostro de un hombre que se encontraba acostado e inconsciente a su lado. Cada instante era un infierno para la joven que lo cuidaba, la apariencia del enfermo era tenebrosa; su quietud y rigidez daban la sensación de que ya estaba muerto, el sujeto tenía el aspecto de un verdadero cadáver y eso era más de lo que la cristiana podía soportar.

**Sayo (con lágrimas en sus ojos):** Por favor, no te mueras, te lo pido, si hice este viaje fue porque quería estar contigo, fuiste tú quien me enseñó el amor y no he podido olvidarte ni quiero hacerlo, tienes que vivir; tienes que hacerlo para poder decirte que aún te amo con toda mi alma.

**Kaoru (entrando sigilosamente):** ¿Cómo está?.

**Sayo:** Aún está inconsciente. La verdad no se ve bien. **(Llorando):** No quiero que muera, Kaoru, no quiero.

**Kaoru (poniendo una mano en el hombro de la otra mujer):** Cálmate, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de ello...debes estar muy cansada, mejor vete a dormir, yo me quedaré con Sanosuke.

**Sayo (sonriendo tímidamente):** No te preocupes, yo estoy bien así; por una razón u otra siempre termino cuidando enfermos; es parte de lo que soy.

**Kaoru:** ¿_Hontou ni_?.

**Sayo:** _Hai_.

**Kaoru (saliendo de la habitación):** Bueno, pero cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme; estaré cerca y pendiente.

**Sayo:** _Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Kaoru-san_.

Kenshin y los demás se encontraban rumbo a la ciudad de Nagasaki; ya tenían varios días de viaje encima y el agotamiento se estaba haciendo presente; sin embargo, su destino estaba cada vez más cerca por lo que los viajantes se mantenían animados. Súbitamente tres figuras aparecieron frente a ellos; los mismos reflejaban tranquilidad y usaban trajes muy extraños; por la vestimenta que tenían puesta parecían ser hechiceros y por la arrogancia que emanaban sus ademanes no tenían muy buenas intenciones.

**?a:** Vamos a enseñarles a no meterse donde no los llaman.

**?b:** ¡_Nitsu_!.

El combate dio inicio; pero fue más breve de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado; Cho y Saito se vieron completamente indefensos ante la técnica de golpes a distancia que empleaban los guerreros de la sociedad por lo que fueron vencidos con suma facilidad.

**?c:** Siguen ustedes.

**Soujiro(sonriendo):** Eres muy confiado; eso no siempre es bueno.

Soujiro se lanzó al ataque, pero cuando iba a usar el Shukushi quedó completamente inmovilizado; lo peor era que no había nadie sosteniéndolo.

**?c:** Imbécil, ahora verás. ¡Dark Whip!.

El sujeto sacó un látigo y con un movimiento tomó a Soujiro por el pecho para luego azotarlo contra un árbol; en ese momento llegó Himura y le hizo frente al misterioso guerrero que acababa de dejar fuera de combate al joven Samurai.

**Kenshin:** Ahora verás. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¡Ryu Kan Sen!.

Himura hizo el clásico giro de 360º y luego lanzó el zarpazo, pero para su sorpresa; el oponente contra quien luchaba desapareció y apareció detrás de él.

**?c:** Di "hasta luego" pobre tonto.

Kenshin recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayó aparatosamente al suelo; poco a poco él y los demás lograron ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no les respondían y sus fuerzas estaban visiblemente diezmadas; aún así no estaban dispuestos a rendirse fácilmente.

**Saito:** No me vencerán; hace falta mucho más que trucos baratos de circo para derrotarme.

**?a:** Mírense, están malheridos y en esas condiciones nunca le ganarían a nadie; para suerte de ustedes, ésta es sólo una advertencia. No hay Secretos para la Sociedad del Dragón Negro y si aprecian sus vidas, será mejor que regresen por donde han venido. Olvídense de esta estúpida misión, no llegarán a ningún lado

**?b:** Y agradezcan que el jefe desea mantenerlos vivos por ahora; de otro modo ya estarían esparcidos por el suelo.

**Los 3:** ¡Por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro!.

Los tres sujetos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y esto desconcertó aún más a Saito y los demás; sin duda alguna habían sido derrotados de forma fácil y deshonrosa; ni siquiera pudieron tocar a sus oponentes y eso ya es bastante duro de aceptar.

**Soujiro:** Je, je, je, je, je. Esto es mucho más emocionante de lo que había pensado. Es obvio que somos inferiores ante esos seres.

**Saito:** ¿Qué pasó Himura?. Ese sujeto evadió tu ataque con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

**Kenshin:** Ni yo mismo lo sé, todo fue muy rápido.

**Cho:** Díganmelo a mí; ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desenfundar mi sable.

**Soujiro:** En estas condiciones no es buena idea llegar a Nagasaki; seremos presa fácil de cualquiera que desee borrarnos del mapa.

**Kenshin:** ¿Qué haremos entonces?.

**Saito:** No podemos regresar, no estando tan cerca; debemos llegar hasta el final.

**Cho:** Sugiero que tomemos una pausa de unos 2 días para recobrar fuerzas y luego continuemos; sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lleguemos.

**Kenshin:** Es una buena idea; mejor dicho es la única alternativa viable tal y como está todo en estos momentos.

**Soujiro: **También necesitamos idear una estrategia; si los sujetos que nos acaban de atacar están allá vamos a necesitar un buen plan para vencerlos.

**Saito:** Al menos ya estamos seguros que en Nagasaki hay algo muy importante para la Sociedad, pues nos quieren lejos.

**Kenshin:** Estoy de acuerdo; bueno, será mejor que acampemos antes que anochezca.

**Soujiro:** Hagámoslo hacia la vía de Kyoto, así esos seres creerán que vamos a regresar.

**Saito:** Muy buena idea, en éstas condiciones un enfrentamiento sería fatal.

Durante todo el día, Misanagi sintió a Shougo como un fantasma a sus espaldas, siempre la observaba desde lejos, eran escasos los momentos en los cuales no sentía los ojos de él sobre sus hombros. Se había percatado de que Shouzo y Shougo; en los momentos en los cuales conversaban; a su llegada, se mantenían en silencio; y, si hacían algún comentario, éste era de menor importancia. Al atardecer, la mujer, estaba sentada y sola en el porche del Aoia cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba.

**?:** La soledad en la que vives te la has ganado. ¿Por qué no estás con los otros?. No es necesario que te aísles de esta forma para sentirse segura.

**Misanagi:** Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia; lo que haga o deje de hacer es problema mío y de nadie más. No creas que por ser líder de los Onni o amiga de Himura debo rendirte cuentas.

**Misao (ignorando el tono de la otra Ninja):** Vamos Misanagi, si alguna vez tuvimos una rivalidad, eso quedó en el pasado. Has tratado de ayudar a tu gente y estás aquí porque quieres lo mejor para tu país. No te encierres como un caracol en su concha y ayúdanos a vencer a esa Sociedad.

**Misanagi: **Tus palabras son muy alentadoras, pero dudo mucho que alguien comparta tus ideas; para los demás bien puedo ser un espía de la mencionada sociedad.

**Misao:** ¿Por qué lo dices?. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?.

**Misanagi: Es evidente que ese sujeto, Amakusa y su discípulo no me tienen la menor confianza**.

**Misao:** La verdad no sé que estará pasando por la mente de Amakusa ni por la de Shouzo, pero te puedo asegurar que Sanosuke y yo siempre hemos creído en el lado positivo de las personas y su capacidad de cambio hacia el bien. Kenshin, Sanosuke y el mismo Shougo son ejemplos de ello... así que deja de preocuparte y manténte junto a nosotros; no te quedes aquí sentada. Debes tratar de entenderlos, el clima está muy tenso luego del atentado que sufrió Sano y cualquier cosa da lugar a muchas suspicacias.

**Misanagi (suspirando con cierto desdén):** Está bien, trataré de integrarme al grupo; sólo espero no tener que arrepentirme de ello. **(Pensando):** ¡Demonios!; si no es ese Samurai y su perro faldero es esta mocosa. ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de encontrarme con Snyder?. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, una luz se veía a lo lejos; la misma provenía de una pequeña fogata que habían creado Kenshin y los demás en la ruta hacia Kyoto, tal y como lo había sugerido Soujiro; antes de decidirse a acampar, todos fueron a un río cercano a tratar de conseguir la cena, para suerte de ellos tuvieron buena pesca y pudieron disfrutar de comida en abundancia y dado su estado de fatiga necesitaban reponer energías con urgencia.

**Kenshin:** Fue una buena pesca; al menos no pasaremos hambre esta noche.

**Soujiro:** ¿Quién habría pensado que estaríamos acampando juntos dos años atrás?. Creo que a nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza; definitivamente es verdad lo que escuché en uno de mis viajes: "las cosas más inesperadas son las que más rápido suceden".

**Saito (sarcástico): **Y todo esto gracias a la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; ojalá supiera quien es el jefe para darle las gracias.

**Soujiro:** Esos seres que nos atacaron de alguna forma logran detener el movimiento de su rival sin el contacto físico y eso les da una gran ventaja en el combate; deben practicar alguna clase de hechicería.

**Kenshin:** Es verdad y eso sin mencionar que su velocidad es increíble, no pensé que podría ver a otra persona aún más rápida que Shougo.

**Soujiro:** ¿Shougo?. ¿Quién es ése?.

Kenshin no demoró mucho tiempo en explicarle al joven; cómo de repente apareció otro representante del estilo, la forma en que peleaba, los detalles de los dos duelos que habían sostenido contra ese ser apenas un año atrás, la sentencia que había caído en su contra y la conmutación de la misma por parte del gobierno Meiji para que viniera a ayudarles.

**Soujiro (sorprendido):** Vaya, así que hay otro sujeto que usa el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu; bueno, me agradaría conocerlo...definitivamente fue una buena idea venir con ustedes. La situación debe ser muy grave para que el gobierno lo haya traído desde Holanda.

**Saito:** Bueno, creo que a estas alturas debes tener una idea de la magnitud sin necesidad de saber a quienes busca el gobierno.

Todos siguieron en su animada plática hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo; una vez que decidieron dormir, crearon un sistema de vigilia donde dos se quedaban despiertos por turnos para evitar que los tomaran por sorpresa; lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era que los mataran mientras dormían.

En el Aoia también habían ideado un sistema de guardias rotatorias durante la noche para poder cuidarse las espaldas; el atentado contra Sanosuke había sido un claro mensaje y no podían descuidarse si deseaban mantenerse a salvo; esa noche, Shouzo y Misanagi eran los responsables de la vigilancia y ambos se preparaban cuando el discípulo de Amakusa le habló a su compañera de turno.

**Shouzo:** Si prefieres, yo hago el primer turno mientras tu descansas y en cuatro horas me relevas. ¿Te parece?.

**Misanagi:** Creo que es buena idea; así estaré más atenta, la verdad, esta herida aún me molesta un poco y un descanso me caería de maravilla.

Shouzo se fue a su puesto al tiempo que la Ninja se dirigía a su habitación; sin embargo, la mujer tenía planificada una forma bien particular de descansar esa noche; sólo un detalle la perturbaba, pero no era un obstáculo insalvable.

**Misanagi (pensando):** Esta es mi oportunidad, dudo mucho que se me presente una mejor; pero antes debo cerciorarme de algo.

Sigilosamente se acercó a cada una de las habitaciones, moviéndose tan rápido, que lo único que se percibía en ellas era un ligero soplo de aire. No obstante, era sólo uno de los aposentos el que de verdad le interesaba observar; una vez que estuvo frente a él se detuvo por un momento y observó una figura que parecía dormir plácidamente. Sin perder más tiempo y confiada en sus habilidades salió del Aoia, tomando rumbo oeste hacia el bosque en las montañas. Breves instantes después, una figura salió a hablar con Shouzo sin hacer el menor ruido.

**?: **¡_Yappai_!. Esa mujer esconde algo; nuestro plan funcionó a la perfección. Es una ilusa si creyó que podría burlarnos tan fácilmente. Yo la seguiré para ver qué es lo que se trae entre manos, tú espera aquí y no te descuides ni por un momento.

**Shouzo:** La verdad espero que estemos equivocados, pero es mejor prevenir. Será mejor que tenga cuidado, todo esto podría ser una trampa.

**Shougo:** Es muy probable, pero no tengo alternativa.

A pesar de la velocidad de la mujer, Shougo logró mantenerse a una distancia prudente que le permitiera no perderle el rastro y que ella no lo detectase...Definitivamente algo perturbaba a la Ninja, la prisa por llegar al lugar donde se dirigía la hacia olvidarse de cuidar sus espaldas. Al poco tiempo entró en una cueva y comenzó a llamar a alguien en voz muy baja; fue en ese momento cuando sintió el filo helado de una espada cortándole la respiración. La mujer, en su sorpresa, sólo atinó a lanzar un ataque a ciegas con sus dagas, pero nada más.

**?:** Mi querida Misanagi, definitivamente hay mucho detrás de esas ansias de ayudarnos. **(Sarcástico):** ¿Sabes cuál es una de las ventajas que da la espada?. Su alcance; el cual es mucho mayor al que puedes tener con ese cuchillo.

**Misanagi (reconociendo la voz de su atacante):** ¡Shougo!, pero. ¿Cómo?. Yo misma me cercioré de que...

**Shougo:** ¿Estaba durmiendo?. Vamos, esperaba algo mejor de ti; no pensé que fueras tan tonta como para caer en una trampa tan anticuada.

Pero Misanagi no se dio por vencida y en una fracción de segundo logró colocarse frente a él; ahora la corta distancia entre ambos la beneficiaba pues logró poner su daga en posición para penetrante el corazón. Sin embargo no se atrevió a encajarla, no quiso hacerlo, algo la detenía. La Ninja miró profundamente a los ojos al Samurai y percibió que no había miedo en su mirada. Fue en ese momento que sintió algo punzante en su estómago y al mismo tiempo notó que los ojos del hombre adquirían un brillo muy peculiar; sin embargo, un repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de Shougo hizo que ella saliera del trance y escuchara una voz que le resultó extremadamente familiar.

**?x:** Suéltala, si no quieres morir ahora mismo.

_¿Quién amenaza a Shougo?. ¿Por qué Misanagi no pudo herirle?. ¿Qué la hace dudar?. Las respuestas en los próximos capítulos._


	6. ¿Una Trampa?

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 6**

"¿Una Trampa?"

En el capítulo anterior, Shougo había atrapado a Misanagi _in fraganti_; pero no contó con la presencia de un ser desconocido dispuesto a hacerle frente.

**Shougo (sin mirar al otro):** Vaya, la verdad eres muy arrogante para ser alguien que se esconde en las sombras.

El Samurai estaba escudriñando todo el lugar para ubicar al otro ser; sin embargo necesitaba comprarse algo de tiempo por lo que decidió valerse de una de sus cartas escondidas; súbitamente tomó a la Ninja y la lanzó fuera de su alcance tratando de usar sus sentidos para detectar cualquier tipo de reacción.

**Shougo (una vez que ubicó a su oponente):** Bien, ten la valentía de mostrarte.

Un hombre de aspecto europeo salió de la sombra donde estaba y quedó frente a Amakusa; ambos se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno hizo el menor movimiento; los dos se estaban estudiando en silencio; la única persona que habló fue la mujer.

**Misanagi (sorprendida):** ¡Snyder!.

**Snyder:** No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de este sujeto.

**Shougo (sarcástico):** ¿De verdad?. Eso me gustaría verlo.

**Misanagi:** ¡No, Snyder!. ¡_Yamenka_!.

Snyder se lanzó contra Shougo, pero Amakusa evadió el ataque y lo golpeó en el cuello con la vaina de su espada; el alemán se recuperó y nuevamente atacó al cristiano quien, una vez más, evitó la agresión y volvió a golpearlo con la funda de su sable; esta vez en la cabeza; el japonés se acercó al otro para darle el golpe de gracia, pero en ese momento tuvo que evadir un ataque de la Ninja.

**Shougo (con cierto menosprecio):** Hasta que al fin decides mostrar tu verdadera cara; tal vez engañaste a los otros, pero a mí no.

**Misanagi:** Te equivocas, yo estoy de tu lado.

**Shougo (irónico):** ¿En serio?. A ver, convénceme.

**Misanagi:** No tengo porqué darte explicaciones sólo te diré que este es un problema mío y es muy personal, así que te agradezco que ¡No te metas!.

**Shougo (sin dejar de mirar al otro hombre):** Como quieras, por mí puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, pero no te molestes en regresar al Aoia.

**Misanagi:** No eres quién para impedírmelo; yo no soy una traidora y tengo una misión que cumplir.

**Shougo:** ¡Claro que tienes una misión!. La de espiarnos, pero dile a tu jefe que no somos tan estúpidos como piensa. **(Haciendo un ademán para marcharse):** No deseo manchar mi espada con la sangre de personas cobardes así que me retiro para que puedas dar tu informe; sin embargo, si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino sabrás lo que es morir por una espada.

**Snyder:** Un momento. ¿Qué está pasando acá Misanagi?. **(Volviéndose hacia el japonés):** Y tú no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima porque...

**Shougo (sonriendo, pero sin dejar de observarlo):** ¿Me matarás?. A mí no me mata el que quiere sino el que puede; así que eres bienvenido a intentarlo. Y para responder a tu pregunta, no sucede nada grave, sólo que tu subordinada acaba de ser atrapada en calidad de espía.

**Misanagi (molesta):** ¡Un momento!. Pongamos algo en claro, Snyder no es miembro de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, él formó parte de los Caballeros Negros pero luego de la batalla contra Kenshin se entregó a las autoridades.

**Snyder (dolido):** ¿Por qué le das explicaciones a este sujeto?.

**Misanagi (dirigiéndose a Snyder):** Shougo también peleó contra Himura y se fue exilado a Holanda, pero regreso para formar un frente contra la Sociedad del Dragón Negro junto conmigo y los amigos de Kenshin.

**Shougo (pensando):** Así que él es Snyder; vaya, vaya; eso explica muchas cosas. **(Hablándole al alemán): **Tienes suerte de que Himura me haya platicado sobre los Caballeros Negros...Si esperan algún tipo de disculpa, no la tendrán. Bien, mi estancia aquí ya es inútil así que me marcho. **(En tono de sarcasmo, pero con aires de advertencia):** Espero que seas un poco más sociable mi estimada Misanagi; el silencio podría costarte la cabeza.

**Snyder (estallando iracundo):** ¡Malnacido!. Te voy a...¿Eh?. ¿Dónde está?.

**Misanagi (mirando en dirección a la entrada de la cueva):** Shougo es un sujeto extraño, y acostumbra a hacer esas desapariciones. **(Pensando):** Definitivamente lo subestimé; debo cuidarme de él en futuras ocasiones, es demasiado peligroso cruzarse en su camino; debo ser más precavida.

El Samurai salió de la cueva y regresó al Aoia; durante su caminata se sentía molesto; desconfiaba de Misanagi, pero aún así le dio el beneficio de la duda. ¿Por qué?. Cuando tuvieron el pequeño enfrentamiento sintió su daga punzante en el pecho; sin embargo, no tuvo miedo. Algo en su mirada le dijo que ella no le haría daño a menos que él atacara; era como si con sus ojos le hubiese dicho que no era una espía y que confiara en ella. Pero había algo más que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto dejarla sola con ese desconocido?. Definitivamente, esa Ninja lo intrigaba y debía ser más cuidadoso con ella. El cristiano aún tenía la imagen de los ojos de la mujer en su mente y trató de borrarla sacudiendo su cabeza; algo había despertado en él y no sabía lo que era.

**Shougo:** Ella no es de fiar y su amigo tampoco, será mejor que me cuide de ellos. Espero que Shouzo no haya tenido problemas en mi ausencia; eso es lo último que necesito en este momento.

Kenshin y los que estaban con él; aún necesitaban una estrategia para su incursión en Nagoya; ellos simplemente no podían sólo llegar a indagar. Las instrucciones estaban muy claras; debían desmantelar esa base y obtener información sobre la ubicación de la sede principal. A pesar de que contaban con la localización del lugar, necesitaban superar la vigilancia que seguramente tendría.

**Saito:** Bien, no sabemos mucho sobre la base en Nagasaki, pero al menos estamos seguros de su existencia.

**Kenshin:** Lo que más me preocupa son esos tres sujetos; debemos tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

**Soujiro:** Son muy peligrosos; y si deseamos vencerlos necesitamos tomar la iniciativa, debemos tratar de sorprenderlos de algún modo.

**Cho:** ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

**Saito:** No tenemos de otra, habrá que esperar a que nos repongamos un poco para tomar rumbo a Nagasaki.

**Soujiro:** Ese lugar debe estar muy resguardado; necesitaremos un buen plan para poder cumplir con la misión.

**Kenshin:** Pero es muy difícil planificar algo si ni siquiera hemos visto el sitio con nuestros propios ojos; no hay manera de saber dónde estará el enemigo.

**Saito:** Pues vamos a tener que aprender a improvisar...

Shougo puso término a sus cavilaciones cuando entró en la base de los Onniwa Banshu; no podía mostrar su preocupación en público, al menos no por ahora; ya no tenía pruebas para acusar a la Ninja de traición por lo que el silencio era la mejor conducta. Cuando llegó al restaurante se calmó al notar que no había sufrido nuevos atentados y que todo estaba tranquilo; el Samurai se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su discípulo y al encontrarlo le habló.

**Shougo:** ¿Algún problema en mi ausencia?.

**Shouzo:** Hasta ahora todo está bien...¿Qué pasó con Misanagi?. ¿Logró obtener las pruebas que buscaba?

**Shougo:** Digamos que tuvo una buena coartada, pero hay que seguir vigilándola, hay algo que no me termina de gustar en ella.

**Shouzo:** Estoy de acuerdo; ella siempre actúa como si tratara de escondernos algo.

**Shougo:** Bien, yo seguiré con la guardia; si quieres vete a dormir; y, Shouzo...no comentes nada de esto a nadie.

**Shouzo:** No se preocupe, no lo haré.

El lugar era muy oscuro y hasta deprimente; la fogata que antes le daba algo de claridad tuvo que ser apagada para poder estar más seguros; en esos momento cualquier cosa podía ser un enemigo en potencia y no podían descuidarse ni un instante. El alemán miraba a la mujer con amor, en el tiempo en que estuvo preso el sentimiento se afianzo por completo; incluso en contra de su voluntad. Fue una suerte que se produjera ese motín, pues de esa forma logró escapar y lo demás fue más fácil; por desgracia, Melders estaba demasiado molesto por la traición y le puso precio a su cabeza. Fue una enorme sorpresa el enterarse de que su antiguo líder estaba vivo y que se había unido a una poderosa organización en aquella remota isla. Por ello debía ir allá, necesitaba alertar a Misanagi lo antes posible; era evidente que ella sería un blanco en potencia. Ahora estaba frente a ella y las palabras se escapaban de su cabeza; la visión de la hermosa mujer le nublaba el pensamiento y lo aturdía. Ella, por su parte, estaba muy confundida; cuando él le salvó la vida sintió que se había enamorado y cuando se enteró de su decisión de entregarse cayó en una profunda depresión; por mucho tiempo deseó verlo de nuevo para poder decirle cuánto lo amaba, pero el tiempo fue pasando y dentro de sí, una llama se fue extinguiendo. A pesar de tenerlo cerca, no podía recordar esa pasión que la hacía estallar; ahora sólo lo veía como alguien que había conocido en el pasado. La mujer se quedó callada, esperando a que él tomara la iniciativa de la conversación y así sucedió.

**Snyder:** Misanagi, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, lamento que nuestro encuentro haya sido tan desagradable. Lamento haberte dejado de la forma en que lo hice; pero necesitaba estar en paz conmigo mismo para poder formar una vida a tu lado.

El hombre la tomó entre sus brazos y trató de besarla, pero ella lo evadió con un sutil ademán; luego se colocó de espaldas a él y se quedó en silencio.

**Snyder:** ¿Qué te sucede?. ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?. ¿Acaso hay alguien más en tu vida?.

**Misanagi:** No negaré que me alegra saber que estás bien; pero no puedes venir hasta acá a pretender que las cosas están bien entre los dos; cuando tú te marchaste ni siquiera te dignaste a hablar conmigo para decirme tus motivos. Yo te habría esperado una vida, si tan sólo me hubieras dado algo de que sostenerme; pero ni siquiera me dijiste que me amabas; ¿Ahora vienes a tratar de besarme como si fuera una cualquiera?. ¿Crees que yo iba a dar mi vida en una espera sin sentido y que ahora que estás aquí iba a sufrir una especie de shock de amor?. Tú no dejaste nada en mí, así que no esperes tener algo ahora.

**Snyder (derrotado):** Lo lamento, tienes toda la razón; no hice las cosas como debía y ahora debo pagar por ello...creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es marcharme; es evidente que tú ya me has sacado de tu vida y no puedo forzar a que me incluyas en ella. Ojalá hubiese hecho mejor las cosas, ese será el mayor precio que tenga que pagar por el resto de mi vida: _tu ausencia_.

**Misanagi: **Las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes...

**Snyder: **Pero ya no lo serán...De todas formas, hay algo muy importante que debes saber...

**Misanagi (tomándolo de la mano):** Espera, mejor ven conmigo al Aoia, y no los cuentas a todos.

**Snyder (contrariado):** Pero, ellos no confían en ti; no creo que estén interesados en mi historia.

**Misanagi:** Desde que te fuiste, cargo en mi conciencia haber traicionado a mi gente y tengo la responsabilidad de haber perdido de la medicina milagrosa. Si de verdad sientes algo por mí, por favor acompáñame.

**Snyder:** Misanagi, yo no debería salir, mi cabeza tiene un precio. No puedo estar caminando por allí, si me expongo me matarán.

**Misanagi:** Por favor ten fe en lo que te digo, en el Aoia, estarás a salvo. Créeme, estarás más seguro que aquí.

**Snyder:** Está bien; confiaré en ti; sólo indícame el camino y yo te seguiré.

Los dos salieron de la cueva sigilosamente, la Ninja sabía que si lo llevaba con los demás podrían brindarle protección...Snyder tenía un mal presentimiento, era como si algo le decía que esos momentos eran los últimos que pasaría al lado de la mujer que amaba; aún así decidió ir con ella, si la Ninja le garantizaba su seguridad en aquel lugar no era mala la idea de ir allá.

Saito y sus compañeros podían divisar a la ciudad de Nagoya desde donde estaban; era evidente que existía un enorme peligro, pero no tenían opción; ellos representaban la última esperanza del gobierno y no podía rendirse. Todos apresuraron el paso y al cabo de algunos minutos se encontraron en medio del poblado; la gente actuaba de forma normal, pero cuando ellos trataban de hablarles se alejaban rápidamente. No pudieron conseguir que nadie les contestara un saludo; era evidente que la población había sido amenazada y por ello esa nula hospitalidad. Todos caminaban buscando el lugar que les habían señalado y no tardaron mucho tiempo en hallarlo; las fuentes del gobierno habían sido bastante precisas en cuanto a la ubicación del lugar. El sitio lucía normal y hasta pasaba desapercibido y eso era lo que más levantaba las sospechas entre los recién llegados; sin duda alguna era el lugar perfecto para una base secreta. Para sorpresa de todos no había señales de guardias o de vigilancia; eso hacía crecer la desconfianza entre Kenshin y los demás pues a kilómetros se olía la trampa. Por desgracia, era una trampa en la que estaban obligados a caer; si se retiraban en ese momento todo el viaje habría sido en vano; ellos necesitaban regresar con algo a Kyoto, volver con las manos vacías sería un fracaso que no estaban dispuestos a tolerar.

Cuatro personas estaban reunidas en un lugar muy secreto y en medio de una total oscuridad; el sitio estaba algo apartado de la ciudad de Nagoya y a simple vista daba el aspecto de una casa abandonada; los allí presentes se disponían a comenzar una pequeña asamblea pues había noticias que debían ser transmitidas.

**?a: **_Shisho_. Nos han informado que Kenshin y los demás se dirigen hacia la Base que tenemos como fachada.

**?: **Excelente; este gobierno es más estúpido y confiado de lo que imaginé. ¿De verdad pensaron que habían descubierto uno de nuestros centros de operaciones?. Son bastantes ingenuos e ilusos. Ellos saben sólo lo que yo deseo que sepan, pero cuando lo descubran será demasiado tarde. Los pobres Meiji creen que ese frente les servirá contra nosotros; bien, vamos a dejar que tengan esperanzas; eso hará que se confíen. ¿Los tres guerreros ya fueron enviados al lugar?.

**?b: **_Hai_. Para este momento ya deben estar esperando a Saito y los otros.

**?: **Muy bien; ahora vamos a darle a esos sujetos unos rivales que puedan derrotar; estoy de buen humor y les concederé una pequeña victoria; eso les servirá de cortina de humo para que no vean lo que sucederá en sus narices. Bien, deben irse ahora, hay demasiadas cosas por hacer. ¡Por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro!.

_¿Qué será lo que quiere decirle Snyder a Misanagi?. ¿Cuál será el presentimiento de Snyder?. ¿Qué pasará en esa base de la Sociedad?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	7. Un Prematuro Adiós

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 7**

"Un Prematuro Adiós"

La habitación estaba en silencio, una vela le daba una tenue iluminación al lugar; el ambiente era muy triste y no era para menos; allí estaba una persona herida en proceso de recuperación; una mujer estaba a su lado en todo momento y puedo notar que en un momento, el convaleciente abrió los ojos.

**Sayo (exaltada):** ¡Sanosuke!.

**Sano (aún sin incorporarse del todo):** ¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Sayo?.

El guerrero estaba un poco aturdido, pero aún así trató de levantarse; en ese momento sintió una mano que lo detenía, lo que lo obligó a levantar su rostro e indagar la identidad de la persona que estaba con él.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** Estás muy débil y debes descansar.

**Sano:** ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.

**Sayo:** Te hirieron en la espalda con unas dagas y mi hermano logró detener la hemorragia; pero dijo que debías descansar.

**Sano (riendo un poco y luego quejándose de dolor):** Ya recuerdo, creo que fueron muy inoportunos esos sujetos. ¡Ay!. ¡Demonios!.

**Sayo:** No tienes porqué decir esas cosas, no es para tanto.

**Sano:** Gracias por quedarte conmigo; de verdad te lo agradezco.

**Sayo:** No tienes que darlas, tú me salvaste la vida, era lo menos que debía hacer.

**Sano:** ¿Lo hiciste sólo por eso?. ¿Sólo por agradecimiento?. Vaya, creo que no era lo que esperaba.

**Sayo:** Creo que no es el mejor momento para discutir mis motivos.

**Sano:** Al contrario, dudo que tengamos uno mejor.

Los dos se miraron fijamente en silencio; aún no reconocían ese lazo invisible que los unía y que jamás los dejaría; el hombre extendió su mano y tomó la de ella lo que hizo que la mujer se sonrojara por completo; aunque lo negara, aunque tratara de evitarlo estaba cayendo en las redes del amor. Pronto la chica estalló en llanto.

**Sayo (llorando):** Pensé que ibas a morir, pensé que te perdería para siempre; no quiero perderte, no ahora, Sanosuke.

**Sano (tomando con una mano el rostro de la mujer):** Yo tampoco lo deseo...Cuando te llevaba en mi espalda, quería correr mucho más rápido de lo que lo hacía y todo por ti, porque no quería dejarte morir; no sé que está pasando en mí, pero nunca había sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti, te necesito, este año no hice otra cosa que pensarte y maldecir al gobierno por separarnos. Ahora te tengo a mi lado y eso ya me hace inmensamente feliz.

**Sayo (sin poder contener su nerviosismo):** ¡Sanosuke!. Yo...no sé qué decir...Cuando te conocí poco a poco empecé a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido; no sé qué me está pasando, esto es muy confuso y difícil para mí; lo que me sucede no está bien, esto no...

En ese momento Sanosuke, con mucha suavidad, acercó a Sayo hacia él y la besó; fue un beso tierno, un beso de dos seres que se amaron desde siempre y que el destino los separó para luego unirlos; los dos se entregaron por completo en ese beso; el guerrero jamás había creído en ese sentimiento y hasta se burlaba de él y ahora era uno de sus tantos prisioneros; la mujer dejó a un lado su fuerte doctrina religiosa y toda las coerciones que ella implicaba para darse toda en ese acto de amor.

**Sano (mirándola a los ojos):** Te amo, Sayo. No puedo decir otra cosa; eres todo en mi vida, desde que te vi, no pude sacarte de mi mente...**(sonriendo burlón): **creo que el amor no es tan ridículo como pensaba.

**Sayo (riendo): **Siempre con ese humor, ¿Verdad?.** (Tornándose seria): **Yo...yo también te amo, Sanosuke. Por mucho tiempo traté de luchar contra esto, pero jamás pudo olvidarte y ahora estoy segura de que jamás lo haré; tú significas demasiado para mí y es hora de que empiece a aceptarlo.

Los dos se abrazaron con una fuerza muy grande, era como si quisieran fusionarse y volver un solo ser; sin embargo, el guerrero no estaba en buenas condiciones aún; se encontraba muy débil y pronto se resintió un poco por lo que la mujer le pidió que se acostara. Él poco a poco se fue entregando al sueño, sólo que ahora estaba en los brazos del amor de su vida.

Dos personas caminaban sigilosamente por el bosque, la densa neblina les reducía la visibilidad y esto trajo como consecuencia que aminoraran su paso; no podían cometer errores pues podría ser fatal; de pronto, la mujer detectó a varias personas que los estaban siguiendo y decidió alertar a su compañero.

**Misanagi (tomándolo del brazo):** ¡Nos siguen!. ¡Vamos, corre!.

La mujer trató de aumentar el ritmo de la marcha, pero sintió cómo la mano que sostenía se iba zafando del agarre y que la persona que estaba a su lado perdía las fuerzas y caía irremediablemente al suelo.

**Misanagi: **¡Snyder!.

Ciega de ira, lanzó unos _shurikens _contra los árboles: la mujer no tenía un blanco definido y decidió que atacar a cualquier lado era una buena estrategia, instantes después sólo llegó a escuchar un gemido ahogado por los ruidos de la noche, la niebla seguía siendo su peor enemigo y gracias a ella, Misanagi no podía tener el control de la situación. Snyder yacía en el suelo, ahogado en su propia sangre, pues una daga le había atravesado el pulmón. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, lo levantó y como pudo lo llevó hasta el Aoia; por suerte, sus atacantes se habían retirado o tal vez habrían resultado heridos en su ataque desesperado. Sea como sea, la mujer ya no tenía una amenaza sobre sus espaldas y se dedicó a llevar a su compañero herido hasta la base de los Onni con la esperanza de que allá lo pudieran ayudar. Shougo divisó a lo lejos una silueta y fue a ver qué ocurría; pronto se encontró con la Ninja y en su espalda el hombre con quien ya había tenido un encuentro no muy agradable. El Samurai corrió en su ayuda, al ver al alemán herido y fue él quien lo llevó al interior del lugar.

**Shougo:** ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?.

**Misanagi (desesperada):** Shougo, ayúdalo, por favor. ¡Es mi culpa!. Otra vez. ¡Sólo mi culpa!. Si tan sólo lo hubiese escuchado, ¡Demonios!. Sólo sirvo para dañar a las personas que están cerca de mí.

Shougo se arrodilló al lado del hombre y revisó la herida; luego se puso de pie y le dijo a Misanagi que no había nada que hacer, la incisión era demasiado profunda y Snyder ya había perdido mucha sangre. Pronto llegaron Shouzo y Misao con unas mantas limpias; Amakusa las tomó y como pudo intentó contener la hemorragia y trató de hacer sentir un poco más cómodo al herido. Misanagi se dejó caer al lado del alemán y abrazó su cuerpo casi sin vida; las lágrimas corrían por su cara y con uno de sus puños golpeaba incesantemente el suelo. Momentos después se hicieron presente Kaoru y Sayo; toda la atmósfera era desoladora y deprimente; ninguno de los presentes dijo nada y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de la mujer que estaba en el suelo; pronto, toda la agonía se vio interrumpida por los intentos de Snyder para poder hablar.

**Snyder (en medio de ataques de tos):** Mi...Misanagi...¿Eres tú?.

**Misanagi (aún llorando):** Todo esto es sólo mi culpa, tú me advertiste, pero no te escuché, yo soy la responsable; yo soy la que merezco estar herida, no tú.

**Snyder (agonizante):** N...n...no, por favor, no te culpes de nada y déjame hablar, Mel...Melders está vivo y ahora trabaja con una nueva organización acá en Japón...él quiere vengarse de todos y en especial de ti...debes evitarlo y debes cuidarte de él...Yo me voy tranquilo, ya cumplí con mi obligación de avisarte...lo que lamento es no poder quedarme contigo...Te amo...

Todos sintieron pena por el hombre que se había ido y por la mujer que estaba a su lado; Sayo imaginó a Sano en el lugar de aquel hombre y el terror se apoderó de su ser; ella no sería capaz de soportar esa pérdida. Kaoru y Misao también pasaron por lo mismo; era demasiado doloroso el perder a un ser querido y mucho más si se trataba de la persona amada. Lo que nadie sabía era que la Ninja lloraba más por culpa que por amor; ella no se perdonaba el haber llevado a Snyder a la muerte, una vez más la gente que confiaba en ella se veía defraudada por sus malas decisiones. Pronto, Sayo se sentó a su lado y Misanagi al ver ese gesto de bondad de la otra mujer se recostó de su regazo; en ese momento necesitaba de algún apoyo y la cristiana se lo había brindado.

**Misanagi:** ¿Por qué él y no yo?. ¿Por qué siempre las personas que me quieren tienen que sufrir?. ¿_Doishite_?.

Shougo, quien veía la escena en aparente calma, por dentro, sentía la enorme necesidad de consolar esa alma destruida, pero esa demostración de sentimientos no hubiera estado acorde con su carácter, por ello le alegró mucho que su hermana pudiera suplantarlo en ese instante. Al día siguiente él, junto a Shouzo, acompañó a Misanagi a entregar el cuerpo de Snyder a las autoridades para que le fuera enviado a su país natal. La Ninja, ya no derramaba una sola lágrima, pero tampoco pronunciaba palabra alguna. El Samurai podía ver en sus ojos los sentimientos de ira y deseos de venganza que oprimían su corazón. Esos sentimientos era bien conocidos por él como para que pasaran desapercibidos. Era evidente que la desconfianza que el cristiano le tenía había desaparecido por completo; estaba conmovido por su dolor y deseaba ayudarla en lo que pudiera para hacerla sentir mejor.

Shougo revisaba con detenimiento las heridas de Sanosuke; las mismas habían sanado estupendamente, pero aún no cerraban del todo; una vez que concluyó su examen, el cristiano se puso de pie y le dio ciertas indicaciones al otro.

**Shougo:** Ya puedes estar de pie, pero trata de no hacer movimientos muy bruscos de lo contrario las heridas volverán a abrirse. ¿_Wakarimasu ka_?

**Sano (irónico):** _Wakarimasu_. ¡Que suerte la mía!. ¿Por cuántos días más debo portarme como una niña?.

**Sayo (enfadada):** ¡Sano!, ¿No entiendes que es por tu bien?.

**Shougo (saliendo de la habitación):** Dos días por lo menos; pero, a mí me tiene sin cuidado si quieres irte al infierno antes de tiempo, yo sólo cumplo con avisarte, si deseas morir es tu problema, pero ni siquiera te atrevas a buscarme para que te ayude.

Sanosuke se sorprendió ante las palabras del otro; era evidente que no le tenía ningún aprecio y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo; el guerrero sólo había hecho un comentario gracioso para tratar de romper el hielo que había, pero aparentemente lejos de cumplir su cometido puso al Samurai más en su contra.

**Sano:** ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?. Es demasiado obstinado; yo no pretendí burlarme de él para que se haya tomado mi comentario tan en serio; fue sólo una broma.

**Sayo (casi para sí misma):** No lo sé; la verdad no sé por qué está así.

Misao y Misanagi entrenaban para tratar de olvidarse un poco de todo lo que había sucedido en esos días; ambas se movían con una agilidad abrumadora cuando de pronto, Misanagi se colocó detrás de Misao y sin medirlo, colocó una de sus dagas en la garganta de su rival. Aoshi, quien observaba el ejercicio, se levantó sobresaltado y lanzó un grito en dirección a la líder Sanada.

**Aoshi:** ¡Misao!. ¡Misanagi suéltala!. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?. ¿Deseas matarla?.

Aoshi se disponía a atacar a la Ninja mayor; pero Misao, aún cuando estaba aturdida por la situación, lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano; al tiempo que, con una voz casi imperceptible, se dirigió a su atacante compañera.

**Misao (midiendo cada palabra):** Misanagi, es un entrenamiento, por favor, suéltame.

La líder Sanada estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto en el infinito, la mujer se hallaba en una especie de trance y sólo respiraba jadeante. Permaneció callada y sin moverse por algún tiempo cuando, repentinamente, sintió como un fuerte jalón la separaba de Misao. La Onni cayó al piso y Aoshi la sostuvo antes de que golpeara el suelo; entretanto Shougo, que con su rapidez logró separarlas antes de que el percance llegase a mayores, se puso frente a Misanagi; y, sin que ésta lo esperara, le dio una bofetada

**Shougo (muy enojado):** Si lo único que vas a hacer es causarnos problemas, es mejor que te vayas. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?. ¿Matarla?. ¿Te has vuelto loca?. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

**Misanagi (llevando su mano izquierda a la mejilla golpeada):** Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?. ¿Olvidas quién soy?. Puedo hacer que mueras más rápido de lo que imaginas.

**Shougo (mirándola fijamente a los ojos):** ¿Mandarás a los Sanada tras de mí?. Puedes hacerlo, pero entonces te quedarás sin dirigidos; clavaré la cabeza de todo el que me busque en una estaca y te la enviaré sistemáticamente. No acepto amenazas de nadie y si te golpeé fue porque lo estabas necesitando **(Dejando de lado la dureza):** Tienes que reaccionar, no eres la única que ha perdido una persona querida en la vida. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros y ayudarnos, tienes que enterrar tus sentimientos y canalizar esa rabia a favor de nuestros objetivos y no contra nosotros. ¿Te diste cuenta de que casi matas a Misao?. ¿Has pensado lo que hubiese pasado?. Ni siquiera cuatro clanes Sanada te habrían salvado de tu destino. Si a pesar de todo, eres lo suficientemente orgullosa y engreída como para hablar con amenazas será mejor que no estés aquí; la base de nuestra unión es la confianza, no el miedo. Es tu decisión.

La mujer bajó un poco a la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Aoshi y Misao; se sentía apenada por lo que acababa de hacer y a pesar de la dureza de Shougo, no podía negar la razón que había en esas palabras; ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de la muerte de Snyder; si existía un culpable era ella misma. La ninja se acercó a la líder de los Onniwa Banshu y comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para ese momento.

**Misanagi:** _Gomen nasai_, no volverá a pasar; creo que me dejé llevar por cosas totalmente ajenas a nosotros; espero me disculpes y deseo que sepas que no fue nada personal. Si aún lo deseas podemos continuar.

Misao buscó lo meditó un poco y Aoshi le hizo saber que no había problema; las dos Ninjas reanudaron la práctica y esta vez no hubo mayores inconvenientes.

Kenshin y los demás se decidieron a ingresar al lugar que les había sido señalado como una de las bases de operaciones de la Sociedad; el sitio estaba sumido en la oscuridad y parecía desierto. Pronto Saito y los otros habían revisado las instalaciones y no había nada que indicara presencia de la Sociedad o la presencia de alguien; la confusión se apoderó de todos pues al parecer habían seguido una pista falsa; fue entonces cuando Soujiro lanzó una exclamación y cuando los demás fueron al lugar en donde estaba el joven Samurai pudieron ver una pequeña puerta en el suelo; la cual era casi imperceptible; la misma estaba abierta y unas escaleras podían ser observadas. Todos se vieron las caras pues sabían que estaba yendo directo a una trampa, pero no había alternativa; Soujiro bajó primero y los demás lo siguieron; el sótano en que se hallaban tenía una escasa iluminación y apenas podían distinguirse las cosas que allí estaban; súbitamente todo el lugar se iluminó y cuatro personas se colocaron frente a ellos.

**?:** Somos los 4 caballeros de la muerte y los mandaremos al infierno.

**Saito (con su sonrisa de siempre):** Eso quiero verlo.

Los enemigos eran de aspecto extranjero; uno usaba dos espadas, otro usaba dos dagas, un tercero utilizaba una sola espada y el cuarto empleaba un bastón de hierro con una daga en cada extremo.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Buenas armas, ¿Saben usarlas?. Espero que sí porque necesitarán hacerlo.

**?:** Nos presentaremos, para que sepan quién la identidad de las personas que los matarán. Soy Dave y uso dos espadas; mi amigo que usa dos dagas se llama Gerald; el de la espada es John y el del bastón es Duncan. Bien, ahora que ha terminado la cortesía será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

_¿Por qué Shougo se comporta de esa forma tan extraña?. ¿Qué pasará con Misanagi?. ¿Cuál será el desenlace de la batalla en Nagasaki?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	8. Una Batalla Complicada

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 8**

"Una Batalla Complicada"

En el sótano que servía como cuartel fachada para la Sociedad del Dragón Negro se desarrollaba una batalla entre los cuatro guerreros que estaban de parte del gobierno Meiji y los caballeros de la muerte. Kenshin y los demás estaban pasando por momentos difíciles porque sus adversarios eran verdaderos expertos.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Eres bueno, no se puede negar.

**John:** Te borraré esa sonrisa del rostro, pequeño come arroz.

John ya le había causado varias heridas en el cuerpo a Soujiro y no había recibido ninguna. El europeo era capaz de leer todos los movimientos de su rival, se anteponía a los mismos y contraatacaba sin piedad. El joven Samurai aún no encontraba la forma de llevar el combate a su favor y sólo se dedicaba a permanecer con vida.

**John:** Vas a lamentar haber nacido; ¡Te enviaré al infierno!.

**Soujiro:** No debería cantar victoria aún; la pelea apenas se ha iniciado.

Soujiro decidió aumentar su velocidad empleando el Shukushi; esto tomó por sorpresa a su rival quien no se esperaba algo como eso; el Samurai logró por fin balancear un poco la situación y ahora las heridas existían en ambos luchadores.

**John (pensando):** Vaya, así que ha decidido usar el Shukushi, creo que me divertiré un poco. **(En voz baja, pero con la intención de que Soujiro escuchara): **¡Es muy veloz!. ¡No puedo verlo!.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el europeo agradaron al Samurai, quien una vez más decidió atacar; el japonés apareció por la espalda de su oponente, pero en ese momento sintió el helado filo de una espada surcando su pecho; Soujiro fue lanzado lejos por la inercia del golpe y cuando estaba en el suelo se dio cuenta que su ataque había sido superado.

**Soujiro (incrédulo):** ¡Vio mi ataque!. ¡_Masaka_!.

**John (divertido):** ¿Es ese el Shukushi?. ¡Qué decepción!. Esperaba algo más asombroso, había escuchado mucho acerca de esa velocidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es sólo basura al igual que tú.

**Soujiro:** ¿Cómo has podido verlo?. ¿Cómo pudiste adelantarte a mi golpe?.

**John:** ¿Te sorprende que lo evadiera?. Vaya que eres patético. Fue sencillo, te movías tan lento que te seguí en todo tu recorrido. ¿Quieres ver verdadera velocidad?. Con gusto te daré una pequeña demostración.

El europeo desapareció y apareció frente a Soujiro; lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el silbido de un sable y una nueva herida se abrió en el pecho del Samurai quien de nuevo se vio volando por los aires para caer aparatosamente unos metros más atrás.

**Soujiro (pensando):** ¡Increíble!. No pude ver su movimiento. ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?.

**John:** Bien, puedes despedirte, ha llegado la hora de tu partida.

El lugar era enorme y las cuatro batalla se desarrollaban en él con entera libertad; el guerrero conocido como "cabeza de escoba" se las veía negras ante su oponente; el sujeto era bastante hábil y Cho no tenía oportunidades claras para ganar esa pelea.

**Gerald:** Jamás vi a alguien tan idiota como Guerrero.

**Cho:** ¡Acabaré contigo!.

**Gerald:** Es la cuarta vez que me lo dices y sólo consigues que te golpee más. ¿Eres masoquista o de verdad eres descerebrado?.

**Cho:** ¡Te haré callar la boca!.

Cho usó su espada flexible y atacó a Gerald, el golpe fue muy rápido y sorpresivo, pero el europeo logró evadirlo; rápidamente con sus dagas tomó la espada y con un movimiento excesivamente veloz se la quitó.

**Gerald (sonriendo):** Buena espada, lástima que el dueño sea un imbécil. Sin embargo, hoy estoy de buen humor y por ello te enseñaré a usarla.

Gerald lanzó el golpe contra Cho con una velocidad endemoniada y luego lo aprisionó con la misma, produciéndole muchas cortaduras; seguidamente haló la espada y con ella a Cho; cuando el japonés estuvo cerca, el europeo le clavó las dagas en las piernas.

**Gerald:** ¿Lo ves?. Es sencillo, sólo es cosa de tener cerebro y de mucha práctica. Un arma es tan poderosa como el sujeto que la use.

**Cho (con mucho dolor):** ¡Eres un malnacido!. ¡Pagarás por esto!.

En otra parte del sótano se llevaba a cabo otra confrontación; los dos estaban analizándose y aún no habían realizado ningún movimiento; la adrenalina se respiraba en esa ala del recinto y pronto la tensión fue rota por unas palabras del europeo.

**Duncan (sarcástico):** Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. ¿Un policía?. ¿Qué?. ¿Vas a llevarme preso?. ¡Soy inocente!.

**Saito:** Eres muy arrogante para alguien que está a punto de morir.

**Duncan:** ¿Tú me acusas de arrogancia?. Vaya, eso sí que es risible mi querido Hajime Saito. Creo que ahora sí lo he visto todo en esta vida.

Saito se colocó en posición para realizar el Gatotsu y Duncan sólo se limitó a observarlo; pronto el policía atacó, pero sin éxito y, luego de fallar el golpe recibió varios ataques de Duncan en la espalda.

**Duncan:** Espero que esa ataque haya sido una broma; porque sería bochornoso que tus habilidades no den para algo mejor.

**Saito:** Aún no ves todo de mí. Es cosa de tiempo para que termines muerto.

**Duncan:** Soy todo ojos mi amigo policía. Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

Nuevamente Saito se colocó en la posición del Gatotsu, sólo que su cara mostró un gesto de asombro al ver que su rival hacía lo mismo. No obstante, el policía resolvió atacar de todas formas; para su desgracia, el europeo lo golpeó en la mano y esto provocó que su espada cayera al suelo; acto seguido, Duncan clavó una de las cuchillas de su bastón en la pierna del japonés.

**Duncan (irónico):** ¿Lo hice bien?. Es que con un maestro tan malo como tú, cuesta mucho aprender las cosas. Tienes suerte de que yo sea un alumno excepcional.

**Saito (impasible):** Tienes muy buen sentido del humor, pero aún no has ganado esta pelea. No te mofes cuando sólo has logrado hacerme un rasguño; claro que imagino que eso debe significar mucho para ti.

**Duncan: **Veo que aún tienes fuerzas para seguir con tus sarcasmos; bien, eso me agrada en una persona; tienes espíritu, al menos eso hará que tu muerte pueda ser mencionada como algo que valió la pena hacer.

**Saito:** Cierra la boca y prepárate para la batalla.

**Duncan:** Como quieras; admiro el deseo de morir que tienes.

Una vez más el japonés usó su Gatotsu contra su oponente, pero Duncan desapareció antes de que el policía pudiera tocarlo por lo que Saito quedó muy contrariado.

**Saito:** ¿Adónde se fue?. ¿Dónde te has metido?.

Duncan apareció como una exhalación y le infringió una profunda herida en la espalda al japonés; esta vez el europeo no tenía ánimos de jugar y se había preparado para terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

**Duncan:** Bien, se acabaron los juegos y las contemplaciones, tu muerte ha llegado.

En otra zona del recinto se desarrollaba el combate restante; Himura y un sujeto desconocido se preparaban para blandir espadas; los dos estaban frente a frente y fue el extranjero el que habló primero.

**Dave:** Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes; espero sea algo bueno.

**Kenshin:** No permitiré que se salgan con la suya.

**Dave:** Bonitas palabras, pero ¿Por qué no la acompañas con algunos hechos?.

**Kenshin:** Eres un ser desalmado.

**Dave:** Eso es obvio; no necesito que me lo digas. Bueno, ya que no quieres atacarme, yo lo haré.

Dave se lanzó contra Himura, pero el Samurai logró evadir todos los ataques con gran facilidad; sin embargo, cuando quiso contraatacar no logró asestar ningún golpe.

**Kenshin (pensado):** No lo entiendo, sus ataques fueron muy lentos, pero cuando lo ataqué su velocidad se incrementó notablemente, ¿Qué trata de hacer este sujeto?.

**Duncan:** Vaya, eres bueno, incluso eres mejor que el promedio. Pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme.

**Kenshin:** Eso lo veremos. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¡Sou Ryu Sen!.

Kenshin atacó a Dave con la técnica de la espada y la funda pero para sorpresa de Himura, su ataque fue evadido sin ningún problema.

**Dave:** Muy bueno tu movimiento, pero creo que ahora es mi turno. ¡Earthquake!.

Dave clavó sus dos espadas contra el suelo y produjo un gran movimiento de tierra en dirección al japonés, Kenshin evadió el ataque con cierta facilidad, pero sólo para darse cuenta de que el extranjero ya se había anticipado a ese movimiento y cuando ambos se encontraron en el aire, Himura recibió numerosos ataques de parte del europeo.

**Dave:** Bien, espero hayas entendido el mensaje; será mejor que te rindas de una buena vez.

**Kenshin:** ¿Por qué haces esto?. ¿Por qué vienes a inmiscuirte en un país que no es el tuyo?.

**Dave:** Pronto la Sociedad del Dragón Negro regirá los destinos de todo el Japón; mi deber es ayudarla y destruir a todo aquel que se levante contra ella. Lo que opines al respecto no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

**Kenshin:** Ahora entiendo, sólo te mueven tus ansias de poder.

**Dave:** No; hay otra cosa que me motiva aún más...me encanta asesinar.

**Kenshin (colocándose en la posición Battou):** ¡No lo permitiré!. ¡Jamás te lo permitiré!. No dejaré que seres fanáticos y sin piedad como tú controlen al Japón.

**Dave (preparando su defensa y colocándose en guardia):** Bien, aquí te espero. Ataca cuando gustes.

Kenshin se lanzó contra su rival quien sólo se dedicó a esperarlo; el Samurai decidió usar el Kuzu Ryu Sen para terminar con todo y casi lo logra, pero Dave logró evadir en parte el golpe; sin embargo, el impacto lo debilitó mucho. El japonés no dudó en aprovechar el momento para seguir el ataque y esta vez utilizó el Ryu Kan Sen; el europeo no pudo hacer nada para evadir esa técnica por el estado en que se encontraba y fue lanzado lejos de Himura. Kenshin se lanzó contra su enemigo para darle el golpe final, cuando de pronto se quedó paralizado en medio de su propio asombro.

**Dave (muy adolorido):** ¿Te gustó mi pequeño truco?. No creas que va a ser tan fácil; ahora te mandaré al infierno.

El extranjero se lanzó para asesinar a Kenshin, pero ese esfuerzo extremo que quiso realizar terminó por volverse en su contra y cayó al suelo en medio del ataque; el hechizo que había lanzado sobre el Samurai se rompió y Himura se acercó a su oponente; Dave se encontraba sumamente debilitado y no tardó que quedar inconsciente.

Poco a poco, Soujiro lograba igualar las acciones y esto estaba ocasionando que John se dejara llevar por la ira; en cada golpe, en cada movimiento, el japonés siempre estaba por delante y su rival estaba entregado a una gran histeria; esto era aprovechado por el joven Samurai para asegurarse su victoria.

**John (visiblemente exaltado):** ¡Prepárate para morir!. ¡VAS A MORIR!.

John atacó a Soujiro, pero el Samurai no tuvo muchos problemas en evadir el golpe y clavar su espada en el pecho del extranjero; el japonés se colocó a distancia segura y le dedicó algunas palabras mientras enfundaba su sable.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Nunca te debes dejar llevar por tus emociones, te hacen perder tu sentido de supervivencia y hacen que tu habilidad disminuya.

John poco a poco fue perdiendo sus fuerzas hasta que murió en un charco de sangre. Gerald y Duncan se percataron de las derrotas de sus compañeros y al verse inferiores en número decidieron que la mejor maniobra era la rendición.

**Saito (mirándolos con mucha frialdad):** Muy bien, han tomado el mejor camino; ahora quiero respuestas. ¿Dónde está su centro de operaciones?.

**Duncan:** ¿Crees que vamos a decírtelo?. Nunca en esta vida.

**Gerald:** Ni bajo tortura revelaremos secretos de la Sociedad. Tendrán que matarnos primero.

**?:** Ya que quieren morir, los complaceré.

Como si vinieran de la nada; unas dagas mataron a Duncan, a Gerald y a Dave; los tres pronto estaban en el suelo sin vida, mientras que Kenshin y los demás se apresuraron a buscar al oculto agresor.

**Kenshin:** ¿Quién ha hecho esto?. ¡Muéstrate!.

Instantes después ante ellos apareció una figura flotando en el aire como si pudiera caminar en él; la mujer estaba vestida toda de negro y los miraba con verdadero despotismo; una sonrisa cubría su hermoso y delicado rostro y pronto una dulce voz se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

**?:** Veo que son mejores de lo que pensaba, han vencido a 4 de los mejores guerreros de la sociedad; bien, me quedaría a hablar pero tengo un mensaje que llevar. Además son 4 contra mí, no sería una pelea Justa.

**Saito (pasando al frente):** Yo pelearé contigo, nadie más intervendrá. Así que no será un combate desleal.

**? (riendo divertida):** Creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir; la verdad es que no sería una pelea justa, pero para ustedes. **(Tornándose seria):** Sólo les diré que no se metan en nuestros planes, nuestra sociedad es más de lo que ustedes puedan pensar; se los digo como un buen consejo, sólo aléjense de nosotros.

La mujer desapareció de la misma forma en que había hecho acto de presencia; todos trataron de seguirle la pista, pero fue inútil; era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Pronto, Saito y los demás estuvieron en la ruta de regreso a Kyoto con ciertos aires de triunfo, pero con muchas dudas por resolver.

**Saito:** Bien, creo que hemos ganado esta batalla.

**Soujiro:** Pero la Guerra apenas empieza.

**Kenshin:** Lo que no me agrada es que vinimos por respuestas y sólo encontramos más preguntas.

**Cho:** Tal vez los demás allá en Kyoto saben algo que nosotros no; quizás tuvieron mejor suerte.

**Kenshin:** Tienes razón, además tengo un mal presagio; algo me dice que allá las cosas no están muy bien.

**Saito:** Pues ya estamos en camino.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Creo que después de todo sí conoceré a ese tal Amakusa.

Los hermanos Amakusa disfrutaban de una amena plática y pronto la cristiana encontró el momento oportuno para tocar el tema que le interesaba en ese momento.

**Sayo:** ¿Qué es lo que te sucede _neechan_?. ¿Has actuado de forma muy extraña estos días y no encuentro un motivo lógico para ello.

**Shougo (suspirando resignado):** A ti no puedo mentirte; la verdad no sé qué me pasa con ella; es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma.

**Sayo:** ¿Te refieres a Misanagi?.

**Shougo:** _Hai_; no confío en ella, pero hay algo que me hace dudar; algunas veces la veo como una enemiga y otras como una aliada, algunas veces creo odiarla y otras no; es una mezcla de sentimientos que no puedo entender.

**Sayo (mirándolo con ternura):** Creo que el único que puede descubrir lo que en verdad te pasa con ella eres tú mismo. Debes enfrentarla, es la única forma de salir de esa situación en que estás.

**Shougo:** Lo sé, pero por ahora es mejor dejar que el tiempo me ayude, tal vez me dé las respuestas que necesito.

**Sayo:** Ojalá, hermano, ojalá.

_¿Qué pasará ahora entre Shougo y Misanagi?. ¿Cuándo encontrarán las respuestas que necesitan nuestros protagonistas?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	9. El Primer Encuentro de 2 Amores

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 9**

"El primer Encuentro de 2 Amores"

El grupo de Kenshin había regresado de su viaje a Nagasaki, con más interrogantes que respuestas en torno a la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que no sería fácil vencerlos ya que su semilla de corrupción se había esparcido como una gota de tinta negra sobre un recipiente de agua cristalina. Todos deseaban llegar lo más pronto posible a la ciudad de Kyoto para saber cómo le había ido a sus compañeros allá.

Sayo despertó al escuchar el primer gallo y decidió ver si la cicatrización de las heridas de Sanosuke había tenido problemas pues ya habían pasado suficientes días; además, quería verlo antes de que todos despertaran. Le dolía que lo hubiesen herido por protegerla; pero a la vez, era la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con él, de otro modo su hermano no se lo hubiese permitido, o por lo menos no estaría muy conforme que digamos con la situación. Entró en la habitación, y la tenue luz de la lámpara que encendió le proporcionó al rostro dormido de Sano un aspecto muy dulce e intensificó el color verde de los ojos de Sayo, los cuales se habían llenado de lágrimas de ternura. En el momento en que se acercó a la cama de Sano, éste despertó, la observo por un rato, y colocando su mano en la mejilla de la mujer le comenzó a hablar.

**Sano:** Sabes que no soy creyente, pero quiero darle gracias a tu Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino. Eres lo mas dulce y hermoso que poseo, no sé que sería de mi vida si no te tuviera a mi lado..._Ai Shiteru Sayo_.

Sin dejar que ella pronunciase una sola palabra, rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacía él; de una manera muy suave retiró los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, buscó sus ojos, buscó sus labios y al fin la besó. Fue un beso tierno, cálido y correspondido. No podía creer que un tipo como él hubiese tenido la suerte de conseguir a una mujer tan especial. La cristiana se sentía perdida en sus brazos y deseaba estar con él, pero de pronto sus creencias y la doctrina de su religión llegó a su mente como dardos venenosos; ella deseaba dar el siguiente paso, pero su fe cristiana se lo prohibía terminantemente por lo que luego de una intensa lucha de sentimientos decidió que lo mejor era evitar la tentación y marcharse del lugar.

**Sayo (algo tímida):** Creo que debo irme.

**Sano:** ¿_Doishite_?.

**Sayo:** No es correcto que esté acá a solas contigo tanto tiempo; no es lo más adecuado para nosotros.

Sano no le respondió con palabras, sólo se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo; esta vez acompañó el beso de caricias, las manos del guerrero comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada; Sayo lo notó y trató de hablar, pero él le puso su dedo índice en la boca y la besó por tercera vez; la mujer sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, sentía que las manos del hombre la quemaban, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado y le gustaba, le agradaba esa sensación; poco a poco las caricias de su amado abarcaban más terreno y eran más intensas; la cristiana poco a poco perdía el control de la situación y se entregaba a ese fuego del deseo que la envolvía; ambos comenzaron a respirar de forma entrecortada y una vez más Sano tomó la iniciativa; con ambas manos le comenzó a quitar la capa superficial del vestido a Sayo, ella trató de evitarlo unos instantes y trató de decir algo pero sólo logro que de su boca saliera un leve susurro que decía "por favor, detente"; palabras que de inmediato se ahogaron en un gemido de placer. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho y ya no le importaba, ella sentía como el guerrero la iba despojando de sus ropas y sentía el deseo de lanzarse a lo desconocido; de repente, algo más allá de su comprensión la impulsó a quitarle el chaleco a él. Pronto Sanosuke había descubierto la parte superior del cuerpo de su amada y comenzó a besarle el cuello, poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta sus senos y comenzó a besarlos; la mujer ya no podía contenerse más, hasta ahora había luchado contra sí misma pero ya no lo podía seguir haciendo; comenzó a acariciarlo mientras él seguía con sus juegos; luego, él decidió ir más allá, la belleza del cuerpo virgen de Sayo lo hechizó, era como una droga de la que no se puede probar sin querer más; comenzó a quitarle el resto de su ropa y esta vez la cristiana no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Pronto ambos se encontraron desnudos y abrazados, los dos estaban entregados a la pasión y no pensaban en nada más; la joven poco a poco comenzó a gemir de placer ante las caricias de su enamorado, las cuales también correspondía, y ello le hacía gemir a él. Ambos habían besado cada parte del cuerpo del otro; cuando ya no podían aguantar más, Sanosuke decidió llegar al momento cumbre; se colocó encima de ella y con sumo cuidado y muy despacio intentó hacerla suya; en esos instantes, las creencias de la mujer aparecieron de nuevo como un fantasma que llega a enturbiar la alegría de las personas. Sayo detuvo al hombre y le pidió que por favor terminara todo; el guerrero se hallaba poseído por una especie de locura desenfrenada y no logró contener las ganas que le quemaban por dentro, por esa razón hizo caso omiso a la petición de la cristiana e intentó entrar en ella de nuevo; al principio fue difícil pues ella era virgen y sentía algo de dolor, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo lograra, justo en ese instante la joven intentó gritar, pero él alcanzó a taparle la boca justo a tiempo. Sanosuke comenzó a balancearse sobre ella con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, pues la fragilidad que le inspiraba la mujer así lo exigía; en cada embestida Sayo no podía evitar gemir y de vez en cuando alcanzaba a decirle un "te amo", a lo cual él le contestaba con mucha ternura; los besos siguieron, al igual que las caricias; ambos parecían un solo ser; Sano no podía creer que estaba haciendo suya a esa mujer, a ese ángel que bajó del cielo para enamorarlo; nunca había sentido nada parecido por alguien antes, ella había cambiado su vida y ahora lo hacía una vez más. La cristiana; había decidido dejar sus creencias de lado y entregarse a lo que sentía en ese momento; al fin y al cabo ellos sólo se estaban demostrando el amor que se tenían y no podía haber nada malo en eso; ahora era su mujer y no se sentía mal de serlo. En poco tiempo se alcanzó el momento cumbre de la relación, primero fue ella y luego él, era el premio merecido por todo lo que habían hecho; cuando terminaron, el se colocó debajo de ella y ella se acostó sobre él; lentamente ambos comenzaron a regresar a la realidad de donde habían escapado para entregarse mutuamente al sentimiento que los unía.

**Sayo (sintiendo el peso del pecado que acababa de cometer):** Sanosuke; la verdad no sé cómo pasó esto; no sé cómo pudo ocurrir; esto nunca debió suceder. ¿Qué he hecho?...Definitivamente no estuvo bien; al menos no para mí.

**Sano (muy dolido):** ¿Te arrepientes de que haya sucedido?. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros?. ¿Tanto de avergüenza ser mi mujer?...Por favor, se honesta.

Sayo sabía que responder esa pregunta traería como consecuencia muchas cosas y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello por lo que decidió callar; ese gesto le dolió mucho a Sanosuke, quien lo entendió como un "Sí".

**Sano (destrozado por dentro):** Creo que debes vestirte, en realidad no deberías estar aquí; lamento que todo esto haya sucedido, creo que me aproveché del momento. Fui poco menos que un animal en celo, jamás me perdonaré el haberte avergonzado de esta forma; sólo te puedo decir que lo lamento enormemente.

Sayo iba a decirle que no, que no se arrepentía, pero no pudo, su religión pudo más esta vez; decidió vestirse y salir de la habitación a toda prisa; al hacerlo fue a la suya y cuando llegó comenzó a llorar, eran demasiadas cosas juntas para ella y no podía resistirlas; era la alegría de lo que había hecho y de ser la mujer de Sanosuke y estaba la culpa por esa misma razón, sólo le quedó llorar y llorar. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sano, él se acostó boca arriba, sintiéndose como el peor de los hombres por haberle robado la inocencia y por haberse aprovechado de ella.

Kenshin y los demás llegaron al Aoia y todos estuvieron alegres de verlos de nuevo con bien; la verdad estaban preocupados por ellos y ahora que los veían sanos y salvos podían respirar más tranquilos; obviamente que todos decidieron reunirse para intercambiar información y experiencias.

**Kenshin:** Bien, por lo que se ve nos perdimos de mucho, supe que fueron atacados. ¿Cómo sigues de la herida Sanosuke?.

**Sano:** Bien, estoy bastante mejor y creo que en pocos días estaré al 100%.

**Shougo:** Ustedes también tuvieron algo de acción por lo que puedo percibir.

**Cho: Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con varios de ellos, pero logramos salir airosos.**

Lo siguiente en la conversación fueron los detalles de la emboscada que les habían tendido en aquel sótano, los detalles de cada una de las peleas y no podía faltar la narración de la forma tan inesperada en que todo terminó. Luego, Saito y los otros se enteraron de las partidas clandestinas de Misanagi y del desenlace fatal de toda esa aventura.

**Saito:** Esa gente está muy bien organizada; sin duda no deseaban que los sobrevivientes pudieran ser interrogados. Sin mencionar la forma en que silenciaron al alemán.

**Misao:** Es lo más seguro; ellos tienen un círculo muy cerrado, ni siquiera nosotros podemos encontrar información de ellos.

**Soujiro:** Yo pensé que íbamos a enfrentar a esa Sociedad; y, hasta ahora, lo que hemos hecho es defendernos de sus ataques.

**Aoshi:** Ellos sólo están jugando con nosotros, desean saber hasta dónde podemos llegar.

**Saito (poniéndose de pie):** Regresaré al cuartel de policía para ver si consigo alguna información adicional. ¡Vamos Cho!.

**Cho:** _Hai_.

**Saito:** Volveremos mañana para decidir de una vez qué haremos.

**Aoshi:** Bien, creo que no ganaremos nada estando acá en estos momentos; yo volveré al templo pues necesito descansar; si deseas venir puedes hacerlo Soujiro.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** No es mala idea _Shinomori-san_, tomaré su palabra y lo acompañaré.

**Shouzo (saliendo del lugar): **Esta noche me corresponde el primer turno de guardia y será mejor que vaya a cumplirlo de una vez.

**Kenshin:** Yo te relevaré y tomaré el 2º turno.

**Shouzo:** _Domo Kenshin-san_.

**Shougo:** Yo por mi parte deseo descansar porque estos días han sido algo agitados; nos vemos mañana.

**Misanagi:** Yo también iré a dormir.

Cada uno de los presentes se retiró a sus aposentos porque en esos momentos necesitaban un descanso con urgencia; todos habían vivido días llenos de gran tensión y una horas de sueño surgían como una posibilidad caída del cielo.

Una figura ingresó a una habitación con mucha timidez; la mujer trató de no hacer ruido pues no deseaba molestar al ocupante de la misma. Para sorpresa de la cristiana, el hombre se encontraba despierto y ya estaba incorporado en el cuarto.

**Sano (inexpresivo):** No deberías estar aquí, Sayo. No creo que sea conveniente.

**Sayo (cabizbaja):** Sólo vine a ver tus heridas; estaba preocupada.

**Sano (con voz serena):** Yo ya les di un vistazo cuando desperté y están bien así que no tienes nada que hacer acá.

**Sayo (con cierta vehemencia):** ¡Trata de entenderme Sanosuke!. Esto no es fácil para mí.

**Sano:** Eso hago; y por esa razón te digo que no quiero que estés aquí; lo de ayer no debió pasar, eso fue un grave error del que toda la responsabilidad es mía por aprovecharme de ti; nuevamente te pido disculpas por ello; fui un verdadero canalla contigo y hasta me siento un traidor.

Las palabras de Sanosuke le hicieron mucho daño a Sayo, pero no podía hacer ningún reclamo; ella tenía la culpa de esa actitud por no decirle la verdad, por ocultar que no se arrepentía de nada, que ese fue el momento más feliz de su vida y que estaba orgullosa de ser su mujer; no obstante, le aterraba las consecuencias de hacerlo, eso iba a abrir una caja de pandora que la intimidaba. Una vez más miró a los ojos a su amado y comprendió que si salía de la habitación en silencio marcaría el fin de la relación que apenas comenzaba a florecer entre ellos; la mujer no soportó la idea de perderlo simplemente por tener miedo y, luego de armarse de valor, decidió contarle toda la verdad.

**Sayo (respirando profundamente):** Antes de irme quiero que sepas algo.

**Sano (muy serio):** Te escucho.

En ese instante, una espada cortó el panel que dividía la habitación y tres sujetos aparecieron de la nada. Dos de ellos, a una velocidad imperceptible, tomaron a Sano y lo colocaron boca abajo, ejerciendo presión con sus rodillas sobre su espalda herida la cual comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. El tercero logró atrapar a Sayo, mientras trataba de escapar de la habitación gateando. El desconocido le tapó la boca y le sostuvo los dos brazos atrás de la espalda, lo cual le hacía daño a la mujer por lo que podía verse en la expresión de su rostro. Uno de los que sujetaban a Sano, acercó su rostro al oído del guerrero para decirle una palabras en voz baja.

**?:** Le advertimos que no se entrometieran. El precio que pagarán por haberlo hecho será muy alto. Despídete de la chica.

Una vez dicho esto, el sujeto golpeó a Sano con la vaina de una espada y este cayó inconsciente. Ya fuera de la casa y apunto de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, Sayo logró liberar su boca de la mano que la silenciaba y pudo emitir un grito pidiendo ayuda.

**Sayo (gritando):** ¡Sanosuke!.

El grito desesperado llegó a oídos de su hermano, quien inmediatamente se levantó y encontró a Sano desmayado en el suelo y con los vendajes de su espalda teñidos de sangre. El cristiano trató desesperadamente de hacerlo reaccionar, pero su esfuerzo fue en balde; mientras lo hacía, Kenshin llegó a la habitación junto con Aoshi, quien observaba desde la puerta.

**Kenshin:** ¡Sano!. Pero, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?. ¿Qué demonios pasó?.

**Shougo (con mucha ira reprimida): **Varios sujetos entraron por sorpresa y se llevaron secuestrada a mi hermana; al parecer Sanosuke trató de impedirlo y lo dejaron muy malherido. ¡Malnacidos!. Haré que rueden sus cabezas por atreverse a tocar a Sayo. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!. ¡Esto no quedará impune!...**(Reaccionando de pronto): **¡Shouzo!**.**

En ese momento Kaoru llegó a la habitación y Aoshi la puso al tanto de todo; ni siquiera hubo tiempo para más porque inmediatamente después entró Shouzo muy golpeado; el discípulo de Amakusa apenas podía mantenerse en pie y sólo atinó a decir unas cuantas palabras antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

**Shouzo:** Fue muy rápido...no lo vi venir..._Gomen nasai Shougo-san_.

El cristiano golpeó el suelo poseído por la ira y acudió en auxilio de su compañero y amigo; ahora eran dos los convalecientes y el panorama se le comenzaba a complicar. Súbitamente a Kaoru se le vino una idea a la mente y sin demora se la transmitió a Shougo.

**Kaoru: **Yo poseo una sales medicinales que traje conmigo desde Tokio, tal vez puedan servirte de algo; ahora mismo voy por ellas.

**Shougo:** Me van a servir de mucho; _Domo Arigatou Kaoru-dono_.

Pocos minutos después, la joven regresó con un frasco que Shougo recibió de inmediato. Primero hizo que Shouzo las inhalara y su discípulo logró recobrar la consciencia, pero el sueño fue quien lo venció esta vez. Seguidamente, el cristiano le aplicó las sales a Sanosuke y el guerrero tuvo una reacción algo diferente.

**Sano (despertando violentamente):** ¡Sayo!. ¡Suéltenla!. ¡No se la lleven!.

**Kenshin:** ¡Cálmate Sanosuke!. Debes calmarte para que nos puedas decir qué diablos sucedió aquí.

**Sano (volviendo en sí):** Los de la Sociedad; fueron ellos, dijeron que era el precio que teníamos que pagar por haber metido nuestras narices en sus asuntos.

**Shougo (resolutivo):** Voy a buscarla.

**Kenshin (deteniéndolo antes que pudiera salir):** Pero, ¿Dónde?. Pudieron haber ido a cualquier lado.

La líder de los Onniwa Banshu tenía algún tiempo en el lugar y al enterarse de lo ocurrido comenzó a buscar pistas por todas partes; de pronto pudo observar unas señales interesantes y se apresuró a compartir sus cavilaciones.

**Misao (escudriñando el suelo):** Estos son restos de barro arcilloso; este material no es muy común por estos lugares; de hecho, este tipo de suelo sólo se encuentra cerca de las minas de carbón que están en las montañas.

**Shougo (aún con rabia en sus ojos):** ¡Eso me basta para empezar!. ¡No intentes detenerme ahora Himura!.

**Kenshin:** Pero no debes ir solo, por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

**Saito (con cierta calma):** No es prudente que las dos únicas personas que dominan el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi abandonen el Aoia juntas en una misión de rescate; podría ser precisamente lo que ellos están buscando. Si logran emboscarlos y asesinarlos será un duro golpe para todos.

**Misao (interviniendo antes de que hubiera alguna réplica):** Quienes conocen bien los alrededores de las minas son los Ninjas del grupo Sanada.

Por reflejo, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Misanagi quien ya tenía bastante tiempo en la habitación recostada contra una de las paredes. La mujer entendió el mensaje y sabía que dada la gravedad del asunto no podía negarse a prestar la ayuda solicitada; al fin y al cabo para eso estaba con ellos.

**Misanagi:** Muy bien, está dicho, yo iré con Amakusa a buscar a Sayo. Además estoy en deuda con ella por haberme apoyado en un momento muy difícil para mí.

**Shougo (tomando a Kaoru de la mano para darle otro frasco):** Quítale los vendajes a Sanosuke y úntale esta crema, ayudará a cicatrizar nuevamente las heridas; no permitas que haga movimientos bruscos o no lo contará. Shouzo sólo está dormido y cuando despierte va a sentir mucho malestar por los golpes que ha recibido; por fortuna no tiene ningún hueso roto y su estado no es de gravedad; por favor cuida de ellos en mi ausencia, te lo encargo.

**Kaoru:** No te preocupes, Shougo. Estaré pendiente de los dos hasta tu regreso, puedes irte tranquilo.

El Samurai y la Ninja decidieron cambiarse de ropa y esperar al alba para partir en su campaña de rescate.

_¿Qué pasará con Sayo?. ¿Logrará Shougo salvarla?. ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento de la Sociedad?. No se pierda el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Algo Más que un Rescate

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 10**

"Algo más que un Rescate"

Había pasado más de la mitad del día, Shougo y Misanagi habían llegado a la zona más profunda del bosque, donde era más que imposible que un rayo de Sol lograse profanar la virginidad del suelo, aún se hallaban algo lejos de su destino y el cristiano cada vez era atrapado por ese calvario llamado desesperación; su hermana era lo más sagrado para él y el simple hecho de saberla en peligro era una tortura; mucho más si ella se encontraba en poder de un grupo tan peligroso, cruel y despiadado como la Sociedad del Dragón Negro.

**Shougo:** Debemos apurar el paso, sólo Dios sabe lo que esos degenerados pueden hacerle a mi hermana.

**Misanagi:** Este bosque es una trampa perfecta; de nada vale el tratar de apurarnos si nos atacan por sorpresa y nos matan; si eso sucede nadie podrá llegar a tiempo para ayudar a tu hermana; debemos ser cautelosos en estos momentos. Desde los árboles somos presa fácil para una emboscada. Mi lentitud tiene como único propósito el percibir cualquier sonido que sea diferente al de nuestras pisadas.

La mujer ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar luego de concluir su explicación porque seis _shurikens_ aparecieron de la nada y se dirigieron hacia el cristiano quien, gracias a sus reflejos, logró desviarlas hacia un árbol utilizando su espada; los dos rápidamente se colocaron en guardia para esperar otros posibles ataques, pero nada ocurrió; nada se veía por los alrededores y lo espeso del bosque tampoco ayudaba mucho. Varios minutos se vivió una tensa calma, el siguiente movimiento era esperado por todos y nadie se atrevía a realizarlo. Súbitamente, Misanagi sacó su daga y con un movimiento casi imperceptible la lanzó. Unos metros más adelante cayó un cuerpo inerte, el cual fue sujetado con vehemencia por Amakusa.

**Shougo (tomándolo del cuello):** Dinos. ¿Adónde se la llevaron?. ¡Hazlo ya!. Será mejor que hables y pronto.

**?:** Prefiero morir antes que traicionar a los míos. ¡Por la Sociedad!.

El desconocido sacó una daga de sus ropas y se la clavó en el corazón antes de que los demás tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

**Shougo (lanzando el cuerpo contra el suelo):** ¡Malditos!. ¡Malditos!. ¿Qué clase de demonios son que prefieren morir antes de traicionar a su Sociedad?.

**Misanagi (pasando por su lado y encaminándose hacia la montaña):** Vamos, debemos continuar; ya no tiene caso seguir aquí.

**Shougo (sacando una daga del cuerpo del sujeto):** Creo que esto es tuyo.

El cristiano le entregó el arma a la mujer quien se mostró agradecida y complacida por el gesto de su compañero. Pronto llegaron a las minas y comenzaron a revisar uno a uno, los túneles de las mismas, por desgracia no hallaron ninguna pista que los orientara. Ambos salieron de la red de túneles donde habían buscado y la Ninja le indicó a Shougo que en otro sector del bosque se encontraba otra ala de excavaciones; los dos se dirigieron hacia la zona indicada, pero en su travesía comenzó a llover de forma copiosa; al principio continuaron la búsqueda, pero ya Misanagi sentía los efectos de la lluvia sobre su percepción visual. Llegaron cerca de una cascada y mirando a Shougo le dijo:

**Misanagi:** Shougo debemos esperar que la lluvia amaine, me es imposible ver algo más allá de mis manos extendidas y eso nos perjudica. Estoy tan preocupada como tú por Sayo, pero de esta forma no la ayudamos.

**Shougo (irónico):** ¿Qué sugieres?. ¿Regresar?. Si deseas irte no hay problema.

**Misanagi:** No, detrás de la cascada hay una cueva que nos refugiará, sólo los del clan Sanada sabemos de su existencia. Allí podemos esperar a que disminuya la intensidad de la lluvia.

**Shougo:** No es que sea de mi agrado el perder este tiempo preciado, pero reconozco que tienes razón. Muertos o con un ataque de pulmonía no podremos ayudar a Sayo.

Ambos rodearon la cascada y entraron por un pasaje a una cueva ubicada detrás de la misma donde podía verse la caída de agua. Misanagi hurgó en la cueva encontrando unas ramas y logró, no sin cierta dificultad, encender un tenue fuego. Amakusa se quitó la túnica y se sentó junto a ella.

**Misanagi (tiritando):** Suerte la tuya de cargar una túnica, por lo menos no estás hecho...

No la dejo continuar; él se acercó aún más y la rodeó con sus brazos para que los dos pudieran quedar cubiertos por la prenda del cristiano.

**Misanagi (tratando de separarse):** Oye... ¿Qué crees haces?.

**Shougo:** No mal interpretes, la cueva es de roca sólida y la caída de agua ayuda a enfriar el ambiente más de lo normal; tú estás empapada y debes mantener el calor del cuerpo, si no quieres sufrir de una hipotermia.

La miró tan fijamente y sin un asomo de emoción, que ella optó por colocarse lo más cerca de él que pudo, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y tratando de controlar los temblores, que no sólo eran producidos por el frío de la cueva. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte y el frío aumentaba, ambos seguían abrazados sin proferir palabra hasta que Shougo rompió el silencio.

**Shougo (midiendo sus palabras):** ¿Estás con nosotros en esto?.

**Misanagi (sorprendida):** ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?. ¿Aún desconfías de mí?.

**Shougo:** No, bueno realmente no sé, pero es que nunca has dicho tus motivos, no sabemos nada de ti.

**Misanagi:** No es menos de lo que yo sé de ti.

**Shougo:** Bien, ya sabes que soy un Samurai cristiano y que tuve mis "diferencias con Himura".

**Misanagi (irónica):** Vaya, ahora dejar ciego a alguien y casi matarlo se llama "tener una diferencia".

**Shougo:** Veo que ya te enteraste de los detalles.

**Misanagi:** _Hai_.

**Shougo:** No me critiques, tú también tuviste tus "diferencias con él".

**Misanagi (riendo):** Ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

**Shougo:** Espero me disculpes por mi comportamiento; es sólo que todo esto me ha puesto muy perspicaz y tal y como están las cosas es difícil saber quien está de tu lado y quien no. De verdad siento que tu novio o prometido se haya muerto de esa forma.

**Misanagi (con cara triste):** No era mi novio ni tampoco mi prometido; yo lo amé una vez, pero él se fue y no tuve noticias suyas salvo por las que podía averiguar por mi misma, esa indiferencia me hizo mucho daño.

**Shougo:** ¿Dejaste de amarlo?.

**Misanagi:** Cuando recibí la carta en que me pedía que lo buscara tuve mis dudas, pero cuando lo vi, a pesar de que él aún me amaba, mi corazón no se estremeció con su presencia, sé que ese sentimiento poco a poco se fue acabando y ya no queda nada de él...Y el propósito de mi alianza con ustedes es poder resarcir de alguna forma el daño que le hice a mi pueblo cuando por mi culpa se perdió la medicina milagrosa.

**Shougo:** _Ah so desu Misanagi-san_. Yo también pasé por lo mismo en el pasado.

**Misanagi:** ¿Cómo?. Si se puede preguntar.

**Shougo:** Bueno, creo que estamos en uno de esos momentos de sinceridad así que no hay problema. Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mí cuando era un niño. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo

y lo peor fue que tuve que huir; pues yo representaba la esperanza de mi gente; mientras partía pude ver a casi todos los cristianos de Shimabara crucificados por el gobierno por la sencilla razón de adorar a un Dios distinto a Buda; nunca me he perdonado eso y aún hoy siento que debí haber hecho algo más.

**Misanagi:** De verdad lo siento; tu historia es muy triste. Al menos tenemos algo en común; los dos hemos hecho cosas oscuras en el pasado y tratamos de buscar la redención de la misma manera.

**Shougo (sonriendo): **Pues ahora que lo mencionas debo reconocer que tienes razón; ni tú ni yo hemos sido ejemplos de buena conducta.

**Misanagi: **Eso sin mencionar que ambos ocultamos nuestros sentimientos; aún no sé como es que estamos siendo tan abiertos en este momento.

**Shougo (suspirando):** Pues debe ser la luna que está ejerciendo su influencia o quizás sea esta lluvia que no termina de acabar. **(Observando que la luz proveniente del exterior iba disminuyendo en intensidad):** Ya ha comenzado a anochecer, creo que tendremos que dormir aquí.

**Misanagi:** Tienes razón.

Misanagi a medida que hablaba se iba poniendo más nerviosa, sentía mariposas en el estómago y no sabía qué hacer; Shougo pasaba por la misma situación, definitivamente era insoportable sentirse de esa forma. Ambos continuaron su plática, pero algo comenzó a envolverlos; quizás el sitio donde se hallaban, la lluvia y el frío sirvieron de catalizadores a una reacción que poco a poco se gestaba en sus corazones; en un momento, la mujer giró su cara para ver al cristiano y los labios de ambos quedaron peligrosamente cerca. El Samurai fue empujado por algo indescriptible y cuando se percató ya tenía sus labios unidos a los de ella en un profundo beso; pronto sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer quien, para sorpresa del hombre, estaba correspondiendo plenamente a todo. Ambos seguían enfrascados en el beso y ninguno de los dos quería darle fin; el hombre poco a poco comenzó a separarse y sus dos manos se posaron en la barbilla de la mujer.

**Shougo:** Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tengo la menor idea de qué decir o hacer.

**Misanagi:** Ya somos dos.

**Shougo (clavando sus ojos en los de ella):** ¿Qué significa esto?.

**Misanagi (devolviéndole la mirada):** Que ya no podemos seguir ocultando lo que sentimos el uno por el otro; tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

**Shougo (sin inmutarse):** Entonces creo que no estuve errado en mis pensamientos...¿Qué sientes por mí?.

**Misanagi (sonrojándose un poco):** Me pones en un apuro; es algo muy distinto a lo que sentí por Snyder; es más fuerte, es diferente. No puedo explicarlo.

Shougo la miró fijamente, trataba de encontrar por si mismo la respuesta que deseaba. Le sorprendió la claridad de su mirada, sin un asomo de miedo o desconfianza; desde que la vio por primera vez algo le había llamado la atención de ella y eso poco a poco fue creciendo en su interior; el hombre apenas pudo notarlo cuando le dejó sola con el alemán, pero no quiso aceptarlo. La ninja tomó las manos del cristiano y dudó un poco antes de hacer una pregunta que le quemaba por dentro.

**Misanagi:** ¿Y tú?. ¿Qué sientes por mí?.

Shougo no respondió sólo se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura, la atrajo contra él y la besó nuevamente, esta vez de forma más intensa; ella comenzó a acariciarlo y él le correspondió; ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que el frío fuese desapareciendo lentamente y se convirtiese en una cálida y placentera sensación. Comenzó a desvestirla y ella lo hizo con él; ambos quedaron desnudos y siguieron descubriéndose el uno al otro lentamente, como si cada rincón de sus cuerpos fuera un oasis de placer; él le besaba la boca, el cuello, sus brazos, sus colinas, todo su ser; se detuvo en sus senos y comenzó a rodear sus pezones con su lengua a lo que Misanagi reaccionó gimiendo producto del éxtasis en que se encontraba; ella lo acariciaba y a veces clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del Samurai. Shougo seguía explorando el hermoso cuerpo de Misanagi con besos tiernos y caricias, a la vez se sentía impresionado por la capacidad que había tenido esa mujer de envolverlo en esa mezcla de sentimientos; primero indiferencia, después desconfianza y hasta rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo deseo, ternura y hasta un sentimiento más grande, que él mismo no quiso pronunciar. Esta vez Misanagi tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besarle el pecho sin dejar de recorrerlo con las manos; el cristiano también gemía y ambos respiraban de forma entrecortada; él la tomó y la puso boca arriba, luego comenzó a besarle desde el pecho y fue bajando hasta su entrepierna donde se detuvo para acariciarla con su lengua; los gemidos de Misanagi aumentaron en volumen cuando Shougo lo hizo; ella sólo pedía más y él se lo daba, logrando llevarla a la cumbre del placer en dos ocasiones; luego ella lo jaló hacia sí; y mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, quiso premiarle también, a lo que él respondió alborotando su cabellera, gimiendo, y levantándola de forma súbita para volver a besarla en la boca.

Al fin había llegado el tan ansiado momento para ambos; Shougo la acostó e inició la penetración; Misanagi era virgen, pero no sintió dolor alguno, estaba demasiado extasiada como para sentir otra cosa que no fuera placer; el Samurai entró en ella y la Ninja lanzó un grito que se confundió con los truenos producidos por la tormenta, pero en verdad era difícil decir cuál tormenta era peor si la de la lluvia, fuera de la cueva; o la de dos seres que se unían en cuerpo y alma, dentro de la misma. Poco a poco se fueron borrados todos los desacuerdos y las desavenencias que marcaron sus primeros momentos juntos. Shougo al inicio se mecía suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Misanagi, pero poco a poco fue haciéndolo con más fuerza y ella así lo pedía; luego de un rato, ambos giraron y ella quedó sobre él tomando el control de todo y comenzó a acariciarlo; ambos lo hacían, ambos gemían y algunas veces gritaban de placer, ella le besaba el pecho y él la tomaba de los cabellos y la pegaba contra él; muchas formas de amar siguieron a ésta y luego de muchos minutos de intensa pasión llegó el momento cumbre de todo, ambos descubrieron el paraíso, ella estaba encima de él y ambos se quedaron así por mucho rato hasta que Shougo la tomó entre sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarla ir, como si una sensación de miedo se hubiera apoderado del Samurai, un temor de que ese cuerpo que amó se volviese etéreo y que los sentimientos que afloraron esa noche sólo hubiesen sido un sueño. Lo que él no sabia, es que el abrazo correspondido por parte de Misanagi fue la manera silenciosa que tuvo ella de tranquilizarse y sentirse segura, pues también deseaba que esa unión se tornara permanente. Antes de quedarse dormidos; sólo atinaron a decirse un "te amo" imperceptible, que pareciera más bien haber sido dicho en sueños.

Al día siguiente Misanagi despertó a su lado y recorrió lentamente su rostro con la mirada; esa expresión triste en él le hacía amarlo más. Sí; eso era amor, eran deseos de ser suya, de protegerlo y si fuese necesario, hasta sacrificar su vida por la de él. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchando el latido pausado del corazón de Shougo, pensó que ya había entregado su tesoro más sagrado y se alegraba que fuera él quien la hubiese iniciado y hecho suya.

**Misanagi (para sí misma):** No, no fue un sueño, fue una maravillosa realidad.

Y diciendo esto, besó tiernamente los labios de Shougo, quien despertó plácidamente, tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y retiró los cabellos de sus ojos, para poder contemplar plenamente esa mirada que le fascinaba.

**Shougo:** _Konnichi wa_.

**Misanagi:** ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

**Shougo (irónico):** Algo agotado, alguien me hizo gastar mucha energía anoche.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** Siempre con tu humor negro, ¿verdad?.

**Shougo (levantándose y ayudándola a ella a hacerlo también):** Es parte de mí. **(Recordando la razón de su estancia allí):** Pero tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Sólo espero que aún estemos a tiempo.

**Misanagi:** _Hai_.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse, volteados de espaldas, como si el pudor no hubiese desaparecido por completo. Él quiso verla de nuevo tal y como la había conocido la noche anterior por lo que se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus manos para luego acercar su boca al oído izquierdo de ella.

**Shougo (en voz baja):** Amor.

**Misanagi:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Shougo:** Me hiciste una pregunta ayer y no la contesté, lo hago ahora; lo que siento es amor.

**Misanagi (volteándose y abrazándolo también):** _Ai Shiteru mo Shougo_.

**Shougo:** Creo que ahora puedo entender más a mi hermana; aunque ella llevó su sentimiento al extremo. **(Retomando una mirada dura en sus ojos):** Voy a aplastar a esos degenerados, me las van a pagar.

Shougo se dispuso a salir de la cueva sin hacer caso de Misanagi y ella sólo bajó la cabeza un tanto dolida por eso; sin embargo, súbitamente el Samurai se detuvo en la entrada y le extendió su mano derecha a ella.

**Shougo:** ¿No vas a venir?. No quiero acabarlos sin que tú estés allí para verlo; pues supongo que ya tenemos una relación, ¿no es así?.

**Misanagi (sonriendo de la alegría):** ¡_Hai_!.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** Pero que quede claro que aún no confío en ti.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** Eso es lo que me atrajo de ti; tu amabilidad.

**Shougo (suspirando):** Ya hablaremos con más calma, por ahora debemos encontrar a mi hermana.

Y ambos reanudaron su búsqueda por las minas luego de este "receso".

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Podrán rescatar a Sayo?. ¿Qué pasará entre Misanagi y Shougo y entre Sano y Sayo?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	11. El Canje

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 11**

"El Canje"

La tormenta de la noche anterior había lavado las pocas señales que habían dejado los secuestradores. Misanagi lograba entender con dificultad las que quedaban, para hallar donde mantenían secuestrada a Sayo. Le impresionaba la destreza de los miembros de la Sociedad en no dejar rastros, y los que encontraba en lugar de ayudarlos, los desorientaban más.

**Shougo:** No hemos hecho otra cosa que girar en círculos, acaso no entiendes que Sayo puede estar ¡Muerta!.

**Misanagi (poniéndose de cuclillas y llevando sus manos a la cabeza):** Lo siento Shougo, por primera vez estoy desorientada, esta gente es muy buena y tengo la sensación de que nos llevan directo a una trampa; la verdad ya no sé qué hacer.

**Shougo (un tanto apenado por haberle gritado y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer):** _Gomen nasai_, no quise gritarte. Vamos, continuemos la búsqueda, es mejor que quedarnos aquí.

**Misanagi:** Nos queda una sola entrada a las minas por revisar, espero que encontremos a Sayo con vida, no me perdonaría si algo le hubiese sucedido.

El guerrero despertó un tanto desorientado pues aún no estaba seguro de que los sucesos que recordaba fueran parte de la realidad; el hombre creía que todo ese horror había sido una terrible pesadilla; sin embargo, cuando trató de incorporarse sintió un dolor desgarrador y supo que no había soñado nada.

**Sano (aún desconcertado):** ¡Sayo! ¿Dónde está Sayo? Se la llevaron, debo ir a buscarla.

**Kaoru (evitando que se levantara):** No Sano, no debes moverte; aún estás delicado. Además, Shougo y Misanagi han ido en su busca; seguro pronto volverán con ella sana y salva. Debes calmarte y estar tranquilo.

**Sano (Mirándole desesperado):** Tú no entiendes; yo...yo la lastimé y no sabes de qué forma. Antes de que se la llevaran discutimos, quería decirme algo y no tuvo tiempo. _Kami _no permitas que la pierda; no lo permitas. Si ella muere yo moriría también.

**Kenshin (entrando a la habitación):** Veo que estás despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

**Sano:** Muy adolorido. ¡Maldición!. ¡No pude hacer nada!. Esos desgraciados se la llevaron en mis narices y fui incapaz de protegerla. ¿Qué clase de guerrero soy?.

**Kenshin:** Cálmate; Shougo y Misanagi la traerán de vuelta; confío plenamente en ellos y en sus habilidades.

**Sano:** Lo sé, Shougo no permitirá que le hagan daño a Sayo. **(Para sí mismo):** Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor.

**Misao (entrando junto con Saito):** Veo que ya despertaste, ahora ¿Podrías contarnos qué fue lo que pasó aquí?.

**Saito:** Estamos interesados en saberlo. Es definitivo que con esos sujetos no se puede jugar.

**Sano:** La verdad es que todo fue muy rápido; sólo vi que entraron varios seres vestidos de negro y comenzaron a golpearme la espalda de forma salvaje mientras me decían que se llevaban a Sayo como castigo.

**Kenshin:** Tenemos que encontrar la forma de frustrar sus intenciones lo más pronto posible, si seguimos sólo a la defensiva perderemos irremediablemente.

**Saito:** Cho en este momento se encuentra indagando algunas cosas y cuento con que me traiga noticias muy pronto. Por el momento sólo nos queda esperar que Shougo y Misanagi tengan éxito en su misión de rescate.

La Ninja y el Samurai ya habían entrado a la última mina y recorrido más de la mitad del túnel cuando al final, hallaron un foso enorme; que, a pesar de lo adentrado que estaba en la montaña, se encontraba plenamente iluminado por la luz del Sol, la cual penetraba por un enorme orificio que había sido esculpido por la erosión de miles de riachuelos internos. Al fondo del foso, podía verse un templo milenario, cuyos únicos vestigios eran tres pares de columnas que en algún tiempo sostuvieron un pesado techo, lo cual se podía inferir al ver el tamaño de éstas. El acceso al templo sólo era posible desde el otro lado, a través de una serpenteante escalinata. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Misanagi; por décadas esas cuevas eran conocidas por su pueblo, pero nunca supo de la existencia de ese templo.

**Shougo:** ¿Cómo haremos para bajar?. Necesitaremos una cuerda muy larga para poder hacerlo.

**Misanagi (señalando el delgado borde que conducía hasta las escalinatas):** No, pero iremos por ahí.

Habían recorrido casi todo el trayecto cuando el cristiano pisó una roca que se desprendió del borde lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre iba hacia una muerte segura, pero la mujer reaccionó con una velocidad increíble y logró sostenerlo a tiempo. La tensión se apoderó de ellos pues a pesar de que la Ninja había logrado detener la caída de su amado, aún no estaban a salvo. Para su buena suerte, el otro extremo se hallaba cerca y luego de calcular bien la distancia; la mujer meció al cristiano y en el momento justo él se soltó para alcanzar la otra plataforma. La Ninja lo alcanzó momentos después y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

**Shougo (robándole un beso):** _Arigatou Misanagi-san_. Te debo la vida.

**Misanagi (sorprendida y sonrojada):** Pues no deseaba quedarme sola tan pronto; no te librarás fácilmente de mí.

Ambos llegaron a la escalinata y descendieron por ella a toda velocidad; al llegar al templo, Shougo reconoció el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana, corrió sin pensar en nada más hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos mientras Misanagi miraba a su alrededor.

**Misanagi (haciendo un descubrimiento):** Shougo, nos observan. ¡Es una trampa!

Seis sombras se pudieron ver en el lugar, pero sólo una avanzó en dirección a los recién llegados; fue entonces cuando una voz muy familiar para la Ninja se dejó escuchar.

**?:** Ha llegado la hora de la venganza.

**Misanagi (reconociendo la voz del individuo):** ¿Melders?. Era cierto, lograste sobreviviste al incendio.

**Melders:** Sí, mi querida aliada; y te doy las gracias por servir el banquete. Has traído a uno de los Samurais más poderosos directo a su tumba. _Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Misanagi-san_, siempre supe que podía contar contigo. Imagino que usaste todos tus encantos para nublarle el pensamiento; la verdad no esperaba menos de ti.

Shougo sintió como si una daga hubiese traspasado su corazón en ese momento; la sola posibilidad de que la mujer que amaba fuera una espía y una traidora le carcomía el alma; las palabras del extraño le daban vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía de qué forma reaccionar; los hechos no ayudaban mucho a la mujer, aún así él deseaba creerle. El Samurai sólo atinó a voltear a mirarla para ver sus ojos y en ellos vio tantas dudas que su vida poco a poco comenzó a derrumbarse.

**Shougo (aún incrédulo):** ¿Cómo te atreviste Misanagi?. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto después de lo que pasamos juntos?. ¿Acaso todo fue fingido?.

**Misanagi (ofuscada):** ¡Ya destruiste mi vida una vez y no lo harás de nuevo!.

Cinco de los hombres rodearon a Shougo junto con su hermana, mientras Melders descendía de la columna cerca de Misanagi; en ese momento la Ninja pudo ver que la mitad de la cara y parte del cuerpo del alemán estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de acero, era como una especie de segunda piel. El ex miembro de los Caballeros Negros observó con mucho interés a la Ninja quien hacía un gesto de repulsión al verlo.

**Melders:** Sí, mi querida Misanagi, este es el obsequio que me dejaste la última vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas?.

**Misanagi (dejándose llevar por la ira):** Tú intentaste matar a Snyder y ahora intentas implicarme en tus asuntos. ¡¿_Doishite_?!.

**Melders (acercándose y hablándole al oído):** Porque me la debes; por tu culpa Snyder, mi pupilo, me traicionó y perdí la oportunidad de ser el amo del mundo. Ahora es mi turno de destruirte; es tiempo de que pagues lo que hiciste y voy a empezar por arrebatarte todo lo que amas y anhelas. ¿Ves allá, donde están tus amigos?. Pues bien, si no me sigues y haces lo que yo te digo, ambos morirán. El Samurai es poderoso, pero con su hermana inconsciente no podrá hacer mucho. Así que te enfrentas a una gran disyuntiva; puedes hacer lo que te pido y salvarles la vida, quedando ante ellos como una sucia traidora, o puedes revelarte y verlos morir lenta y dolorosamente; por desgracia no tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo así que ¿Cuál es tu decisión?.

Misanagi volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Shougo, pero la distancia no le dejó ver a él que una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de ella. Bajó la cabeza y dijo un "está bien" ahogado en un sollozo. Melders rió maliciosamente y le pidió que lo siguiera. La mujer volvió a ver al Samurai, pero no pudo sostener la mirada, dio media vuelta y siguió al alemán hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del cristiano quien no salía de su asombro...El europeo la llevó por varios túneles que líder Sanada desconocía; en el camino, la Ninja no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**Melders (irónico):** Vaya, la pequeña Ninja está llorando.

**Misanagi (impotente):** Esta me la vas a pagar; me quitaste lo único bonito que me quedaba; nunca te perdonaré por haberme arrebatado a Shougo.

**Melders:** Esa era la idea; pero no te preocupes; para que veas que no soy tan malo; no dejaré que él crea que somos aliados por mucho tiempo.

**Misanagi (confundida):** ¿_Nani_?.

**Melders:** En este momento ya mis hombres deben haberlo matado a él y a su hermana.

**Misanagi:** ¡_Masaka_!. Tú me dijiste que...

**Melders (riendo de buena gana):** Vaya, ¿Volviste a pensar que teníamos un trato?. Nuevamente has sobrestimado el valor de tu ayuda; pero te lo agradezco pues esta vez me entregaste a Shougo en bandeja de Plata. Tú hiciste posible lo que de otro modo hubiera sido algo...complicado.

Misanagi quedó totalmente inmóvil ante esa revelación y cayó de rodillas sin decir una palabra; entre tanto en el Templo, Shougo derrotó con suma facilidad a sus atacantes y descargó parte de su ira en ellos, luego tomó a su hermana y salió a toda prisa. Ya estaban algo lejos de las minas cuando la cristiana recobró la consciencia; la mujer estaba algo desorientada, pero al verse en brazos de su hermano tuvo una sensación de paz que la tranquilizó.

**Sayo:** ¿_Niichan_?.

**Shougo:** Cálmate; ya estás a salvo. Todo va a estar bien _neechan_.

**Sayo:** ¿No vino nadie más?. ¿Viniste solo a buscarme?. ¿Por qué te expusiste de ese modo?. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!.

La pregunta afectó a Shougo quien no respondió y sólo apresuró el paso; debía llegar rápido y avisar lo sucedido; pero además tenía su corazón hecho pedazos. Desde niño tuvo que sufrir los embates del destino; la pérdida traumática de sus padres, su salida a patadas del Japón, la enfermedad de su hermana, su exilio, muchos de los cristianos asesinados; en fin, lo suficiente como para que él no creyera en el amor; no obstante, esa mujer lo había hechizado y había logrado que se sintiera enamorado por primera vez. Por desgracia, la vida no quería darle cosas buenas y nuevamente se ensañó en su contra mostrándole la verdadera naturaleza de la Ninja; sin duda el golpe había sido muy fuerte y doloroso para el cristiano y eso no pasó desapercibido para Sayo.

**Sayo:** ¿_Doushitano niichan_?. No trates de ocultarme tu dolor; sabes que siempre hemos tenido un fuerte lazo y puedo sentir tu pena.

**Shougo:** No tengo nada, estoy perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca.

**Sayo:** Sabes que eso no es verdad.

**Shougo:** ¡No me atormentes con tus preguntas!. ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien y ese es el fin de la conversación!.

Sayo se sintió atemorizada al ver la reacción de Shougo pues era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma; desde siempre él la había protegido y la había tratado con cariño. Súbitamente la idea de que su hermano estuviera enterado de su relación con Sanosuke llegó a su mente y desató todos los miedos de la cristiana..

**Sayo (temerosa):** Es por Sanosuke, ¿verdad?.

**Shougo: **Ese vago no tiene nada que ver en todo esto; además creo haberte dicho que estoy bien así que deja el interrogatorio.

La mujer aún seguía en estado de semi shock; todo el sacrificio que había hecho había sido en vano y ahora la persona que amaba estaba muerta; no sólo eso, la mujer que le había brindado consuelo y apoyo cuando Snyder murió había corrido el mismo destino. Se sentía perdida, no sabía qué hacer; su vida había perdido el significado y sólo deseaba que la muerte le llegara en ese momento para que le aliviara el dolor tan profundo y devastador que sentía. El alemán estaba pasando por instantes de verdadero gozo al ver a su odiada rival en ese estado; los ojos del hombre brillaban de verdadera alegría y deseaba disfrutar un poco más de la situación atormentado a la mujer.

**Melders (sonriendo):** Bueno, ya que no quieres caminar puedes quedarte, de hecho puedes irte; ya no te necesito y quiero que vivas; que vivas para que sufras por todo lo que has perdido.

El alemán se retiró y la mujer no reaccionó en algún tiempo; cuando lo hizo sólo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente pues había perdido lo que tanto le había costado alcanzar: _el amor_. Una vez más, Melders le destrozaba la vida y le arrebatada al ser amado. La Ninja estaba poseída por un sentimiento de impotencia que le desgarraba el alma y su siguiente reacción fue salir corriendo de ese deprimente lugar.

Shougo llegó al Aoia con su hermana en brazos y los presentes respiraron aliviados al ver a la mujer sana y salva. Obviamente la ausencia de la Ninja fue notada y al preguntarle al cristiano por su paradero, el Samurai no tuvo más remedio que narrar todos los acontecimientos con lujo de detalles, obviando la escena de amor fingido que había pasado con ella.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** No puedo creer que fuera una traidora. Jamás lo habría pensado.

**Saito:** Bueno, eso explica por qué ellos siempre estaban un paso adelante y por qué estaban al tanto de todos nuestros planes.

Todos hablaban, pero Sayo sólo pensaba en su hermano pues sabía que eso le dolía mucho más allá de lo que los demás pudieran imaginar. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, Shougo salió del Aoia y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. En el trayecto iba pensando en muchas cosas; el momento en que la conoció, la muerte de Snyder, la noche en la cueva, la escena en el Templo; todos esos recuerdos llegaban a su mente para atormentarlo.

**Shougo (enfadado):** He sido un idiota, ¿Cómo pude caer en su trampa?. Tal vez ella misma mató a Snyder; quizás él deseaba advertirnos de la traición de esa desgraciada; como están las cosas es lo más probable...Pero al final tenía razón; eso que llaman amor no existe, es una farsa para aprovecharse de los incautos y yo fui uno de ellos.

El cristiano se sentó en una piedra en el camino apretando sus puños; bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar una lágrima. Tanto que la amaba y ella sólo lo usó; al final cayó en sus redes, se dejó arrastrar por ella; esa noche le entregó todo su amor y pensaba que ella había hecho lo mismo, pero todo había sido un Teatro para matarlo a él y a su hermana...Eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

**Shougo (resolutivo):** Te juro que esta me la pagas, Misanagi. Haré que te arrepientas por esto que me has hecho.

_¿Qué va pasar entre Misanagi y Shougo?. ¿Y entre Sano y Sayo?. Y lo peor; ¿Podrán detener a la Sociedad?. ¿Qué pasará con Melders?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	12. Un Duelo por Amor

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 12**

"Un Duelo por Amor"

Todos los integrantes del frente salvo dos excepciones bien conocidas; además de los habitantes del Aoia estaban entablando una discusión sobre los últimos sucesos acaecidos; era evidente que debían cambiar su estrategia pues hasta ahora la Sociedad había hecho todo a sus anchas sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y el que ellos se hayan raptado a la cristiana desde la mismísima base Onniwa Banshu era una bofetada que no estaban dispuestos a tolerar.

**Soujiro:** Creo que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado no sabemos nada útil de esos sujetos.

**Saito:** No, en eso te equivocas; este asunto de Melders nos ha ayudado mucho.

**Cho:** Sí, pudimos averiguar que luego de fingir su muerte, regresó a Alemania bajo el nombre de Wolfrang y al ver que Snyder había desmantelado la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, trató de formarla de nuevo; sin embargo, no lo logró. Finalmente se alió con otra persona que nadie conoce con exactitud y ambos crearon la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; supongo que regresó y con nuevas promesas convenció a Misanagi de unirse a ellos.

**Sayo:** ¡_Yamenka_!. Yo no creo que ella sea una traidora.

**Aoshi:** ¿Acaso dudas de tu hermano?.

**Sayo:** No, bueno, no lo sé; la verdad es que me cuesta creerlo. Ella me dio la impresión de ser una persona sincera; no me la puedo imaginar como una vil espía.

**Misao:** No entiendo cómo pudo creerle a Melders después de lo que pasó. Ese alemán le hizo mucho daño y por su intervención casi es expulsada de los Sanada; él era la última persona que me imaginaba como aliado de Misanagi.

**Saito:** Tal vez todo fue planeado; y, es probable que ella matara a Snyder bajo órdenes de Melders. Creo que realmente eso fue lo que ocurrió.

**Sayo:** Yo no puedo imaginarme a Misanagi de ese modo; ella no es así, estoy segura de ello. Algo tuvo que haber pasado y que hasta mi hermano desconoce; todo esto tiene que tener una justificación.

**Kenshin (tomando parte de la charla):** A mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero como están las cosas es una posibilidad. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya tenemos nueva información sobre ese grupo.

**Cho:** Y eso no es todo; tenemos conocimiento de que en 2 semanas llegaran cerca de acá varios buques mucho más poderosos que el _Rengoku_ de Shishio; pues ya se acerca la hora del ataque.

**Sano:** ¡Eso es muy grave!. El barco de Shishio era impresionante y si esos sujetos tienen embarcaciones aún mejores podrán dar un fuerte golpe por vía marina.

**Misao:** Debemos detenerlos. No podemos permitir que ese ataque se lleve a cabo; eso marcaría el inicio de una Guerra.

**Aoshi:** Es probable que el Jefe esté allí. No creo que el ataque se realice o planifique sin su presencia.

**Soujiro:** No lo creo; si nadie lo ha visto debe ser por algo; pero si Melders es su mano derecha es lógico que esté presente para ser la voz de su Jefe.

**Sayo: Debemos avisarme a mi hermano**.

**Cho:** Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?. Desde un principio no ha estado con nosotros.

El cristiano se encaminó nuevamente hacia la montaña, estaba decidido a buscar a los miembros de esa maldita Sociedad y matarlos él personalmente a cada uno; el rencor no le dejaba pensar, solo quería cobrárselas todas sin que nadie se entrometiera. Aún estaba en su mente la figura de Misanagi y poco a poco una duda se fue apoderando de todo su ser.

**Shougo (pensando):** ¿Cómo pudo engañarme de esa forma tan cruel?. ¿Por qué no me mató cuando pudo hacerlo?. Tuvo varias oportunidades. ¡_Kuso_!. Ella me traicionó en mis propias narices y aún así tengo dudas. ¡_Nani Kuso_!.

La Ninja todavía se encontraba dando tumbos por los túneles de la mina, tratando de hallar el camino hacia el templo; necesitaba encontrar a Shougo y Sayo, comprobar que los hombres de Melders habían cumplido su objetivo. Después de mucho caminar a oscuras, tanteando las paredes de los túneles con sus manos, logró divisar una luz al final; corrió y efectivamente el pasaje la condujo al foso donde estaba el templo. Su corazón se detuvo al ver dos cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo, pero al acercarse pudo comprobar que había tres más y eran los cadáveres de los hombres de Melders. Se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez atormentada, Shougo estaba vivo, ¡Vivo!, pero creyendo que era una traidora. Decidió salir de ese lugar que la ahogaba e ir en busca del Samurai para explicarle, ¡Así perdiera la vida en ello!.

El Samurai había llegado a la entrada de la mina cuando de pronto vio a Misanagi salir de ella. Una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadieron; por un lado sentía deseos de matarla, de hacerle pagar su traición; pero por otra parte deseaba darle el beneficio de la duda y dejar que ella le diera una explicación. Era su orgullo herido contra su corazón, pero el primero pudo ganar la contienda.

**Shougo (corriendo hacia ella con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada):** ¡Traidora! ¡Eres una vil mentirosa!. ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho!.

La mujer se paralizó al verlo, era tal el rencor que irradiaban los ojos de aquel hombre que su alma estaba siendo azotada por esa mirada; la líder Sanada veía con dolor como la persona que la había hecho tan feliz hace solamente unas horas estaba corriendo hacia ella con claros deseos de matarla. Súbitamente, Misanagi tomó fuerzas para poder hablar.

**Misanagi (gritando):** ¡_Yamenka!_. ¡Déjame explicar las cosas!.

**Shougo (deteniendo su carrera a poca distancia de la mujer):** ¡No más mentiras!. ¡¿No te cansas?!. ¡¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con todo esto?!.

**Misanagi:** Pero...es que...todo fue una trampa de Melders; por favor tienes que creerme yo jamás te traicionaría. ¿No recuerdas lo que vivimos?. Yo te amo y nunca te pondría en peligro.

**Shougo:** ¡_Iyé_!. ¡Aquí la única que miente eres tú!. ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar aquella noche?. Eso no fue más que una parte muy asquerosa de tu plan. **(Sarcástico):** ¿Molesta porque sigo con vida?. Debiste buscar a hombres para matarme no a esos borregos asustados. **(Retomando su rabia): **¡Esto me lo vas a pagar con tu vida!.

Shougo levantó su mano y con los dedos extendidos canalizó tal cantidad de energía que una ráfaga de aire se dirigió con fuerza hacía donde estaba Misanagi, levantando una nube de polvo que la cegó; lo cual fue aprovechado por Shougo para encaminarse a ella con increíble velocidad, desenvainando al mismo tiempo su espada. El cristiano estaba aún mas ciego que ella, pero su ceguera era causada por un odio que lo carcomía por dentro. La Ninja había perdido su campo visual parcialmente, pero no su capacidad auditiva, logró escuchar como el cuerpo del hombre cortaba el viento en su carrera hacía ella y el silbido que producía la espada al ser desenvainada, por lo que justo cuando él estuvo en posición para matarla logró saltar y caer detrás de él.

**Misanagi:** Shougo, déjame explicarte; si al final todavía no me crees yo misma te daré mi daga para que dispongas de mí. _Onegai_.

**Shougo:** No me enredarás nuevamente con tus historias, tú me has matado por dentro; te dije que te amaba y creí ser correspondido; pero todo resultó ser una sucia mentira.

**Misanagi:** ¡_Iyé_!. ¡No son historias!. El deseo de venganza de Melders tiene un solo objetivo, ¡Yo!. ¿_Wakarimasu ka?_.

**Shougo (volviendo a empuñar su espada y atacando a Misanagi):** ¡_Iyé_!. _Wakarimasen_. Ya me engañaste una vez y ahora fuiste cómplice de ese maldito. No sólo te burlaste de mí, sino ayudaste a otro que intentó matar a Sayo; la mujer que te consoló en un momento que pensó; no, que pensamos, era el más doloroso de tu vida.

**Misanagi (evadiendo la espada, una y otra vez):** Yo nunca les mentí; sólo mantuve en secreto mi encuentro con Snyder porque así me lo había pedido él. Por otro lado, si alguna vez fui aliada de Melders, nadie más que yo se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Ya te lo expliqué antes. ¿Por qué me creíste en ese momento y ahora es distinto?.

**Shougo (pensado):** ¡_Kuso_!. Me estoy dejando llevar demasiado por mi ira y eso me resta velocidad en mis ataques; no es posible que esa Ninja evada mis golpes. **(Dirigiéndose a la mujer en tono sarcástico):** No lo sé; tal vez sea porque intentaron matarme y tú te fuiste muy contenta con el enemigo. **(Retomando su actitud despectiva): **Todo estaba preparado desde el principio; tú misma asesinaste a Snyder para obtener la coartada perfecta. Además, mi hermana fue llevada a un terreno que sólo era conocido por el Clan Sanada; muy conveniente ¿_desu ka_?. ¡Eres una maldita hipócrita!.

**Misanagi (llevándose las manos a la cabeza y girándola en forma negativa):** ¡Basta!, ¡Eso no es cierto!. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que fui capaz de matar a Snyder?. ¡Ya es suficiente!, no te permitiré un insulto más.

La mujer comenzaba a exasperarse, no había explicación posible que logrará hacer entrar en razón al Samurai, por lo cual decidió recurrir a sus conocimientos del manejo de la energía para detenerlo. Se colocó frente a Shougo y con un movimiento de sus manos logró inmovilizarlo sin siquiera tocarlo; la misma fuerza que utilizaba él para atacarla, se volvía en su contra paralizándolo.

**Shougo (moviéndose con extrema dificultad):** Ahora muestras quien eres. ¿Verdad?. Pero no podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo. **(Pensando):** _Baka_, ¿Cómo puede creer que es capaz de detenerme con esos trucos?. Bien, le seguiré el juego para ver hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

**Misanagi (colocándose cerca de él con una daga en la mano):** Tú me obligas ha hacer esto.

**Shougo (fingiendo cólera):** Vamos hazlo de una vez, termina con mi vida física, por que la espiritual ya no existe, tu mataste mi alma al engañarme. **(Pensando):** Dame una razón más; sólo necesito eso para matarte.

**Misanagi (Acercándose peligrosamente y girando alrededor de Shougo):** Pero no entiendes que tú también me estás matando lentamente al no confiar en mí. El mantenerte inmóvil no tiene como objetivo asesinarte; sólo es para que me escuches. Melders me amenazó en la mina; dijo que si no lo seguía los mataría.

**Shougo (cerrando los ojos y riendo):** ¿Y crees que voy a creer eso?. Trataron de hacerlo de todas formas. Por suerte sólo eran unos principiantes y logré hacerme cargo de ellos.

**Misanagi (dándose vuelta y bajando la cabeza):** _Gomen nasai_. **(Volviéndose a verlo otra vez):** Melders tenía todo bien planeado; cuando estábamos ya lejos del Templo me contó que había dado la orden de asesinarte. Él decidió romper el trato que había hecho conmigo para arrebatarme lo que más quería. ¡A ti!. Viví momentos espantosos al creerte muerto y fue peor cuando supe que estabas vivo y creyendo que yo era una traidora. ¿No entiendes que esto es lo que él deseaba?.

**Shougo (con la cabeza baja y los ojos apretados como si no quisiera oír una palabra más):** ¡Mentira!.

Misanagi ya no podía mas; cayó de rodillas y, agarrando un puñado de tierra entre sus manos, comenzó a llorar de impotencia. ¿Qué mas podría hacer para demostrarle que era inocente y que lo amaba?. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió aliarse con la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros, desde ese instante su vida no había conocido la calma y el sosiego. De repente, Shougo extendió sus brazos y llevó ambos a cada lado de su cintura rompiendo el hechizo de la mujer y sin darle tiempo a la Ninja de reaccionar, logró herirla con la espada en su brazo derecho.

**Shougo (riendo):** ¿De verdad pensabas que me habías detenido?. Soy un Samurai y manejo el estilo de combate más poderoso; el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu; para poder detenernos con esa clase de hechizos nuestro rival debe ser más fuerte. Creo que has sobrestimado tus habilidades. **(Irónico):** Hora de morir...amor.

**Misanagi (retrocediendo y apoyándose en un árbol):** ¡Shougo espera!. ¡_Onegai_!.

El Samurai estaba poseído por una ira inmensa; la mujer a la que le había mostrado sus sentimientos lo había traicionado y eso era algo que no podía perdonar, levantando su espada se disponía a utilizar el Rai Ryu Sen que ya una vez había dejado ciegos a su tío y a Kenshin. Misanagi se decía a sí misma que si no hacía algo para detenerlo, no la contaría. ¿Hasta cuando podría contener sus ataques?. De pronto, giró su cabeza hacía atrás, observó la densidad del bosque y corrió a toda velocidad directo hacia Shougo, quien no salía de su asombro. El cristiano no sabía cómo reaccionar; si instinto le decía que desenfundara para matarla de una vez y protegerse de su ataque, pero algo más fuerte le obligaba a permanecer inmóvil; cuando la líder Sanada estuvo a escasos metros de él se escuchó una detonación y poco después, Misanagi se desplomaba en los brazos del Samurai. Parecía como si la explosión lo hubiera despertado del hechizo en el cual la ira lo tenía sumergido. La sostuvo y el corazón de Shougo se heló al sentir cálido líquido saliendo de la humanidad de ella; el hombre se arrodilló para acostar a la mujer y pudo confirmar todos su temores al ver que del cuerpo inmóvil de la Ninja salía sangre producto de una herida de bala; sangre que él mismo tubo la osadía de derramar unos instantes atrás.

La mujer se había interpuesto entre él y un disparo, detonación que sólo ella pudo advertir pues él se hallaba bajo los efectos de la ira...Misanagi, a quien él creía una traidora, le había salvado la vida. ¡A costo de la suya propia!. El cristiano revisó la herida y tuvo un respiro al ver que había penetrado limpiamente en su hombro sin dañar ningún órgano vital. Levantó el cuerpo inerte de la líder Sanada y salió del lugar a toda velocidad, tratando de ponerse en un sitio menos visible desde la copa de los árboles o desde los riscos de la montaña. Encontró un sitio ideal en unos arbustos cerca de un riachuelo y colocó gentilmente a la mujer en el piso; rompió un trozo de su túnica, el cual dividió en dos; una parte la mojó con agua y la utilizó para limpiar la sangre, tanto de la herida de bala como de la que él le había hecho; y la otra, lo colocó como vendaje para tratar de detener la hemorragia que el disparo había ocasionado.

**Shougo (Pensando y confundido):** Intente matarte y aún así salvaste mi vida. ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con esta parodia?...¿Será verdad lo que dijo?. ¿Melders preparó todo esto para separarnos?. ¡Maldición!. Son demasiadas dudas.

El cristiano tomó varias hojas y con ellas logró darle a la mujer de beber agua del río; la hemorragia se había detenido, pero la herida estaba muy reciente por lo que ameritaba muchos cuidados. Misanagi no tardó mucho en despertar y al hacerlo trató por instinto de ponerse a salvo lo cual le ocasionó mucho dolor en el brazo.

**Misanagi (luego de calmarse un poco): ¿****_Shougo desu ka_****?**.

**Shougo (mirándola a los ojos):** ¿_Doushite_?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Era tu oportunidad para deshacerte de mí.

**Misanagi (comenzando a llorar):** ¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?. Fui honesta por primera vez. Te amo, hasta el punto de perder mi vida por la tuya.

**Shougo (poniéndose de pie):** _Gomen nasai_; pero no te creo. Siempre me he dejado llevar por mis instintos y ello me ha permitido sobrevivir. Mi instinto ahora me dice que desconfíe. Lo único que has logrado es que te perdone la vida y con ello pago mi deuda. Tu herida está algo delicada y será mejor que te la hagas ver lo más pronto posible.

**Misanagi:** Pero...

**Shougo: **No me pidas que vuelva a confiar en ti porque no lo haré; y, el amor que sentía por ti quedó sepultado en esa mina. Estamos a mano; pero si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino te mataré, espero no lo dudes porque lo haré. _Sayonara_.

Cuando término de decir esto se alejó, dejando a Misanagi con un dolor tan profundo que ni siquiera pudo derramar una lágrima.

**Shougo (alejándose de ella y con voz baja):** Te amo Misanagi, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero me has engañado y pusiste en riesgo la vida de Sayo; eso nunca te lo perdonaré. Si te vuelvo a ver no dudaré en matarte.

_¿Qué pasará entre estos dos?. ¿Y entre Sanosuke y Sayo?. ¿Qué sucederá con la llegada de los Buques?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	13. Retorno Amargo

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 13**

"Retorno Amargo"

El cristiano caminaba con un caos en su mente; atrás había quedado Misanagi aún convaleciente; ella le había salvado la vida y por esa razón no la mató; sin embargo, la dejó en medio del bosque con una herida de bala muy delicada sin mencionar otra, producto de un sablazo. El Samurai no podría perdonar su traición; quería alejarse de ella sin volver la vista atrás, pues el amor que sentía era tan fácil de destruir y estaba seguro que lo haría flaquear si la miraba a los ojos de nuevo. Sólo recordaba el momento en que la tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos malherida y los inmensos deseos que tuvo de creerle, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero no hubiera sido sincero, pues la desconfianza lo invadía, por lo que prefirió cortar por lo sano. Antes de que lograse perderla de vista, no se contuvo más y volteó a mirarla, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que se había ido.

**Shougo (pensando irónicamente):** ¡Vaya!, menos mal que estaba tan afligida por mi partida.

Lo que Shougo no sabía era que la frustración de Misanagi, al no convencerlo de su honestidad, era tan grande que decidió abandonarlo todo y regresar a la Base Sanada. Cuando el cristiano llegó al lugar donde la había dejado, se dio cuenta de que la mujer había dejado un rastro muy claro, ya que sus pasos eran lentos debido a las heridas, por lo que decidió seguirla. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas acerca de ella, o la duda no lo dejaría en paz.

En Kyoto había anochecido; Soujiro, Saito junto con Cho abandonaron el Aoia y Sanosuke había decidido realizar la guardia de esa noche a pesar de los reproches que los demás le hicieron considerando que aun no se recuperaba completamente de sus heridas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cristiana saliera del restaurante para hablar con él.

**Sayo (con cierto cariño):** Aún no te has recuperado del todo; no tenías porqué pedir esta guardia. Es muy arriesgado.

**Sano (sin mirarla):** Tal vez quiero que me maten; pues esta culpa que tengo por lo que te hice no me deja en paz.

Esas palabras estremecieron a Sayo y le hicieron pensar muchas cosas; ella lo amaba y él sufría por su silencio; sin embargo, no podía dejar a un lado todos sus temores; la aterraba la idea de aceptar lo que había pasado abiertamente; pensaba en que irremediablemente se repetiría y eso la asustaba, pues su educación cristiana le hacía verlo como algo malo, lo cual la hacía sentir vergüenza; además, si su hermano se enteraba de todo sería algo devastador para ambos; al principio quiso decirle pero luego decidió callar y entró para dirigirse a su cuarto.

**Sayo (en voz baja y entre sollozos):** ¿Qué hago?. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo comportarme en esta situación. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?.

Kaoru escuchó los sollozos de la cristiana y quiso ayudarla por lo que tocó la puerta de su habitación; Sayo lo meditó unos instantes y al final decidió dejarla pasar, en ese momento no deseaba estar sola, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

**Kaoru:** ¿_Doushitano Sayo_?.

**Sayo (limpiando sus lágrimas):** No es nada, no te preocupes; sólo son cosas mías.

**Kaoru (incrédula):** ¿Lloras por nada?. Vamos, sé que algo te sucede; confía en mí; quiero ayudarte.

Sayo vio en la joven Kamiya a la amiga que jamás tuvo; ella le inspiraba mucha confianza y si necesitaba algo en ese momento era desahogarse; todo lo que guardaba en su interior la estaba oprimiendo y deseaba dejarlo salir. Kaoru escuchó atentamente el relato de su amiga y pronto le encontró sentido a varias cosas que había visto; sin duda, la cristiana pasaba por una situación muy difícil y necesitaba de todo el apoyo que pudiera tener.

**Kaoru:** Ahora entiendo muchas cosas; mira en mi humilde opinión creo que debes hablarle. La decisión fue de ambos y por tal motivo el problema no es tuyo nada más. No deberías relegarlo en algo que los dos vivieron; deja que la decisión surja mutuamente no la tomes tú sin consultarle.

**Sayo:** Lo sé, pero no puedo decirle la verdad a Sanosuke; no tengo el valor, es demasiado complicado y no podría aceptar lo que vendría después; no puedo y te pido que no le digas nada.

**Kaoru:** No seas tonta, con esa actitud sólo conseguirás perderlo, nada más. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?. ¿Deseas perderlo para siempre?.

**Sayo:** La verdad no sé qué hacer, pero por ahora callaré, es para lo único que tengo valor. Tal vez sea la decisión equivocada, pero esto es demasiado complejo para mí; creo que nunca debí regresar, jamás pensé que las cosas sucederían de este modo.

Kaoru no dijo nada más y decidió marcharse, dejando a Sayo a solas; la cristiana se acostó buscado que el sueño le ayudará a no pensar en Sano, estaba muy indecisa y no quería enfrentar la situación.

Sanosuke seguía afuera, acabándose el mismo por la culpa que sentía al haberse aprovechado de Sayo; ya no tendría valor de ver a Kenshin o a los demás a la cara y mucho menos a Shougo. Luego de meditar los hechos por largo rato, el guerrero tomó una decisión y quiso ponerla en práctica de inmediato.

**Sano (para sí mismo):** Es lo mejor para todos.

El guerrero entró al Aoia para salir poco tiempo después con una pluma y un trozo de papel; su pulso le temblaba en cada línea que escribía y un mar de sentimientos le invadía; sabía que su decisión le cambiaría la vida para siempre, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La situación se había vuelto insostenible y deseaba evitar que las cosas llegaran más lejos.

Entre tanto, Misanagi había salido del bosque y detrás de la colina se encontraba la base del Clan Sanada. Al acercarse, se decía a sí misma que nunca debió salir de ahí, ni cuando intentó recuperar los privilegios que alguna vez tuvo su familia en el Japón y menos esta vez en la cual nuevamente su corazón volvía destrozado. Al llegar a la cima de la colina, no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían, del lugar que ella conocía como su hogar, solo quedaban los pilares hechos carbón. No con poca dificultad llegó al sitio buscando a los suyos, ahora mucho más convencida de que nunca debió dejar a los suyos.

**Misanagi (gritando):** Haita...Ren...Bacu...¿Dónde están todos?.

De pronto, un grupo de personas apareció ante ella; todos tenían visibles signos de lucha y sus trajes estaban rasgados y quemados; la mujer se alegró de verlos, pero la forma en que se acercaban la hizo dudar de las buenas intenciones que pudiesen tener; en ese momento logró divisar el rostro de su mano derecha y se sintió muy feliz de verlo con vida, olvidando sus anteriores temores.

**Misanagi (efusiva):** ¡Haita estás vivo!. Pensé que...bueno, eso ya no importa lo que interesa es que estás bien al igual que todos ustedes.

**Haita (inexpresivo):** Nos traicionaste, Jefa. ¿Por qué siempre traicionas a tu gente?.

**Misanagi:** ¿Pero que dices? ¿Traicionarlos?. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?.

**Haita:** Fuimos atacados mientras la mayoría de nosotros dormía, los que quedamos, estamos vivos por pura casualidad.

**Misanagi:** ¿Y que te hace pensar que tuve algo que ver en esto?.

**Haita:** Pues que el motivo por el cual estoy vivo es que fui a buscarla a Kyoto; y, en el Aoia me dijeron que usted seguía siendo cómplice de Melders. Lo sentimos, Jefa, pero esta vez no hay perdón y el castigo para un traidor es ¡La Muerte!.

Sanosuke aún no terminaba lo que había empezado a redactar y poco tiempo después Himura salió a relevarlo de su guardia, lo que tomó mal parado al guerrero.

**Kenshin:** Vine a relevarte; ya cumpliste con tu turno, ahora ve a descansar que lo necesitas.

**Sano:** ¿_Nani_?. Claro, claro; ya me voy. No hay problema.

**Kenshin:** ¿Y eso?. ¿Qué escribes?.

**Sano:** ¿Yo?. ¿Nada?. No te preocupes. **(Caminando hacia el interior y deteniéndose en la puerta): **Kenshin; hay algo que debes saber; no veo quién más me pueda ayudar.

**Kenshin:** ¿_Doushitano Sanosuke_?.

**Sano:** Me voy a Tokio.

**Kenshin:** ¿_Nani_?. _Demo_, ¿_Doushite_?.

**Sano:** Es una larga historia, amigo mío y una no muy agradable.

**Kenshin:** Creo que no iré a ningún lado. Soy todo oídos.

**Sano:** Bueno, aquí voy.

**Kenshin (luego de escuchar toda la narración de su amigo):** Pero esos es huir, Sanosuke. Tienes que enfrentar la situación. No puedes esconderte.

**Sano:** ¿Crees que deseo marcharme?; yo pensaba enfrentarme a todo junto a Sayo, pero fue muy dura conmigo y me dio a entender que abusé de ella. No voy a atravesar todo esto sin su apoyo; si me da la espalda no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

**Kenshin (comprendiendo la situación):** _Ah so desu_; creo que ese mismo temor siento yo con Kaoru; la quiero mucho, pero no me atrevo a decírselo por temor a las consecuencias; ya perdí a un ser amado y no quiero pasar por ello de nuevo.

**Sano:** ¿_Nani_?. ¿Un ser amado?.

**Kenshin:** Algún día te contaré, Sanosuke, algún día.

**Sano (tomando el papel que tenía en la mano y ofreciéndoselo a su compañero):** Sólo quiero que le entregues esta carta a Sayo pues partiré ahora mismo.

**Kenshin:** ¿Qué harás en Tokio?.

**Sano (tratando de hacer humor):** No lo sé; tal vez busque a Megumi y seguiré comiendo en el Akabeko sin pagar.

**Kenshin (después de una corta pausa producto de la risa):** Pobre Tae, la vas a arruinar si sigues abusando de su buena fe.

**Sano (poniéndose serio):** Tal vez Sansa también reaparezca.

**Kenshin:** No uses la violencia para evadir la realidad; ese no es el camino. Yo maté a más gente de la que conozco ahora, y lo hice para evadir la muerte de mis padres, para olvidarme de mi vida y no lo logré, eso sólo te aumenta la pena.

**Sano:** Lo sé, pero no sé si pueda seguir mi vida con este peso encima; es más de lo que puedo soportar.

**Kenshin:** Tienes que hacerlo, no te dejes vencer. Las verdaderas batallas no son contra un enemigo son las que se libran internamente; ésas son las más difíciles de ganar, pero las que dejan más satisfacción.

**Sano:** De verdad, no sé qué haré, no puedo asegurar nada ahora; sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Kenshin:** Amigo, no te olvides de nosotros. Siempre estaremos pendientes de ti, espero te mantengas en contacto.

**Sano:** Siempre sabrán de mí, lo prometo. _Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu_.

**Sano (poniéndose de pie para iniciar el viaje):** Nos veremos, amigo, despídeme de todos y no te olvides de la carta.

**Kenshin:** No te preocupes, se la entregaré sin falta, _Ja ne_.

Sanosuke comenzó a caminar y en poco tiempo se perdió de la vista de Himura; el Samurai sabía que había un dolor muy grande en Sanosuke, pero que sólo el y Sayo podían reparar; en el fondo no quería que partiera, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para él. Sano se iba dejando atrás a sus amigos y a la persona que amaba, pero a la que tanto daño le había hecho; sólo esperaba que algún lo perdonara por todo.

**Sano (cerrando los ojos):** Mi querida Sayo, ojalá algún día dejes de odiarme.

Lo que Sanosuke no sabía era que dos Miembros de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro lo estaban espiando; los extraños estaban intrigados por la conversación que habían escuchado y uno de ellos se apresuró a tomar una decisión.

**?a:** Dile al maestro lo que sabemos; yo me encargaré de escoltar a nuestro amigo.

**?b:** Entendido.

En lo profundo del bosque dos sombras se encontraban juntas en medio de una amena conversación. Hablaban en voz baja pues no deseaban señalarle su posición a un posible enemigo.

**?b:** _Shisho_, tenemos una importante información.

**?:** Te escucho.

**?b:** Uno de los miembros del frente que se ha formado en nuestra contra, Sanosuke Sagara, se marcha a Tokio.

**?:** ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

**?b:** Por lo que pudimos escuchar es por tiempo indefinido.

**?:** _Omoshiroi_, esto es algo que podemos usar a nuestro favor; ¿Y tu compañero?. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?.

**?b:** Lo está siguiendo.

**?:** Mucho mejor, escucha con cuidado lo que te voy a decir; cuando ese sujeto esté lejos de Kyoto captúrenlo y tráiganlo ante mí, pero antes háganle creer a los demás que ha muerto. **(Sonriendo con malicia): **Tengo planes para él.

**?b:** Como Usted diga, _shisho_.

**?:** Bien, regresa a las sombras.

**?b:** ¡Por la Sociedad del Dragón Negro!.

Y las dos figuras desaparecieron en el bosque sin dejar ningún rastro.

_¿Qué pasará ahora con Sanosuke?. ¿Y Sayo?. ¿Matarán a Misanagi?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	14. La Reconciliación

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 14**

"La Reconciliación"

En la oscuridad de la noche, las brasas vivas conformadas por los restos de lo que una vez fue la base Sanada, apenas permitían observar la expresión de un conjunto de rostros que se habían cerrado en torno a una delgada figura, la cual no salía de su asombro ante el espectáculo dantesco que sus ojos observaban: El lugar que consideraba su hogar había sido destruido en su ausencia y los pocos que quedaban de lo que ella creía su familia la veían como a una persona extraña. No era suficiente el que Shougo desconfiara de ella; ahora, Haita, su mano derecha, su compañero de hermandad, también lo hacía. Estaba segura que los responsables de esa masacre eran los miembros de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro y no dudaba que su promotor era Melders, por el ensañamiento demostrado en contra de su gente. Se decía a sí misma, hasta cuando tendría que pagar por el error de haberse unido a él meses atrás y haber sido la razón por la cual Snyder lo traicionó.

**Misanagi (entre confundida y furiosa a la vez):** Haita, no es posible que creas que he sido capaz de traicionarlos ¿Qué motivos podría tener para hacerlo?.

**Haita:** Ya una vez no te importó que nos matarán a todos con tal de asumir el poder en el Japón. ¿Por qué no habrías de intentarlo nuevamente?.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes lo sospechara, una figura se escudaba en los árboles para poder observar la escena sin perder detalle.

**Misanagi:** Saben bien lo arrepentida que estoy de haber tomado esa fatal decisión; a pesar de que ustedes mismos reconocieron que no la tomé sólo para mi beneficio, sino de todo el clan. Más que nadie lamenté la pérdida de la medicina milagrosa, pues era nuestra herencia; todo fue mi responsabilidad y ustedes están al tanto de que estuve dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo en aquel momento. Ahora no puedo hacerlo, simplemente porque no tengo nada que ver en esto, salvo el hecho de haber confiado en la palabra de un hombre que no la tiene.

Todos los Ninjas empezaron a hablar entre ellos y le pedían a Misanagi que no les mintiera, que era suficiente el dolor que los afligía por la pérdida de sus compañeros, para que además la persona que ellos consideraban su líder los engañara. De pronto, Haita se acercó a ella, colocándose a su lado y le pidió al resto que se calmara y que la dejarán hablar. Misanagi agradeciendo a su mano derecha la oportunidad, se aferró firmemente a su brazo y les contó a todos lo que había sucedido desde su partida: la muerte de Snyder, el rapto de Sayo, la trampa en la cual habían caído Shougo y ella al intentar rescatarla, el engaño de Melders y su enfrentamiento con Shougo Amakusa. Lo único que mantuvo en reserva, fueron los sentimientos que habían nacido en ella por el Samurai y eso lo hizo porque era parte de su intimidad.

**Haita:** Pero Jefa, en el Aoia todos creen que es una traidora y que está aliada con Melders.

**Misanagi:** Ese malnacido consiguió que Amakusa creyera que yo estaba de su lado e imagino que a su regreso a Kyoto, el Samurai le contó todo a los demás. La verdad en principio no lo culpo, pero luego cuando nos enfrentamos no quiso escuchar ni una palabra e intentó matarme.

Al decir esto, Misanagi bajo la cabeza para intentar ocultar la pena que la invadía y el dolor de sus heridas la obligó a tomarse el brazo. De pronto, a la distancia, se encendieron una decena de antorchas, las cuales a medida que se acercaban al grupo Ninja, iluminaban la silueta de por lo menos una veintena de hombres. La visión no solo los sorprendió a ellos, sino también a la sombra que se mantenía oculta.

**Ren (indeciso):** Haita¿Qué hacemos?.

**Haita:** Yo le creo a Misanagi, así que quien debe responder la pregunta es ella.

**Misanagi:** No podemos hacer otra cosa más que luchar, la mejor defensa es el ataque, así que ¡_Nitsu_!.

Cada uno de los Ninjas empuñó su daga, en tanto Ren golpeaba el suelo con sus látigos creando un movimiento de tierra que logró hacer caer a unos cuantos enemigos. El encuentro fue sangriento entre ambos bandos; Misanagi, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, veía caer uno a uno a sus compañeros por lo que, muy a pesar de ella, tomó una decisión difícil para el orgullo de un Ninja. Debió replegarse.

**Misanagi:** Debemos ir a los refugios, nos superan en número y si seguimos luchando terminaremos muertos.

Cuando se disponían a salir del lugar, Haita fue herido por la espada de uno de los hombres de la sociedad; la mujer, viéndolo caer, lanzó su daga contra el sujeto matándolo en el acto, seguidamente corrió hacia su compañero, lo sostuvo y trató de salir; pero se encontró rodeada por seis hombres. La Ninja empujó a Haita hacía un lado para ponerlo fuera del alcance de los enemigos y luego le dirigió unas palabras.

**Misanagi:** Llévatelo de aquí Ren; me quieren a mí y me tendrán.

**Haita:** No Jefa, no puede quedarse sola, la matarán.

**Misanagi (con vehemencia):** ¡Es una orden!. Si se quedan, mi sacrificio será en vano y nadie podrá vengar mi muerte. Vamos, márchense de una vez. ¡Obedezcan!.

Los de la sociedad no prestaron atención a la salida de Ren y Haita y se cernían cada vez más sobre la líder Ninja quien, a pesar de sus habilidades, no pudo contra todos ellos. Pronto la sostuvieron y comenzaron a golpearla. Súbitamente, alguien que se había mantenido hasta ese momento como simple observador decidió que era hora de que también lo invitarán la fiesta.

Veo que todos ustedes son unos cobardes.

Misanagi reconoció la voz de Shougo e instantes antes de perder el conocimiento a causa de los golpes menciono su nombre en un susurro.

**?1¿Quién demonios eres tú?. Eres un imbécil si crees que podrás con todos nosotros**. Chicos, maten a esa perra.

Dos de la sociedad sostenían el cuerpo inmóvil de Misanagi por ambos brazos y un tercero se disponía a decapitarla, cuando Shougo blandió su espada con una rapidez asombrosa, dejando a los tres individuos heridos de muerte. Los otros trataron de enfrentarse a él, pero también resultaron vencidos sin mayor dificultad. Sin expresión alguna en el rostro, levantó el cuerpo de la Ninja y salió caminando del lugar.

Haita y Ren decidieron ir al Aoia en busca de ayuda para Misanagi; al llegar le explicaron a los presentes lo que había sucedido en la Base con todos los pormenores. Mientras se encontraban en la narración de los hechos, la cristiana entró al lugar y pudo escuchar la parte en donde los Ninjas aclaraban que Misanagi no era aliada del alemán y que había dado su vida para salvarlos.

**Sayo:** Algo me decía que no podía ser una traidora. Sabía que no podía estar equivocada.

**Misao:** ¿Y qué te hizo suponer que no lo era?.

**Sayo (sin darse cuenta que su hermano estaba tras ella, con Misanagi muy mal herida en sus brazos):** Pues cuando falleció el joven alemán, su forma de llorar en mi regazo era sincera. Puedo sentir el dolor en el corazón ajeno, y esa vez Misanagi lloraba con una profunda pena.

**Kenshin (percatándose de la presencia del cristiano):** Shougo, regresaste. **(Notando el estado de la mujer):** Debemos llevar a Misanagi a un lugar cómodo para tratar de ayudarla.

**Haita y Ren:** ¡Esos malditos la van a pagar caro por atreverse a herir de ese modo a nuestra Jefa!.

**Shougo (sin mirar a su hermana):** Tiene por lo menos un par de costillas rotas y la herida de bala no ha cesado de sangrar, en estos momentos está muy débil.

**Sayo:** Déjame ayudarte, _niichan_.

El Samurai miró a su hermana de una manera fría y distante que la cristiana, por primera vez, no pudo interpretar. ¿Qué le había molestado?. Desde el rescate, no había sido el mismo con ella y una duda la mortificaba; ¿Sabría lo que había pasado entre ella y Sano?. Los dos entraron en la habitación que les indicó Misao y Sayo fue en busca de agua para limpiar las heridas; al regresar, su hermano le pidió que trajera más vendajes y que consiguiera dos tablas finas de madera plana para entablillarle uno de los antebrazos a la Ninja, ya que lo tenía fracturado, al igual que un par de costillas, a causa de los golpes que le propinaron. Mientras tanto, Shougo la fue desvistiendo con suma delicadeza y al ver la hermosa figura de la mujer supo que lo que sentía por ella no podría enterrarlo nunca. Limpió una a una las heridas y drenó las acumulaciones de sangre ocasionadas por los golpes mediante pequeños piquetes que realizó con la daga de la líder Sanada, previamente cauterizada con la flama de una lámpara cercana. Cubrió su cuerpo con un blanco lienzo y se dispuso a limpiar nuevamente la herida de bala de su hombro y la que él le había causado. De pronto se detuvo, colocó sus puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas y sobre el dorso de sus manos aparecieron unas lágrimas.

**Shougo (sollozando y en voz baja):** Si te hubiera creído desde un principio no te hubiésemos lastimado de esta forma. ¿Cómo pude ser tan obstinado?.

Misanagi hizo un movimiento y al sentir el dolor de su costilla rota, gimió. Shougo se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y aparentó serenidad mientras terminaba de limpiarle la herida del brazo. La mujer despertó y vio ese rostro melancólico que tanto amaba a su lado; reconoció la habitación donde se encontraba y en cierto modo se sintió aliviada.

**Misanagi:** _Arigatou_.

**Shougo:** No fue justo lo que te pasó.

**Misanagi (mirándolo a los ojos):** No más justo de lo que tu fuiste conmigo.

**Shougo (sin evitar la mirada):** Me volví loco al pensar que me habías engañado; y, lo que más me dolía era pensar que todo ese amor y esa entrega eran parte de un sucio plan para asesinarme.

**Misanagi:** Te lo dije en la montaña y te lo repito ahora; fui honesta, soy honesta. Te amo y nada podrá cambiar lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Misanagi trató de moverse, pero Shougo la contuvo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y girando su cabeza en gesto negativo. Al recostarse nuevamente, el se inclinó suavemente sobre su frente y le dio un tierno beso al tiempo que le decía un "te amo" de una forma muy dulce. Sayo, quien había escuchado la conversación detrás del panel que separaba el pasillo de la habitación, se alegró por su hermano; pero pronto comenzó a llorar al recordar a Sanosuke. La mujer respiró hondo y fue a su habitación porque había tomado una decisión definitiva e impostergable; sin embargo y para su sorpresa no lo encontró allá; el lugar estaba vacío y esto la extrañó mucho. La mujer no le encontraba explicación a la ausencia de los objetos personales del guerrero, pero se calmó a sí misma pensando que sólo había salido un momento y que no tardaría en volver.

Al día siguiente, Misanagi despertó pensando que su encuentro con Shougo había sido producto de su imaginación; pero luego lo vio al lado de ella, aún dormido, y se sintió feliz pues todo se había solucionado entre ellos.

**Misanagi:** Shougo; vamos despierta.

**Shougo (despertando):** ¿_Nani_?.

**Misanagi:** _Konnichi wa Shougo_...**(Mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios): **_Ai Shiteru_.

**Shougo (sonriendo):** _Ai Shiteru mo_. Ojalá y todos los días me despertaran de esa forma tan agradable. **(Poniéndose de pie):** Pero tú debes descansar en estos momentos; te encuentras muy débil y abusar de tu condición no te hará nada bien.

**Misanagi:** ¿Te vas?.

**Shougo:** Sólo un momento, ya regreso; debo hablar algunas cosas con Himura.

Kaoru llamó a todos a desayunar y pronto los habitantes del Aoia estaban reunidos para comer; la conversación una vez más fue acaparada por la Sociedad, pero nada interesante surgió de la misma; cuando finalizaron todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pero Kenshin discretamente retuvo a Sayo para entregarle la misiva que le había dejado Sanosuke. La mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver el manuscrito y comenzó a leerlo sintiendo que la vida se le iba en esas líneas.

_"Sayo, eres la única persona que he amado y no me arrepiento de eso; pero no supe valorarte y te hice mucho daño, manché tu vida y esa culpa no me dejará en paz nunca; no puedo ver a mis amigos a la cara y menos a tu hermano; no mientras tú seas quien me acusa. Por esa razón he decidido irme, espero que algún día logres perdonarme por todo lo que hice y que tu corazón deje de odiarme. Ai Shiteru. Sanosuke"_

Sayo sintió que se hacía pedazos cuando terminó su lectura; el hombre que amaba se había ido y todo por sus miedos y tabúes; deseaba gritar y estallar en llanto, pero tuvo que contenerse para no levantar sospechas. La cristiana decidió retirarse a su aposento para poder estar sola y entregarse plenamente a su dolor. Mientras tanto, Kenshin le informaba a los demás de la partida de Sanosuke; y, en ese momento Shougo no pudo ocultar su descontento por lo que se retiró. Misanagi se dio cuenta y con un ademán le indicó que deseaba ir con él.

**Misanagi (una vez que se alejaron de los demás):** ¿_Doushitano_?. ¿Por qué estás así?.

**Shougo:** No es nada; son ideas tuyas.

**Misanagi:** No me vengas con eso, tal vez engañes a otros con ese discurso, pero no a mí. ¿Qué te sucede?.

**Shougo (cediendo el punto):** Está bien, pero no acá; vamos a donde estemos solos.

**Misanagi:** _Hai_.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Qué dirá Shougo?. ¿Matarán a Sanosuke?. ¿Podrán detener la llegada de los Buques?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	15. Confesiones

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 15**

"Confesiones"

Dos personas salieron del Aoia y luego de ir al bosque que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso Sauce. Una brisa fresca acarició sus rostros y Misanagi, un tanto cansada por las heridas, se recostó del tronco del árbol cerrando sus ojos. Shougo se sentó a su lado, levantando su cabeza; y, su mirada se perdió en el entrelazado de las ramas del Sauce que se mecían al compás del viento.

**Misanagi:** Gracias por curar mis heridas, no lo hubiera contado sin tu ayuda.

**Shougo (cabizbajo):** No me des las gracias porque no te hice ningún favor. Era lo menos que podía hacer para tratar de resarcir en parte el daño que te he causado. **(Recobrando la sonrisa): **Además, no deseaba que murieras pues estoy muy joven para enviudar.

**Misanagi (inquisitiva):** ¿Por qué me seguiste a la base?. Pensé que te habías marchado. ¿Acaso sospechabas algo?.

**Shougo:** Bueno...quería tomar un atajo al Aoia.

**Misanagi (riendo):** Sabes muy bien que no te creo...**(Mirándolo a los ojos):** ¿Dudabas de tus propias dudas?.

Shougo bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, Misanagi tomó su mano, busco nuevamente su mirada y acarició su rostro; el cristiano estaba demasiado avergonzado como para enfrentarse a los ojos de la mujer que estaba a su lado por lo que le esquivó sus intentos de verle frente a frente. Esto hizo que la Ninja se sintiera rechazada y pronto quedó cabizbaja.

**Shougo:** No te pongas triste, no deseo verte así. Todo esto es nuevo para mí y no sé cómo hacer las cosas.

**Misanagi:** ¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?. Sufrí mucho tu desconfianza y tu rechazo...jamás pensé que llegaras a levantar tu espada en mi contra.

La mujer quiso llorar, pero tapó su cara con sus manos para que el cristiano no la viera; no obstante, el Samurai tomó el rostro de su amada y se atrevió a encararla.

**Shougo:** Debes entender la desesperación que viví. ¿Te has puesto en mi lugar?. No era tan fácil creer en ti, todas las circunstancias te acusaban y no podía confiar plenamente.

**Misanagi:** Pero...me creíste capaz de matarte y eso me dolió profundamente. Además, tuve muchas oportunidades de hacerlo si en realidad hubiera querido. ¿No pensaste que en la cueva pude matarte mientras dormías?.

**Shougo (evitando nuevamente la mirada de la mujer):** No; pues siempre estuve alerta, de hecho, no me dormí del todo.

**Misanagi (un tanto incómoda):** Pues yo si me entregué plenamente y sin reserva. Yo sí te entregué toda mi confianza y nunca sospeché de ti.

**Shougo (levantándose y alejándose):** Lo siento. Mi vida no ha sido fácil y si algo he aprendido es a desconfiar de todos; yo siempre me fié de la gente y por ello fui traicionado muchas veces...**(Cerrando los ojos): **Creo que no te merezco...**(Levantando su cara y suspirando): **Será mejor que regrese al Aoia. Lo más sano para los dos es dejar las cosas así.

**Misanagi (conteniéndose por orgullo):** Creo que la falta de confianza nos ha hecho mucho daño y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que todo esto se debe acabar ahora...gracias de nuevo por salvarme la vida.

El hombre se volvió y no pudo contenerse más, su corazón le pedía a gritos que por una vez dejara de lado la desconfianza y se entregara a ese sentimiento que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias. El Samurai regresó y súbitamente tomó en brazos a Misanagi y la besó. Ella le correspondió, descifrando el mensaje que ese beso transmitía y tratando de responder a su modo las mil y un preguntas que agobiaban el corazón de su amado. Los dos se abrazaron y se colmaron de caricias; ambos estaban inmersos en el vórtice del amor, sólo que sus convicciones, creencias y vivencias les impedían disfrutar de lo maravilloso que significaba estar juntos.

**Shougo:** ¿Sabes?.

**Misanagi:** ¿Sí?.

**Shougo:** Sentí celos de Snyder cuando te dejé a solas con él en la cueva. Desde ese momento, este sentimiento comenzaba a florecer en mi interior...Te quiero sólo para mí, nunca me ha gustado compartir.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** Pues sabes que sólo seré para ti. No tengo ojos para nadie más. **(Notando que el semblante de Amakusa se ensombrecía):** ¿_Doushitano?_.

**Shougo:** Creo que ha sucedido algo entre Sayo y ese Sagara. Mi hermana está actuando muy rara últimamente.

**Misanagi:** ¿Te molesta?.

**Shougo:** Tal vez estoy sintiendo ganas de cometer un asesinato. No dejaré que ese patán se aproveche de ella.

**Misanagi (abrazándolo):** Yo sólo te pido que escuches antes de actuar. No puedes tomar resoluciones de esa manera.

**Shougo:** ¿Escuchar qué?.

**Misanagi:** La explicación de Sayo; tu hermana tiene derecho a decidir también; no puedes simplemente decirle con quien estar y con quien no.

Misanagi recordó la cara que puso Sayo al leer la carta de Sanosuke y se dio cuenta que las cosas habían ido muy lejos y que las convicciones religiosas de los Amakusa, más que una ayuda, ahora se habían convertido en una barrera para la comunicación entre dos hermanos.

**Shougo: **Sayo no está actuando normalmente; hay algo que le preocupa, hay un gran pesar en ella y estoy seguro de que el culpable de su melancolía es ese infeliz; si llego a comprobar que le ha hecho daño lo mataré.

**Misanagi (algo molesta):** Shougo; por favor, lo que haya sucedido entre ellos es su problema. Lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlos a superarlo, ya sea para bien o para mal.

**Shougo (cerrando los ojos):** Cuando era niño, le prometí a mis padres que la protegería, que no permitiría que le hicieran daño y eso es lo que haré.

Misanagi pudo percatarse de la fuerza con que el cristiano pronunció las últimas palabras y se convenció de que si no hacía algo las cosas se podía tornar muy feas. Poco a poco, la Ninja iba conociendo mucho más a aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón; cada gesto, cada palabra era analizada e interpretada y paso a paso, Shougo se convertía en un libro abierto para ella. Lo que la misma Misanagi desconocía, era que el Samurai estaba haciendo el mismo estudio en ella y que también iba bastante avanzado.

**Misanagi (poniendo una mano en el hombro del Samurai):** Shougo, déjame hablar con Sayo primero, por favor. Creo que ella teme tu reacción y no te dirá nada si la encaras. Posiblemente confíe en mi y puedes estar seguro que yo trataré de ayudarla...**(Separándose de él y recostándose del árbol sin sentarse): **La verdad no entiendo tu religión; discrimina demasiado entre la decisión del hombre y la de la mujer. Eso es algo que debería ser igualitario.

**Shougo: **En mi religión se obliga a la mujer a llegar virgen al matrimonio; incluso al mismo hombre se le exige el celibato. Las relaciones prematrimoniales son vistas como sacrílegas y pecaminosas. Incluso, en muchos casos significa la excomunión de las personas que las tienen.

La mujer se sintió ofendida y dolida al escuchar las palabras del cristiano; sin duda alguna, de acuerdo a la religión que el practicaba ella era una cualquiera. La idea dio vueltas varias veces por la cabeza de la Ninja quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación; finalmente, y luego de pensarlo mucho, se decidió a preguntarle sobre lo que habían hecho.

**Misanagi (un tanto temerosa de las respuestas):** ¿Qué piensas de mí por haberme entregado a ti sin preguntas ni resistencia y sin casarnos?. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?.

**Shougo (dándole la espalda):** Hay muchas cosas para las que no me prepararon y no tengo todas las respuestas; sólo soy un ser humano, nunca fui el Hijo de Dios y ni siquiera estoy cerca de serlo.

**Misanagi (confundida): ¿Entonces?. ¿Crees que no debí dejar que pasara lo que sucedió?**.

**Shougo (abrazándola):** Sólo sé que te amo.

**Misanagi (separándose de él):** Pero, piensas eso, ¿_neh_?.

**Shougo (bajando la cara):** No lo sé.

**Misanagi (con un nudo en su garganta):** ¡Sí lo piensas!. ¿Ves?. Cosas como ésta me hacen suponer que lo nuestro aún es muy frágil. Si no lo fuera, no tendrías dudas.

**Shougo:** No es verdad. ¡Trata de entenderme!. Siempre he vivido bajo una religión distinta, pero nunca me dijeron ni explicaron ciertas cosas. No veo lo que hicimos como algo malo, al contrario, fue maravilloso y no me arrepiento. Pero ya te dije que todo esto es nuevo para mí

**Misanagi (molesta y confundida a la vez):** Quiero hacerlo, deseo hacerlo, pero me angustia pensar que creas que soy una mujer fácil. No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría, no esta vez.

**Shougo (tomando la barbilla de la mujer y levantándole el rostro):** Yo no creo eso de ti; jamás lo he creído ni siquiera cuando pensé que eras una traidora. No pienso dejar que lo nuestro se derrumbe por cosas como ésta; los dos debemos luchar para proteger lo que tenemos.

**Misanagi:** Yo deseo pelear contigo por lo nuestro, es lo que más quiero. Yo...

El hombre no la dejó terminar y la colmó de besos; ambos estaban felices porque, a pesar de las diferencias, poco a poco estaban encontrando el camino a seguir para poder marchar por la vida juntos como deseaban. Una vez que se separaron regresó a la conversación el tema de Sayo, pero esta vez, el cristiano se mostró más comprensivo porque imaginaba el calvario que su hermana estaba viviendo.

**Misanagi: Déjame hablar con ella**, trataré de convencerla de que es mejor que lo sepas todo. **(Poniéndole un dedo en el mentón): **Y tú debes prometerme que no actuarás violentamente.

**Shougo:** Está bien, está bien. No haré nada descabellado; aunque darle una lección a ese vago bueno para nada es hacerle un favor a todos.

**Misanagi (riendo):** No seas tonto, Shougo. **(Retomando su seriedad habitual):** Piensa que tu hermana lo que necesita es comprensión no un regaño.

**Shougo:** Pero una cosa sí quiero que quede clara; si algo pasó entre ellos él tendrá que casarse con ella. No permitiré que la abandone.

La mujer se aferró a él y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del Samurai; todo se estaba solucionando entre ellos, pero aún quedaba una sombra en el horizonte. Todavía existía un obstáculo muy difícil de superar para poder entregarse al amor que sentían y esta vez no era una barrera impuesta por él, en esta ocasión la traba provenía de ella. Misanagi continuaba siendo la líder del Clan Sanada y estaba segura de que ellos jamás permitirían que se uniera a un Samurai. Las dos escuelas tenían doctrinas extremadamente diferentes e incompatibles por lo que nunca permitirían que un representante del _kenjutsu_ y menos uno cristiano ingresara al Clan bajo ningún concepto. El hombre miró el rostro de su compañera y, como si algún enviado celestial le hubiese indicado la razón de la repentina tristeza de ella, le habló sobre el tema que oprimía el corazón de la mujer.

**Shougo:** Dime una cosa, ¿Seguirás con los Sanada?.

**Misanagi (separándose de él y luego de meditar un tiempo):** Aún no lo sé; soy su líder por derecho, pero si me uno a ti tendré que renunciar; y, mi destino quedará en manos del consejo. El menor castigo será mi expulsión...el peor mi muerte.

**Shougo (enojándose):** No te matarán; esos sujetos no se atreverán. Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver así tenga que matarlos a todos.

**Misanagi (acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre su pecho):** Eso no podría permitirlo, es mi pueblo y son sus leyes...Trataré de explicárselo primero a Haita, crecimos juntos y es como mi hermano. Si logro hacerlo entender tendré una mejor oportunidad ante el consejo.

**Shougo: **Por favor, no me pidas que no te proteja; es algo en lo que no podré complacerte.

**Misanagi:** Entiende que es mi pueblo y ya les he hecho mucho daño. Por mi culpa perdieron la medicina milagrosa y ahora nuestra base fue destruida y muchos de mis hermanos asesinados; todo por la sed de venganza de un degenerado y nuevamente yo soy la razón de todo. Yo deseo tener un futuro contigo, pero no puedo simplemente irme; eso sería degradante para mí. Ustedes tienen su código bushido y nosotros tenemos nuestras leyes. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que la única forma de estar en paz con nuestras consciencias es cumplir con los designios bajo los cuales vivimos.

Shougo asintió en silencio y sólo la tomó en sus brazos una vez más; de repente sintió que alguien se aproximaba y rápidamente se separó de ella; instantes después una figura aparecía ante ellos.

**?:** Shougo, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Tienes un minuto?.

**Shougo (aparentando tranquilidad):** Sí, por supuesto. No hay problema Himura.

**(Dirigiéndose a Misanagi):** Hablaremos más tarde.

Amakusa y Himura se fueron a otra parte del bosque, mientras que Misanagi decidió descansar un poco recostada del árbol.

**Shougo:** Tu sentido de la oportunidad es nulo; pero ya estamos aquí, ¿_Doushitano_?.

**Kenshin:** Un nuevo asesinato ocurrió en Tokio y este mensaje fue dejado en la estación de policía. Está en lengua extranjera y pensamos que tú podrías entenderlo.

**Shougo:** ¿_Doushite_?.

**Kenshin:** Toma, el mismo papel te responderá a la pregunta.

**Shougo (tomando el papel y comenzando a leerlo):** Esto está en inglés; déjame ver: "_The revenge has begun, nothing can't stop The Black Dragon Society 'cause God is with us, not even a betrayer like the false God's son_".

**Kenshin (notando que el rostro del cristiano se ensombrecía a medida que llegaba al final del escrito):** ¿Qué significa lo que acabas de leer?.

**Shougo:** La nota dice: "La venganza ha comenzado, nada puede detener a La Sociedad del Dragón Negro porque Dios está con nosotros; ni siquiera un traidor como el falso Hijo de Dios".

**Kenshin:** Supongo que eso último lo dice por ti.

**Shougo:** _Hai_, lo mismo pienso yo.

**Kenshin:** Mira el símbolo que está al final del mensaje.

Shougo se quedó helado al ver el símbolo que él mismo dejaba en sus víctimas al asesinarlas; sin duda alguna, los seres de la Sociedad ya estaban usando su red de información para saber todo sobre él y eso no le agradaba.

**Shougo (visiblemente molesto):** ¡_Masaka_!. ¿Cómo pudieron saber de este emblema?.

Mientras tanto, Misanagi trataba de buscar respuestas a sus conflictos, aunque no dudaba del amor de Amakusa tenía miedo; sus principios eran en ocasiones intolerantes con las actuaciones de los demás y eso la preocupaba. Sabía que Shougo no estaba enterado de todas las circunstancias que rodearon su alianza con los caballeros negros y eso la mortificaba. De pronto, un rayo de luz la cegó por un instante y ese momento le bastó para tomar la decisión de contárselo todo. Él debería decidir si era suficiente para dar todo por terminado de una vez; de ese modo se quitaría ese peso de su corazón. Si aún sabiendo todo decidía seguir con ella, hablaría Haita.

No tenía sentido dar por sentada una relación que aún tenía que pasar por una prueba tan difícil. Por otro lado, le preocupaba Sayo. Definitivamente ella no se parecía en nada a la cristiana, pero tenían en común el amor hacía Shougo. Además, Misanagi estaba muy agradecida por como la trató el día que murió Snyder. Nadie había sido tan compasivo con ella nunca; por lo que decidió que debería buscar el momento más oportuno para hablarle. Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo porque la hermana de Shougo se encontraba vagando cerca del lugar y pronto se acercó a ella.

**Sayo:** ¿Misanagi?. ¿Eres tú?.

**Misanagi (un tanto nerviosa y sorprendida):** ¿Sayo?...¿Qué haces aquí?.

**Sayo:** La verdad no me sentía muy bien estando sola en mi habitación por lo que decidí salir a dar un paseo. No creí tener tanta mala suerte como para que me secuestraran de nuevo...Pero, quien no debería estar aquí sola eres tú; tus heridas aún no sanan por completo. ¿Qué viniste a hacer?.

**Misanagi (aún más nerviosa y comenzando a sonrojarse): **¿Yo?. Pues, este, yo...

**Sayo (calmándola con su tono de voz): **No tienes que ocultármelo; yo sé lo que pasa entre mi hermano y tú. Cuando él pasó la noche contigo yo fui a revisar tus heridas sin saber que ya estabas acompañada y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Espero me disculpes por mi impertinencia, la verdad no fue intencional.

**Misanagi: **Entiendo. Descuida, no creo que lo hayas hecho con intención; bien, ya que lo sabes todo entonces puedo ser honesta contigo. Vine acá con Shougo, pero poco tiempo después Himura llegó y ambos se fueron a tener una especie de charla privada.

**Sayo: **Ya veo; imagino que no tardarán en regresar.

**Misanagi: **La verdad no lo sé, pero si deseas puedes quedarte; no me agrada estar aquí sola.

**Sayo (contenta): ¡Claro!.**

La cristiana se sentó al lado de la Ninja y ambas comenzaron a contemplar el paisaje en silencio; el verdor de los árboles, el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido ambiental del bosque creaban un ambiente muy agradable y relajante. Las dos mujeres se dedicaron a sus propios pensamientos hasta que la líder Sanada se atrevió a tocar el tema que necesitaba hablar con la hermana de Shougo.

**Misanagi (tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible):** Ya que ambas estamos bajo un ataque de sinceridad, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué te alteró tanto la carta de Sanosuke?.

Sayo se levantó intempestivamente y se llevó las manos al medallón que su madre le había obsequiado cuando ella apenas era una niña. Su mirada era de terror y muchas preguntas invadían su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo ella darse cuenta?. Y Shougo, ¿También lo habrá notado?. La mujer no sabía cómo responder a esa interrogante y su nerviosismo tampoco la ayudaba mucho.

**Sayo (sin tener pleno control sobre sus palabras):** Es que...bueno...me molestó que Sano sólo me haya dejado una carta despidiéndose, después de...

**Misanagi (inquisitiva):** ¿Después de qué?.

**Sayo (dándose cuenta que había hablado de más):** Nada, después de que hemos pasado por tantas cosas.

**Misanagi (comprensiva):** Veo que no quieres hablar de ello. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, te lo debo. Puedes confiar en mi, si tú no quieres, tu hermano no se enterará de nada.

**Sayo (molesta por la intromisión de Misanagi):** ¡Shougo no tiene nada de que enterarse, porque nada ha pasado!. ¡¿Entiendes?!. ¡Nada!.

Las palabras de la cristiana comprobaron las sospechas de la Ninja; definitivamente algo había ocurrido entre la hermana de Shougo y Sanosuke; la reacción de Sayo había sido demasiado elocuente y eso sólo significaba que la mujer tenía algo muy serio que ocultar.

**Misanagi (tratando de calmarla):** Está bien, por favor no quise entrometerme; sólo quería corresponder al consuelo que me brindaste una vez.

**Sayo (sin poder contenerse más y abrazándose a la Ninja mientras lloraba):** Se fue sin que pudiera decirle nada, sin que pudiera explicarle y ahora ya no tiene caso...

_¿Qué pasará con Sayo?. ¿Qué significa ese mensaje y ese símbolo que Kenshin le mostró a Shougo?. ¿Qué pasará con Sanosuke y los demás?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	16. Decisiones

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 16**

"Decisiones"

Sayo estaba muy mal, un acceso de llanto se había apoderado de ella y ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra; la Ninja trataba de ayudarla lo mejor que podía, pero la cristiana se encontraba en un estado de depresión muy fuerte.

**Misanagi:** Vamos, Sayo por favor, deja de llorar, ¿Qué puede haber sucedido entre ustedes que sea tan grave como para que te pongas así?

Sayo no le respondió nada, sólo levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a la Ninja. Los ojos de la cristiana estaban enrojecidos y sus labios temblaban al tratar de pronunciar por lo menos una palabra. Misanagi pudo interpretar lo que le gritaban esos ojos y, luego de suspirar, volvió a abrazar a esa niña, porque eso era, una niña protegida y mimada por su hermano, a pesar de todo los inconvenientes que tuvieron que sufrir en su infancia o tal vez a causa de ellos.

**Misanagi:** Vamos, ya, tranquila, es natural, los dos se amaban. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

**Sayo (ofuscada):** No, no es natural. Yo no debí dejarme llevar. Fui una tentación para él. No debí estar a solas con Sano. ¡No debí!.

**Misanagi:** Pero, ¿Por qué se marchó Sagara de esa forma?. Acaso le recriminaste por lo que pasó, lo culpaste a él cuando fue una decisión de ambos.

**Sayo (ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y llorando de nuevo):** No, no lo culpé; pero le dije que me arrepentía de que hubiera sucedido.

**Misanagi (con mucha calma):** Y...¿Los estás realmente?..

**Sayo (al borde de la desesperación):** ¡No lo sé!. ¡No lo sé!. Mi amor por Sano me dice que no, pero mis convicciones religiosas me culpan. Además...¿Qué dirá mi hermano si se entera?. No, no puedo enfrentarlo. ¡No puedo!.

**Misanagi (tratando de calmarla):** Tu error no fue entregarte a Sano; eso es hermoso, más allá de cualquier convicción o creencia. Tu error fue no hablar a tiempo, con ambos.

**Sayo (mirándola asombrada):** ¿Qué dices?. ¿Contarle a Shougo?. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?. Él jamás entendería.

**Misanagi:** A pesar de todo es tu hermano y tendrá que entender, él también se habrá dejado llevar en un momento así, no tiene porque recriminarte nada. Tú eres una mujer adulta y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

**Sayo (suspicaz):** ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que mi hermano se ha dejado llevar?

**Misanagi (dándole la respuesta de forma indirecta):** Creo que es lo bastante obvio como para tener que decirlo, ¿no crees?. Pero lo más importante aquí es que debes hablar con Sano, contarle todo, lo principal en una pareja es la comunicación. Sin eso, nada subsiste, es como un castillo de naipes, se derrumba al primer soplido.

La mirada de la Ninja era tan profunda al decir estas palabras, que Sayo pudo notar que ese consejo no era sólo para ella, sino que Misanagi se lo está diciendo a sí misma. Ambas mujeres se envidiaban algo entre sí, Misanagi quería tener el pasado intachable de "Santa Magdalia" y Sayo deseaba tener la entereza y coraje de la Ninja. Poco después, la líder Sanada se levantó y se dispuso a caminar.

**Misanagi (luego de que se le ocurriera una idea):** Vamos, Sayo, tratemos de averiguar que dirección tomó Sano e iremos a buscarlo para que hables con él de una vez por todas.

**Sayo:** ¿Irías conmigo?. ¿De verdad?.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** ¡_Hai_!.

**Sayo (viéndola agradecida):** Pero...¿Quién puede saber a dónde se marchó?.

**Misanagi:** ¿Ves que necesitas mi ayuda?. Quien más que Himura puede saber a donde ha ido Sanosuke Sagara.

Ambas partieron en busca de los dos espadachines y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos; cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos pudieron observar que Shougo sostenía un pedazo de papel y que su rostro reflejaba mucha intranquilidad. El cristiano no pudo evitar recordar la carta que él mismo había enviado firmada con ese símbolo hace algún tiempo y eso le hacía pensar en los motivos que pudieron tener los miembros de la Sociedad para emular su acción.

**Kenshin (confuso):** ¿Por qué usarían ese símbolo?. ¿Serán cristianos?.

**Shougo:** No estoy seguro; tal vez lo sean o quizás sólo quieren jugar con mi mente. La verdad ya no sé qué pensar de esos seres.

**Kenshin:** Pero es innegable que saben todo sobre nosotros; ni siquiera tú pudiste escapar.

**Shougo: La verdad es que, al contrario de ti, jamás me esforcé en ocultar mis acciones**; mi pasado es parte de mi ser y no ganaría nada tratando de enterrarlo; además, los secretos te hacen vulnerable, mientras menos detalles ocultes de tu vida mejor.

**Misanagi (llegando junto con Sayo e interrumpiendo la charla):** Necesitamos hablar contigo, Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** Claro. No hay problema.

**Sayo (sin importarle que Shougo la escuchara):** ¿Sabes a dónde pudo haberse ido Sanosuke?.

El cristiano se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la pregunta, pero al ver a su esposa se calmó un poco; aún así, no le agradaba que su hermana estuviera interesada en el paradero de ese sujeto; además, algo le intrigaba. ¿Qué estarían planeando ese par?. Sayo era muy decidida y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie era capaz de hacerle cambiar de parecer y Misanagi no era la compañía más conservadora que hubiese imaginado.

**Shougo (tratando de indagar un poco):** ¿Acaso importa?.

**Sayo (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos):** Sí y mucho.

**Kenshin:** Hagamos algo, reunámonos todos y veremos qué vamos a hacer.

**Misanagi:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Shougo:** Es lo mejor.

**Sayo:** Bien.

Cenaron con la puesta de sol y luego decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para las futuras acciones; ya tenían mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y eso sólo beneficiaba al enemigo. Luego de un extenso debate su acordó partir en dos días en busca de Sanosuke, pues también era necesario ir a Tokio por razones estratégicas. Si la Sociedad deseaba iniciar una guerra civil, nadie podía negar que la capital del país era un blanco perfecto. Cuando la discusión terminó todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones; Misanagi lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor al ponerse de pie, pues aún no se había recuperado del todo de sus heridas.

**Kaoru:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Misanagi:** No es de importancia, _arigatou_.

**Misao:** Te daré mi habitación, así podrás estar más cómoda.

**Shougo (con el rostro inexpresivo y gentilmente tomando a Misanagi del brazo):** Vamos debes descansar, ya has abusado bastante el día de hoy.

**Misao (dirigiéndose a Kenshin una vez que la pareja se retiró):** Oye Himura, ¿No crees que esos dos han estado muy juntos últimamente?.

**Kenshin (tratando de disimular):** Las circunstancias lo han propiciado. Mutoh es el único que tiene conocimientos de medicina aquí. Imagino que quiere ayudar.

**Misao (pensando):** Vaya, ahora entiendo por que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaoru ¡Es tan ingenuo!.

**Kaoru:** ¿Quiénes harán la guardia hoy?

**Aoshi (con su mirada perdida en algún lugar fuera del Aoia):** Yo lo haré.

**Misao (pensando):** Por favor Sr. Aoshi, pídame que lo acompañe.

**Aoshi:** Himura, ¿Podrías acompañarme?

**Kenshin (mirando a Misao):** ¡Por supuesto!, y creo que las habilidades nocturnas de Misao nos ayudarán también. ¿No estás de acuerdo Misao?.

**Misao:** ¡BIEN!. Ehhhh, quiero decir, sí, creo que sí.

**Yahiko (quien devoraba toda la comida):** ¡Yo también me quedaré!.

**Kaoru (golpeando a Yahiko en la cabeza):** ¡Basta Yahiko!. Mañana debemos prepararnos para el viaje, y estos últimos días no has hecho mas que comer.

Kaoru y Yahiko fueron a dormir, mientras que Aoshi se aislaba del grupo al decir que vigilaría la parte trasera del Aoia. En el patio delantero quedaron Misao y Kenshin. La Ninja jugaba con una piedra sin proferir palabra alguna lo que intrigó mucho al Samurai, quien trató de iniciar una conversación.

**Kenshin:** Oye Misao, dale tiempo; conoces mejor que nadie a Aoshi, sabes que no es una persona muy expresiva.

**Misao (tomando la piedra y lanzándola a la fuente):** ¡Es acaso tan difícil darse cuenta que crecí y que no soy la niña que él tiene la obligación de proteger!.

**Kenshin:** Entiende Misao, a veces no es fácil expresar nuestros sentimientos.

**Misao:** Viniendo de ti eso es una verdad absoluta.

**Kenshin (cambiando de tema):** Me preocupa esta Sociedad, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos ha sido imposible tener mayor información, a parte de la que ellos mismos nos han dado, que al fin y al cabo es casi nada.

**Misao:** Tienes razón, Himura, ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido averiguar algo nuevo. Esperemos que el viaje nos permita conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

En la habitación de Kaoru y Sayo, una figura se movía lentamente, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible deslizó lentamente el panel que comunica ese cuarto con el pasillo, una vez fuera anduvo con mucha cautela y trató de salir del Aoia. Por la parte frontal pudo observar a Kenshin conversando con Misao, mientras que en la parte posterior, Aoshi parecía estar inmóvil; aún así no quiso abusar de su suerte por lo que buscó salir a través de una de las puertas laterales. Con mucho esfuerzo logró salir del lugar, pero cuando se disponía a iniciar su marcha una figura la interceptó.

**?:** ¡Santa Magdalia!...¡¿Qué está tratando de hacer?!.

**Sayo (asustada):** ¡Shouzo!...No te metas, no es tu asunto.

**Shouzo (enfático):** Sí lo es; cuando el Sr. Shougo y Usted me salvaron juré serles fiel y dar mi vida para protegerlos.

**Sayo (pasando al lado de Shouzo sin mirarlo):** Pues en este momento te relevo de esa obligación. Lo que tengo que hacer debo hacerlo sola.

**Shouzo (tomándola de un brazo):** No puedo, le debo fidelidad a su hermano también y el no me perdonaría que la dejase partir sola. Si está decidida a buscar a Sanosuke, yo iré con Usted.

**Sayo (conociendo la testarudez de su amigo y sintiéndose un poco aliviada al contar con su compañía):** Bien Shouzo, tú ganas, vendrás conmigo.

Todo el lugar estaba en completa calma y los habitantes del restaurante se hallaban tomando el desayuno en un ambiente sumamente cordial; de pronto, unos gritos se dejaron escuchar e instantes después la joven Kamiya entró desesperada al comedor.

**Kaoru (jadeante):** Shougo, tu hermana...Sayo...¡No está!.

**Shougo (levantándose):** Pero ¿Qué dices?. ¿Esos malditos se han atrevido a raptarla de nuevo?.

**Kaoru (mostrándole un pedazo de papel):** Creo que ella se fue por voluntad propia...Mira esto.

Shougo tomó la nota y procedió a leerla; en ella, Sayo le explicaba que no podía esperar dos días para saber de Sanosuke por lo que iría de una vez y le pedía a su hermano que la entendiera.

**Shougo (visiblemente molesto):** Esa niña, pero, ¿Qué rayos se le habrá metido en la cabeza?.

**Yahiko (quien entró corriendo también):** Shouzo tampoco está.

**Kenshin:** Cálmate Shougo, seguro Shouzo está con ella; por lo menos sabes que no está sola.

**Shougo (mirando a Kenshin con cierto resentimiento):** ¡Es muy fácil para ti Himura!. No es tu hermana la que sale corriendo en busca de un don nadie que posiblemente esté muerto, arriesgando su propia vida.

**Kaoru (molesta no sólo por el comentario hacia Sano sino por el tono utilizado por Amakusa contra Kenshin):** Sanosuke no es ningún don nadie; debe valer algo para que "Santa Magdalia" se haya enamorado de él; además, no tienes porqué hablarle así a Kenshin.

**Aoshi (quien estaba sentado en posición de relajación con voz muy suave):** El discutir entre nosotros no hará que ella regrese, lo que debemos hacer es que un grupo parta hoy mismo; los demás lo haremos mañana, después de hablar con Saito, Soujiro y Cho.

**Shougo (aún molesto):** Bien, yo parto de inmediato y no es necesario que me acompañen.

Cuando dijo esto miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Misanagi, quien había preferido mantenerse al margen de la discusión; el cristiano caminó hacia ella y cuando pasó por su lado no pudo evitar lanzarle parte de su ira.

**Shougo:** ¿Qué malditas ideas le metiste en la cabeza a mi hermana?.

**Haita (quien estaba junto a Misanagi):** Usted no puede hablarle así a la Jefa.

**Shougo (riendo irónicamente):** ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí?.

**Misanagi:** ¡Basta!. Es suficiente; estoy de acuerdo con Aoshi, no ganamos nada con pelear entre nosotros.

**Shougo (saliendo del Aoia y con mucho sarcasmo):** Claro, le metes ideas idiotas a mi hermana en la cabeza y luego me dices que no me moleste; lamento ser tan desconsiderado. ¡Bah!. No perderé más tiempo con todos ustedes, me marcho.

Sanosuke seguía rumbo a Tokio cuando fue interceptado por miembros de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. El guerrero se colocó frente a ellos dispuesto a enfrentarlos pues no tenía la menor intención de huir.

**?a:** ¡Prepárate a morir!.

**Sano:** Ya lo veremos.

**?b:** _Baka_.

**?c:** Te arrepentirás de haberte metido en nuestro camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pelea iniciara, Sano estaba en serias dificultades pues sus rivales eran muy buenos con la espada. En medio de la lucha uno de los sujetos logró quitarle la camisa y otro la tomó. El combate continuó por varios minutos, pero pronto las fuerzas de Sanosuke empezaron a ceder y sus enemigos lo aprovecharon para dejarlo inconsciente.

**?a:** Bien, regresemos con el maestro; tú dale el mensaje a los demás y llévate su camisa para que tus palabras surtan efecto.

**?c:** _Hai_.

Shouzo apuraba el paso porque la mujer llevaba demasiada prisa; en el rostro se podía observar mucho nerviosismo, pero a la vez mucha determinación. Sin duda alguna, la hermana de Shougo poseía un carácter tan o más fuerte que el de él, sólo que no lo mostraba muy a menudo. El discípulo de Amakusa se colocó junto a la mujer y trató de indagar un poco sobre la razón de tan repentina salida.

**Shouzo:** Santa Magdalia; ¿Por qué busca a ese sujeto con tanta vehemencia?.

**Sayo (bajando la cara):** Shouzo, a partir de hoy no quiero que me llames "Santa Magdalia". Soy un simple ser humano y ya la vida me dio una gran lección por volverme una fanática religiosa. "Santa Magdalia" dejó de existir para siempre.  
**Shouzo (confundido):** Pero, San...Sayo.

**Sayo (decidida):** Sin peros, Shouzo.

**Shouzo:** Bien; como usted diga; pero aún no me responde la pregunta.

**Sayo (evitando la interrogante):** Será mejor que nos demos prisa, el viaje es muy largo y Sanosuke ya nos lleva mucha ventaja.

**Shouzo (pensando mientras cargaba todas las provisiones que había tomado Sayo antes de partir):** Nunca imaginé ver a Santa Magdalia actuar de ese modo; ir sola a un viaje tan largo y peligroso, decirme lo que me ha dicho, esas no son conductas normales en ella. Creo que entre ella y Sanosuke se ha creado un lazo muy fuerte; el problema es que ambos no lo quieren ver.

Los dos continuaron su marcha durante el resto del día, cuando la noche los alcanzó decidieron acampar cerca del camino principal pues no deseaban alejarse demasiado. Sayo había traído suficientes provisiones para algunos días y no tardaron mucho en hacer una fogata y preparar algo de comer; luego decidieron dormir pues necesitaban estar descansados para poder seguir su travesía. Una vez que llegó el siguiente día, tuvieron un desayuno ligero y reanudaron su viaje; durante toda la mañana caminaron y se detuvieron sólo para tener un pequeño almuerzo. Ya entrada la tarde estaban en medio de un paraje algo solitario y sin que ellos supieran alguien los estaba observando.

**?c (pensando):** Vaya, esto me va a acortar el viaje y a facilitar las cosas.

**Shouzo (colocándose en guardia al ver una figura aparecer frente a ellos):** ¿Quién eres?.

**?c:** No importa, sólo vine a darles un mensaje del maestro: "Los que se meten con la Sociedad pagan el precio". Su amigo interfirió en nuestros planes y ya le dimos su recompensa; si no quieren correr la misma suerte lárguense y olvídense de nosotros.

Una vez que concluyó su pequeño discurso, el extraño les arrojó la camisa de Sanosuke, la cual había manchado previamente con la sangre de un animal que había cazado para comer. El hombre pudo ver la reacción de desesperación de la mujer y no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría; tanto ella como el hombre que la acompañaba no dijeron nada y sólo se quedaron contemplando la prenda. El extraño los miró por un buen tiempo y luego se decidió a partir.

**?c:** Supongo que buscaban al dueño de eso; bien, les ahorraré el viaje; Sanosuke Sagara está muerto.

El sujeto comenzó a reír y desapareció ante la mirada atónita de ambos. Sayo tomó la camisa y se arrodilló en el suelo sin decir una palabra; la mujer estaba en un estado de Shock y era incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que Shouzo la tomó en sus brazos y decidió regresar al Aoia a avisarle a los demás.

_¿Qué pasará con Sanosuke?. ¿La Sociedad del Dragon Negro logrará destruir a nuestros amigos?. No se pierdan la continuación en el próximo capítulo._


	17. El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu por una Mujer

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 17**

"El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu por una Mujer"

Shouzo caminaba de regreso al Aoia junto con Sayo, la mujer tenía el rostro inexpresivo y no había dicho nada desde que se enteró de la muerte de Sanosuke; sólo apretaba de vez en cuando la camisa que el extraño sujeto le había arrojado. Poco tiempo después se encontraron con Shougo y su discípulo le contó sobre la pequeña reunión que habían tenido, la cual había motivado su regreso. Amakusa les indicó que de todos modos tendrían que ir a Tokio pues necesitaban realizar algunas investigaciones allá y al ver que estaba anocheciendo decidió que debían acampar antes de que la noche los tomara. Al día siguiente decidieron descansar y esperar a que Kenshin y los demás llegaran para reanudar la marcha; la mañana transcurrió tranquila y en la tarde fue cuando se produjo la esperada reunión. Shougo les informó a los recién llegados sobre los nuevos hechos y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** ¡_Masaka_!.

**Kaoru:** ¡Esos malditos lo mataron!. ¡Son unos degenerados!.

**Yahiko:** ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡_Masaka_!.

**Aoshi:** ¿Vieron el cuerpo?.

**Shouzo:** _Iyé_, sólo su camisa llena de sangre.

**Aoshi:** Bueno, eso da esperanzas; hasta no ver el cuerpo, es mejor no sacar conclusiones que pueden estar erradas.

**Kenshin:** Opino lo mismo.

**Shougo (impasible):** Por su bien, será mejor que esté muerto.

**Sayo (llena de ira y mirando a su hermano con furia):** ¡Shougo Mutoh!. ¡Sanosuke Sagara es el hombre que yo amo y si lo quieres matar me tendrás que matar a mí primero!. ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño si está vivo y tampoco que te burles de él si está muerto!. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la reacción de Sayo, nunca la habían visto así; ella siempre mostraba serenidad y bondad, pero esta vez mostraba ira y resentimiento; Shougo la vio detenidamente por algunos segundos antes de responder.

**Shougo (mirándola fijamente a los ojos):** Haz lo que quieras, la verdad no me interesa; pero cuando necesites ayuda, será mejor que busques a Sagara, pues esta ofensa no te la perdonaré nunca.

**Sayo (bajando la cara):** _Gomen nasai niichan_.

**Saito (tomando la iniciativa de la charla ante el repentino silencio que surgió):** Bien, dentro de 4 días llegarán los famosos buques cerca de Tokio; pensábamos dividirnos pues el lugar está más adelante en el viaje, pero creo que ahora podremos ir todos.

Los demás aceptaron la propuesta de Saito y siguieron el viaje; el día pronto le fue dando paso a su némesis: _la noche_. Y los viajantes no tuvieron otra opción que acampar. Luego de cebar, Sayo se acercó a su hermano, quien estaba alejado de los oros y trató infructuosamente de sacarle por lo menos una palabra. El cristiano sólo se limitó a observarla para luego ponerse de pie y retirarse a un sitio aún más apartado. Su hermana le pidió que se quedara, pero él no hizo caso. Una vez que todos se durmieron, Misanagi fue a verlo..

**Shougo (sin salir de su enfado):** No tienes que estar aquí.

**Misanagi: **Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

**Shougo:** Pues eso pudiste hacerlo mientras estaban todos los demás despiertos; ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que hacías?. Tratabas de evitar que Haita y los demás se dieran cuenta de lo nuestro...Pues, estoy bien; será mejor que regreses con todos, no vaya a ser que te vean si alguien se despierta.

**Misanagi (molesta): **¿No puedes entenderme?. Sabes bien que en estos momentos no es conveniente que lo nuestro se sepa. Yo ya te expliqué la razón.

**Shougo:** Y yo ya te dije que no la podía entender; si de verdad tienes tanto miedo de que los Sanada se enteren, creo que estás dándole un valor errado a las cosas.

La Ninja miró cómo el cristiano se ponía de pie para alejarse de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; después de todo, era ella quien deseaba ocultar la relación; mientras él deseaba que todos lo supieran; una vez que el Samurai desapareció de su vista decidió que lo mejor era regresar donde estaban los demás para no levantar sospechas. Shougo se detuvo cuando consideró que estaba fuera del alcance de todo y se dispuso a meditar; recordaba las palabras de Sayo, la actitud de Misanagi y se sintió realmente mal; por lo que, luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto, decidió que era un pésimo negocio mostrar sus sentimientos y decidió darle a ambas lo que querían. Al día siguiente el viaje se reanudó, pero todos pudieron notar un gran cambio en el Samurai cristiano; sin embargo, a excepción de dos personas, nadie le dio importancia al asunto.

**Soujiro:** Vaya, espero que esta vez tengamos mejor suerte contra esos sujetos. Cada vez que deseamos enfrentarlos terminamos mal parados.

**Yahiko:** Por lo que he escuchado, no cabe duda que deben ser muy fuertes y astutos.

**Misao:** Sí que lo son; para poder tener una organización tan hermética tienen que ser muy listos.

Misanagi poco a poco se fue ubicando entre el lote de personas hasta que quedó al lado de Shougo; ambos no habían vuelto a hablar desde la noche anterior y eso la tenía preocupada pues era obvio que no habían quedado en buenos términos. La mujer esperó el momento oportuno y cuando llegó no dudó en hablarle, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo pues el Samurai la detuvo.

**Shougo:** Ahora no, los demás podrían darse cuenta.

Misanagi se sorprendió por esas palabras y se sintió algo aliviada al ver que Shougo al fin entendía las cosas. La líder Sanada se alejó de él y se ubicó en otro lugar; poco tiempo después fue Sayo quien se acercó al cristiano pues también había tenido una pelea algo fuerte y no quería estar molesta con su hermano.

**Sayo:** Hermano, de verdad siento lo de ayer. Me dejé llevar por el fervor del momento.

**Shougo:** No te preocupes; si lo amas, no me opondré. Al fin y al cabo ya eres una mujer adulta y es tu decisión.

**Sayo (abrazándolo llena de alegría):** _Domo Arigatou Goziemashita Niichan_.

El grupo continuó el viaje de forma alegre, todos menos el mismo Shougo; al Samurai le era duro ver que para tener el cariño de las personas que él más amaba debía mandar al demonio su forma de ser y ser sólo una persona complaciente. Ni siquiera las dos personas más allegadas a él lo aceptaban de la forma que era y eso le partía el alma.

En el lugar que servía como Cuartel General de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro, una persona ingresaba en el Salón donde se encontraba el líder de toda la organización; el sujeto se movía con mucha cautela pues no deseaba molestar a su Jefe y cuando creyó conveniente le dio el mensaje que le había traído.

**?a:** Una mujer llamada Klaudia ha venido a verle, _shisho_.

**? (complacido):** Vaya, hasta que al fin llegó, hazla pasar.

El hombre salió de la habitación y momentos después hacía su ingreso una hermosa mujer; casi no había luz en el lugar, pero los tenues rayos que provenían de una lámpara dejaban ver a una chica joven de cabello muy largo y oscuro, el cual llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo tal y como lo hacían los Samurai en la Era Tokugawa. Su piel era muy blanca y contrastaba con sus negros ojos; las formas de su cuerpo eran muy deseables, pero la mirada fría que tenía era una especie de advertencia para todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarla. Usaba un típico _Ge_ de la anterior Era sólo que su parte inferior era oscura. Mientras que su parte superior negra. Tenía una _Ninhotou_ y una _Wakizashi _en su cinto y usaba las típicas sandalias en sus pies. La joven caminaba con mucha seguridad y pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del otro como para poder hablar sin levantar la voz.

**Klaudia:** Tanto tiempo.

**?:** Lo mismo digo. Hace mucho que no te veía.

**Klaudia:** Por lo que he podido escuchar veo que tus planes van muy avanzados.

**?:** Todo va de acuerdo con lo planeado y sólo hay un grupo de insectos que se interpone en toda nuestra obra. Aunque la verdad, para ser moscas son muy fuertes.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Bueno, acá me tienes; este gobierno debe ser exterminado y yo ayudaré en ese propósito. Además, para eso estamos los amigos.

**?:** Me alegra que digas eso. Como ya sabrás mis buques vendrán en 4 días y esos sujetos tratarán de arruinarlo todo; lo que deseo que hagas es que protejas esas embarcaciones; de ello depende el éxito de todo nuestro plan. Así que espero te presentes ante ellos y les dejes muy malos recuerdos de ti.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** _Omoshiroi_. Descuida, tendrán los peores. Además, estoy ansiosa por conocer a esos dos sujetos que manejan mi estilo de pelea.

**?:** Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando sepan que tú usas el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

**Klaudia:** Bien, me retiro; sabes perfectamente que no me agradan estos lugares; no sé cómo puedes estar en un sitio donde apenas si hay una luz.

**? (riendo con malicia):** ¿Les temes?.

**Klaudia (enfadada):** ¡_Iyé_!. Por si lo olvidas soy una Hitokiri y fui una de las asesinas más grandes y temidas de este país. Hubo una época en que el nombre de Hitokiri Krau causaba terror entre la gente. No le tengo miedo a este lugar ni a ninguno; simplemente no me agrada.

**? (complacido):** Aún es fácil hacerte enfadar; ese es tu punto débil.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Tonterías; por si lo olvidas, eres el único que lo puede lograr y eso porque somos amigos. Ya sabes cómo soy a la hora de socializar.

Entre ellos había algo especial, sólo que ambos lo negaban; sin embargo, se tenían mucha confianza el uno al otro; sin mencionar el gran aprecio y la enorme empatía que los unía.

**?:** Klaudia.

**Klaudia:** Dime.

**?:** Cuídate.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Aún me sobreproteges, Takashi.

**Takashi:** Lo sé, creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo; _Ja ne_.

La Samurai salió del lugar y fue rumbo al sitio de llegada de los buques; como siempre lo hizo sola pues no le agradaba la compañía. Pronto llegó a una aldea y fue interceptada por varios policías con muy malas intenciones.

**Policía 1:** ¡_Yamenka_!. Está prohibido portar espadas, va contra la ley.

**Klaudia (inexpresiva):** Si tanto te molesta ven a quitármela.

**Policía 2 (luego de llegar por un llamado de su compañero):** No queremos matar a una mujer pero lo haremos si es necesario. ¡No debes resistirte!. Además, ¿Quién dijo que las mujeres podían pelear?.

**Klaudia (sarcástica):** No sean tan optimistas, les puede costar caro.

Uno de los uniformados la atacó, pero la Samurai blandeó su espada contra él y los pedazos del policía cayeron al suelo en un mar de sangre; el segundo policía arremetió contra ella, pero Klaudia le clavó el sable en el pecho y luego cortó el cuerpo del sujeto como mantequilla hasta que sacó la espada por la cabeza; el tercer policía trató de huir pero la Samurai apareció frente a él y lo cortó en dos de forma horizontal.

**Klaudia (enfundando):** Malditos engreídos; los hombres de esta tierra sólo son una partida sádicos sexistas.

Las personas que presenciaron la pelea sintieron pánico al ver que la mujer se acercaba a ellos y decidieron huir sin demora.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Eso es, huyan; sientan terror al verme, eso es lo que quiero; pronto este país sabrá lo que es el verdadero horror.

La mujer recorrió las calles del lugar y entró en una de las posadas para descansar; comió hasta hartarse y acompañó sus manjares con una buena dosis de sake; obviamente el posadero no se atrevió a cobrarle por temor a las posibles consecuencias. Klaudia salió del sitio muy satisfecha y decidió que era tiempo de continuar su jornada pues deseaba estar a tiempo en el puerto para poder cumplir con el favor que le había solicitado su amigo Takashi.

Según Cho y Saito quedaba un día de viaje y dos de espera; esa noche acamparon cerca del camino principal como siempre lo hacía y luego de una buena cena se dispusieron a dormir, quedando despiertos sólo los responsables de la guardia nocturna. Shougo se puso de pié y se separó del resto como siempre lo hacía; sólo que esta vez, Misanagi apareció junto a él.

**Misanagi:** Bien, ya entendí tu juego. ¿Es que aún no entiendes que si los demás se enteran vamos a tener muchos problemas?

**Shougo:** Yo no te he buscado más, ahora eres tú quien me persigue por todos lados; descuida, que por mí nadie se va a enterar de lo nuestro. Aunque si no hay falta que ocultar, nadie se enterará de nada.

**Misanagi (un poco confundida):** ¿Qué me quieres decir?.

**Shougo:** Entiende lo que más te convenga y creo que es mejor que regreses.

La mujer lo miró detenidamente por un rato y luego regresó al campamento; era evidente que Shougo estaba molesto por su actitud, pero ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a su Clan y en esos momentos había cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse. La mañana llegó y con ella la reanudación de la travesía; pronto llegaron al sitio indicado, lo cual alegró a todos, y se dispusieron a buscar un sitio seguro para esperar los dos días que faltaban para la llegada de los buques. Sin que ninguno de ellos sospechara, Klaudia ya había llegado al pequeño muelle donde atracarían las embarcaciones y sostenía una reunión con varios miembros de la Sociedad. Luego de Takashi, ella era la líder de todo y sobra decir que estaba al mando de esa misión

**?a:** ¿Qué haremos mientras llegan los barcos?.

**Klaudia:** Por ahora nada; cuando los buques lleguen, esos sujetos aparecerán y entonces será el momento de averiguar qué tan buenos son.

Mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a disfrutar de un merecido descansa, había un alma que seguía atormentada por una pérdida; la mujer estaba destrozada y sólo sentía culpa por dejar que sus temores pudieran ser más fuertes que ella misma; de pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear a ver pudo observar a la Ninja que poco a poco se convertía en una buena amiga.

**Sayo:** _Konnichi wa_.

**Misanagi:** Veo que aún piensas en Sanosuke, ¿_neh_?.

**Sayo:** La vida me ha castigado por mis errores.

**Misanagi:** _Wakarimasen Sayo-san_.

**Sayo (comenzando a llorar):** Él se fue por mi silencio, si le hubiera dicho la verdad estaría a mi lado; pero no lo hice y eso costó su vida.

**Misanagi (dejando que recostara su cabeza sobre su regazo):** Cálmate, no podías ver el futuro; además, aún no vemos el cuerpo de Sanosuke, así que todavía hay esperanza. Debes confiar en que todo terminará bien.

**Sayo (tratando de sonreír y tomando fuerzas de las palabras de la Ninja):** Tienes razón, aún hay esperanzas y no me dejaré vencer.

Dos personas sostenían un pequeño diálogo en otra zona de las instalaciones del Cuartel General de la Sociedad; las mismas se referían a un prisionero que se hallaba encadenado a una de las paredes y que ni siquiera había sido capaz de recobrar el conocimiento.

**Takashi:** Bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

**?1:** _Hai shisho_.

**Takashi:** Perfecto; ahora deben preparar a Sagara para el ritual, pronto nos va a ser de gran utilidad y no quiero que nos falte tiempo

**?1: Descuide, todo se hará como Usted lo ha indicado**.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Quién ganará esta batalla?. ¿Qué impresión causará Klaudia?. ¿Qué le pasa a Shougo?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	18. El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Vs El Shukushi

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 18**

"El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Vs el Shukushi"

El día había llegado; los buques estarían a la vista en cualquier momento; la tensión que estaba en el ambiente hacía que por momentos se olvidara el tema de Sanosuke; Shougo era otro que tenía su propia tragedia griega personal, pero hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo oculto. Las labores de organización y logística eran manejadas por Saito quien al ver que los problemas habían retraído a algunos de los integrantes del grupo decidió tomar las riendas de la misión.

**Saito:** Bien, es muy probable que los mejores hombres de la Sociedad estén resguardando la llegada de los buques, así que esta vez la batalla será mucho más dura. Es imperativo que la Sociedad no controle las embarcaciones que arribarán ni su contenido; de esta misión depende el futuro de este país.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Lo sé, eso es obvio. Esos barcos tienen una importancia estratégica enorme.

**Sayo:** ¿Qué haremos nosotras?. Obviamente no podemos pelear; hermano, ¿Qué podemos hacer?.

**Shougo:** Quédate con Kaoru y Yahiko; deberán tener mucho cuidado pues lo menos que necesitamos es que las secuestren o algo parecido.

**Sayo:** _Hai niichan_.

**Misanagi (señalando una zona del bosque que estaba cerca del muelle):** Misao; tú y yo nos colocaremos en esos árboles, desde allí hay una buena perspectiva de ataque. Haita, tú nos cubrirás las espaldas.

**Misao (viendo lo que señalaba Misanagi):** Sí, tienes razón. Desde allí tendremos una inmejorable posición.

**Haita:** No se preocupe Jefa; las protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

El muelle estaba muy bien custodiado por los miembros de la Sociedad quienes se apoyaban en la topografía del lugar para tener una excelente posición defensiva. Cerca del embarcadero se encontraba una pequeña construcción, la cual servía de Base de Operaciones; en su interior estaban algunos de los jefes de los grupos que se encontraban al resguardo del lugar junto con Klaudia, quien estaba disfrutando de un poco de sake.

**Klaudia (para sí misma):** Vaya, creo que la mejor enseñanza de Seijuro fue la forma de tomar sake; jamás pensé que del arroz pudiera extraerse una bebida tan deliciosa y reconfortante. Ya me siento con suficientes energías como para acabar con nuestros invitados de honor.

Uno de los vigías ingresó al lugar y se detuvo frente a la guerrera para suministrarle una valiosa información.

**?:** Los buques ya están a la vista.

**Klaudia:** Muy bien, eso quiere decir que el momento de la batalla está cerca, prepárense.

El sitio tenía dos posibles flancos de ataque, pero los mismos estaban perfectamente cubiertos gracias a las colaboraciones de la mujer en cuanto a los planes de defensa. Klaudia era una muy buena estratega producto de su experiencia como asesina al servicio del Ishin Shishi durante el _Bakumatsu no Douran_, en su opinión fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que recibió de los bastardos que la utilizaron para luego traicionarla de la forma más ruin. La defensa contaba con una buena artillería, en la cual destacaban dos cañones y dos ametralladoras; las cuales fueron colocadas en sitios estratégicos y ocultos. La mujer quería lograr la mayor cantidad de bajas antes de iniciar la confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ren arribó al lugar donde estaban los otros y de una vez se colocó a las órdenes de su líder; luego de llevar a Misanagi al Aoia para que fuese atendida, Haita y Ren decidieron volver con los demás para poder encontrar un nuevo lugar donde establecerse. Cuando por fin hallaron un sitio con las condiciones requeridas, Haita decidió ir a Kyoto para saber de la salud de su Jefa; cuando llegó, todos estaban de salida y rápidamente le informaron de la llegada de los buques y de la misión que emprendían para detenerlos. Gracias a Okina y al servicio de palomas mensajeras de los Onniwa Banshu, Misanagi pudo enviarle un mensaje a Ren, en el cual le pedía que los alcanzara en el lugar indicado como sitio de arribo de los buques pues iban a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible. Una vez que recibió el mensaje, el Ninja se ocupó de dejar a un compañero a cargo de las labores de construcción de la nueva Base y partió de inmediato al lugar que su Jefa le había señalado.

Saito se alegró de contar con otro guerrero, pues ninguna ayuda sobraba en esos momentos; el Samurai le pidió al Ninja que junto con Shouzo y Yahiko protegieran a Kaoru y a Sayo pues sin duda el enemigo iba a tratar de atacarlas para tratar de tomar ventaja.

**Ren:** ¿Jefa?.

**Misanagi:** Es una buena idea. No podemos permitir que los miembros de la Sociedad tengan un blanco fácil.

El lugar era oscuro y sólo se distinguían algunas sombras; un murmullo de voces se podía escuchar así como algunos pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más. Sanosuke ya tenía varios minutos consciente; su primera reacción fue gritar y estremecerse en la pared para tratar de liberarse; sin embargo, al ver que no funcionaba decidió calmarse e intentar escudriñar al máximo el lugar donde estaba. No tardó mucho en ver que una persona se acercaba a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo darse cuenta con horror de la identidad del sujeto.

**Sanosuke:** Vaya, veo que estás vivo. Misanagi nos dijo que lucías asqueroso, pero creo que se quedó corta en su apreciación.

**Melders (sin caer en provocaciones):** Sí, estoy vivo; y tú no lo estarás por mucho tiempo; aunque para tus amigos ya lo estás.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Qué significa eso?.

**Melders:** Pues que le hicimos creer a tus amigos que estás muerto. Espero no te cause molestias saberlo.

**Sanosuke (tratando de zafarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionan):** ¡Son unos malditos!.

**Melders:** Descuida ya arreglaré eso, para dejar de mentir pienso matarte de una vez. Creo que es lo justo, ¿no?.

El alemán sacó la pistola que llevaba en su cinto y apuntó al guerrero con la intención de enviarlo al otro mundo; pero para suerte de Sanosuke, otra persona llegó en ese momento y detuvo al europeo.

**?:** ¡Es suficiente Melders!. Si él muere, arruinará nuestros planes. No podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos nos dominen; si lo hacemos perderemos irremediablemente y lo sabes porque ya te sucedió una vez.

El sujeto que hablaba era más alto y de mayor contextura que Melders; Sanosuke observaba que estaba vestido a la usanza de la era Tokugawa y en su cinturón tenía el símbolo del Shogunado derrocado. La persona hablaba con mucha propiedad y en su tono de voz se notaba la jerarquía que tenía. El alemán miró al otro y bajó su arma para luego retirarse sin proferir palabra alguna; acto seguido, el otro se acercó a Sanosuke y le dedicó unas palabras.

**?:** _Watashi wa Ibakate Takashi_. Yo fui Samurai miembro del Shogunado en la Era Tokugawa; por suerte tuve un Daimío extremadamente generoso y en su testamento me dejó todo su feudo; por esa razón me convertí en Señor Feudal. No obstante, gracias a los patriotas desgraciados del Ishin Shishi perdí todos mis privilegios y estuve en el exilio por más de diez años. No es nada personal amigo mío, pero ya es hora de que recupere lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Takashi colocó en un recipiente un poco de la sangre que brotaba de las muñecas de Sanosuke, la mezcló con tierra y la cera derretida de una vela negra para luego comenzar a recitar algo en un idioma muy extraño que ni si quiera Melders, quien volvía más calmado, pudo entender. Al terminar, le mostró al alemán un figurín que había realizado, el cual se asemejaba mucho a Sanosuke. Esto sorprendió al europeo, pero su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando vio que el ex daimío liberaba al guerrero.

**Melders (confundido):** ¿Por qué lo estás liberando?

**Takashi:** Sus ataduras ya no son materiales. Mira sus ojos.

Melders se quedó petrificado al ver que los ojos de Sanosuke habían perdido toda expresión, se habían tornado vacíos y sin vida; era como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir y su cerebro de pensar; sin duda alguna era un zombie viviente.

**Takashi (riendo frenéticamente):** ¡Será el arma perfecta para destruirlos!.

Klaudia fue informada de la posición del enemigo y se preparó para darles la bienvenida; en lo que el grupo estuvo a distancia de tiro ordenó que se iniciara el ataque. El momento era inmejorable para ella porque Kenshin y los demás pasaban por una garganta y eran un blanco perfecto. El silencio del día fue interrumpido por el ruido de las ametralladoras y de los cañones que disparaban sus balas mortales contra Saito y los demás; mientras una mujer dirigía la orquesta de fuego para aplastarlos.

**Klaudia:** Maten a esos seres, no quiero a ninguno vivo.

El ataque fue a sangre fría y sin piedad; el grupo a duras penas evadía los disparos y las bajas no tardaron en comenzar. Cho y Misao fueron heridos, él en una pierna y ella en un brazo; Aoshi tomó a la Onni para protegerla; mientras que Haita tomó al espadachín y lo llevó fuera de la garganta donde estaban Sayo, Yahiko y Kaoru. Los demás también se decidieron a salir de esa grieta porque si seguían en ella no tendrían la menor oportunidad. Ren le lanzó su látigo a Aoshi quien pronto subió junto con Misao; Kenshin y los restantes ya se habían puesto en camino de subir, pero el fuego cruzado se las ponía muy difícil; era un suicidio intentar escalar la pared de la garganta para poder salir mientras una lluvia de balas te pasaba en las narices. Shouzo aprovechó que los ataques estaban dirigidos a sus compañeros y logró hacer una inspección de la zona; pronto ubicó el origen de los disparos y se apresuró a informarle a Ren para intentar una ofensiva. Aoshi y Yahiko se quedaron con las mujeres, mientras los otros dos trataban de salvarle el pellejo a sus amigos.

Los dos iban sigilosamente porque del factor sorpresa dependía el éxito de su intervención; cuando llegaron a los puestos de tiro del enemigo el resto se hizo sencillo; el sujeto que accionaba una de las ametralladoras fue golpeado por Shouzo y luego el guardián de Sayo destruyó el aparato. Cerca de allí un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar y dejó la otra ametralladora junto con uno de los cañones completamente inservibles; acto seguido, Ren desapareció, mientras que Shouzo hacía lo propio con el otro cañón. Luego del éxito de su campaña, ambos regresaron y le gritaron a Kenshin y los otros que el camino estaba libre.

En la Base de Operaciones un golpe muy fuerte contra una mesa hizo que todos se pusieran muy nerviosos; la mujer estaba muy enojada y en ese momento lo más sensato era no molestarla.

**Klaudia:** ¡_Nani Kuso_!. Pensé que tal vez podríamos causar más bajas; sin embargo, las que hemos logrado tendrán que ser suficientes; la derrota no es admisible en este momento.

Kenshin y los demás se dirigieron hacia el muelle y al llegar pudieron observar que uno de los cinco buques ya había atracado. Aoshi, Misao, Cho, Yahiko, Kaoru, Ren, Shouzo y Sayo se quedaron en la retaguardia por ser los más vulnerables debido a que estaban dos heridos; el resto del grupo trató de llegar al barco, pero una mujer vestida como Samurai se paró frente a ellos.

**Klaudia:** Bienvenidos, será todo un placer matarlos. ¡_Nitsu_!.

Del barco salieron varios sujetos quienes atacaron a los recién llegados; eran 5 en total; y cada uno se encargó de un objetivo; sin embargo, Soujiro logró escabullirse y siguió a la mujer quien había abordado la embarcación; una vez que estuvieron en cubierta, la joven giró sobre su eje y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Bien, esta pelea será interesante; hace mucho que no mato a una mujer.

**Klaudia (irónica):** Trataré de no defraudarte.

Fuera del barco se desarrollaban 5 peleas; Misanagi, Haita, Saito, Kenshin y Shougo estaban sorprendidos pues las habilidades de sus oponentes eran realmente extraordinarias. Aunque no eran enemigos imposibles de derrotar, estaba claro que no la iban atener nada fácil. En el barco ambos oponentes desenfundaron; ninguno le quitaba la vista al otro esperando cualquier movimiento para dar inicio. Súbitamente ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Klaudia detenía con facilidad todos los golpes de Soujiro quien se mostraba tranquilo. La Samurai pasaba por los mismos inconvenientes que tuvo Kenshin en su momento, debido a que Soujiro no mostraba sus sentimientos y ella no podía predecir los movimientos del joven guerrero; a pesar de este hecho, la pelea estaba muy pareja pues la velocidad de la mujer era formidable.

Fuera de la embarcación no se divisaban claros ganadores en ninguna de las confrontaciones; todos los luchadores estaban esforzándose al máximo para poder ganar y eso hacía que la situación estuviera demasiado tensa.

**?a:** Acabaré contigo malnacido.

**Haita:** Eso lo veremos.

El enemigo del Ninja usaba dos _Kodachi_ al estilo de Aoshi Shinomori; en uno de los embates, Haita trató de detener uno de los ataques pero resultó herido, no sin antes clavarle su daga en el ojo a su rival.

**Haita (quien sangraba más de lo debido):** ¡Demonios!. Ese sujeto logró herirme; pero le vencí.

Misanagi se enfrentaba a un sujeto que usaba un látigo cuya punta tenía una bola cubierta por afiladas puyas; la Ninja a duras penas evadía los ataques, pero para su suerte en uno de ellos, la bola se clavó en el suelo y ese tiempo lo aprovechó la líder Sanada para lanzarle su daga al enemigo y clavársela en el cuello.

**Misanagi:** Listo.

Después de varios minutos de intenso combate, Shougo, Kenshin y Saito derrotaron a sus respectivos oponentes; sus enemigos eran buenos, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerlos. Una vez que terminaron sus confrontaciones decidieron subir al barco para poder ver lo que allá sucedía. Aoshi y los que estaban con él también abordaron el navío pues ya el peligro había cesado y sólo quedaba la mujer que los había recibido.

**Klaudia (al notar que todos estaban en el buque):** Vaya, veo que vencieron a mis hombres; realmente son buenos. Espero que no intervengan en este duelo; mucho antes que nuestros ideales se encuentra nuestro honor. Sería muy triste que guerreros tan poderosos como ustedes ignoren el código.

Las palabras de Klaudia eran muy ciertas; ellos eran Samurai y tenían que guardar su código; el peligro lo representaban Misanagi, Misao, Haita y Ren quienes al ser Ninjas no tenían ese impedimento. No obstante, Shougo y Kenshin fueron categóricos al pedirles que no interfirieran pues sólo empeorarían las cosas. La pelea continuó y mientras se desarrollaba Melders, Takashi y Sanosuke llegaban en un pequeño bote al lugar del enfrentamiento. De manera sigilosa entraron al buque por una compuerta secreta en la parte posterior de la embarcación y se colocaron en posición para cualquier eventualidad; desde el lugar en donde estaban podían observar la pelea sin ser vistos. Klaudia y Soujiro seguían transados en el combate, pero ninguno obtenía una ventaja sólida para obtener el triunfo.

**Soujiro:** Es buena. Definitivamente es muy buena con la espada.

**Klaudia:** Pues gracias, aunque tú no eres tan hábil como esperaba. Me imaginé que el gran Seta Soujiro sería un mejor oponente.

Soujiro le respondió con una sonrisa y luego desapareció.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** Es el Shukushi.

**Saito:** Veremos qué tan efectivo es contra ella.

Soujiro era invisible a los ojos de todos, sólo se veían sus pisadas en todas partes del barco, Klaudia estaba desorientada y de pronto recibió un golpe de parte del joven guerrero. Un corte en su hombre izquierdo fue la evidencia del ataque recibido y el Samurai decidió aprovechar el momento para atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez Klaudia detuvo el golpe. Soujiro saltó hacia atrás y repitió el Shukushi para terminar con la confrontación, pero fue en ese instante en que las palabras de la mujer dejaron a todos helados..

**Klaudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Sou Ryu Sen!.

Klaudia detuvo el ataque de Soujiro con su espada y con la funda le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al joven guerrero quien cayó pesadamente y quedo en muy mal estado.

**Kenshin:** ¡No puede ser!.

**Shougo:** ¡¿Quién rayos es ella?!.

Todos estaban estupefactos, no podían concebir que hubiera otra persona que manejara ese estilo y mucho menos que fuera una mujer. De pronto Saito tomó la palabra.

**Saito (luego de recordar ciertos hechos):** Entonces los rumores que circularon a finales del _Bakumatsu no Douran _de que además de Shishio y Kenshin había otro Hitokiri eran ciertos.

**Klaudia (complacida):** Me alegra que tengas tan buena memoria mi querido Hajime Saito. Así que después de ser el Capitán de la tercera División del Shinsen Gumi terminaste como policía del gobierno Meiji. Esa excusa de trabajar con los uniformados para practicar tu _Aku Soku Zan_ no me engaña; si al caso vamos, tú mismo eres un _Aku_; así que si de verdad sigues ciegamente tu filosofía deberías suicidarte.

**Saito (sin inmutarse):** No veo porqué tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mis acciones; aunque uses el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu eres un _Aku_ más y por tanto debes ser aniquilada.

**Aoshi:** Pero, ¿Cómo es que usas el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi?.

**Klaudia:** Cuando era niña mis padres fueron asesinados y fui adoptada por mi maestro, Seijuro Hiko. Él me contó la historia de un tal Shinta quien se había revelado y marchado antes de aprender el _ougi_ del estilo; aunque hace poco supe que ya lo había dominado.

**Kenshin:** No puede ser, para dominar el estilo por completo debes derrotar el Kuzu Ryu Sen con el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki y en esa prueba uno toma la vida del maestro.

**Klaudia:** A menos que uses una _Sokabatou_; Seijuro no tenía la menor intención de morir y por eso me dio una espada de esas para la prueba final. Una vez que terminé mi entrenamiento me uní al Ishin Shishi como una de sus asesinas; pero esos malditos traidores trataron de matarme una vez terminada la Guerra y eso no se los voy a perdonar nunca. Bien, basta de pláticas, tengo algo que terminar.

La Samurai giró hacia Soujiro, quien ya estaba de pie y en guardia pero en muy malas condiciones, ese golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado muy aturdido. Lo demás fue simplemente salvaje, Klaudia lo atacó sin piedad hiriéndolo en todo el cuerpo, hasta que finalmente.

**Klaudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Kuzu Ryu Sen!.

Soujiro trato de evadir la técnica, pero fue en vano; el joven fue alcanzado por el golpe aunque sus reflejos impidieron que el impacto fuera de lleno; sin embargo, eso bastó para que cayera al mar. Shouzo saltó del barco para tratar de ayudarlo y los demás quedaron frente a la mujer; en ese momento, Melders y Takashi hicieron acto de presencia ante el asombro de los demás.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Podrán derrotar a Klaudia?. ¿Y qué harán Melders y Takashi?. ¿Qué será de Sanosuke?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	19. La Decisión

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 19**

"La Decisión"

Klaudia observaba sin perder detalle las reacciones del grupo; sin duda todos estaban sorprendidos por sus habilidades y por la derrota aplastante que había tenido Soujiro. Kenshin tuvo que recurrir al mismo _ougi _para poder vencerlo y la mujer sólo llegó hasta el _Kuzu Ryu Sen_, pero bien pudo terminarlo con alguna otra técnica debido al estado tan deplorable del joven Samurai a causa de los golpes recibidos. La perspicacia de la mujer le permitió distinguir en una de las miradas más interés que en la de los demás. Realmente Shougo Amakusa estaba embelesado por la habilidad de aquella Samurai en manejar un estilo que, hasta ahora, creía sólo dominaban Himura y él. Misanagi se sentía incómoda, inclusive molesta, ya que podía percibir que el cristiano detallaba cada movimiento de la guerrera con un interés que iba mas allá del análisis de sus técnicas. De pronto, Amakusa desenvainó su espada y dio un paso hacía adelante, pero alguien le tomó del brazo y lo contuvo momentáneamente:

**?:** ¿Qué piensas hacer?.

**Shougo (saliendo del trance en que se encontraba): **¿_Nani_?. Suéltame Misanagi, soy el único que puede enfrentarla.

**Misanagi (asiéndose aún mas fuerte a su brazo): **No lo hagas por favor. ¡Mira como quedó el pobre Soujiro! ¿Quieres que te maten?.

**Shougo (soltándose de manera violenta y visiblemente molesto):** ¿Acaso crees que no soy un digno oponente para esa mujer?.

**Misanagi (cayendo en cuenta que hirió el orgullo del Samurai):** No...no quise decir eso, pero...

**Shougo (dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar de nuevo):** Está decidido, lo que ha de ser, será.

La Ninja deseaba detenerlo, interponerse entre él y esa mujer que estaba destinada a robarle lo que más había amado; pero no podía, hubiera puesto en evidencia sus sentimientos hacia Amakusa y eso no era posible, no debía. Detrás de ella estaba Haita, siempre fiel como un perro guardián, cuidando las espaldas de su líder; sin embargo, en ese momento era el obstáculo más difícil de derribar para poder detener lo que sería sin duda un cruel enfrentamiento. Tal falta de determinación hería profundamente a Shougo, hubiese preferido que lo cortaran en dos, para no tener que sentir el desasosiego de saber que la mujer anteponía el riesgo de perder sus privilegios como Líder Sanada a defender lo que él consideraba más importante, una vida. Por ello, a medida que se acercaba a su oponente, trataba de convencerse así mismo de que el combate sería la vía de escape perfecta para huir de la desesperación que lo atormentaba.

Además, también estaba Sayo y su terquedad de unirse a un hombre que él despreciaba, por lo cual se repetía una y otra vez que la decisión acabada de tomar sería la solución perfecta para ambas. Shougo se colocó delante de Klaudia, con la mirada baja y sonriendo irónicamente.

**Shougo:** Eres buena, realmente buena, pero vamos a ver si eres capaz de derrotar al Hijo de Dios.

**Klaudia:** Así que tú eres el famoso Shougo Amakusa de Shimabara, el que se atrevió a dejar ciego al temible Hitokiri Battousai, ¿_neh_?. Pues bien, será todo un placer.

**Shougo:** Vaya Himura, ya nuestra pelea se ha hecho famosa.

**Kenshin:** Eso veo.

**Klaudia (viendo a Kenshin):** Así que tú eres el famoso Hitokiri Battousai; _omoshiroi_, pero no le demos más largas a este asunto.

El combate dio inicio; Klaudia y Shougo se lanzaron uno contra el otro y comenzaron a atacarse sin tregua; no obstante, ninguno de los dos tomaba ventaja; la confrontación era muy pareja, mientras que el sonido del choque de sus espadas inundaba todo el lugar. El cristiano respiraba en forma jadeante pues la velocidad de los movimientos de la mujer lo dejaban sin aliento; de nada servía su concentración, pero ¿Cuál concentración?. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ese barco. Una voz no dejaba de retumbar dentro de su cabeza; _"Estarán mejor sin ti, eres sólo un obstáculo"_ era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras blandía espadas. Por otra parte, Klaudia estaba molesta, ¿Ese ser tan patético era el famoso Hijo de Dios?. A medida que iba transcurriendo la pelea, él comenzaba a mostrarse desorientado y sin motivación alguna para enfrentarla. Ella ni siquiera había utilizado toda su fuerza, mientras que él parecía desmoronarse; inclusive su oponente anterior había mostrado mayor determinación. Era como si Shougo quisiera...¿suicidarse?.

**Klaudia (levantando su espada):** ¡Vamos!. Apenas me he ejercitado contigo ¿Es todo lo que puedes mostrarme?.

**Shougo (incorporándose y sonriendo): **¿Quieres jugar verdad?. Bien, nunca me ha gustado dejar insatisfecha a una mujer; y menos a una tan hermosa.

Las espadas de ambos chocaron nuevamente; hasta ahora y a pesar del desmoronamiento progresivo del cristiano, la mujer no había logrado herirlo. Era como si sus reflejos estuvieran en contra de sus pensamientos pues cada golpe de Klaudia era detenido impecablemente por un Shougo que comenzaba a dar lástima dado su agotamiento. La mujer al verlo tomó la decisión de aumentar el peso de la pelea por lo que súbitamente se separó de él.

**Klaudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Ryu Kan Sen!.

Shougo trató de evadir el ataque pero no lo consiguió; Klaudia dio el giro de 360º muy rápido y su zarpazo fue certero. Por lo que el cristiano cayó al suelo aparatosamente y algo lejos de donde estaba Klaudia. Al ver ese golpe, uno de los presentes comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien en el hombre.

**Kenshin (pensando):** Algo le pasa a Shougo, mi Ryu Kan Sen en nuestro primer duelo fue a la misma velocidad y lo evadió fácilmente; ahora ni siquiera esquiva éste; definitivamente algo anda mal en él.

Shougo se puso de pie lentamente y con algo de dificultad, de pronto sintió que una sensación cálida lo recorría desde su costado izquierdo, llevó la mano a sus costillas y cuando la levantó estaba completamente cubierta de sangre. El cristiano no reparó en la herida y volvió a atacarla, pero nuevamente la Samurai fue más rápida y esta vez le lastimó el brazo con el cual empuñaba el sable. La pérdida de sangre lo había agotado aún más de lo que estaba, comenzaba a ver borroso y se sentía muy mareado, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para respirar mejor y tratar de definir las múltiples imágenes que tenía de su oponente.

Clavó su espada sobre la cubierta del Barco y apoyó su frente sobre la empuñadura de ésta para tratar de recuperar en parte las fuerzas perdidas.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor mezcladas con sangre caían sobre la madera ya cuarteada por el salitre marino. El Samurai giró su cabeza y logró ver el rostro de Misanagi entre el camuflaje que le brindaba la cascada de cabello que caía a los lados de su rostro. La mujer estaba de pie y observaba la pelea sin mostrar signo alguno de preocupación. _"¿Tanto temes mostrarle al mundo lo que sientes?. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu magistral actuación mi querida Misanagi?"_ era lo que pensaba aquel hombre en esos momentos. Lo que no sabía el Samurai era que bajo esa apariencia impávida, Misanagi se debatía en un mar de sentimientos encontrados. La Ninja no podía evitar la angustia de verlo rindiéndose poco a poco ante un oponente que hubiese parecido incluso inferior a él. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía actuar de esa manera?, el Shougo Amakusa que ella conoció era frío y determinante a la hora de cualquier enfrentamiento. Dentro de ella, una voz le gritaba la respuesta, pero el miedo de enfrentar los prejuicios de su clase en torno a una relación que ideológicamente era contradictoria no la dejaba escucharla. Shougo, mientras la observaba, no se percató de que las manos de Misanagi se encontraban cerradas de tal forma, que incluso llegaba a hacerse daño. Amakusa se colocó en guardia con mucha dificultad y decidió proseguir el enfrentamiento.

**Shougo (pensando):** La decisión está tomada.

El cristiano se lanzó contra Klaudia quien se quedó parada a esperar el ataque; Shougo siguió contra ella y en el instante preciso su rival desenfundó. Cuando el cristiano se encontró a la distancia adecuada para atacar a su contrincante, vinieron a su memoria las palabras de Sayo _"¡Sanosuke Sagara es el hombre que yo amo y si lo quieres matar me tendrás que matar a mí primero!"_, así como el rostro inexpresivo de Misanagi. Vencido moralmente y ante la propia sorpresa de su oponente, Amakusa soltó la espada la cual cayó a los pies de la Samurai, quien por más que quiso no tuvo oportunidad para detener su ataque y el golpe fue asestado. El cristiano se desplomó sobre la cubierta y un grito ahogado de Misanagi le dio a entender a Klaudia que efectivamente había acabado con su contrincante.

**Kenshin (atónito):** ¡Shougo!. No es posible, vamos, ¡Levántate!. No puedes haberte dejado matar de esa forma.

El Samurai gimió y trató de incorporarse, pero Klaudia estaba decidida a no permitir que se le escapara una victoria segura, por lo que se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

**Haita (detrás de Misanagi y en voz baja):** Todo terminó para el Hijo de Dios.

Las palabras de Haita fueron el estímulo para que Misanagi saliera de su letargo y tomara la decisión que cambiaría su destino para siempre. Empuñó una de sus dagas y la lanzó de forma certera, desarmando a Klaudia e impidiendo que Shougo fuera ejecutado.

**Misanagi (gritando):** Levántate Shougo, no puedes dejarte vencer, no de esa forma. Yo...yo...no podría, no me lo perdonaría...te amo...¡Te amo!. Perdóname si antes no le demostré al mundo que estoy tan orgullosa como tú de este sentimiento, pero lo hago ahora. Por favor, vive, ¡vive!. Recuerda que somos uno y no podría perderte, no así, no lo soportaría. ¡Shougo!.

La mujer cayó sobre sus rodillas y con los puños sobre la cubierta y comenzó a sollozar. Todos se quedaron atónitos, inclusive la propia Klaudia, quien recogía su espada del suelo; la Samurai siempre se había burlado de los sentimientos de las personas, creyéndolos signos de debilidad por lo que ella no podía darse el lujo de experimentarlos dado su historial de asesina.

**Klaudia (riendo lastimosamente y tomando su espada dispuesta a decapitar al Samurai):** ¡Pero que enternecedor! Pues prepárate para asistir a un funeral.

**Misanagi (levantando su cabeza):** ¡Shougo!.

En una fracción de segundos, Amakusa pudo leer en los ojos de la Ninja la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. La vio desesperada, impotente ante lo inevitable; observó a Haita a sus espaldas, quien estaba pálido ante la confirmación de algo de que venía sospechando desde hacía tiempo; miró a Ren, quien no salía de su asombro y no dejaba de ver a su Jefa; vio a su hermana Sayo, quien estaba realmente desesperada; y, finalmente observó a Klaudia quien se preparaba para asestarle el golpe de gracia; fue en ese momento cuando encontró su razón para luchar, pero por desgracia la mujer ya había lanzado el ataque y él no tenía su espada a la mano. De pronto el sonido de dos metales al chocar se dejó escuchar y, ante el asombro de todos, el golpe de la mujer fue detenido; Shougo había usado su funda para hacerlo.

**Klaudia (pensando):** Usa una funda de metal.

**Shougo:** Aún no es tiempo de morir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Shougo golpeó a Klaudia en el estómago y las piernas; la Samurai estaba muy sorprendida porque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

**Klaudia (pensando):** Su faz ha cambiado y esos ataques no pude verlos; no sé que está pasando pero no es nada bueno. ¡Bah!, no le tengo miedo a nadie ni en este mundo ni en ningún otro.

Klaudia se colocó en guardia mientras el cristiano tomaba su espada del suelo y colocaba la funda de la misma en su cinto; los dos se observaron por un tiempo pues era hora de un segundo estudio antes de reiniciar la lucha.

**Shougo:** Bien, a partir de ahora comenzará nuestra verdadera batalla.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Pues ya era hora. Por fin veremos qué tan bueno eres.

**Shougo:** Con gusto te lo demostraré.

Sin decir nada más, ambos seres se lanzaron el uno contra el otro ante la expectativa de todos los presentes.

_¿Qué pasará en esta batalla?. ¿Quién será el ganador?. ¿Y Luego?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	20. La Sorpresa

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 20**

"La Sorpresa"

Los dos espadachines reanudaron el combate, sólo que ahora Shougo estaba luchando a su verdadero nivel; le mujer notó el cambio de inmediato y no salía de su asombro. Lo único que la mantenía tranquila era la herida que le había hecho, pues pronto cobraría sus frutos.

**Klaudia (pensando): **No cabe duda de que es un gran Samurai, ha igualado mi velocidad y ahora me ha puesto a la defensiva; pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás antes de que la pérdida de sangre acabe contigo?. Ni siquiera tendré que atacarlo, si logro evitar que me toque ganaré por abandono.

**Shougo:** Bien, espero tengas mucho más que esto. Pues vas a necesitar mejorar si deseas vencerme.

**Klaudia:** No cantes victoria antes de tiempo mi querido amigo. Aún hay circunstancias a mi favor.

Shougo corrió hacia la mujer, pero Klaudia lo estaba esperando y cuando estuvo a distancia de ataque no dudó en emplear una de sus técnicas favoritas.

**Klaudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Do Ryu Sen!.

Claudia movió su espada rápidamente de abajo hacia arriba, provocando que la cubierta se abriera en dirección a Shougo acompañada de una fuerte ráfaga de viento; el cristiano logró evadir el golpe en el último momento, pero Klaudia adivinó el movimiento e hirió al Samurai en su brazo izquierdo con un rápido accionar de su sable.

**Klaudia:** No cabe duda que has mejorado; pero eso no te bastará. Sólo mírate, ¿Crees que en esas condiciones lograrás derrotarme?.

El cristiano se puso de pie y observó sus heridas; poco a poco sus fuerzas disminuían debido a la pérdida de sangre por lo que necesitaba encontrar una forma de terminar con todo lo antes posible o de lo contrario no lo contaría.

**Shougo:** No sé si te derrote o no; no estoy interesado en esas banalidades. Yo sólo estoy interesado en proteger al Japón, mientras que tú sólo deseas iniciar el caos en él.

**Klaudia (enojándose):** ¡Eres un traidor!; nunca pensé que fueras capaz de pelear al lado de Hitokiri Battousai. Siempre imaginé que si había alguien capaz de entender mi lucha ese serías tú.

**Shougo:** ¿Cuál es tu causa?. ¿Matar?.

**Klaudia:** ¡_Iyé_!. Este gobierno está corrupto; son peores asesinos de lo que pudimos ser nosotros. Yo era una joven cuando ellos me reclutaron en su movimiento para un Japón mejor, creí en todo lo que ellos me dijeron y estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por esa causa si era necesario. Sin embargo, cuando la Guerra terminó, quisieron aparentar que eran unos seres inmaculados y por esa razón nos mandaron a matar. Kenshin se salvó pues había desaparecido, pero ni Makoto Shishio ni yo corrimos con esa suerte. Él logró sobrevivir a su atentado al igual que yo y cuando lo pude contactar le propuse aliarnos para derrocar esta farsa de gobierno que había llegado al poder, pero se negó pues tenía sus propios intereses. Fue mucho tiempo después que encontré a alguien que me brindó esta oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla; el gobierno Meiji no es más que basura y ha llegado la hora de recogerla.

**Shougo:** Yo tampoco aprecio a este gobierno y también creo que está corrupto. Además, en esa Guerra a nosotros los cristianos nos persiguieron sin piedad y muchos de mis hermanos dieron sus vidas por defender nuestra religión.

**Klaudia:** Si eso es cierto. ¿Por qué peleas de su lado?.

**Shougo:** Alguien me enseñó que el camino de la violencia no es la solución; si derrocamos a este gobierno basados en la muerte no seremos mejores personas; seremos iguales o peores. Cuando el Ishin Shishi quiso derrocar el Shogun Tokugawa lo hizo para construir algo mejor, pero basó su lucha en la guerra y como podrás ver no mejoraron nada, al contrario, se han vuelto una continuación de lo que ellos mismos aborrecían.

**Klaudia:** Dices puras tonterías; ¿Qué quieres hacer?. ¿Seguir de su lado?. No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer; para mí eres un traidor que no sólo olvidó a sus muertos, sino que ahora se burla de ellos. Nunca te perdonaré.

**Kenshin (interviniendo para darle tiempo a Shougo de pensar):** Shougo tiene razón, la sangre y la muerte no pueden ser la base para construir la Paz.

**Klaudia:** Miren quien habla; tú no eres más que un títere más de este gobierno. ¿Es que no se han mirado ustedes mismos?. Acá está uno de los asesinos más famosos al servicio del Ishin Shishi, quien ahora se apegó al lema de no matar y se convirtió en el repara fugas de los Meiji. Junto a él se encuentra el que otrora fuera Capitán de la Tercera División del Shinsen Gumi, quien ahora es un simple policía que cree inocentemente que ese puesto le permitirá limpiar al gobierno y sin darse cuenta es sólo otro tapa filtraciones más. ¿Ustedes vienen a darme lecciones de moral?. No me hagan reír.

**Shougo:** Yo pensaba como tú, luego caí en cuenta de mi error. Por esa obstinación que ahora muestras estuve a punto de perder a muchos de los míos.

**Klaudia:** ¡No me van a convencer si eso es lo que pretenden!. ¿Creen que estoy dudando de mis convicciones?. Esas palabras pueden guardárselas para cuando un imbécil pretenda derrocar a los Meiji; en mí no surten ningún efecto. Ninguno de ustedes vivió el horror que yo sufrí cuando esos perros me traicionaron y sólo conocen la verdad a medias de este gobierno.

De pronto, la mujer se colocó en la posición base del Kuzu Ryu Sen y clavó sus ojos en el cristiano; dado el estado de su oponente, Klaudia sabía que si intentaba derrotarle con el _ougi_ quedaría en condiciones precarias o incluso podría resultar muerto. Shougo la observó y supo que debía tomar una rápida decisión; su rival no estaba dispuesta a prolongar por más tiempo esa confrontación y si quería seguir con vida debía ser más astuto que ella.

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Bien; ahora veremos qué tan bueno es tu famoso Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki Celestial.

**Shougo (colocándose en la posición Battou):** Pues con gusto te lo demostraré.

Los dos se colocaron frente a frente y por varios segundos no se escuchó nada en el lugar, sólo el sonido del viento al soplar en medio de todos. La tensión estaba a flor de piel y cada par de ojos estaba enfocado al siguiente movimiento de la pelea que los dos exponentes del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu estaban librando. De repente, la mujer decidió dar el siguiente paso.

**Klaudia (lanzándose hacia el cristiano):** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Kuzu Ryu Sen!.

El resplandor del ataque de Klaudia impidió que los demás vieran el desenlace del mismo; cuando dicha luz cesó, ella y Shougo estaban de espaldas y si hacer ningún movimiento.

**Misanagi:** ¡Shougo!.

**Takashi (en voz baja):** Klaudia.

Luego de instantes que parecieron siglos, la mujer vomitó sangre y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas; mientras que el cristiano clavó su espada en la cubierta y se arrodilló pues estaba muy débil producto del agotamiento físico. Por fortuna, sus heridas no eran muy profundas y por ello aún seguía con vida; y, a pesar de tener sus ropas teñidas de rojo, la pérdida de sangre no era de gravedad.

**Kaoru:** No entiendo; Shougo no usó el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, usó el Kuzu Ryu Sen para derrotarla.

**Kenshin:** Lo sé, cuando nuestros Kuzu Ryu Sen se enfrentaron y el suyo derrotó al mío me di cuenta que sus técnicas se salían de lo corriente. Él lo sabe y por ello tuvo la confianza de vencer ese ataque sin usar el _ougi_.

En el interior de la embarcación, una persona estaba impresionada al ver a la mujer en el suelo inconsciente; sabía que debía actuar rápido porque de otro modo la perdería para siempre. Sin embargo, era necesario encontrar el momento preciso para actuar; un error le costaría la vida de ella y la suya propia.

**Melders:** Debemos atacar ahora.

**Takashi:** Aún no.

**Melders:** No entiendo, ¿Dejará que maten a Klaudia?.

**Takashi:** ¡Eso nunca!. Pero la paciencia a menudo significa la diferencia entre una victoria y una derrota.

Poco a poco la mujer recobró el conocimiento e instantes después logró ponerse de pie, no sin mucha dificultad. El cristiano aún estaba de rodillas, pero al ver que su rival se preparaba para seguir la pelea no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse.

**Klaudia (muy débil):** Aún no me has derrotado, Amakusa.

**Shougo:** Lo sé, nunca pensé que ese ataque te acabaría.

**Kenshin:** No cabe duda que es muy fuerte.

**Misanagi (en voz muy baja):** Shougo, tú debes vencer.

**Haita (escuchándola y pensando):** Ya arreglaremos este detalle, Jefa.

**Klaudia:** No usaste tu Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki Celestial; pero esta vez tendrás que hacerlo.

Klaudia hizo un gran esfuerzo y se colocó en posición Battou y Shougo hizo lo mismo; el estado de ambos era deplorable y el pretender usar el _ougi_ en esas condiciones era un suicidio; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder por lo que decidieron arriesgarlo todo.

**Kaoru:** ¿Podrá Shougo hacer esa técnica en ese estado?. ¿Y Klaudia?.

**Kenshin:** Ya lo veremos.

Ambos guerreros se dispusieron a terminar con todo, pero en ese momento alguien que observaba escondido el combate decidió intervenir.

**Takashi:** Lamento la interrupción, pero también quiero participar en esto; es muy descortés que tengan sus pleitos sin invitarme.

**Klaudia (molesta):** ¡No te atrevas a intervenir!.

**Takashi (imponente):** ¡Quédate tranquila!. Si ese ser te mata ahora no podrás vengar nada.

**Klaudia (decidida):** No dejaré que me deshonres; prefiero morir que tener que vivir sin honor.

**Takashi:** ¿Crees que no lo sé?. Pero descuida, tu honor se mantendrá intacto.

**Klaudia:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Takashi:** Confía en mí. Sé que jamás has confiado en nadie, pero te pido que por una vez lo hagas; yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

**Shougo:** ¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?.

**Takashi:** Eso no importa, sólo vine a llevarme a Klaudia y espero que no intervengas en esto; ella está en su derecho de irse pues durante la batalla esa Ninja intervino cuando tenía la victoria asegurada.

**Shougo (recordando cómo la Ninja le había salvado la vida y enfundando):** Es verdad; yo recibí ayuda y eso le da derecho de irse si así lo desea.

**Takashi:** Sin embargo, puedes estar seguro de que tendrás tu pelea; no te preocupes por eso.

**Melders (saliendo de repente):** Espero me recuerden. La verdad yo no los he olvidado. Sinceramente quisiera quedarme y tener una entretenida charla con ustedes, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo, para que vean que no soy desconsiderado les he traído a una persona que estará encantada de atenderlos.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos; del interior del buque apareció una persona que para todos era conocida; el mismo se colocó frente al hombre que tenía a Klaudia en brazos y luego de hacerle una reverencia espero instrucciones por lo que Takashi se apresuró a hablar.

**Takashi:** Ellos son mis enemigos y los tuyos; ¡Acábalos!.

Cuando el guerrero les hizo frente a los demás; Takashi se dirigió con Melders y Klaudia al interior de la embarcación; y, luego de recorrer varios pasillos, abrió una compuerta secreta para luego abordar el bote en el cual había llegado. Una vez que los tres estuvieron en él, Melders y Takashi comenzaron a remar con suma precaución para no ser detectados, pero con mucha firmeza para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

**Takashi:** ¿Preparaste todo?.

**Melders:** Sí; ni siquiera sabrán qué les pasó.

**Takashi:** ¡Perfecto!. Espero que estés tomando nota pues la lección de hoy es cómo aprovechar las circunstancias de una derrota para transformarla en victoria.

En la cubierta, un sujeto conocido por todos estaba en guardia para iniciar una ofensiva ante el asombro general.

**Sayo (aterrada):** ¿Sanosuke?.

**Sano:** Bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.

**Kenshin:** ¡Sanosuke!. ¿No nos reconoces?.

**Sano:** Sí, ustedes son mis enemigos.

El hombre comenzó a atacar a todos, pero no tuvo el menor éxito; ni siquiera logró golpear a nadie. Todos los presentes sólo se limitaban a evadir sus golpes pues nadie quería agredirlo; sin embargo, ya la situación se estaba poniendo exasperante y pronto los ánimos comenzaron a subir.

**Sayo (encarándolo):** ¡Sanosuke!. ¡Detente!. ¿Te has vuelto loco?.

Sanosuke miró a la mujer y corrió hacia ella para golpearla, pero en ese momento, el cristiano decidió terminar con esa situación.

**Shougo (desenfundando): **Bien, no hay mas remedio, yo me haré cargo.

**Kenshin (deteniendo al Samurai y corriendo hacia Sanosuke):** Deja que yo lo arregle. No dejaré que le haga daño a Sayo.

Mientras tanto, Saito sintió un olor muy raro que provenía del interior del barco y entró a investigar. Al hacerlo vio que el barco estaba lleno de pólvora, pero no logró encontrar nada más. De pronto vio una luz que provenía una compuerta cercana y decidió ir a ver.

En la cubierta, Kenshin trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Sanosuke, quien, a pesar de los golpes que recibía, no reaccionaba. Cerca de allí, Sayo estaba realmente en shock por ver a su amado así y no sabía qué hacer; en ese momento, Kaoru se le acercó y viendo su estado trató de calmarla.

**Kaoru:** Vamos Sayo, no hay nada que temer; todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

**Sayo (llorando):** Todo esto es mi culpa; si no le hubiera ocultado la verdad él no se habría ido y nada de esto estaría pasando.

**Kaoru:** Tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto. No puedes culparte por eso.

**Sayo:** ¡¿Y si no lo pueden ayudar?!. ¡¿Y si lo tienen que matan?!.

**Kaoru:** Eso no va a pasar. Confía en mí.

El policía logró llegar hasta la pequeña fuente de luz y cuando se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo salió a toda velocidad a cubierta pues era necesario advertir a los demás sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

**Saito (con vehemencia):** ¡Salgan del barco rápido!. ¡Todo esto es una trampa!.

El bote ya se encontraba a una distancia segura, pero desde su posición se divisaba perfectamente la embarcación de al cual habían ese momento, el barco donde estaban nuestros amigos estalló en mil pedazos; fue una explosión memorable, el muelle, el barco, parte de la tierra y las pocas construcciones que había en el lugar desaparecieron y sólo quedaron muchos escombros.

**Takashi (complacido):** Eso les enseñará a no meterse con la Sociedad del Dragón Negro.

_¿Habrán escapado nuestros amigos?. ¿Habrán muerto con la explosión?. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	21. Sobrevivientes

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 21**

"Sobrevivientes"

Dos figuras contemplaban con beneplácito los restos que dejó la explosión; sin duda alguna, la estrategia ideada por Takashi había funcionado a la perfección y ahora sus principales enemigos habían sido borrados del mapa para siempre.

**Takashi (observando los restos del buque):** Bien, lo que lograron fue sólo retrasar nuestros planes, pero hemos logrado una victoria importante.

**Melders (recordando a Snyder y el incendió que lo desfiguró y en vos muy baja):** He cobrado mi venganza; al fin me deshice de esos monos ojirasgados.

Una persona quitó varios pedazos de madera que había sobre su cuerpo y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a la persona que había estado cuidando; por fortuna, se encontraba a su lado, pero estaba inconsciente. El hombre la movió para dejarla en un lugar más confortable y de pronto su vista se posó en la orilla de la playa por lo que pudo ver dos cuerpos inertes flotando. Aoshi se acercó a toda prisa para tratar de ayudarlos y cuando llegó junto a ellos pudo ver que eran Shouzo y Soujiro. El ex líder Onni llevó a los dos hacia la arena y trató de reanimarlos.

**Aoshi (colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Shouzo y presionando hacía arriba):** ¡Vamos Shouzo Respira!.

**Shouzo (expulsando el agua que había tragado): **El barco...¡Santa Magdalia!.

**Aoshi (incorporándose y revisando si Soujiro se encontraba bien):** Está muy mal herido, pero respira. **(Dirigiéndose al cristiano):** Vamos Shouzo, llevémoslo con Misao.

**Shouzo (levantándose y dispuesto a lanzarse al mar nuevamente):** ¡Hazlo tú!. Yo debo buscar a Santa Magdalia.

**Aoshi (tratando de detenerlo y señalando otra zona de la playa):** Espera, mira hacia allá.

Shouzo levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Saito salir del agua, se veía bastante agotado y traía con él a la hermana de Amakusa, quien había perdido el conocimiento al caer al agua después de la explosión. El cristiano y Aoshi fueron al encuentro con el policía sin perder tiempo; al llegar, Shouzo tomó en brazos a Sayo y la colocó sobre la arena, mientras que Aoshi ayudaba a Saito a levantarse, porque las fuerzas del Samurai le habían abandonado al llegar a la orilla.

**Aoshi:** ¿Y los demás?

**Saito (respirando a grandes bocanadas):** No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue ver como el Ninja "Cabeza de Serpiente" trataba de ayudar a su compañero. ¡Maldición!.

**Aoshi (observando a Saito quien se llevaba la mano a su frente):** ¿Qué?.

**Saito:** ¡Kaoru!, la había asido de la mano al caer del buque, pero no pude sostenerla mucho tiempo y la perdí.

**Aoshi (sentándose sobre la arena y pensando en Himura):** Vaya, eso sí es lamentable.

En tanto, Shouzo trataba de que Sayo volviese en sí, el hombre se quitó la camisa para limpiarle el rostro a la cristiana quien demoró algunos segundos en volver en sí.

**Shouzo:** Santa Magdalia. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.

**Sayo (abriendo los ojos poco a poco):** Sho...Shouzo. ¡Mi hermano!...¡¿Dónde está Shougo?!. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y Sanosuke?. Estaba vivo, pero...pero...no nos reconocía...quería matarnos.

En ese momento, Yahiko apareció sobre un pequeño risco cercano.

**Yahiko (gritando):** ¡Ayúdenme! Rápido ¡Ayúdenme!.

**Aoshi (yendo a su encuentro):** ¿Qué te sucede Yahiko?

**Yahiko (tomándolo de un brazo):** Pronto, debes venir a ayudar. Es Sano, está del otro lado, pero parece estar loco, no deja de atacar a Kenshin.

Aoshi miró a Saito y éste con un gesto afirmativo le indicó que estarían bien, que fuera con el niño a ver que se podía hacer. Yahiko y él treparon por el risco y al llegar a la cima, vieron como Sagara atacaba frenéticamente a Himura, quien a pesar de encontrarse visiblemente agotado, podía evadir cada uno de sus golpes. Al acercarse, el Ninja se percató de que el Samurai trataba en vano de convencer a su amigo de detenerse, ya que el guerrero no contestaba; su mirada estaba pérdida y era fría. El ex líder Onni miró a Himura, empuñó una de sus Kodachi, se colocó lo más rápido posible detrás de Sanosuke y con un golpe certero del mango sobre el cuello del muchacho, logró que éste cayera al suelo inconsciente.

**Aoshi:** Lo siento Himura, sé que no fue correcto atacar por la espalda, pero era la única forma de contenerlo.

**Kenshin (ayudando a Aoshi a levantar por los hombros a Sano):** Lo sé, gracias de todas formas, creo que no había otra salida. Sanosuke parece estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo o algo así...A propósito, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Lograron sobrevivir a la explosión?...¡¿Has visto a Kaoru?!.

**Aoshi (bajando la mirada):** Detrás del risco están Shouzo, Misao, Soujiro, Saito y Sayo. Aún no sabemos nada ni de Amakusa ni de los tres Sanada ni de Cho...ni de Kaoru.

Kenshin sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el corazón. De nuevo volvía a experimentar el sentimiento de perder a un ser amado, pero esta vez lo agobiaba el desasosiego de no haberle demostrado nunca sus verdaderos sentimientos; sólo el profundo agradecimiento por haberle proporcionado un poco de paz a su alma atormentada. Pronto escalaron el risco, no sin poca dificultad al cargar el cuerpo de Sanosuke. No habían terminado de descender del otro lado cuando los gritos de Yahiko, quien aún permanecía en la cima del peñasco, los hicieron volverse a mirarlo.

**Yahiko (señalando algún lugar en el mar):** ¡Ahí, miren ahí!.

**Kenshin (dejando a Sano con Aoshi y volviendo al lugar donde se encontraba el niño):** ¿Qué Yahiko?. ¿Qué viste?. ¿Es acaso Kaoru?. ¿Viste a Kaoru?

**Yahiko (señalando de nuevo):** No lo sé, pero mira Kenshin, mira allá, son restos del barco, ¿Los ves?. Parece que hay tres personas aferradas a uno de los pedazos ¿Puedes verlos Kenshin?.

**Kenshin:** ¡Tienes razón Yahiko!. ¡Vamos!. ¡Debemos ayudarlos!.

Himura descendió rápidamente, su corazón abrigaba la pequeña esperanza de que uno de ellos fuese Kaoru. ¡Oh pobre corazón que siempre vive de ilusiones!. Llegó a la orilla de la playa y junto con Saito, se dispuso a entrar al agua; nadaron hasta llegar a los restos del buque y el alma de Himura se llevó una dura decepción. A pesar de alegrarse de encontrar a tres de sus amigos aún con vida, se decepcionó al ver que eran Cho, Shougo y Misanagi. Con la ayuda de Saito los llevaron a la playa y los colocaron sobre la arena. Misanagi, a diferencia de Amakusa y Cho, estaba consciente.

**Saito (arrodillado al lado de la Ninja):** ¿Te encuentras bien?.

**Misanagi (incorporándose ayudada por Saito):** Sí, pero Shougo...¿Cómo está él?.

**Kenshin (colocando su oído sobre el pecho del Samurai):** Tranquila Misanagi, Shougo aún respira. Está mal herido, pero es muy fuerte, sobrevivirá.

**Misanagi (más aliviada y tomando la mano de Amakusa):** _Arigatou Gozaimasu_. Cuando el barco explotó, caímos por la borda y llegué a ver como se hundía. A duras penas logré sumergirme y asirme a él de la mano. Cuando llegamos a la superficie pude alcanzar un madero donde estaba el amigo de Saito, pero no recuerdo más; imagino que perdí el conocimiento por el esfuerzo, la verdad es que el mar no es mi medio.

**Kenshin (colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la Ninja):** Pero lo hiciste muy bien, salvaste a la persona que amas...mientras que yo...de nuevo...

Shouzo y Sayo habían ido a ver como estaba Shougo y pronto todos estaban alrededor de él y Misanagi. La cristiana, al sentir unos pasos, volvió la mirada y sintió alivio al ver que Aoshi traía a Sanosuke y que el guerrero se encontraba aún con vida. De pronto cuando miró al mar, vio que Haita y Ren salían del agua y que traían consigo a ¡Kaoru!.

**Sayo:** Miren todos, es Kaoru. ¡Está viva!.

Kenshin sintió como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, giró su cabeza y cuando vio el desfallecido cuerpo de la joven Kamiya corrió hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

**Kenshin (hundiendo su rostro en los hombros de Kaoru):** ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!. Kaoru, si te hubiese perdido nunca me lo perdonaría; yo...yo...

**Kaoru (aún débil pero sorprendida por las palabras del Samurai):** Kenshin...yo...

**Kenshin (levantando la mirada y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Kaoru):** No digas nada. Soy yo el que he debido hablar contigo hace mucho; sin embargo...primero tenía que convencerme a mí mismo; pero el pensar que te había perdido era más de lo que podía soportar...

Volvió a abrazarla, pero sin la desesperación de la primera vez, sino de una forma tierna. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Kaoru porque había esperado mucho tiempo por este momento, lo había soñado tantas veces que imaginó que nunca se haría realidad y que siempre sería sólo eso, un sueño. Kenshin escuchó el leve sollozo de la joven, volvió a verla y la besó, de la forma más tierna y a la vez apasionada que la chica nunca pudo imaginar o soñar jamás.

Los dos Sanada se habían retirado pues realmente les parecía cursi la escena. Los demás miraban asombrados; era por todos conocido el interés de Kaoru por Kenshin y siempre habían sospechado que el Samurai le correspondía a su manera, pero nunca pensaron que serían capaces de mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Sayo, al mirarlos, pensaba en Sanosuke, en cuánto lo amaba y en cómo haría para recuperarlo. Fue en ese momento que Shougo comenzó a recuperarse, pero al ver la escena de Himura se incorporó casi de inmediato producto del asombro.

**Shougo:** Vaya, vaya, lo que una explosión puede llegar a hacer.

**Misanagi (quien se encontraba a su lado):** ¡Shougo! ¿Cómo te sientes?. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

**Shougo:** Bien. No te preocupes, aún no me voy al otro mundo.

**Misanagi (besando la frente de Shougo sin percatarse que era observada):** Debemos curar tus heridas lo antes posible...Temí tanto perderte...

**Shougo (separándose de ella y con voz fría y distante):** Creo que has hecho las cosas un poco tarde; hubiese preferido morir a que arriesgaras mi honor por un capricho tuyo; aún eres una niña, Misanagi; y la verdad; no soy, ni seré, el capricho de una mujer inmadura.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Shougo se levantó, no sin poca dificultad debido al agotamiento físico; y trató de marcharse del lugar sin mirar atrás, pues sabía que una palabra de ella lo haría retroceder. Misanagi estaba realmente molesta con la actitud que había adoptado Amakusa, pero decidió enfrentarlo y aclarar la situación de una vez y para siempre. Para Ren y Haita, la escena que estaban viendo fue la gota que derramó el vaso por lo que decidieron acercarse a poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas; pero en ese momento alguien recuperó la consciencia.

**?:** ¡Los mataré a todos!

**Aoshi: Aquí vamos de nuevo.**

**Sayo:** ¡Sanosuke Detente!.

**Sano:** Vamos. ¿Quién será el primero?.

Ya nada podía estar peor, todos estaban malheridos y ahora Sanosuke estaba poseído y seguía con las intenciones de acabar con todos; lo más trágico era que nadie hallaba una forma de ayudarlo.

**Kenshin (soltando a Kaoru con una sonrisa):** Debo ayudar a Sanosuke.

**Kaoru (aún sin salir de su asombro): D**escuida, ve. Él te necesita ahora.

La mujer pronto recobró la consciencia y pudo ver que estaba en una pequeña embarcación; al recorrerla con la mirada se percato que no estaba sola, Takashi y Melders estaban con ella. Klaudia le pidió a su líder que le explicara lo sucedido y cuando escuchó el relato de los hechos no pudo evitar sentir frustración al recordar la forma en que su duelo había concluido. Por fortuna, su honor no había quedado manchado y los principales enemigos de la Sociedad estaban muertos; en ese momento, lo demás ya no importaba. Pronto, el bote se acercó a tres buques que se disponían a atracar en otro muelle lejos del lugar de la explosión.

**Takashi:** El Japón será testigo, pronto se iniciará una nueva era.

**Melders:** Sí.

**Klaudia (viendo hacia el horizonte):** La Era del Caos.

Takashi miró a la Samurai y recordó el momento en que la conoció, desde ese día su vida había dado un gran cambio. Klaudia lo era todo para él, aunque ella no lo sabía. Por su parte, la mujer estaba tranquila; al lado del ex daimío se sentía segura y era la única persona en quien confiaba. Ella ya no creía en el amor, pero el interés y los cuidados que Takashi le profesaba le hacían dudar de sus convicciones. Después de dudar por varios instantes se acercó a él y se recostó en su regazo sin importarle que Melders la observara; ella sabía que ese gesto, si se quiere tierno, no haría mella en la imagen de asesina que Melders se había formado, una imagen a la cual el alemán le temía y mucho. Por otra parte, el alemán se sentía satisfecho, su alianza con Takashi empezaba a dar frutos y abrigaba la esperanza de que su sueño de conquista mundial renaciera; aunque poco a poco la ideología del japonés se arraigaba mucho más en su mente.

En la playa continuaba el problema ocasionado por Sanosuke; no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón y eso ya comenzaba a preocupar a sus amigos, quienes no podían estarse cuidando de él para siempre; era imperativo encontrarle una salida a ese problema lo antes posible.

**Sayo (sin dejar de llorar):** Sanosuke detente, por favor.

**Sanosuke (haciendo caso omiso):** Vamos, vengan de una vez.

**Sayo (pensando):** ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que pagar mi error de guardar silencio?. Sanosuke, te juro que si salimos de todo esto, estaré contigo para siempre, ya aprendí mi lección, no te ocultaré nada más. Si esto no fue un aviso divino, no sé qué lo sea.

**Kenshin (parándose frente a Sanosuke):** Muy bien amigo mío, si lo que quieres es pelear, pues entonces yo seré tu oponente.

**Sanosuke (sin reparar quien era la persona que lo retaba y atacando primero):** Bien, entonces ¡No perdamos más tiempo en conversaciones inútiles!

**Sayo (cerrando los ojos y en voz baja):** Por favor, Dios, que Kenshin no lo mate, que no mate al ser que amo.

_¿Podrán nuestros amigos detener a Sanosuke y sacarlo del estado en que se encuentra? ¿Qué pensarán hacer Ren y Haita con su Líder? ¿Qué estará tramando ahora Takashi? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo._


	22. Fuera de Control

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 22**

"Fuera de Control"

La pobre cristiana estaba deshecha; el castigo por su silencio cada vez se engrosaba más y la mujer no podía soportarlo, sencillamente, las circunstancias estaban comenzado a vencer su fortaleza. Como si toda la tragedia que había vivido fuese poca, ahora tenía que ver cómo la persona que amaba estaba fuera de sí y en un enfrentamiento con Himura.

**Kenshin (defendiéndose de los ataques de Sano):** Puedes golpearme todo lo que tu quieras amigo, en algún momento tus fuerzas te abandonarán.

**Sano (golpeando incesantemente):** ¡Vamos atácame! ¡Esto no es divertido si sólo te defiendes!.

**Kenshin:** No lo haré Sano, eres mi amigo, no puedo atacarte.

**Sayo (sin mover un músculo mientras observa detenidamente a ambos contrincantes y pensando):** Dios mío, ¿Hasta cuando podrá Kenshin defenderse sin tener que atacarlo?.

**Kaoru (acercándose a Sayo):** Tranquila, Kenshin nunca dañaría a Sano; él es su amigo, su mejor amigo, se dejaría matar antes de hacerle daño.

**Sayo (asombrada de la calma que mostraba el rostro de Kaoru):** Pero, entonces como puedes estar tan tranquila. ¿Y si Sano no deja de atacarlo? ¡No ves que no es él!

Himura no escuchaba nada, ponía todos sus sentidos en adivinar cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Sano para poder esquivarlo sin tener que lastimarlo. Poco a poco el constante ataque de Sanosuke iba restándole fuerzas al Samurai, por lo que tuvo que tomar la decisión de herirlo, muy a pesar suyo, para por lo menos obtener un poco de tiempo y recuperar fuerzas. Sano cayó al suelo, con una herida en su hombro derecho la cual le impediría que usara el Futae Nokiwami. Sayo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por Kaoru, quien le recordó que esa persona que estaba luchando con Kenshin no era Sano, sino un completo extraño. La cristiana, se mordía los labios desesperadamente, sin dejar nunca de llorar.

Takashi, Klaudia y Melders habían abordado uno de los barcos que esperaban por ellos en la bahía y al llegar al camarote principal, Melders se lanzó sobre una butaca, cruzó sus piernas sobre la mesa del capitán y colocó su sable encima de ellas.

**Melders (visiblemente satisfecho):** Al fin nos libramos de esos entrometidos, lo único que lamento es no haber visto la mirada de terror de Himura y esa Ninja maldita a la hora de su muerte. Hubiera sido el éxtasis ver a esos monos ojirasgados volar en mil pedazos.

**Klaudia (molesta por la forma en que Melders se burlaba de sus oponentes por ser japoneses): **A pesar de que estuvieran en nuestra contra, no es necesario menospreciarlos. Además, creo que eran dignos oponentes. Vaya, es muy fácil decir esas cosas cuando ni siquiera peleaste, si no que sólo te dignaste a montarles una trampa. ¡Ja!, la manera más cómoda de destruir a tu enemigo es desde lejos, ¿Cierto mi querido Teniente?.

**Melders (levantándose de forma violenta y encarando a la Samurai mientras se despojaba de la máscara que le cubría el rostro):** Acaso insinúas que soy un cobarde. Esto que ves es producto de un enfrentamiento cara a cara. ¡¿Entendido?!.

**Takashi (interponiéndose entre ambos):** ¡Es suficiente!. El plan de volar el barco fue mío así que dejen de pelear entre ustedes, eso sólo nos debilita.

Ambos se separaron, no sin antes lanzarse una mirada retadora. Takashi fue hacía la mesa y tomó un figurín, lo observó detalladamente y luego lo colocó sobre la flama de una vela. A medida que la figura se derretía, Takashi no paraba de reír, cada vez lo hacía más fuerte y de una forma desquiciante por lo que por primera vez en años Klaudia llegó a tenerle miedo.

**Takashi (viendo como se deshacía el figurín):** Tu misión fue la más importante; debías distraerlos y lo hiciste de una forma impecable; por siempre te estaré agradecido.

Sano se había levantado y se disponía a atacar a Himura de nuevo cuando de repente, su mirada se volvió aún mas vaga y cayó de cara en la arena. Sayo lanzó un grito y corrió a su lado, empujando a Kenshin quien trataba de reanimarlo

**Kenshin (mientras caía):** ¡Oro!.

**Sayo (llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sanosuke)**: ¡Sanosuke!. No te mueras por favor. ¡Sanosuke!.

**Sano (volviendo en sí y con voz casi imperceptible)**: ¿Sayo? ¿Eres tú Sayo?.

**Sayo (abrazándolo aún más fuerte)**: Sanosuke estás bien, gracias al Cielo, éstas bien. Perdóname por favor, perdóname por quedarme callada y no decirte que te amo, que esa noche fue la más maravillosa de mi vida, que fue mi decisión, nuestra decisión. Te amo Sanosuke, te amo más que a mi vida, por favor no vuelvas a irte, no sin mí.

Después de confesarle todo lo que sentía, Sayo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, venció esa timidez que le impedía expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Miró a los ojos a Sanosuke y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de él. Primero los besó con suavidad, delineando con los suyos la forma de la boca de su amado, para posteriormente darle el beso más apasionado que ninguna mujer se haya atrevido a dar alguna vez. Sanosuke no sabía que hacer con sus manos, nunca esperó ese comportamiento por parte de una mujer que había sido educada bajo los más estrictos preceptos religiosos; pero la entrega y sinceridad con la que Sayo le besaba, fue disipando sus dudas lentamente hasta que ambos estaban entregados el uno al otro en un hermoso símbolo de unión perfecta.

Ya el grupo no aguantaba más declaraciones amorosas, primero Misanagi, luego Kenshin y por si fuera poco ahora la hermana "monja" de Amakusa; ya sólo faltaban Misao y Aoshi para que fuera de verdad intolerable. Ante tal escena, Saito metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a patear conchas de caracol mientras miraba al cielo; Shouzo trataba de ayudar a Soujiro, pero al ver a su señora entregada con tal pasión a ese sentimiento, quedó paralizado. Por otro lado, Misao lo que hacía era ver a Aoshi, quien estaba inmutable sentado junto a ella; y pensaba que cuando le tocaría el turno a ella de vivir un momento tan romántico. Kaoru, de pie junto a Kenshin, estaba contenta de ver que las cosas se habían arreglado entre Sano y Sayo. Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio que ya comenzaba a ser molesto, pero nadie se atrevía de interrumpir a la pareja; fue en ese momento cuando alguien muy inoportuno e impertinente hizo acto de presencia.

**Yahiko (colocándose delante de los tórtolos y gritando):** ¡Estamos en guerra! ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡Y todo lo que saben hacer es declararse amor eterno!. ¡Ya paren la besadera!.

**Kaoru (golpeando a su pupilo en la cabeza):** ¡Yahiko!. ¡No seas inoportuno!.

**Saito (evitando que Kaoru volviera a golpear a Yahiko):** El chico tiene razón, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y tenemos muchos heridos, debemos volver al Aoia para cuidar de ellos. Además, necesitamos saber cual es el próximo movimiento de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro; los barcos no llegaron a este muelle pues todo fue una jugada formidable de ese sujeto que llegó al final con Melders; lo más seguro es que en este momento esas embarcaciones estén atracando en el verdadero punto de llegada; no cabe duda, una vez más fuimos engañados por ellos. **(Suspirando):** Por lo menos ahora sabemos quien corona la cúspide.

Shougo estaba sumido en sus meditaciones; la escena que protagonizó su hermana le había revuelto el estómago, pero no podía hacer nada; Sayo ya era una mujer adulta y si deseaba condenarse al infierno al unirse a ese pordiosero no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo. Por otro lado estaba Misanagi; el Samurai aún no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho; su honor había quedado muy mal parado por su intervención y eso le costó la humillación pública por parte del hombre que llegó con el alemán. Era verdad que la mujer le había salvado la vida, pero el precio pudo ser demasiado alto; si él hubiese podido decidir habría preferido terminar muerto.

**?:** Shougo Amakusa, vamos a aclarar esto de una vez y para siempre.

**Shougo (dando vuelta):** No tenemos nada que aclarar. Tomaste una decisión, pero lo hiciste en el momento menos adecuado.

**Misanagi:** Lo hice por que te amo, porque no quería perderte.

**Shougo (soltándose y viendo a los Sanada que estaban detrás de Misanagi sin percatarse de la charla):** Vamos, vuelve con los tuyos. Ellos son tu única familia.

**Misanagi (bajando la cabeza):** Ya no tengo a donde ir; lo que hice en el barco significó mi renuncia a ser la líder de los Sanada; ya no puedo volver con ellos.

**Shougo (mirándola con frialdad y hablando de forma sarcástica): **Por favor, no me hagas llorar. Diles que fue una de tus magistrales interpretaciones. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

**Misanagi (tomándolo de los brazos y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos): **Mírame, no soy más la líder Sanada, sólo soy Misanagi Moriya...tu mujer.

**Shougo (sin mover un solo músculo):** ¿Y eso qué?. Sabes bien que lo que hiciste fue un simple arrebato y no quiero eso. No me vengas con papelitos trágicos ahora porque no te creo. Al menos Takashi me devolvió parte del honor que me quitaste.

Misanagi lamentó que el Samurai estuviese tan dolido con ella y que ninguno de sus actos haya sido correcto para él. Se sintió indefensa ante la mirada dura de Shougo y se dio cuenta que el haber intervenido en su pelea contra Klaudia más allá que ayudarle, lo alejó de ella.

**Misanagi (sin poder sostener la mirada de Amakusa): **Entiendo, lo lamento. Lamento haber actuado tarde y lamento, lamento no ser digna de ti.

**Shougo (acercándose a ella): **No es eso, pero no lo entenderías; eres una Ninja al final de cuentas y no comprendes ciertas cosas...si tan sólo hubieras hablado antes.

**Misanagi (apoyándose en él): **Ya no hay marcha atrás Shougo, no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Quisiera hacerlo, no sabes cuanto, pero no puedo...no puedo.

**Shougo:** Vamos, regresa con los tuyos, si les dices que tu comportamiento fue producto de la desesperación; y, que lo hiciste para distraer a Klaudia y salvar mi vida ellos te creerán.

**Misanagi (sin aguantar más y rompiendo en llanto):** No quiero, no puedo; ya he mentido bastante, ya he actuado suficiente. Quiero ser yo misma, sin poses, sin máscaras. No quiero esconder más mis sentimientos, ni por ti, ni por nadie. No lo soporto más...no puedo...

En ese momento, Amakusa se percató que Haita y a Ren se habían acercado lo suficiente como para escuchar las palabras de Misanagi, quien se desahogaba en sus brazos. Luego el Samurai tomó el rostro de la Ninja y la miró a los ojos fijamente para luego volver la mirada hacia los Sanada; definitivamente había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a su destino.

**Shougo:** Bien, entonces creo que es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas.

**Misanagi:** No te entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?.

**Shougo:** Detrás de ti están Ren y Haita, y creo que es el mejor momento para decir la verdad.

Los dos Sanada no necesitaban otras explicaciones, lo que habían escuchado y visto era más que suficiente; sin embargo no se opusieron a las palabras del cristiano.

**Ren:** Amakusa tiene razón, creo que nos debe una explicación, Misanagi.

**Haita:** _Hai_.

Misanagi se sorprendió al ver que Ren no la llamó "Jefa" como siempre lo hacía; eso dejaba en claro la posición de sus compañeros ante la situación.

**Misanagi:** Entonces se las daré. Ya deben saberlo todo, pero ahora lo escucharán de mí. Yo amo a la persona que está a mi lado, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y daría mi vida por él si fuese necesario; este sentimiento me ha acompañado desde hace algún tiempo y se los oculté pues no estaba segura de muchas cosas, ni siquiera del sentimiento mismo. **(Haciendo una pausa para tomar aire):** Ahora lo estoy y por eso, sabiendo que sería muy difícil intentar que ustedes y los demás aceptaran mi unión con él al ser Samurai, he decidido renunciar a ser la líder del Grupo Sanada.

**Ren:** Entiendo.

**Misanagi:** Haita, siempre fuiste mi mano derecha y siempre confié en ti, por eso quiero que seas tú el líder del grupo a partir de este momento, eres el más indicado.

**Haita:** ¿Estás segura de todo esto?. ¿De verdad está decidida a dejarnos?.

**Misanagi:** No he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. Algún día tenía que pasar y prefiero que sea ahora. Cuida mucho a los demás, pues en estos momentos necesitan de un buen guía; espero que los puedas sacar adelante.

**Haita:** No te defraudaré. Lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos; Ren se quedó a cierta distancia, pero también estaba algo triste. Misanagi había sido un gran líder y ciertamente iba a extrañarla. Cerca de ellos estaba Shougo, el hombre se sentía algo fuera de lugar en toda esa escena pues él no esperaba esa reacción de ella. Él la obligó a encarar a los suyos para que desistiera de todo; pero lejos de hacerlo, afrontó la situación.

**Shougo (pensando):** A buena hora decidió sacar su coraje.

Luego del abrazo, Haita y Ren se fueron a ayudar a los demás para llevarlos al Aoia y Shougo quedó a solas con Misanagi. Ambos se vieron por largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que Misanagi rompió el silencio algo enojada.

**Misanagi (irónica):** ¿Y bien?. ¿Pase la prueba?.

**Shougo:** Si quieres verlo de ese modo es tu problema.

**Misanagi (cerrando los ojos):** Lo siento, es que estoy algo alterada con todo esto.

**Shougo:** Me alegra no ser el único. **(Bajando las cabeza): **Lamento haberme portado como lo hice, pero entiéndeme, para un Samurai lo más importante es el honor, más que la vida misma, un Samurai sin honor no tiene razón para vivir.

**Misanagi:** ¿Qué querías?. No podía sólo sentarme a ver cómo te mataban. Lo siento, pero no podía.

**Shougo:** No debiste intervenir, quiero que entiendas eso, no era tu pelea.

**Misanagi: **No puedo creer como pueden ser tan insensibles y obstinados. Ya la época de los grandes Samurai al servicio de los poderosos daimíos terminó; esos tiempos murieron cuando Yoshinobu Tokugawa aceptó aquella "retirada honorable". En esta Era al gobierno y a la gente poco le importa lo que hagan y dejen de hacer los Samurai. Además, ¿Cuántos de ustedes quedan?. Con la ley de prohibición de porte de espada lograron acabar con muchos de ustedes y en la actualidad se pueden contar con los dedos. Tienes que aceptar que el bushido ya está en desuso.

**Shougo:** No niego que hay razón en lo que dices; pero una pelea justa debe ser justa. Si ella no pidió ayuda yo tampoco debía hacerlo, ¿puedes entender eso?. ¿Te gustaría que en medio de una batalla uno a uno alguien se metiera en tu contra?.

**Misanagi (otorgando ese punto):** Creo que tienes razón, lo siento. No lo vi desde esa perspectiva.

Misanagi comenzó a alejarse cabizbaja, pero Shougo la abrazó muy fuerte por la espalda; la Ninja se sintió en el cielo cuando él le susurró al oído que la amaba y que en el fondo él se alegraba de que lo hubiera salvado. Los dos se colocaron frente a frente y el cristiano pudo ver que la mujer estaba llorando, pero esta vez lo hacía de felicidad. El Samurai notó la ocasión tan especial que estaban viviendo y se decidió a pedirle a esa mujer que tanto amaba y que tanto lo amaba que pasase el resto de la vida a su lado.

**Shougo (arrodillándose ante ella):** Misanagi Moriya. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

**Misanagi (completamente sonrojada):** ¿Yo?. ¿Casarme contigo?...Sí, sí quiero, quiero casarme contigo, claro que lo quiero.

Misanagi abrazó a Shougo con todas sus fuerzas, lo amaba como nunca y sabía que él la amaba también. Definitivamente ella quería estar a su lado para siempre y no le importaba dejarlo todo por él. Ambos estuvieron juntos por un rato pues no deseaban separarse y cuando al fin decidieron regresar con los demás se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya habían partido para Kyoto.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?. ¿Habrá más promesas matrimoniales?. ¿Qué hará la Sociedad con el resto de los barcos?. ¿Cuál es la siguiente jugada de Takashi?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	23. Sanando Heridas

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 23**

"Sanando Heridas"

El grupo decidió regresar a Kyoto para curar a sus heridos, descansar, tratar de obtener información acerca de los próximos movimientos de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro sobre todo ahora que conocían el nombre de su líder y prepararse para lo que posiblemente se convertiría en el reto más exigente de sus vidas. Instalados de nuevo en el Aoia, Shougo con la ayuda de Sayo fue atendiendo uno a uno a los heridos, comenzando con Misao, luego el maltrecho Soujiro y por último Cho. Ni él mismo había reparado en sus propias heridas; las cuales, al final de la jornada, le jugaron una mala pasada. Había terminado de vendar a Cho, cuando empezó a ver borroso; el cristiano se lo atribuyó al cansancio y no le prestó la menor atención, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el techo del Aoia dio medias vueltas y se colocó a sus pies. Hubiera ido a dar al suelo si no hubiese sido por Saito quien entraba en ese momento en la habitación y logró atajarlo tomándolo por debajo de los brazos. Sayo que estaba cerca y le pidió que lo llevase a la habitación que le habían asignado para encargarse de él.

**Sayo (pensando mientras limpiaba y vendaba las heridas de su hermano):** Por suerte, el agua de mar ayudó a que dejaran de sangrar, de otro modo te habrías muerto hermanito; pero aún así quedaste muy débil y necesitas descansar para reponer energías...Pobre Shougo, ¿Por cuánto has tenido que pasar?. Y yo en vez de ayudarte a superarlo, he incrementado tu carga al darte más preocupaciones.

**Shougo (volviendo en sí poco a poco y colocando su mano sobre la de Sayo):** Siento haber sido tan rudo contigo. Debí entender tus sentimientos; pero, temí que Sagara se aprovechara de ti y se burlara tu noble corazón. De verdad, no creí que prosperara lo de ustedes. ¿Podrás perdonarme?.

**Sayo (tratando de controlar el temblor de sus labios al hablar y sin mirar a los ojos de Shougo):** No Shougo, la que debe pedir perdón soy yo. Unicamente yo soy responsable de mis actos; y como tal las consecuencias deben afectarme solo a mí. Realmente lo siento.

**Shougo (incorporándose al ver que una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Sayo):** ¿Qué quieres decir con "responsable de tus actos"?.

**Sayo (llorando y se abraza a su hermano):** ¡Shougo!. ¡_Niichan_!.

**Shougo (preocupado):** ¿Qué sucede Sayo? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?. ¿Ese ser fue capaz de hacerte daño?.

Sayo no podía sostener la mirada inquisitiva de Shougo, ¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin lastimarlo?. Su hermano siempre había estado orgulloso de ella y lo que ella había hecho con Sanosuke significaría una dura decepción para él. En ese momento, una sombra que se había mantenido a distancia para evitar que notaran su presencia se colocó tras el panel, lo deslizó y entró a la habitación.

**Shougo (entre molesto y sorprendido a la vez):** ¡Sagara!

**Sayo (levantándose):** ¡Sanosuke!

**Sano (colocándose al lado de Sayo y manteniendo la vista fija en la mirada de Amakusa):** Pasó lo que tiene que pasar entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman; y, no sólo ella es responsable, yo también lo soy, así que si hay algo que recriminar, estoy a tu entera disposición.

La expresión de Shougo cambió de repente y en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevió ese infeliz a ponerle una mano encima a su hermana?. ¿Cómo pudo haber violado su castidad tan impunemente?. El Samurai entró en cólera, se levantó haciendo caso omiso del dolor y le propinó un puñetazo directo al rostro a Sanosuke, quien cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiar el camino de sangre que corría por su mentón. Shougo dio un paso al frente, como para volver a golpearlo de nuevo y lo hubiera destrozado con sus propias manos si Sayo no lo detiene.

**Sayo (deteniendo el puño cerrado de Amakusa y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos):** ¡No Hermano! ¡Por favor entiende! Es mi culpa también. Sano no me engañó. Lo hice porque lo amo. Algún día comprenderás mis palabras y los motivos que tuve.

La última frase fue como el dardo que da directo en el blanco de una diana de tiro; si él mismo vivió la sensación de dejarse llevar por la pasión, ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto con su hermana?.

**Shougo (tomando su espada para colocar la punta en el cuello de Sagara):** Pues entonces no tenemos otra opción para remediar esta afrenta.

**Sayo (tratando de detener a su hermano):** ¡No Shougo!. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

**Sano (no sin cierto coraje):** Bien, si eso te satisface. ¡Hazlo!.

**Shougo (cerrando los ojos y suspirando):** Te casarás con ella y la harás feliz; si llegas a hacerla sufrir puedes jurar que te haré pagar cada una de las lágrimas que Sayo derrame por ti. ¡¿_Wakarimasu ka_?!.

Sayo se abrazó a su hermano pues no podía creer lo que había escuchado; sin embargo, ¿Sentía Sanosuke la misma emoción?. La respuesta llegó en el momento que sintió el brazo de él apoyarse en sus hombros mientras que con la otra mano estrechaba la de su hermano sellando de esa forma el compromiso.

**Sano:** Shougo Amakusa, tu hermana es ahora mi responsabilidad.

**Shougo (sin cambiar su expresión de molestia y mirando a Sayo):** _Don't even think that I'm happy with this, neechan_.

Sano, aunque no entendió nada, no sintió agrado en el tono de voz que utilizó el Samurai; era obvio que no le perdonaba el haberse atrevido a fijarse en su hermana. Sayo, quien sí entendió todo, tampoco se sintió muy cómoda, pero creyó que con el tiempo Shougo cambiaría su opinión de Sanosuke. Una vez que la "sesión solemne" terminó, la cristiana salió de la habitación de la mano de su eterno amado y cuando el cristiano estuvo solo, descargó todo su malestar dando un puñetazo en el suelo.

**Shougo (para sí mismo):** Maldito Sagara, me has robado el tesoro más preciado que tenía, pero si ella llega a derramar una sola lágrima por tu culpa, te juro que el mundo será pequeño para que puedas escapar de mí.

Takashi, Melders y Klaudia habían llegado a su base de operaciones muy conformes por su victoria ante Kenshin y su grupo y se preparaban para las siguientes acciones.

**Takashi:** Bien, pronto iniciaremos la segunda fase de nuestro plan.

**Melders:** ¿Cuál es?.

**Takashi:** Aplastar a este gobierno; pero lo haremos con paciencia, antes que nada debemos crear caos en el país, y para ello debemos comenzar a crear una segunda era Tokugawa.

**Klaudia:** Es una buena idea, de ese modo la gente desconfiará del gobierno y tomará la justicia en sus propias manos, lo que hará regresar las batallas entre espadachines.

**Melders:** Y de ese modo iniciarán una Guerra Civil.

**Takashi:** Y eso terminará por acabar al gobierno Meiji. Pronto el Japón tendrá un nuevo liderazgo, ya falta muy poco mis queridos amigos, muy poco.

Mientras los demás estaban enfrascados en crear planes, estrategias y cuidar heridos; Kaoru y Yahiko trataban de sacarse un poco las tensiones con una ligera práctica de Kendo.

**Kaoru (con su expresión de maestra autoritaria):** ¡Vamos Yahiko! ¡Muévete! No seas perezoso.

**Yahiko (sobándose la cabeza):** Ya voy Kaoru. ¿No ves que estoy fuera de práctica?. ¡No seas tan estricta y obstinada!.

**Kaoru (golpeando de nuevo a Yahiko):** ¡Vamos!, así nunca llegarás a ser un buen exponente del estilo Kamiya Kasshin.

**Kenshin (observando todo desde la sombra de un árbol):** Déjalo ya Kaoru, ha tenido suficiente.

**Yahiko (aprovechando el descuido de Kaoru para salir corriendo a buscar algo de comer):** Si Kenshin dice que es suficiente, es suficiente.

Kaoru colocó su _Bokutou_ sobre el piso, se apoyó en ella y lanzó un suspiro mientras miró el cielo que empezaba a llenarse de nubarrones. Su mirada se entristeció y ello fue percibido por Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** ¿Qué sucede Kaoru?. ¿Por qué tan pensativa?.

**Kaoru:** Lo siento Kenshin, pero todo esto me tiene muy preocupada. A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, es muy poco lo que sabemos sobre los planes reales de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. Y ahora esta Hitokiri...el pasado vuelve a cernirse sobre nosotros...¿Hasta cuándo Kenshin?. ¿Cuándo terminará y podremos vivir una vida normal?.

**Kenshin (un tanto melancólico):** Estás en lo cierto y la verdad no lo sé. Lo único que podemos hacer por los momentos es seguir tratando de obtener información a través de los contactos de Saito en el Gobierno y de la red de información de los Onniwa Banshu.

**Kaoru (con tristeza en sus ojos):** Otra pelea Kenshin...otra vez sentir mi corazón detenerse a la espera de que nada te suceda.

Kenshin miró el cielo y pensó que las oscuras nubes que ocultaban los rayos del sol semejaban su pasado, un pasado que no había podido dejar atrás por más que trataba y que siempre encontraba la forma de volver a él para recordarle quien fue y porqué decidió convertirse en lo que era. Volvió la mirada hacia Kaoru. ¡Cómo le dolía verla triste!. ¡Cómo extrañaba su risa despreocupada o sus gritos en el Dojo mientras entrenaba!. El Samurai la llevó hacia él y la abrazó suave pero firmemente; Kaoru se dejó llevar, Kenshin siempre había sido tierno con ella desde el primer día, la ayuda que le prestó contra aquel falso Battousai, su despedida cuando se marchó a Kyoto para enfrentar a Makoto Shishio; sin embargo, ahora era distinto, ahora tenia la certeza de que él correspondía a sus sentimientos. Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para escuchar que sus corazones palpitaban al unísono. Kaoru se aferró aún más a Kenshin y escondió su rostro entre sus hombros.

**Kenshin:** Lo siento Kaoru...siento haberte causado tantas preocupaciones desde mi llegada, mientras que tú...tú sólo has traído a mi vida un poco de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad...tú estarías mejor si nunca...

**Kaoru (interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que Kenshin la viera a los ojos):** ¡No Kenshin! ¡Nunca! Lo mejor de la línea de mi destino fue el haberte conocido y que aceptarás quedarte conmigo. Has sido mi soporte y no me importa lo que fuiste; nunca me importó, porque he llegado a conocer al verdadero hombre dentro de ti.

Kenshin pudo ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Kaoru y vio que ella tenía razón. Efectivamente había cambiado, el odio que una vez inundó y atormentó su alma había menguado, quizás había desaparecido del todo. La pérdida de un ser amado lo hizo cambiar de camino, pero sólo una persona era la responsable de que no hubiera vuelto la vista atrás. Ella estaba ahí, frente a él y le agradecía al destino por haberla puesto en su camino. La miró fijamente, delineó con sus dedos su perfil, comenzando en su frente, deslizándose por su nariz, bordeando la comisura de sus labios para detenerse en su mentón. Se acercó lentamente y expresó su agradecimiento de la mejor manera que su amor por Kaoru le permitía hacerlo.

Misao, quien observaba la escena desde la ventana de la habitación donde descansaba, sentía un poco de envidia; pero a la vez se contentaba por Kaoru. Realmente había llegado a apreciarla y se sentía unida a ella ya que ambas compartían la posibilidad de que su amor por Aoshi y Kenshin nunca fuese correspondido. Ahora era distinto, al final la espera de Kaoru había terminado, pero ¿Y ella?. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para conocer los verdaderos sentimientos del señor Shinomori?.

**Misao (suspirando):** Sólo me queda la esperanza.

**Yahiko (entrando en la habitación y observando tras Misao la romántica escena):** Si crees que Aoshi se va a comportar de esa forma, mejor espera sentada.

**Misao (cuyos colores del rostro pasaron de un rojo a un verde encendido en menos de tres segundos):** ¡Yahiko! Te aprovechas porque estoy herida, pero eso no es impedimento para ¡Matarte ahora mismo!

Yahiko esquivó un golpe de Misao y salió corriendo de la habitación; cuando llegó a la puerta tropezó con Aoshi, quien entraba en ese preciso instante, observando que su pupila se había levantado de la cama y correteaba tras el muchacho. Cuando Misao lo vio se quedó helada. ¿Qué pensaría Aoshi de ella al verla actuar de ese modo?. Lo más probable era que siguiera pensando que era una niña y esa idea la atormentaba. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que ella ya no era una niña y que lo amaba?. Tal vez nunca, tal vez pronto, sólo el destino lo sabía.

Mientras tanto Sayo y Sanosuke estaban en el patio sentados, ella recostada de él y él abrazándola.

**Sayo:** Sanosuke, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?. Dímelo, yo no lo sé.

**Sano:** Cálmate Sayo, todo va a salir bien, yo quiero estar contigo siempre y no me separaré de ti, ya no, hemos sufrido mucho.

Sayo veía y escuchaba a Sanosuke y no podía creer la forma en que le hablaba, él siempre tan despreocupado por las cosas y siempre viviendo tan a la ligera, pero siempre tan fuerte ante los problemas. En él había una mezcla de personalidades y a ella le gustaba, lo amaba y se sentía segura a su lado.

**Sayo:** _Ai Shiteru_.

Sayo se quedó dormida recostada de su amor y Sanosuke se limitó a acariciarle el pelo mientras la veía; ¡Cuánto la había hecho cambiar esa mujer!, pero no importaba, ella valía la pena eso y mucho más.

En otro lugar del Aoia; Shougo, quien estaba un poco más recuperado, seguía atendiendo a los heridos, esta vez ayudado por Misanagi.

**Shougo:** Bien ya terminamos por ahora, creo que se van a poner bien muy pronto.

**Misanagi (con mucho tacto):** Hace un rato pude ver a tu hermana con Sanosuke en el patio, supongo que estás al tanto de eso.

**Shougo (poniéndose serio):** Sí, lo estoy; ese sujeto se atrevió a tocarla, debería matarlo sólo por eso.

**Misanagi (poniéndose seria):** ¡Shougo Amakusa!. ¿No se te olvida algo?. ¿No crees que hay otra persona que también merece ese castigo?.

Shougo entendió el mensaje y sólo bajó la cabeza, era verdad, él también había hecho lo mismo con Misanagi; aunque lo negara el amor hace olvidar muchas cosas.

**Shougo:** Lo sé, lo sé, claro que lo sé; por eso decidí no oponerme a la unión de ellos, pero tienen que casarse, si de verdad se aman y han llegado a tanto deben hacerlo; deben formalizar su unión.

**Misanagi (inquisitiva):** ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo, Shougo?.

**Shougo:** Ya sé por dónde vienes, pues por ambas razones, porque te amo y porque debemos formalizar nuestra situación, si no te amara entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada. Así que deja las desconfianzas.

**Misanagi (sonriendo):** No desconfío de ti, pero me gusta escucharte decir que me amas, es todo.

Ambos salieron del Aoia y ante los que estaban allí para verlo Shougo tomó de la mano a Misanagi.

**Sano:** Vaya, ¿Quién iba a decir eso del "Hijo de Dios"?.

_¿Qué sucederá cuando Takashi y los demás se enteren del fallo de su plan?. ¿Qué hará Kenshin y los demás para detener a la Sociedad?. ¿Vendrá la Guerra Civil?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	24. La Calma que Precede a la Tormenta

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 24**

"La Calma que Precede a la Tormenta"

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el último enfrentamiento con los miembros de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro. Los heridos estaban completamente restablecidos y se preparaban para enfrentarse nuevamente a la gente de Takashi; quien aún se encontraba en los buques que habían atracado en una bahía cercana a la ciudad de Osaka. Uno de sus hombres entró precipitadamente al camarote del capitán y se hincó sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras apoyaba la mano derecha sobre el piso. Una figura alta que estaba parada sobre la galería del camarote a través de la cual se podía observar el ocaso, escuchaba lo que su informante había venido a comunicarle; la noticia era poco agradable para sus oídos.

**Takashi:** ¿¡Qué has dicho!?. ¿Están seguros?.

**?b:** Sí, mi señor, no hay duda alguna.

**Takashi (apretando sus puños):** ¡Maldición!. ¡Maldita sea tu suerte Battousai!.

**?b:** ¿Qué quiere que hagamos Maestro?

**Takashi:** Mantengan la vigilancia sobre el Aoia y sus ocupantes, quiero estar informado de cada uno de sus movimientos...¡Ahora vete!.

**?b:** ¡Por la Sociedad!.

Al decir estas palabras el sujeto desapareció; Takashi se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de Sake, no hubo terminado el trago cuando lanzó con rabia el vaso hacia el fuego que ardía en el lugar. Klaudia entró al camarote al instante en que el resto del alcohol que contenía el vaso producía una pequeña explosión. La mujer observando cuan contrariado estaba el hombre, apoyó primero sus manos y luego su mejilla sobre la amplia espalda de él y se quedó así sin pronunciar palabra. Lo conocía, sabía que se lo diría sin necesidad de pedírselo y no estaba lejos de conocer el motivo de su mortificación.

**Takashi (sin dejar de observar las flamas que eran menos intensas que la rabia que lo carcomía en su interior):** Están vivos.

**Klaudia (luego de asimilar la noticia):** ¿Todos?.

**Takashi:** _Hai_, todos lograron sobrevivir a la explosión; no me explico cómo, pero al final el cómo no es lo importante, lo que cuenta es que están ¡Vivos!.

Takashi no pudo observar la sonrisa que Klaudia esbozó al saber que tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse de nuevo con Amakusa. Realmente el Samurai la había impresionado, primero por su decisión de entregarse sin luchar a un suicidio seguro y posteriormente por su fiereza y determinación de volver a la vida; sin mencionar su forma tan particular de pelear. _¡Malditos Ninjas, siempre metiendo sus dagas donde no les llaman!_ Eran las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza.

**Klaudia (con voz sugestiva): **Vamos, no me digas que internamente no te sientes contento. Esto representa una nueva oportunidad para demostrarles quien es realmente el más fuerte. Si hubieran muerto en la explosión, hubiese sido demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué perder el placer de verlos morir derrotados frente a nosotros?.

**Takashi (volteándose y tomando a Klaudia de los brazos):** ¡Eres deliciosamente intrigante!. Por eso te considero una mujer muy inteligente; a veces tanto, que hasta yo llego a tenerte miedo, Hitokiri Klau.

**Klaudia (separándose de Takashi y dirigiéndose a la galería): **¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?.

**Takashi (desenrollando un mapa sobre la mesa):** Por lo pronto, nuestros hombres irán sembrando la semilla de la desolación en los poblados de Hitachi, Nagano y Yokohama, los cuales rodean la ciudad de Tokio. Ello creará malestar entre la población y nuestra gente se encargará de promocionar una turba en contra del gobierno.

**Klaudia:** Pero ¿Qué pasará con la gente de Kenshin? No te oí nombrar a Kyoto.

**Takashi:** Kyoto volverá a acariciar esplendor que una vez tuvo; allí se ubicará el asentamiento de nuestro Gobierno y por eso no quiero que un montón de campesinos sucios la destruyan con saqueos. Además, el que Kyoto permanezca en relativa calma, les hará pensar a Himura y a los otros que todo está bien.

**Klaudia:** Acaso los consideras tan inocentes. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede darnos?. Recuerda que entre ellos está ese oficial del Gobierno, Saito Hajime, e imagino que tendrá acceso a la información del ataque a Tokio.

**Takashi (tomando con la mano el mentón de la Samurai):** Mi querida Klaudia, todo está planificado, la discordia entre la población se ha ido esparciendo como una gota de aceite sobre papel, lenta y silenciosamente. El éxito de nuestro ataque se basa en la sorpresa. No tendrán tiempo de defenderse y mucho menos de informarles nada a ellos.

**Klaudia:** Pero y entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer con la gente de Himura?.

**Takashi (sonriendo):** Conozco esa impaciencia y te dejaré satisfacer tus deseos de enfrentarte de nuevo a ese Samurai Cristiano.

**Klaudia (asombrada): **No...no es...

**Takashi (sirviendo dos vasos de Sake y ofreciendo una de ellas a Klaudia):** Quiero que tus hombres ataquen el Aoia en dos días. Yo me encargaré de propiciar el encuentro entre ese Samurai y tú. Además quiero complacer también a Melders y entregarle a esa Ninja en bandeja de Plata.

Ambos tocaron la punta de sus vasos en señal de triunfo pues se acercaba la hora de la ofensiva que iniciaría el viaje hasta la nueva Era en el Japón.

En el Aoia, Saito esperaba por Kenshin en el patio; el policía estaba apoyado en un árbol fumando un cigarrillo y observando la caída de las primeras hojas que anunciaban la entrada del otoño. En ese momento, el colorido de un kimono lo sacó de su abstracción. Al principio no reconoció a la mujer que lucía tan hermoso atuendo pues estaba acostumbrado a verla vestida como una guerrera o con sus vestiduras ceremoniales. Tenía una figura delicada, aún cuando sus formas femeninas no pasaban desapercibidas; y, su cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros, daba a su rostro un aspecto dulcemente sensual. De pronto, Saito se vio sorprendido por un ligero sentimiento de atracción hacia esa hermosa aparición; pero, por un lado la imagen de su esposa se mostró ante él como un escudo protector y luego recordó que los sentimientos de esa mujer ya tenían dueño. No negaba que la idea de enfrentar a esa persona se le hacía sumamente interesante enfrentar, pero realmente no sería muy cuerdo hacerlo por motivos de mujeres. Aspiró por última vez el cigarrillo, antes de lanzarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la punta de su zapato.

**Saito (sin levantar la mirada de la colilla recién apagada):** Te ves hermosa...ahora entiendo porqué Amakusa quiere hacerte su esposa.

**Misanagi (algo azorada pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos por su belleza):** Gracias Saito...¿te ha dicho algo él?.

**Saito:** No, bien sabes que Amakusa es muy reservado. Pude escucharlo cuando su hermana se lo comentaba a Kaoru y Misao; ya sabes lo escandalosas que pueden llegar a ser ustedes ante una noticia de matrimonio.

**Misanagi (bajando la cabeza y alejándose un poco):** Matrimonio...

**Saito (extrañado ante la expresión melancólica de la Ninja): **¿Pasa algo malo?.

**Misanagi (arrepintiéndose de mostrar tan abiertamente sus pensamientos):** ¿Eh?, no, no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

**Saito (comenzando a caminar a su lado):** Vamos Misanagi, sé que no somos amigos, ni siquiera hemos cruzado mas de media palabra desde que comenzó todo esto, pero puedes tenerme confianza, algo te sucede ¿Acaso no estás convencida de casarte con el Samurai? ¿Te arrepientes de haber abandonado al grupo Sanada?.

**Misanagi (jugueteando con el cordón que sujetaba el obi de su kimono):** La verdad es...

Misanagi se detuvo cuando vio salir a Himura quien venía acompañado de Shougo. Ambos hombres, al igual que le había ocurrido a Saito minutos antes, contuvieron por un instante la respiración. Kaoru y Sayo, quienes venían tras ellos, apresuraron el paso y se colocaron al lado de Misanagi.

**Sayo (tomando a su futura cuñada de la mano y entregándosela a su hermano):** ¿Verdad que está hermosa?

**Shougo (agarrando la mano de Misanagi y sonriendo complacido):** Verdaderamente...

**Kaoru:** Sayo y yo ayudamos a vestirla, es uno de mis kimonos y me da un poco de envidia ver que le queda mejor que a mí.

**Kenshin (cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo):** Lo cierto es que se ve muy hermosa y distinta.

**Misanagi (soltando la mano de Shougo y entrando de nuevo al Aoia): **¡Basta! ¡Estas ropas no me harán cambiar quien soy y lo que siento!. Dejen de halagarme tanto, no soy tan hermosa como ustedes creen...¡No lo soy!.

**Kenshin, Kaoru y Sayo:** Espera...Misanagi.

**Kaoru (intrigada):** ¿Pero qué hicimos mal?

**Sayo (viendo a Shougo):** ¿_Niichan_?

**Saito:** No es fácil dejar atrás todo un pasado ¿Cierto Himura?.

**Kenshin:** ¡¿Oro?!.

Shougo sintió una punzada en su estómago al escuchar las palabras de Saito, ¿Acaso Misanagi se arrepentía de haber renunciado a ser líder de los Sanada y aceptar su proposición?. El cristiano no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar por lo que decidió ir en su busca, dejando a los demás en el patio sin ninguna explicación de su comportamiento.

**Kaoru:** ¿Y ahora que le sucede a Shougo?

**Saito (sujetando a Sayo del brazo quien intentaba seguir a su hermano):** Ese es un asunto que ellos deben resolver a solas. Por lo pronto Himura, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El Samurai entró en el Aoia y encontró a Misanagi sentada sobre el tatami del comedor con la vista fija en su daga oculta, la cual había colocado sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella. Él la observó por un rato y luego se sentó a su lado.

**Shougo (midiendo sus palabras y con voz grave casi entrecortada):** Si quieres volver atrás, no te detendré, estás en todo tu derecho de romper nuestro compromiso.

**Misanagi (tomando la mano de Shougo):** No quiero volver atrás, pero tengo miedo...mucho miedo.

**Shougo (viendo el perfil inmóvil de Misanagi): **Miedo...pero...¿De qué?. ¿De quién?.

**Misanagi:** De mí Shougo, temo no ser digna de ti. Sayo y Kaoru son tan distintas, tan femeninas, que quise verme como ellas, así que les pedí ayuda. En un principio mi vanidad me hizo sentir bien ante tantos halagos, pero...después pensé que no era yo; y, que nunca dejaré de ser una Ninja. ¿Entiendes la razón de mi miedo?. Un Samurai y una Ninja no...

**Shougo (moviendo el rostro de Misanagi con la mano y colocando el índice sobre sus labios):** No...nuestras diferencias hacen nuestra personalidad y eso es lo que en mi caso hizo que me enamorara de ti. Por mi lado, esas diferencias no son obstáculo, solo tú puedes decidir si lo son para ti.

**Misanagi (recostándose sobre el regazo de Shougo):** Necesito tu ayuda, temo tanto defraudarte de nuevo.

**Shougo (acariciando el cabello de la chica y en un dejo de inesperada comicidad):** Vamos, no lo harás. Y si torcieras el camino, yo me encargaré de cobrármelas, no te preocupes.

Diciendo esto, tomó su espada y se la mostró, a lo que Misanagi reaccionó riendo espontáneamente.

**Misanagi:** ¿Cómo puedes ser así?. Siempre te las arreglas para animarme, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, Shougo.

Al decir esto, la Ninja se recostó del Samurai y él comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos mientras la miraba fijamente.

**Shougo:** Yo también te amo, y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Misanagi sólo sonrío, quiso decirle que no era necesario decir eso, que ella era capaz de cuidarse sola, pero si algo había aprendido era que a Shougo le gustaba proteger a sus seres amados y no quería quitarle ese compromiso; además, en el fondo a ella le gustaba que él la protegiera.

Saito y Kenshin quedaron a solas, a pesar de las réplicas de Kaoru para poder quedarse y escuchar lo que el policía quería decirle a Himura; pero el pelirrojo le aseguró que le contaría más tarde, por lo que accedió de mala gana a dejarlos solos.

**Saito (encendiendo un cigarrillo y sonriendo maliciosamente): **Tiene carácter ¿Cómo le haces para soportarla?.

**Kenshin (encogiéndose de hombros):** Sólo se preocupa por mí, pero es muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerla.

**Saito (exhalando una bocanada de humo):** Sólo tú puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta. Para mí es una histérica sin control. Bueno, lo que quería comentarte es que supongo que Takashi aún no debe saber que sobrevivimos a la explosión, pues no han dado señales de existencia. En este momento estoy esperando noticias de Cho en cuanto a la nueva ubicación de los barcos. **(Haciendo una pausa):** En mi opinión deberíamos atacar por sorpresa, Kenshin, es preciso eliminar a los líderes del movimiento ahora que sabemos quienes están detrás de todo esto, así será más fácil desmotivar a sus seguidores.

**Kenshin: **¿Qué propones?

**Saito: **Apenas sepamos dónde están anclados los barcos, deberíamos lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

**Kenshin:** ¿Quiénes?

**Saito:** Por lo pronto creo que Sano, Aoshi, tú y yo...ah y esa Ninja.

**Kenshin:** ¿Misao?

**Saito:** No.

**Kenshin:** ¡¿Misanagi?!

**Saito:** ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No lo crees conveniente?. Es hábil y además creo que necesita reafirmar ciertas cosas en su interior, como por ejemplo la confianza en sí misma, ¿No lo crees así?.

**Kenshin (pensativo y volviendo la mirada hacia el Aoia):** Podría ser, pero me preocupa la reacción de Shougo. Ella es su prometida ahora, no sé como lo tome.

**Saito (lanzando la colilla al piso y apagándola con la punta del pie):** Lo que nos queda es averiguarlo.

En el buque donde se encontraba Takashi, Klaudia estaba parada en la proa del barco sin expresión en el rostro y viendo el mar; de pronto desenfundó su espada y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

**Klaudia:** Falta poco mi querido Amakusa, muy poco.

_¿Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Klaudia y Shougo? ¿Por qué Saito muestra ese súbito interés en Misanagi? ¿Podrá el Gobierno Meiji enfrentar el ataque del pueblo japonés? Las respuestas en los próximos capítulos._


	25. Lazos

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 25**

"Lazos"

El anochecer hizo que las luces del Aoia se encendieran. Misao le había pedido a Saito que se quedara a cenar con ellos, a lo cual accedió sin mucha dificultad pues esperaba noticias de Cho, quien había quedado en encontrarse allí con él.

**Sano (quien engullía trozos de pescado y arroz al mismo tiempo sin ni siquiera detenerse para respirar):** Mñm, mñm, lo único que extrañaré de Kyoto, será esta fabulosa comida.

**Kenshin:** Vamos Sano ¿Y la comida de Tae qué?.

**Sano (hablando con la boca llena):** Ems buemna, pemro esmta ems mermjor. ¡Es gratis!.

**Sayo (golpeando a Sano con el codo en su costado): **¡Sanosuke compórtate!.

**Sano:** ¡Oye!. Estoy comiendo.

**Shougo (mirando al cielo y pensando para sí luego de suspirar): **No sé que le vio mi hermana a este individuo, siempre será un...

**Misanagi (trayendo una bandeja llena con tempura de vegetales y pescado guisado):** Espero que les agrade, lo cierto es que mi fuerte no es la cocina.

**Saito (chocando sus palitos con los de Amakusa cuando ambos trataban de servirse al mismo tiempo):** Hoy nos has sorprendido gratamente, ¿No es cierto Mutoh?.

**Shougo (mirando a Saito con recelo):** Ciertamente, Hajime Saito.

**Misanagi (mientras servía Sake en el vaso de Amakusa lanzó al Oficial una mirada más punzante que una de sus dagas):** Sólo intento agradar a mi prometido.

Ante el comentario, Hajime extendió su mano hacía el Samurai e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Amakusa tomó a Misanagi de la cintura y la acercó a él, dándole a entender a Saito que estaba delimitando su territorio y luego un silencio molesto acompañó la comida por un rato. Quienes conocían a Saito se extrañaron por su comportamiento un tanto lisonjero para con la Ninja. Lo que no sabían era que no había nada malintencionado en sus elogios, sólo le agradaba la chica y trataba de hacerla sentir bien, aunque ni él mismo sabía porque al final más bien parecía que estuviese revoloteando a su alrededor como lo hace la mariposa a la flama de una vela.

Al terminar la cena, Misao y Kaoru trajeron té acompañado de tortas dulces, cuyo plato estuvo a punto de caer al suelo ante la embestida de Yahiko quien trataba de adelantársele a Sano. Soujiro entró justo a tiempo para atraparlo en el aire y se lo entregó sonriendo a la Onni, mientras Kaoru perseguía al niño por toda la habitación. Detrás de Soujiro venía Cho, con noticias acerca de la Sociedad.

**Saito: **¿Y bien?.

**Cho:** Los barcos están atracados en una bahía cercana a la ciudad de Osaka.

**Saito:** Entonces llegó la hora.

**Shougo:** ¿La hora?.

**Kenshin:** Saito cree conveniente que ataquemos a Takashi sin demora.

**Aoshi (quien hablaba por primera vez en toda la velada): **Estoy de acuerdo.

**Shougo:** Bien y entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?.

**Saito:** Había pensado en atacar por dos flancos: Un grupo se encargaría de atacar su armada y el otro a la Hitokiri, Melders y al propio Takashi.

**Misanagi:** Suena apropiado.

**Saito:** Esperaba que nos acompañaras, imagino que tienes cuentas que cobrarle al Teniente alemán.

**Shougo:** Yo tengo una deuda pendiente con la Hitokiri.

Misanagi apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, a lo que Shougo le tomó una de las manos firmemente. Soujiro viendo el gesto de Amakusa recordó que camino al Aoia un mensajero le había entregado un sobre.

**Soujiro:** Perdona Shougo, pero esto es para ti.

El cristiano abrió el sobre y pudo ver que estaba escrito en inglés; al ver la caligrafía supo que la intención del redactor era que nadie más supiera lo que el mensaje contenía y eso le intrigó deliciosamente porque sabía quien lo enviaba.

_"Amakusa Shougo._

_Our fight isn't over yet. I'll wait for you at the mountain's temple in two days._

_Come alone. I won't let any disturb this time._

_Klaudia."_

El cristiano estuvo sumido en el silencio hasta que leyó el mensaje y una vez que terminó su rostro reflejó una gran consternación.

**Misanagi:** ¿_Doushitano_?.

**Shougo (sin entender por qué le mentía)**: No es nada, sólo es un mensaje de mi gente en Holanda, debo ponerme en contacto con el consulado. Creo que no podré ir con ustedes, pero los alcanzaré apenas finiquite este asunto.

**Misanagi (mientras observaba como Shougo guardaba el mensaje en su cinturón):** ¿De verdad es sólo eso?.

**Sayo:** ¿_Niichan_?.

**Shougo (viendo a Sayo y tomando a Misanagi de la mano):** Puedo resolverlo solo, pero antes quisiera hacer algo. Temo por lo que pueda suceder al enfrentarnos a esta Sociedad y...no quisiera que nos separáramos sin antes casarnos. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo mañana mismo?.

Todos se quedaron en el sitio. Kaoru estaba a punto de golpear a Yahiko, pero se petrificó de repente, Sano se atoró con un pedazo de pastel y Kenshin estaba atónito. A Misanagi, en vez de sorprenderle el anuncio, le preocupó el porqué Shougo precipitaba de esa forma los acontecimientos; sin embargo, lo amaba demasiado y no quería contradecirlo y; además, le agradaba la idea de ser su esposa. La mujer no dijo palabra, sólo lo vio fijamente y asintió. Él, en agradecimiento, besó el dorso de la mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

**Shougo:** Bien está dicho entonces, mañana nos casaremos.

**Sayo:** Hermano pero, ¿Has pensado bajo qué religión celebrarán la ceremonia?.

**Shougo:** No quiero imponerle a Misanagi nuestras creencias, creo que ya ha sacrificado bastante; además, no hay ningún sacerdote en el Japón que pueda casarnos según la fe cristiana. Por los momentos, nos casaremos ante la ley japonesa y según la costumbre tradicional.

**Saito (levantándose y colocándose detrás de los novios):** En la mañana hablaré con el oficial de ley para que los case en la tarde ¿Les parece bien?.

**Aoshi (haciendo lo propio):** Y yo lo haré con el monje del Templo.

**Shougo (estrechando la mano de Saito primero y luego la de Aoshi): **Gracias amigos, ciertamente se los agradezco.

**Misao (levantando su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se remangaba la manga de su kimono):** Y tendremos un banquete. En una boda no puede faltar un banquete.

**Sano y Yahiko:** ¡Bien!. ¡Comida!.

**Sayo y Kaoru:** ¡No tienen remedio!.

La risa inundó la habitación. Era relajante no pensar en el combate y planificar una fiesta para el día siguiente. Cho, Soujiro y Saito se despidieron, pero éste último cuando se retiraba se acercó a Misanagi:

**Saito:** No pierdas la fe en ti misma, lograrás lo que desees si te lo propones y estoy seguro que serás una buena esposa para Mutoh.

**Misanagi (recordando a alguien que ya le había dicho eso): **Gracias...¿Podría pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías avisarle a Haita?, me gustaría que por lo menos él estuviese con nosotros.

**Saito (abandonando el Aoia):** Cuenta con ello.

La oscuridad de la noche envolvió la casa a medida que fueron apagándose una a una las luces que la iluminaban y los sonidos de los habitantes nocturnos se convirtieron en arrullo. Ya entrada la noche, una figura salió al patio, pero se encontró con que no era el único al que el sueño no había logrado vencer.

**?:** ¡¿Himura?!.

**Kenshin:** No era un mensaje de Holanda, ¿Cierto?.

**Shougo:** No. Es un reto de Klaudia. Quiere verme en el Templo de la Montaña.

**Kenshin:** Puede ser una trampa, ¿Lo has pensado?.

**Shougo: **La idea cruzó por mi mente, aunque ella es una Samurai y hasta ahora no tengo razones para dudar de su honor, pero nunca se puede estar totalmente seguro. Por eso es que quiero adelantar mi matrimonio con Misanagi. La amo demasiado y no quisiera que una decisión postergada la hiciera infeliz en un futuro; además, creo que podría ser como un aliciente para desear volver a casa, ¿No lo crees así?.

**Kenshin (recordando la vez que literalmente "venció a la muerte" al pensar que alguien esperaba por su regreso):** Eso es muy cierto, amigo mío.

**Shougo:** Sólo espero que ella sepa perdonarme esta mentira.

**Kenshin:** Aún creo que deberías decirle, tiene derecho a saberlo.

**Shougo (colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kenshin):** Bueno, debo ir tratar de dormir un poco, mañana será un día muy largo.

**Kenshin:** Sí, que descanses.

Kenshin se quedó un rato a solas. El cielo estaba particularmente despejado y las estrellas trajeron a su memoria el recuerdo de una noche, en la cual las luciérnagas semejaban estrellas en la oscuridad, una despedida y la vez una promesa. Bajó la mirada y tocó la empuñadura de su espada. Asombrado de sí mismo por la decisión que acababa de tomar, entró y deslizó con sumo cuidado el panel de la habitación donde dormían Sayo y Kaoru. Se acercó a ésta última y le susurró mientras le tomaba de la mano:

**Kenshin:** Kaoru, despierta.

**Kaoru (entreabriendo los ojos):** ¡¿_Nani_?!. ¡Kenshin!. ¿Acaso sucede algo malo?.

**Kenshin:** Quiero hablar contigo un minuto, pero no aquí.

Kaoru tomó la manta y se la colocó a los hombros. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en el porche del Aoia, tal y como acostumbraban hacer en ocasiones en el del Dojo cuando querían conversar a solas.

Klaudia, Melders y Takashi ultimaban los detalles de su plan contra el Aoia; así como la estrategia para iniciar la Guerra Civil.

**Takashi:** ¿Están tus hombres preparados Klaudia?.

**Klaudia:** Aún no, pero dentro de muy poco estarán listos.

**Melders:** Aún no puedo creer que esos monos ojirasgados estén vivos.

**Klaudia (molesta):** Te recuerdo que yo también soy Japonesa, ¿Acaso me llamas de esa forma a mí también?.

**Melders:** Tómalo como quieras...Kraudia.

La mujer se sorprendió con las palabras de Melders, sobretodo con la última palabra "Kraudia", hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su verdadero nombre; ella adoptó el nombre de "Klaudia" cuando se fue al extranjero, fue muy duro para ella aprender esos idiomas, especialmente por el endemoniado sonido de la "ele" que tanto le costaba imitar; pero al final lo logró y se dio cuenta que su nombre sonaba mejor como "Klaudia"; y, de ese modo cuando regresara no levantaría sospechas. ¿Quién iba a creer que una mujer de facciones finas, cuerpo envidiable y acento inglés sería la misma que asesinó a tanta gente en el Japón años atrás?. Todos estos pensamientos no le llevaron a Klaudia sino pocos segundos y finalmente le replicó al alemán.

**Klaudia:** ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?.

**Melders:** Eres Japonesa y en su idioma el sonido de la "ele" no existe, así que al escucharte pronunciar tu nombre supe que no era el verdadero; pero tenía la duda de cómo habías hecho para imitarlo de forma tan perfecta, la respuesta me la dio Takashi cuando dijo que te había conocido en Europa; y, bueno pensé que habías usado "Klaudia" como variante Europea de "Kraudia".

**Klaudia (sonriendo):** Vaya, bien, es cierto, mi verdadero nombre es Kraudia; pero aún no me respondes la pregunta y de verdad no quisiera tener que cortar partes de tu cuerpo para obligarte a hacerlo.

**Melders (desenfundado):** Eso me gustaría verlo.

**Takashi:** ¡Dejen de pelear!. Si combatimos entre nosotros mismos nos debilitaremos y nuestros planes se irían al infierno. Melders, te agradecería que dejaras esos comentarios, sabes que son muy hostiles y crean discordia.

**Melders (algo incomodado y retirándose):** Como sea.

**Klaudia:** No debiste pedirle nada, pudiste haberlo asesinado o al menos torturarlo un poco.

**Takashi:** Sabes que no lo haré, tengo honor y cumpliré los términos de mi alianza con él, además es un estratega admirable y sus contactos ya están dando frutos.

**Klaudia:** Tú sabrás.

En el Aoia, dos figuras se miraban fijamente mientras sostenían una charla; la joven Kamiya ni siquiera se imaginaba la razón por la cual Kenshin la había despertado de forma tan intempestiva y su corazón estaba tranquilo sin saber que pronto se aceleraría sin remedio.

**Kaoru (viendo en la expresión del Samurai):** ¿Qué sucede Kenshin? Te noto extraño, un tanto ansioso. ¡Vamos sabes que puedes decírmelo!.

**Kenshin:** Creo que te parecerá apresurado, pero estuve hablando con Amakusa y me dijo algo muy cierto; el esperar mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión a veces puede hacer infeliz a quien uno ama.

**Kaoru:** _Wakarimasen_.

**Kenshin (tomando ambas manos de la chica temblorosamente entre las suyas):** Kaoru...¿Te casarías conmigo mañana?

La joven sintió que la sangre comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo a tal velocidad, que el frío de la noche desapareció y tuvo que quitarse la manta de encima para no sofocarse de calor.

_¿Habrá doble boda? ¿Ensombrecerán las acciones de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro un momento tan especial para nuestros amigos? Prepárense para una celebración sorprendente en el próximo capítulo._


	26. El Inicio de una Unión con Aires de Desp...

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 26**

"El Inicio de una Unión con Aires de Despedida"

El Samurai comenzaba a impacientarse. La chica frente a él no hacía mas que verlo a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear. Estaba anonadada. Tanto tiempo esperando por un gesto, una palabra que la hiciera sentir amada; y ahora en menos de dos semanas su vida cambiaba abruptamente. _¿Ser la esposa de Kenshin?. ¿Y mañana?_, eran las preguntas que asaltaban su cabeza.

**Kenshin (asiendo aún mas fuerte la mano de Kaoru):** ¡Kaoru!. ¿Me estás escuchando?.

**Kaoru (llevando sus manos al rostro y tapando sus ojos):** ¿_Nani_? Sí, Kenshin.

**Kenshin:** Te digo que si quieres cas...

**Kaoru (interrumpiéndolo):** Kenshin, lo que quiero decir...es que sí, acepto casarme contigo mañana.

Ahora fue el Samurai quien se quedó paralizado sin saber que decir. Interiormente suponía que Kaoru no se negaría a ser su esposa, pero hasta a él le parecía un tanto apresurada la decisión que había tomado, por lo que pensó que a lo mejor la chica pediría mas explicaciones, como era su costumbre. Se levantó y ayudó a Kaoru a hacer lo mismo. La silueta de dos perfiles, uno frente al otro, se dibujaba en el fondo de una luna llena. Los labios de uno se unieron a los del otro, en un beso que sellaba un pacto que desde hacía tiempo anhelaban ambos corazones.

La mañana siguiente llegó radiante, aún cuando más fría que de costumbre para esa época del año. Kenshin fue el primero en levantarse y salió sin dar aviso a nadie de adonde iba. Misao despertó y se dispuso a poner el Aoia de cabeza, con tal de tenerlo todo listo para la celebración. Cuando se levantó el resto y se encontraron para desayunar, un balde de agua fría cayó literalmente sobre la cabeza de la jovencita, en el momento que Kenshin regresaba de la calle y le daba las buenas nuevas a su joven amiga.

**Misao (exaltada):** ¡¿Dos bodas?!. ¡¿Cómo que dos bodas?!.

**Kenshin:** Lo que oíste Misao, Kaoru y yo nos casaremos hoy.

**Misao (dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda a Kaoru):** ¿Cómo no me dijiste ni media palabra?. Creí qué éramos amigas.

**Kaoru (encogiéndose de hombros):** Lo siento Misao, pero recuerda que acabo de levantarme y recién estoy cruzando una palabra contigo.

**Misao (tomando a Kaoru de los brazos y sacudiéndola):** ¡Me hubieras despertado!. ¡Una noticia como esa no se puede guardar hasta el día siguiente!.

**Aoshi (estrechando la mano de Himura):** Felicidades Kenshin.

**Sano (rodeando el cuello del Samurai con su brazo):** Bueno amigo, creo que ya te echaron el lazo. Mucha suerte, porque con una mujer como Kaoru, seguro vas a necesitarla.

**Yahiko:** Si le grita por lo menos la mitad de lo que me grita a mí, va a necesitar más que suerte. Tendrá que orarle a todos los espíritus para que lo ayuden.

**Kaoru:** ¡Cállate Yahiko !.

**Yahiko:** ¿Ven lo que les digo?

Todos los presentes se rieron y Kaoru no pudo esconder el rubor que afloró en sus mejillas.

**Aoshi:** Bueno, entonces tendremos que avisarle a Saito, para que le avise al oficial de Ley.

**Kenshin:** No será necesario. Yo lo hice temprano.

**Aoshi:** Entonces yo me marcho para hablar con el monje del templo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya que todos, de alguna manera se encontraban ocupados con los preparativos. Kaoru y Misanagi fueron llevadas por Okina a un baño público, donde se encargarían de darles una especie de tratamiento de belleza especial para una ocasión como esa. Las sumergieron en una enorme tina llena de agua templada y aromatizada, luego un masaje relajante y unos puntos de acupuntura para calmar la ansiedad. Finalmente las vistieron y maquillaron como era lo propio para ese tipo de ceremonia.

Mientras tanto, Shougo y Kenshin decidieron que su primera noche de casados no la pasarían en el Aoia, demasiada gente fisgoneando por lo que salieron con la idea de rentar una habitación en una de las posadas de Kyoto. En el camino, Amakusa observó un cartel de "Se alquila o se vende". Era una casa un poco ostentosa, pero muy acogedora, sobre todo por el pequeño jardín interno, el cual ofrecía una vista relajante desde cada una de las dependencias. La construcción era una mezcla del estilo japonés con el europeo y eso atrajo la atención del cristiano. Entraron y el alquiler le pareció razonable. La renta que el Gobierno Meiji había prometido pagarle por sus servicios a Amakusa, le permitía darse ciertos lujos y estaba contento de poder ofrecerle a Misanagi un pequeño rincón para compartir en la intimidad. Sólo que una nube oscura ensombrecía esa pequeña dicha _"Quizás sea sólo una noche"_ se decía a sí mismo el Samurai. Luego acompañó a Kenshin a reservar la habitación de la posada; Himura no disponía del dinero suficiente como para rentar la habitación más lujosa, pero el cristiano se adelantó a Kenshin ante el encargado, pidió la habitación nupcial y la pagó en el acto.

**Kenshin (tratando de detenerlo al tomarlo del antebrazo):** No por favor. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

**Shougo:** Es nuestro regalo de boda para ustedes. De parte de la familia Amakusa.

**Kenshin:** Pero...si no es necesario. Además, ¿Qué podemos nosotros darte a cambio?.

**Shougo (sonriendo un tanto irónico y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su pequeño amigo):** ¡Que mala memoria tienes Himura!. Hace un año tu me diste la oportunidad de rectificar mis acciones. Gracias a ti, estoy aquí, a punto de atarme la soga al cuello. Además, Kaoru fue muy gentil conmigo cuando me visitó en prisión y ha sido muy buena con mi hermana. ¡Vamos no tiene remedio! El encargado ya guardó el dinero.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, sintiéndose afortunados de que una rivalidad tan fuerte se tornara en una sincera amistad. Entre tanto en el Aoia, se habían corrido los paneles del salón para hacer que este se viera más amplio. Sayo ayudaba a decorarlo, colocando arreglos florales muy hermosos, mientras Sano la observaba detalladamente apoyado de una de las columnas del porche.

**Sayo (volviéndose a ver a Sano):** ¿_Doushitano_?. ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?.

**Sano:** No es eso, es que la belleza de las flores palidecen ante la tuya.

**Sayo (ocultando su vergüenza):** ¡Vamos Sano!. ¡No soy tan bonita!.

**Sano (acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos):** ¡Claro que lo eres!. En todos los sentidos, físicamente eres preciosa y espiritualmente eres un ángel.

**Sayo (tratando de ocultar su emoción por esas palabras tan dulces):** Debe ser lindo casarse. ¿Qué sentirán Kaoru y Misanagi en estos momentos?.

Sano no le respondió, solo hundió su rostro entre sus cabellos; le embriagaba su característico olor, una mezcla de esencia de flores y el aroma del bosque después de una lluvia pertinaz. Las palabras de Shougo eran como un repicar incesante de campanas dentro de su cabeza _"Te casarás con ella y la harás feliz"_. De pronto reaccionó como impulsado por un resorte interno, la tomó de los brazos, le dio un beso en la frente.

**Sano:** Vas averiguarlo por ti misma.

Había llegado el mediodía y dentro del camarote de capitán de uno de los buques de Takashi, éste celebraba con un banquete la proximidad de lo que consideraba sería el ataque más cruento que el Gobierno Meiji hubiese podido enfrentar. Klaudia por su parte, con un vaso de sake en la mano, estaba ansiosa por enfrentarse de nuevo con Amakusa y sólo restaban horas para saciar esas ansias. De pronto, la puerta del camarote se abrió violentamente. Era Melders, quien entraba con una amargura intensa reflejada en la mirada.

**Takashi:** ¿Qué te sucede?

**Melders (golpeando la mesa de madera y haciendo que el contenido de la botella de sake se derramará en la superficie):** Esos malditos tienen una celebración esta noche.

**Klaudia (un tanto confundida):** No entiendo ¿Y qué celebran?

**Melders:** Himura y ese Samurai Cristiano se casan.

**Klaudia (levantándose):** ¿Qué has dicho?.

**Takashi (comenzando a reír):** ¡Excelente!.

**Melders y Klaudia (viéndolo confundidos por el comportamiento de su líder):** ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

**Takashi (sin dejar de reír):** La fiesta antes del funeral. ¿No les parece irónico?.

**Melders (más confundido aún):** ¡No te entiendo!.

**Klaudia (acercándose a Melders de forma insinuante):** Pues verás mi querido Teniente, mañana el Aoia será destruido, mientras que yo me encargaré de dejar viuda a tu muy apreciada Ninja Sanada.

La luz del sol comenzó a bajar su intensidad a medida que recorría la despejada bóveda celeste, como si el mismo cielo celebrase la unión de estos corazones. La mayoría de los invitados se encontraba ya en el templo, inclusive Haita pudo asistir a la ceremonia. Los novios estaban un tanto nerviosos porque sus consortes aún no aparecían y a la vez les extrañaba que Sano y Sayo no hubieran llegado aún. En un instante, las novias aparecieron ataviadas con hermosos kimonos de colores intensos. A diferencia de la cultura occidental, en el Japón las novias visten colores fuertes, que representan la prosperidad y la alegría que significa la ocasión: Misanagi estaba vestida en un rojo intenso, que acentuaba las facciones de su pálido rostro; mientras que Kaoru, en un color azul mar, se veía mas dulce que nunca. Himura y Amakusa se quedaron sin aliento, sin saber que ellos habían causado el mismo efecto sobre las mujeres que en unos minutos se convertirían en sus esposas, al verlos despojados de sus atuendos habituales. Por un lado Kenshin se vistió de un azul casi negro, que contrastaba con el color fuego de su cabello y Shougo fue más drástico aún; todos en la boda se quedaron atónitos al verlo, la propia Misanagi dudó por unos instantes si esa persona que la esperaba era su futuro esposo; el cristiano había cortado sus cabellos más cortos que Sanosuke y los tenía todos de punta, mientras que ya no vestía su habitual túnica sino ropas occidentales; tenía un pantalón negro un poco holgado, una camisa manga larga azul oscuro y una gabardina muy parecida a la de Aoshi pero de color negro; además cambió sus botas por unos zapatos también de color negro. Misanagi había reparado en lo atractivo que era su prometido, pero nunca imaginó que podía llegar a ser tan arrebatadoramente guapo.

Shougo al inicio estaba algo incómodo al tener todas las miradas de los presentes sobre él, pero esa sensación duro poco tiempo; el Samurai se quedó embelesado con la belleza de su prometida. Realmente la amaba, quería estar siempre con ella, tener familia, hijos y todo lo demás; de pronto en la mente de Amakusa se formó una escena.

Klaudia y Shougo se batían en un combate impecable en todo sentido, el cristiano blandía su espada con convicción, pero la Samurai demostraba que también era una experta en el estilo Mitsurugi.

**Klaudia:** Vamos Amakusa, ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?.

Shougo atacó a Klaudia, pero la Samurai saltó y lanzó su contraataque.

**Klaudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!.

Shougo a duras penas logró evadir la espada de la mujer, pero con gran Maestría Klaudia lanzó el segundo golpe.

**Klaudia:** ¡Ryu Kan Sen!.

Esta vez Shougo recibió el zarpazo en el hombro y parte alta de su brazo izquierdo, el cristiano se alejó un poco y con su mano derecha se sujetó muy fuerte la herida.

**Klaudia:** Esta vez esa Ninja idiota no te va a salvar, te demostraré que soy la mejor en el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

**Shougo (irónico):** La verdad no deberías sentirte tan segura de tu victoria, la vanidad sólo lleva al fracaso.

**Klaudia:** ¡Te haré callar la boca!.

Klaudia se lanzó contra el Samurai y ambas espadas chocaron una y otra vez, la pelea parecía interminable y ninguno de los dos rivales se veía como ganador; en ese instante.

**Klaudia:** ¡Do Ryu Sen!.

La Samurai movió su espada de abajo hacia arriba y la tierra se abrió en dirección a Shougo, el Samurai saltó para evadir el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, Klaudia estaba ya en el aire esperándolo.

**Shougo:** ¡No puede ser!.

**Klaudia:** Nos vemos en el infierno, Amakusa.

**Shougo (pensando):** No me dejaré asesinar, no lo permitiré, tengo mucho por qué vivir, mucho por qué vivir.

Shougo volvió la vista hacia Misanagi quien lo miraba algo asombrada por el cambio de apariencia, pero sonriente. Se había dispuesto todo para comenzar la ceremonia; primero sería oficiada por el representante del Gobierno y luego por el Monje; pero en ese momento, una voz conocida irrumpió justo a tiempo.

**Sano :** ¡Disculpe oficial! ¿Le importaría mucho casarnos a nosotros también?.

_¿Cuán duradero será este feliz momento para nuestros amigos?. ¿Se cumplirá la pesadilla de Shougo?. Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo._


	27. Un Secreto se Descubre La Verdad Sobre e...

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 27**

"Un Secreto se Descubre. La Verdad sobre el Reto de Klaudia"

Las bodas se celebraron tal y como estaba previsto, luego de la pequeña sorpresa dada por Sanosuke y Sayo. Al salir del Templo, todos se dirigieron al Aoia, el cual se encontraba plenamente iluminado. Los invitados brindaron por los novios y éstos agradecieron por haberlos ayudado a montar un matrimonio en menos de veinticuatro horas, sobre todo alabaron los esfuerzos de Misao, quien definitivamente se había esmerado en la organización del banquete de bodas. Durante la celebración, Shougo Amakusa se quedó sólo por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por Himura para hablar con él ya que no habían vuelto a tocar el punto del reto.

**Kenshin:** ¿Piensas decirle a Misanagi?

**Shougo (preocupado):** La idea ha pasado por mi mente por lo menos un millar de veces. Me debato entre ser honesto con ella y callar para no preocuparla.

**Kenshin:** Me he enfrentado a esa duda y creo que puedo entenderte. Pero considera que ella es ahora tu esposa y tus acciones la afectan también.

**Shougo:** Lo sé. Pero por ahora, lo que deseo es retirarme. Deséame suerte.

Shougo le entregó el vaso que tenía en su mano a Kenshin y se acercó a Shouzo, quien estaba cerca de él hablando con Okina. Se disculpó y lo llevó a parte para pedirle que al día siguiente se acercara a la casa que había alquilado, la cual estaba a pocos metros del Aoia, con el fin de cerciorarse que Misanagi se encontrara bien, pues él debía partir al amanecer para resolver un asunto de importancia. Después de haber estrechado la mano de su discípulo y de agradecerle la lealtad que éste le había brindado a él y a su hermana, fue en busca de su esposa, rodeó su cintura y le dijo algo en voz baja. Ella asintió, luego se abrazó a Haita y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Ambos salieron del Aoia sin despedirse de nadie más; a pesar de que Shougo no estaba seguro de si volvería a verlos de nuevo, no quería despedidas interminables y posiblemente llenas de lágrimas. Además, si algo salía mal en su enfrentamiento con Klaudia, esa sería la última noche que pasaría con Misanagi y quería vivir cada momento junto a ella. Al llegar a ese punto, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, el cual no pasó desapercibido a los entrenados oídos de la Ninja.

**Misanagi (recostando su rostro del brazo de Shougo):** ¿Qué sucede amor?

**Shougo (colocando su mano en la mejilla de Misanagi): **Nada, no te preocupes, sólo que estoy un poco cansado. No tuve la suerte de un masaje antes de la ceremonia.

**Misanagi (lanzando una pequeña carcajada): **Tú siempre tan gracioso. Pero y entonces ¿Qué hiciste durante todo el día?.

Shougo sonrió y no dijo nada, ya habían caminado como unas tres cuadras. De pronto, se detuvo, la tomó entre sus brazos y entró en la casa que estaba frente a ellos.

**Misanagi:** ¿Pero qué haces? Esto no es una posada. ¿Pensé que a lo mejor pasaríamos la noche en una?.

**Shougo (pasando el umbral y colocando a Misanagi de nuevo en el suelo):** No, es mejor que eso...Es nuestra casa.

Misanagi se quedó absorta. Después de mirar a su esposo, recorrió fugazmente el lugar. El salón era amplio, al igual que las cinco habitaciones para dormir. El ventanal que estaba frente al fogón de ladrillos de la cocina hacía que ésta se viera más amplia de lo que en realidad era. Al igual que Shougo, la Ninja se enamoró a primera vista del jardín interior, el cual brindaba un sosiego inusual al escuchar la pequeña caída de agua sobre el canal de bambú que se había construido para mantener en movimiento el agua de un pequeño estanque, en el cual no faltaban los peces de colores. Shougo observaba complacido el rostro alegre de su esposa; le gustaba verla sonriente ¿Cómo podría decirle entonces que se marcharía apenas llegase el alba y que a lo mejor no lo volvería a ver?. No podía y no lo haría. A pesar de que tenía miedo de su reacción en el caso de que se enterara del reto, consideraba que el precio a pagar por verla feliz era pequeño.

En el Aoia, Saito se despedía de todos, estaba un poco preocupado pues su esposa se sentía algo indispuesta y no pudo asistir a la ceremonia. A su salida del lugar se encontró con Kenshin y Kaoru, quienes se escabullían de la gente al igual que lo hicieron los Amakusa. El policía ofreció llevarlos en el carruaje del cuerpo de seguridad y la pareja de recién casados agradeció el gesto ya que el hotel donde pasarían su primera noche quedaba en el centro de la ciudad y ya era muy entrada la noche para ir caminando. Saito tomó el pequeño equipaje y lo colocó en la parte superior del carruaje, ayudó a Kaoru a subir primero y cuando Kenshin iba a hacerlo le dirigió unas palabras.

**Saito:** ¿Qué piensas hacer después de mañana?. ¿Volverás al Aoia?.

**Kenshin:** No lo sé. Quisiera alquilar una casa como lo hizo Shougo, por lo menos hasta que regresemos a Tokio, pero no sé cuánto tiempo se prolongará este asunto de la Sociedad y realmente no disponemos de tanto dinero.

**Saito (colocando una mano sobre el hombro del Samurai):** En todo caso, mi casa se encuentra a tu disposición.

**Kenshin (estrechando la mano del policía):** Gracias amigo, pero no quiero ser una molestia; además, recuerda que Yahiko, como pupilo de Kaoru, está a nuestro cargo. Pero gracias de nuevo.

Cuando la mayoría de los invitados se marchó, Misao ayudó a Sayo a arreglar la habitación que hasta ese día había compartido con Kaoru. Unieron los dos tatamis y colocaron varios de los arreglos florales que Sayo había armado para la fiesta, por lo menos uno en cada esquina, lo que le daba una apariencia muy agradable y acogedora al aposento. Cuando terminaron, la cristiana comenzó a sollozar.

**Misao (tratando de ver a Sayo a los ojos):** ¿Y ahora por qué estas llorando?.

**Sayo (limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro):** Es que todos han sido muy amables conmigo.

**Misao (llevándose una mano a la cabeza):** Ah, es eso. ¡Vamos Sayo!. No es motivo para llorar. Hoy deberías estar alegre. ¡Si mi señor Aoshi me pidiera en matrimonio no dejaría de sonreír por lo menos en un mes!.

Cerca de la habitación que preparaban Sayo y Misao se encontraba Aoshi en compañía de Sanosuke; los dos estaban en medio de una animada conversación, si puede tenerse alguna con el Ninja, cuando de pronto el ex líder Onni estornudó.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Acaso estás resfriado Aoshi?.

**Aoshi:** No lo creo, pero a lo mejor el frío del otoño me ha afectado un poco. La verdad es que es extraño.

**Sanosuke (viendo el cielo estrellado):** Si, tienes razón, a veces la vida se vuelve muy extraña.

**Aoshi (notando una ligera preocupación en la cara de Sagara lo cual era un tanto raro):** ¿Por qué tan pensativo?.

**Sanosuke:** ¡Tengo que ver la forma de ganar dinero!. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo a costillas de Kenshin y Kaoru. ¡Vaya mi suerte tendré que buscar trabajo!. Y uno fijo, no puedo seguir vagando como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

**Aoshi (sorprendido con el cambio en la manera de pensar de Sano):** Bien Sano, aplaudo tu entusiasmo. Si realmente piensas en buscar un trabajo fijo, es que sinceramente amas a Sayo.

**Sayo (quien se acercaba con Misao y luego de escuchar parte de la conversación):** Y yo voy a ayudarte. Creo que puedo emplearme como maestra de idiomas en la escuela local. Además, muchos niños son hijos de gente adinerada o de oficiales del gobierno, por lo que también podré dar clases particulares.

Sano se levantó y rodeó los hombros de su esposa con su brazo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Misao se había colocado al lado de Aoshi y ante el gesto romántico de la pareja, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento se sintieron fuera de lugar. Aoshi no sabía porque estaba tan incómodo; el ambiente que dejó el múltiple enlace tuvo algún efecto extraño en él. De pronto veía a Misao distinta, las visiones de esa niña que cuidó cuando sus padres fueron asesinados desapareció de repente y fue sustituida con la imagen de una dulce jovencita que siempre le sonreía. La había observado durante la ceremonia y la encontró hermosa vestida con un lindo kimono verde estampado con pequeñas flores blancas. Aunque habían pasado menos de diez segundos, a Misao le pareció una eternidad y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su joven tutor. Escondió el rubor de sus mejillas entre sus manos y entró, dejando a los otros en el porche sin mayor explicación.

**Sanosuke:** ¿Y ahora?. ¿Qué le pasó a la pequeña comadreja?.

Aoshi no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y se retiró apenas murmurando unas buenas noches, mientras que Sano y Sayo entraron de nuevo en su habitación. La mujer apagó una de las lámparas e iba a apagar la segunda cuando tropezó con la mirada de Sagara. Le gustaba observar cada movimiento de ella, se asemejaba tanto a una pequeña gacela asustada y eso lo atraía enormemente. Dentro de él sabía el origen del hechizo que la cristiana había lanzado contra su corazón. Era esa necesidad constante de protegerla, de tenerla junto a él, pero a la vez una fortaleza interior aún mayor a la suya propia. Lo había demostrado primero al entregársele en contra de todos sus férreos principios y luego al enfrentarse a su hermano para defender un sentimiento que nació desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

**Sayo:** ¿Te ocurre algo Sanosuke?

**Sano (acercándose a ella y acariciando su sedosa cabellera castaña sumergiéndose en sus hermosos ojos verdes):** Te amo Sayo, le doy gracias a tu Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino.

La atrajo aún más fuerte contra él, ambos se besaron apasionada y largamente con una entrega plena, libre de los temores iniciales. La luz de su habitación fue la primera en apagarse esa noche en el Aoia.

Misanagi se encontraba lela observando la pequeña caída de agua sobre el estanque. De pronto, sintió como los brazos de Shougo rodeaban su cintura y éste comenzó a besar su cuello. Un cosquilleo inundó el cuerpo de la mujer cuando el Samurai comenzó a descender por la curva de su hombro, al tiempo que aflojaba el lazo que sujetaba el obi de su kimono. Ella se dio vuelta y lo besó en los labios; fue un beso ansioso porque ambos deseaban estar juntos de nuevo desde hacía tiempo; no obstante, las circunstancias no lo habían permitido por lo que ese deseo controlado se desató con más pasión que en su primera vez. Shougo, sin dejar de besar a su esposa, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación principal.

En el centro de Kyoto, una pareja de recién casados entró en la habitación que le habían asignado en la posada, ubicada al final del ala este del segundo piso. Era amplia, estaba amoblada a la usanza occidental y disponía de un doble balcón desde donde podía observarse gran parte de la ciudad de Kyoto. Las luces de las casas, bajo el azul casi negro de la noche como fondo, trajeron nuevamente a la memoria de Kenshin las imágenes de su despedida de Kaoru cuando partió a enfrentar a Makoto Shishio. Se preguntaba si hubiese sido más fácil hacerlo, si como ahora hubiera estado seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la joven sensei de kendo. La mujer se le quedó viendo mientras él parecía estar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo observando el firmamento. Pronto reparó en la mirada de la que ahora era su esposa y fue hacia ella. La besó suavemente en los labios, mientras con sus manos descubría los blancos hombros de Kaoru, que semejaban las nevadas colinas de Tokio durante el invierno. Notó el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la joven debido a que era su primera vez, pero no así para él. Se separó un tanto y la guió hacia la cama. Kenshin se despojo de la parte superior de sus ropas y volvió a besarla, ahora con mayor pasión. Kaoru intentó controlar su nerviosismo, a medida que su esposo iba retirando los pliegos de tela de su kimono y recorría con sus labios las líneas de su cuello; su piel se erizaba a medida que él descendía besando cada centímetro de su busto y continuaba hacía su vientre. Pronto las caricias del Samurai fueron disipando el miedo y los nervios. ¡Cuantas veces había soñado estar en sus brazos, tan cerca de él!. Su torso no le era desconocido, mas de una vez tuvo que curarle las heridas sufridas en batalla. Kaoru sintió la necesidad de tomar parte, de volver a sanar esas heridas recorriéndolas con sus dedos, para después besar cada una de ellas. Asombrada de su propia iniciativa, deshizo el nudo que sujetaba el pantalón que vestía Kenshin y él terminó de despojarla de sus ropas. Cada uno recorrió el cuerpo del otro, con la mirada, con besos, con caricias suaves al principio, las cuales se tornaron más y más apasionadas a medida que el juego del amor ganaba terreno. El hombre estaba embriagado con la esencia que despedía el cuerpo ardiente de su esposa y lentamente la imagen del rostro melancólico de Tomoe desapareció. Penetró en ella y un pequeño gemido acompañado de un gesto de dolor fue prueba de que su virginidad le pertenecía. Con cada movimiento, no solo sus cuerpos se unían, sino que sus almas se fundían en una sola. Sentían su sangre hervir y de forma casi providencial, ambos alcanzaron el cielo al unísono. Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración; mientras que su esposo, notándola un tanto agitada, se colocó a su lado escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos desordenadamente extendidos en la almohada. Desde que la conoció, adoraba sumergirse en ese mar negro azabache y cuantas noches, sin querer aceptarlo, ese cabello suelto formó parte de sus más internos anhelos.

Despuntaba el alba, una delgada figura tomó del suelo una camisa oscura, se vistió con ella y se rodeo a sí misma con sus propios brazos. Desde que lo conoció, el olor de su piel se convirtió en una adicción, era una sensación dulce y amarga a la vez. Se quedó inmóvil por un buen rato, mientras su mente viajaba a un tiempo futuro. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron en la habitación, la delicada luz matutina le permitió ver que un papel había caído al suelo, posiblemente él lo había guardado en el bolsillo de la camisa que ella vestía ahora. La mujer tomó el papel y lo desdobló, para darse cuenta de que había sido el mensaje que Shougo había recibido el día anterior, un instante antes de que él le propusiera realizar el matrimonio de esa forma tan apresurada.

**Misanagi (pensando):** Pero si ésta es la misma carta que recibió supuestamente proveniente de Holanda. No entiendo esta caligrafía, pero estoy segura de que el consulado Holandés no mandaría un mensaje sin rotularlo debidamente.

La mujer aprisionó el papel contra su pecho, a la altura del mismo sitio donde un dolor punzante no le permitía respirar. Un mal presagio la invadió. De pronto, la voz de Shougo la sobresaltó:

**Shougo (sentado en el lecho con voz grave):** Soy yo quien esta vez te ha ocultado la verdad.

**Misanagi (casi ahogada de la impaciencia pero tratando de mantener la calma):** Shougo¿Qué significa esta carta?. Sinceramente no creo que la haya enviado el consulado Holandés.

**Shougo (comenzando a vestirse sin poder sostener la mirada inquisitiva de Misanagi): **Es un reto de Klaudia, tengo que verme con ella hoy en el templo de la montaña.

**Misanagi (acercándose a él y buscando su mirada):** Pero...¿Hoy?. ¿Y que pensabas hacer conmigo?. ¿Irte y no decirme nada?.

Shougo no respondió. ¡Cuánto la había castigado a ella antes por su silencio y ahora él hacía lo mismo!. Internamente se decía a sí mismo que los motivos eran distintos, él lo hizo para no preocuparla, mientras que ella...ella lo hizo por egoísmo. Por su parte, Misanagi se sentía muy mal, concebía la idea del matrimonio como un compromiso de ambas partes, las cuales lo compartirían todo, lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Por qué la dejaba Shougo fuera de sus problemas?. Un silencio doloroso invadió la habitación mientras ambos terminaban de vestirse. A medida que los segundos transcurrían, por la mente de la Ninja pasaban miles de imágenes, desde el momento en que lo conoció, lo difícil que fue para ella dejar todo su mundo, su gente, por estar junto a él. Y ahora, así como así, él la mantenía aparte.

**Misanagi:** ¿Por qué me apartas de esta forma?. Realmente no lo entiendo. Creí que éramos uno. Tú mismo me pediste en una ocasión que fuera más comunicativa. ¿Recuerdas?. Fue cuando me encontré con Snyder y en ese momento apenas nos conocíamos. Pero¿Y ahora Shougo?. Estamos casados, no debería haber secretos entre nosotros y tú decides aceptar un reto a muerte e irte sin decirme nada. ¿Shougo ibas a irte sin decirme nada?.

Shougo asintió y vio como la sombra de la decepción invadía la mirada de su esposa. Un reto era un compromiso ineludible para un Samurai; sin embargo, reconocía que Misanagi estaba en lo cierto, pero a la vez el principal motivo que lo llevó a actuar de esa forma era también muy válido. Decidió que no era justo para ninguno de ellos el despedirse de esa manera. Se acercó, la tomo entre sus brazos y dejó que su pecho sirviera de soporte para la cabeza de ella.

**Shougo:** Perdóname por ocultarte algo tan grave, pero trata de entender. Es un reto al cual no puedo, no debo faltar. La ética bushido es muy estricta al respecto. No quise decirte nada porque...porque aunque no lo creas yo también sentí miedo. Siento miedo de pensar que no podré tenerte más allá del día de hoy, que a lo mejor para mí no hay un futuro; un futuro que quiero construir a tu lado, un hijo Misanagi, un hijo tuyo. Formar la familia que me arrebataron cuando apenas era un niño.

Al decir esto, una lágrima de él cayó sobre la mejilla izquierda Misanagi. Ella levantó la mirada y vio en los ojos de él una enorme tristeza que decía mucho más que mil palabras. Llevó su mano al rostro de Shougo y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus dedos.

**Misanagi:** Te amo más que a mi vida, la sola idea de no tenerte a mi lado me enloquece. ¿Qué puedo decir si creo que no voy a verte más en el momento que salgas por esa puerta a enfrentar por honor un reto que seguramente es una trampa?.

Shougo iba a responderle cuando unos gritos desde las afueras de la casa les hizo salir a los dos. Era Shouzo quien estaba frente a ellos, con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

**Shougo:** Pero...Shouzo... ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sayo?.

**Shouzo (con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera): **Deben venir pronto. El Aoia está en llamas.

_Comienza el verdadero ataque de la Sociedad del Dragón Negro ¿Saldrán con vida nuestros amigos de este nuevo ataque? Y Shougo ¿Irá de todas formas a su encuentro con Klaudia?. No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo._


	28. El Comienzo del Apocalipsis

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 28**

"El Comienzo del Apocalipsis"

Tres personas corrían con mucha prisa por las calles de Kyoto pues el tiempo era vital para poder ayudar a sus amigos; el incendio del Aoia había tomado a todos por sorpresa y las consecuencias eran demasiado duras de imaginar.

**Shougo:** ¿Sabe Himura algo de esto?.

**Shouzo:** No; él se encuentra más lejos y necesitábamos ayuda lo antes posible.

**Misanagi:** Pero ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

**Shouzo:** Fuimos atacados por sorpresa y de pronto el Aoia comenzó a arder; los demás se quedaron para tratar de detenerlos y yo vine por ayuda.

En ese momento la imagen de una persona llegó a la mente de Shougo como un dardo que penetra en el cuerpo de una víctima...Sayo

**Shougo (mostrando preocupación):** ¿Y Sayo?. ¿Qué pasó con ella?. ¿Se encuentra bien?.

**Shouzo:** Sí, ella está bien; cuando venía, estaba con Sanosuke, pero lo que sí está es aterrada.

**Shougo:** No es para menos, pobre Sayo, vino desde tan lejos solamente a sufrir, no debí haberla traído.

**Misanagi:** ¡Cielo Santo!.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el Aoia completamente en llamas, el ataque había terminado, pero el problema ahora era el incendio; al estar más cerca pudieron ver a Sayo quien estaba muy nerviosa.

**Sayo (muy asustada):** ¡_Niichan_!. ¡_Niichan_!. Por favor, ayúdalos, Sanosuke, Misao, Okina y los demás están dentro.

**Shougo:** ¡_Kuso_!.

Shougo no dijo más y se dirigió al interior a toda velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar salió Sanosuke con Okina y el resto pero su cara reflejaba mucha preocupación.

**Sano:** Shougo, no puedo encontrar a Misao, por favor inténtalo tú.

El cristiano no podía evitar sentirse un poco complacido con su cuñado, a pesar de la persona tan arcaica y rudimentaria que llegaba a ser algunas veces, era innegable que era un ser muy noble, valiente y sobretodo que era del tamaño de las circunstancias; sin embargo, en ese momento las palabras de Sanosuke sembraron un vacío en el estómago del Samurai.

**Shougo:** La encontraré, tengo que hacerlo.

Shougo ingresó al lugar en busca de Misao, mientras que fuera de él estaban los demás esperando el desenlace de todo.

**Sayo:** _Niichan_, por favor, vive.

**Shouzo:** _Magdaria-sama_, tenga paciencia, él volverá.

Pero entre todos había una persona quien, a pesar de tener una apariencia serena, estaba hecha un mar de nervios; ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerla sufrir de ese modo?; ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?; eran preguntas que se hacía a sí misma en tono de reproche, pero entonces llegaron a su mente todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, todas las luchas, todas las barreras y entendió que entre ellos existía un lazo muy fuerte y que ella misma quería que fuese de ese modo, pero eso no le quitaba el temor que sentía y la ansiedad de la cual estaba hecha presa en ese momento.

**Misanagi (pensando):** Regresa Shougo, regresa.

Mientras tanto, el cristiano tenía serios problemas con la búsqueda, el fuego estaba en todas partes y ya algunas zonas del Aoia estaban empezando a ceder y a derrumbarse; el Samurai seguía intentándolo, pero todo era en vano, hasta que de repente escuchó unos quejidos en una de las habitaciones y al entrar en ella pudo ver a Misao herida y atrapada por el fuego.

**Shougo:** ¡_Misao-chan_!. ¡_Misao_!. ¡¿Me escuchas?!.

Pero la Ninja estaba en una especie de estado de Shock y no reaccionaba ante los gritos de Shougo, por lo que el Samurai tomó la decisión que creyó conveniente en ese momento; corrió hacia la líder de los Onniwa Banshu, pasando a través del fuego, la tomó y saltó contra una de las paredes, la cual cedió fácilmente ante el impacto y pronto ambos estaban fuera; el hombre se puso de pie y llevó a Misao con Okina para que la atendiera.

**Shougo:** Está herida, pero creo que no es nada grave.

Sayo corrió hacia su hermano, estaba desesperada, pero feliz de verlo sano y salvo.

**Sayo:** ¡_Niichan_!. ¡_Niichan_!. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!.

La mujer lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él y empezó a llorar.

**Shougo:** Ya, cálmate, vamos Sayo, estoy bien.

Otra mujer tampoco podía ocultar su alegría; y, cuando los hermanos se separaron, fue a abrazarlo; pero en el instante en que iba a hacerlo vio con horror como su amado se desplomaba en el suelo.

**Misanagi (histérica): **¡Shougo!.

Okina y los demás llevaron a Misao y a Shougo al hospital; ya en ese lugar llegaron Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Saito y Soujiro. La situación de ambos no era muy grave, pero tampoco muy buena, los dos tenían quemaduras algo serias y estaban con problemas de respiración debido a la cantidad de humo que habían inhalado en el incendio; Shouzo les contó a los recién llegados los pormenores del ataque, el incendio y lo demás.

**Aoshi:** ¡Desgraciados!. ¿Cómo se atrevieron?.

**Saito:** No cabe duda que ya se enteraron de nuestra existencia, debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Vaya, este problema se acrecienta cada día más; si no hacemos algo, pronto será muy grande para resolverlo.

**Kaoru (molesta):** ¡YO NO LO VEO LA GRACIA A TUS PALABRAS!.

**Soujiro (sin dejar de sonreír):** _Gomen nasai Kaoru-san_.

**Kenshin: **¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?.

**Saito:** La verdad no lo sé; la base de nuestro ataque era la sorpresa, pero ahora que ellos saben que estamos vivos se dificultan las cosas y un ataque frontal sería un suicidio.

**Aoshi:** Saito tiene razón, esto limita nuestras posibilidades, lo peor es que aún no sabemos a ciencia cierto qué diablos harán ellos.

**Kenshin:** Ese es nuestro principal problema.

En el Templo de la Montaña, una figura femenina se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, mostrando señales claras de impaciencia.

**Klaudia:** ¡_Nani Kuso_!. ¿Qué tanto se puede tardar ese sujeto?.

De pronto un pensamiento llegó a su mente: _¿Y si murió en el ataque al Aoia?_.

**Klaudia:** No lo creo, no pudo haber muerto, no de esa forma, no me lo perdonaría nunca; él va a venir, tiene que venir.

En el hospital, Aoshi se quedó cuidando a Misao, mientras que Misanagi se quedó con Shougo; el resto estaba en la Sala de Espera; la joven Onni poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse para la alegría de su mentor, pero aún no recobraba la consciencia; el ex-líder de los Onniwa Banshu la contemplaba y un manojo de sentimientos lo embargaban mientras lo hacía; aunque Misao era apenas una niña que comenzaba a ser mujer, Aoshi poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo más que cariño por ella. La luz que entraba por la ventana, al posarse sobre el cuerpo de la Ninja, le daba una apariencia de ángel; era la inocencia de una niña mezclada con la belleza y la fortaleza de una mujer. Aoshi comenzó a recordar todas las veces que le dijo que ya había crecido y viéndola en la cama comenzó a pensar si en verdad ella tenía razón en sus palabras; entonces, por un momento, el Samurai se olvidó de todo y cuando nadie lo veía puso su manó en el rostro de Misao y comenzó a acariciarla. La verdad, él no estaba seguro de qué lo impulsaba, sólo quería hacerlo y se sentía bien con ello, pero ese _algo_ también lo llevó a ir más allá y, cerrando los ojos, puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso breve pero lleno de ternura, un beso que encerraba muchas cosas. _"¿La amo como mujer?"_; era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de Aoshi, y la verdad, ni él mismo sabía la respuesta, pero en ese momento decidió que iba a encontrarla, costara lo que costara. Cuando se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y sonrió; entonces se puso de pie, fue a la ventana y comenzó a recordar el motivo por el cual Misao estaba en ese estado.

**Aoshi (en voz muy baja):** No perdonaré a quienes te hicieron esto; nunca los perdonaré.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Espera, los demás seguían discutiendo acerca de las acciones futuras.

**Saito:** Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio para hablar de nuestros planes, este lugar no es conveniente.

**Kenshin:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Kaoru:** Pero, ¿Dónde?.

**Shouzo:** La verdad no lo sé.

**?:** Bueno, vayamos a mi casa.

Cuando todos voltearon vieron a Shougo quien estaba de pie con la ayuda de Misanagi.

**Kenshin:** ¿Estás seguro?.

**Shougo:** Sí, pero no ahora, es muy probable que nos estén vigilando; esperemos la noche para hacerlo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del cristiano y decidieron esperar la noche; Shougo por más que quiso no consiguió que lo dejaran marchar del Hospital dado su estado y al final tuvo que ceder; el hombre se encontraba en su cuarto y pensaba en ese reto al cual no pudo asistir.

**Sayo:** ¿Cómo te sientes?.

**Shougo (saliendo de sus reflexiones):** Mejor, descuida, me pondré bien, ya respiro con menos dificultad.

**Sayo:** Me alegra saber eso, _niichan_; estaba muy preocupada.

**Shougo (clavando sus ojos en los de Sanosuke):** Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero descuida, no hay nada que temer...en cuanto a ti, Sagara..._arigatou_.

**Sano (sorprendido por el comentario de Shougo):** No hay cuidado. Sólo cumplía con mi responsabilidad. Bueno, los dejamos solos.

Sanosuke tomó la mano a Sayo y salió de la habitación dejando al cristiano en compañía de su esposa.

**Shougo (con aires de profesor):** ¿Sayo Sagara?...la verdad debería ser Sanosuke Mutoh; porque dudo que ese pelmazo pueda mantenerla. Pero jamás permitiré que se llame Sanosuke Amakusa; ese apellido es un legado que ese vago no merece.

**Misanagi (riendo):** Creo que lo vas a odiar de por vida.

**Shougo (con una ligera sonrisa y en voz baja):** _Maybe, then again, maybe not_.

**Misanagi (algo enojada):** Vas a tener que enseñarme a hablar en lengua extranjera.

**Shougo (riendo):** Para empezar son muchas lenguas extranjeras; ésta en particular se llama Inglés y es la que hablan los norteamericanos y los británicos. Hay muchas otras como el español, el portugués, el francés y algunas que ya están muertas como el latín.

**Misanagi:** Pues espero me las enseñes.

**Shougo:** Lo prometo.

**Misanagi (con el semblante ensombrecido):** ¿Qué pasará con el duelo con Klaudia?.

**Shougo:** Eso no ha cambiado, sólo que llegaré un poco después de la hora fijada.

**Misanagi (poniéndose de pie furiosa):** ¡¿Pretendes ir a pelear contra ella en ese estado?!.

**Shougo:** Para decirlo en pocas palabras...Sí.

**Misanagi:** Sobre mi cadáver, no te dejaré ir a una muerte segura, no lo permitiré. ¿Tan importante es eso que llaman honor como para suicidarse por él?.

**Shougo:** Sí, para un Samurai, el honor lo es todo, si se pierde ya no hay razón para vivir y creo que te lo dije antes.

**Misanagi (aún enfadada):** Ustedes ya no son Samurais, esa era terminó, ahora son simples vagabundos y eso te lo dije antes.

**Shougo (algo dolido por el comentario):** Tal vez, pero eso no impide que conservemos nuestro honor.

**Misanagi:** Por favor, ¿Qué no ves que es una trampa?. ¿Quién crees que planeó el ataque?.

**Shougo:** Lo sé, pero no se puede hacer nada.

**Misanagi (algo emocionada):** ¡Un momento!. Ella ordenó el ataque y tú resultaste herido en él; eso te tiene que permitir faltar al duelo.

**Shougo:** Pues, sí, eso crea una posibilidad.

**Misanagi:** No se hable más, yo iré a decirle a esa mujer que estás muy herido por culpa de su ataque y que el duelo se posterga.

Shougo meditó un momento la propuesta de su esposa, lo que más le preocupaba era que iría sola y sería presa fácil para Klaudia, pero a pesar de todo, la Samurai tenía honor y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Luego de pensarlo mucho le respondió.

**Shougo:** No; dile que en vista de las circunstancias he decidido no aceptar el reto...Dile a Shouzo que vaya contigo.

**Misanagi:** No es necesario, sé cuidarme.

**Shougo:** Me sentiría más seguro si él te acompaña.

**Misanagi:** Está bien, se lo pediré.

**Shougo:** Ahora...¿Podrías venir acá?.

Misanagi se acercó a su esposo y ambos se dieron un largo beso, luego de separarse, la Ninja se dispuso a retirarse, pero en ese momento.

**Shougo:** Misa.

**Misanagi:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Shougo (con alegría en su rostro):** _Ai Shiteru_.

**Misanagi (sonriendo y retirándose de la habitación):** _Ai Shiteru mo_...Descuida, regresaré a tiempo para nuestra reunión en casa.

_¿Qué dirá Klaudia al saber la noticia?. ¿Qué harán ahora nuestros amigos?. ¿Cuál es el próximo movimiento de la Sociedad?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	29. Soujiro: La Espada Divina

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 29**

"Soujiro: La Espada Divina"

Misanagi salió de la habitación donde se hallaba su esposo en el Hospital y fue en busca de Shouzo para pedirle ayuda.

**Misanagi (una vez que lo encontró):** Shouzo, quería pedirte un favor.

**Shouzo:** Dígame.

**Misanagi:** Necesito ir al Templo de la Montaña y quería saber si podías acompañarme.

**Shouzo (algo apenado):** Lo haría con gusto, pero en este momento no puedo, iré con los demás al Aoia.

**Misanagi:** _Ah so desu_.

**Shouzo:** De verdad lo siento mucho.

**Misanagi:** No hay cuidado.

**?:** Si no es molestia, me gustaría acompañarla.

Misanagi volteó y miró a Soujiro recostado en la pared con su sonrisa de siempre...la Ninja se sintió algo incómoda al verlo, ella no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero de verdad ese sujeto no inspiraba otro sentimiento; la mujer comenzó a preguntarse porqué sentía miedo hacia él; era cierto que sus habilidades como espadachín eran admirables y que era un asesino cruel y despiadado; pero ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con sujetos así, eso no podía ser la raíz de su temor, fue entonces cuando a su mente llegó la respuesta como un flash...esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan vacía y llena de frialdad que siempre tenía, incluso cuando era herido o cuando mataba, bastaba para intimidar. ¿Cómo un sujeto tan cruel y asesino podía tener una apariencia tan dulce?. Era lo que la Ninja se preguntaba; por eso al principio quiso rechazar la ayuda, pero luego decidió aceptar; pues del mismo modo en que le temía sentía una gran curiosidad hacia ese sujeto y esa era una oportunidad para satisfacerla un poco.

**Misanagi:** No, no es molestia. ¿Nos vamos ya?.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** ¡_Hai_!.

Ambos seres partieron rumbo al templo, mientras que Shouzo fue al Aoia a encontrarse con los demás y tratar de hallar pistas en medio de los escombros. El día le dio paso a la tarde, Shougo aún no se recuperaba del todo y seguía en el hospital recibiendo los cuidados de su hermana.

**Sayo:** _Niichan_; ahora sé cómo te sentías cuando yo estaba enferma; debió ser muy duro para ti. _Gomen Nasai Niichan_.

**Shougo:** Sayo, desde que nuestros padres fueron asesinados, prometí cuidarte; eres mi única hermana y lo único que tenía, no hay nada que disculpar, el sólo hecho de tenerte a mi lado viva y curada es suficiente.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** Bueno, ahora es mi turno de sufrir a causa tuya; ¿Por qué no puedes ser más cuidadoso?.

**Shougo:** Vamos, no es para tanto.

**Sayo (con lágrimas en los ojos):** Te quiero mucho hermano.

**Shougo:** Yo también te quiero mucho, pero ya, deja de llorar, sino me harás llorar a mí y sabes que no me agrada.

**Sayo (comenzando a sonreír):** _Hai_.

**Shougo:** _By the way, do you know where is Shouzo?_.

**Sayo:** No hay necesidad de usar ese idioma, hermano.

**Shougo:** Si dejo de usarlo lo olvidaré y lo sabes; todo en esta vida debe mantenerse en la memoria y eso sólo lo da el uso constante.

En realidad la razón más poderosa para que Shougo hiciera a su hermana hablar en Inglés, era que a él le fascinaba la manera refinada con que ella lo pronunciaba, era muy parecido al acento británico, tan sobrio y sofisticado, "tan Sayo" como él mismo se decía.

**Sayo (luego de suspirar resignada):** _Anyway; He's at the Aoia_.

**Shougo (sorprendido):** ¡¿_Nani_?!.

**Sayo (confusa):** ¿_Doushitano_?.

**Shougo (enojado y levantándose de la cama):** ¡_Kuso_!. Eso quiere decir que Misanagi fue sola...

**Sayo:** No entiendo; Misanagi se fue con Soujiro hace ya mucho tiempo y no dijo a dónde se dirigía. ¿Sucede algo malo?.

**Shougo:** No, no, nada.

**Sayo:** Hermano, ¿Por qué ahora tienes secretos conmigo?.

**Shougo:** No te entiendo.

**Sayo (cabizbaja):** Sí me entiendes; desde que regresamos comenzaron los secretos entre nosotros.

**Shougo (irónico):** No fui yo quien ocultó lo de Sanosuke.

**Sayo (enfadada):** ¡Y yo no oculté lo de Misanagi!.

**Shougo:** Creo que nos hemos distanciado un poco, hermana.

**Sayo:** Sí, y eso no me gusta; yo quiero que todo sea como antes y que a pesar de todo siempre estemos unidos, hermano.

**Shougo:** Tienes razón, creo que he sido un poco egoísta; lo siento; te prometo que todo será como antes.

**Sayo (alegre):** ¡_Hai_!.

**Shougo (tomando aire):** Bien, lo que te voy a decir no es agradable...

Shougo le contó a Sayo acerca del reto de Klaudia y de la encomienda de Misanagi.

**Sayo (muy enojada):** ¿Y no me ibas a decir nada?. ¿Y si te hubiese matado?. No es justo, hermano.

**Shougo:** Cálmate, por favor, sé que actué mal, pero no quería preocuparte, mira como te pones.

**Sayo (más calmada):** Lo sé, pero soy tu hermana. ¿Quieres que sea indiferente ante esas cosas?.

**Shougo:** No, no quiero, _gomen nasai_.

Ambos hermanos siguieron arreglando sus diferencias y sacando lo que tenían dentro de sus corazones, dejando salir esos sentimientos que los estaban separando pues en el fondo ellos siempre estarían unidos por ese lazo invisible, pero fuerte que hace la sangre.

Dos personas caminaban por el bosque, las dos estaban atentas a cualquier imprevisto que surgiese, pero eso no les impedía iniciar una conversación.

**Soujiro:** ¿Qué hará en ese Templo?. Digo, si se puede saber.

**Misanagi:** Voy a encontrarme con Klaudia.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** ¿La mujer que casi me mata?. _Omoshiroi_.

**Misanagi:** Pues sí.

**Soujiro (sonriendo y con la mirada fija en el horizonte):** Será mejor que salgan de allí; sería muy penoso matarlos a todos si están entre los árboles.

Misanagi no se había percatado de la emboscada, pero tan pronto como Soujiro habló, la Ninja ubicó a sus agresores. Rápidamente se inició el ataque, eran 5 enemigos en total; Misanagi le lanzó su daga a uno de ellos y se la clavo en el cuello, matándolo al instante; otro de los sujetos le lanzó una cadena a los pies a la Ninja, pero Misanagi saltó hacia un árbol y desde allí le lanzó su segunda daga al sujeto, quien también resultó muerto. Los otros tres se ocultaron entre los árboles, pero en ese momento Soujiro desapareció. Uno de los sujetos estaba en cuclillas en la maleza y cuando iba a dar un paso, la figura de un Samurai apareció frente a él.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Creo que no aprendiste bien a ocultarte.

Acto seguido, Soujiro le clavó su espada en el cuello al sujeto y luego de removerla con vehemencia y sin dejar de sonreír, la retiró del cuerpo inerte de su rival. Cerca de allí, Misanagi, con movimientos rápidos, había recuperado sus dos dagas y se preparaba para usarlas; de pronto los dos atacantes que quedaban aparecieron frente a ella; pero detrás de ellos apareció Soujiro.

**Soujiro:** Bueno, creo que es una pelea justa.

**?:** Van a morir.

Uno de los agresores portaba una gran hacha y se dirigió hacia Misanagi; la Ninja no pudo evitar recordar la traición de Melders y la ira se apoderó de ella, el sujeto lanzó varios golpes, pero todos fueron evadidos de forma impecable la mujer; aún así, el hombre no se detenía ante nada.

**?:** Te haré pedazos, Ninja de pacotilla.

**Misanagi:** Inténtalo.

El hombre arremetió contra ella y le lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal de izquierda a derecha; la Ninja calculó el momento preciso, dio tres pasos al frente y con sus dagas cortó el mango del hacha, para luego clavárselas a su oponente, quien cayó muerto en el camino. Cerca de ellos, el otro sujeto y Soujiro libraban una batalla un poco más pareja.

**?b:** Pensé que eras mucho mejor, había escuchado rumores acerca del famoso Tenken Soujiro; pero tú no eres La Espada Divina, eres sólo basura.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Descuida, es que aún no utilizo mi estilo Tenken para pelear.

**?b:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Soujiro (sin dejar de sonreír):** Ya verás.

El Samurai se lanzó contra su rival y con un rápido movimiento lo hirió en la mano donde empuñaba la espada; el hombre soltó su arma producto de la herida y quedó a merced de Soujiro.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Debes aprender a no ser tan vanidoso, uno nunca debe subestimar al enemigo.

El guerrero trató de escapar corriendo, pero Soujiro apareció frente a él y le enterró al espada en la pierna izquierda; luego le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a su rival y le clavó su espada en el estómago para luego clavarla en su corazón. La escena dejó completamente helada a Misanagi, ella había escuchado las historias de Soujiro, pero nunca las había presenciado, la única vez que lo había visto en batalla había sido frente a Klaudia y esa no era una referencia adecuada. No obstante, ahora pudo ver con horror la forma de matar de ese "dulce asesino" como muchos lo llamaban. En ese momento, el joven se acercó a ella mientras limpiaba su espada con un pañuelo.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** ¿Continuamos?.

**Misanagi:** _Hai_.

Los dos continuaron su camino hasta llegar al Templo; pero aparentemente el lugar estaba vacío.

**Misanagi:** No entiendo; ella debía estar aquí.

**?:** Vaya, vaya, así que Shougo sí es un cobarde después de todo.

Ante ellos apareció Klaudia, con una sonrisa cínica y muchos aires de victoria y grandeza.

**Misanagi:** Pues lamento decirte que estás equivocada; si he venido hasta acá es para decirte que Shougo no ha aceptado el reto.

**Klaudia:** ¡Bah!. Excusas para ocultar su cobardía.

**Misanagi:** No; en el ataque que tú ordenaste resultó herido y por esa razón decidió no aceptar este reto ni otro de ti.

**Klaudia:** Bien, entiendo, será como él dice, pero ve y dile a ese cristiano que lo único que ha hecho es retrasar lo inevitable; sólo eso.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** Un placer verla de nuevo, Klaudia-san.

**Klaudia:** Pues es extraño verte vivo Soujiro, pero descuida, pronto arreglaré eso.

**Soujiro (sin dejar de sonreír):** Cuando guste.

**Klaudia:** Bien, ya no tengo más que hacer aquí, me retiro.

**Misanagi:** ¡Un momento!. Antes de llegar sufrimos una emboscada; ¿A eso le llamas honor?. Sólo querías tenderle una trampa a Shougo para asesinarlo.

**Klaudia:** Tómalo como quieras, la verdad no me interesa lo que pienses, ya llegará el momento de enfrentarnos, entonces sabrás lo que es sentir el verdadero horror..._Ja ne_.

La Samurai se fue, dejando a Soujiro y Misanagi algo confundidos; no obstante, luego de un momento de reflexión ambos decidieron regresar al Hospital, pues esa noche iba a celebrarse una importante reunión entre ellos.

En la Base de la Sociedad, Klaudia ya le había informado a Takashi sobre los resultados del ataque el Aoia y su reto por lo que el líder del movimiento convocó a una reunión con la gran mayoría de los miembros.

**Takashi:** Me alegra verlos reunidos a todos en este momento; antes que nada, mis felicitaciones a aquellos que no están acá porque están preparando el terreno para nuestros planes o porque han caído en batalla; ellos también tendrán un lugar en nuestro gobierno...Es por todos sabido que desde el inicio del Gobierno Meiji, los actos más despiadados y corruptos se han cometido contra nosotros; esos degenerados asesinaron a su propia gente; tanto a los del Ishin Shishi como a los del Sekihoutai; esos seres trataron como animales a los cristianos que vivieron en el seno de este país, matándolos como perros y echándolos como ratas; sin piedad alguna nos quitaron todo a nosotros, los miembros del Shogunado; ¿Para qué?. ¿Alguien puede decirme para qué?. Ellos decían que nuestro gobierno era débil y que las costumbres occidentales eran lo mejor, pero ¿Qué han hecho?. Lo único que desean esos seres depravados es venderle el Japón a los Europeos y a los Norteamericanos y eso no lo podemos permitir; por más de diez años hemos sufrido mil cosas en este gobierno de forma silenciosa, pero YA BASTA DE CALLAR, YA BASTA DE PERMITIR QUE UNOS SERES CORRUPTOS LLEVEN A NUESTRO PAÍS A LA PERDICIÓN; ES HORA DE LUCHAR POR UNA NUEVA ERA, UNA ERA DONDE DE VERDAD EXISTA JUSTICIA, NO ESTE TEATRO QUE LLAMAMOS GOBIERNO MEIJI. Durante la Guerra ellos crearon al Ishin Shishi para cometer sus crímenes y ahora lo han revivido usando a uno de sus antiguos miembros: Hitokiri Battousai y a un traidor del Shinsengumi: Hajime Saito; bien, es hora de hacer lo que hace diez años no se pudo; es hora de pelear por nuestra dignidad; ¡ABAJO EL GOBIERNO MEIJI!. ¡VIVA LA SOCIEDAD DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO!.

Todos los presentes obasionaron a Takashi; incluso el mismo Melders aplaudía muy complacido. Klaudia no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera admiración por aquel hombre y se sentía feliz de estar a su lado, por primera vez en muchos años ella confiaba en alguien. Todos los presentes se dispusieron a escuchar los planes de Takashi, porque la hora había llegado...

_¿Qué hará la Sociedad?. ¿Será este el inicio del fin?. ¿Habrá salvación para este gobierno?. ¿Qué harán nuestros amigos?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	30. Sentimientos Encontrados (Parte 1)

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 30**

"Sentimientos Encontrados. Takashi Mueve sus Piezas; el Inicio de una Batalla y el Final de una Era (Parte I)"

La noche llegó y todos estaban en casa de Shougo; los presentes ya sabían sobre el reto de Klaudia con lujo de detalles y se disponían a trazar planes.

**Shougo:** Bien, ahora que todos estamos enterados de lo que ha sucedido creo que deberíamos empezar a discutir nuestros próximos movimientos.

**Kenshin:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Saito:** Esperemos un poco; Cho aún no ha llegado; él fue a buscar al General Yamagata; esta situación, aunque deteste admitirlo, está empezando a salirse de nuestras manos.

**Shouzo:** Saito tiene razón, el gobierno y su ejército deben empezar a tomar cartas en este asunto.

**Shougo:** Bien, entonces ya que vamos a esperar, les pido nos disculpen un momento.

Shougo tomó a Misanagi de la mano y salió de la habitación donde estaba y fue a la suya; Sanosuke también salió junto a Sayo, y fueron a la habitación que Shougo le había ofrecido a ella, en vista de la destrucción del Aoia, instantes atrás. El resto decidió quedarse en el lugar.

**Saito:** Necesitaremos a dos personas que vigilen la casa mientras estamos reunidos.

**Soujiro:** Yo lo haré, no se preocupen.

**?:** Yo también vigilaré.

**Saito (mirando a la persona que acababa de hablar):** ¿Quién eres tú?.

**?:** Mi nombre es Omasu; yo vivía en el Aoia junto con los demás pues soy parte de los Onniwa Banshu, pero ahora estoy sin casa y por ello quiero vigilar acá, no quiero que suceda lo mismo.

**Misao:** ¿Estás segura, Omasu?.

**Omasu:** Claro que lo estoy.

**Saito:** Bien, entonces está decidido.

La chica salió de la habitación y al hacerlo buscó a Soujiro; era cierto que quería vigilar para proteger ese lugar, pero lo que más la movía a hacerlo era el chico; al fin iba a tener algo de privacidad con él; desde que lo conoció había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia el Samurai, pero la mantuvo en secreto esperando una oportunidad como la que se le había presentado; al principio se sintió mal por ese sentimiento; ese joven pesar de su apariencia de niño dulce e inocente, era uno de los asesinos más crueles y temibles del Japón; ella pensaba que era algo deshonroso enamorarse de alguien así, pero algo en su interior le decía que había mucho más que un jovencito de apariencia dulce y que un cruel psicópata dentro de Soujiro. Omasu pasaba todos los días deseando verlo, era una tortura un día sin él, y más tortura era verlo sin poder decirle nada, pero ahora sería distinto, esta vez no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Pronto lo vio sentado en un punto estratégico de la casa y al hacerlo fue hasta allá y se sentó a su lado.

**Omasu:** H...Hola. Vine a ayudarte.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** _Arigatou_.

Dos personas habían entrado a una de las habitaciones en medio de un gran abrazo; el hombre se sentó en la cama y la mujer se colocó a su lado para luego mirar fijamente la pared; era evidente que algo estaba incomodando al Samurai y la Ninja deseaba averiguarlo.

**Misanagi (girando su cabeza hacia él):** ¿Qué tienes?.

**Shougo (sonriéndole):** Nada, sólo quería alejarme de los demás y quería que estuvieras conmigo.

Misanagi sonrió ante el comentario y le dio suave abrazo a lo que siguió un tierno beso, a los cuales Shougo respondió; pero su mirada estaba algo perdida y eso no pasó desapercibido para alguien tan observadora como la Ninja.

**Misanagi:** ¿Vas a decirme lo que te preocupa?.

**Shougo:** En realidad es sólo un presentimiento; pero algo me dice que no vamos a recibir noticias alentadoras del General Yamagata.

**Misanagi:** Pero es sólo un presentimiento, tal vez estés equivocado.

**Shougo:** Eso espero.

Shougo ya había creado lazos muy fuertes con la Ninja, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y la consideraba parte suya; Misanagi también había caído en las redes de ese sentimiento tan escurridizo, impredecible e implacable que es el amor; ella adoraba al Samurai, lo amaba con locura y ya no imaginaba su vida sin él; incluso ese sentimiento había hecho surgir en ella nuevas metas; aunque se lo negara a sí misma y se dijera que era ridículo pensarlo, quería tener una familia con él, darle hijos y vivir en Paz, ese era su mayor deseo; pero muchas cosas estaban en contra; sus propias creencias era una de ellas. _¿Cómo una Ninja puede pensar en esas tonterías?. Nosotros somos Guerreros y nuestro mayor deseo debe ser morir en batalla,_ era lo que siempre se decía; aunque poco a poco su corazón le ganaba terreno a esas convicciones algo ortodoxas que poseía. Además, su esposo también deseaba muchas de las cosas que ella quería.

**Shougo (pensativo):** Misanagi, ¿Has pensado en tener hijos?.

**Misanagi (sorprendida y poniéndose de pie):** Bueno, yo, la verdad...

**Shougo (impidiendo que la Ninja terminara la idea):** No digas más, con eso me basta.

El Samurai se levantó y se fue hacia una de las paredes...uno de sus mayores anhelos era formar una familia con ella; tener hijos, enseñarles a ellos su estilo de pelea, enseñarles las costumbres que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, educarlos; pero él sabía que ella no pensaba igual y eso en el fondo lo lastimaba. Cruel destino que nos da un soplo de felicidad a cambio de un huracán de tristezas; Shougo no pudo evitar sentir enormes deseos de llorar y sólo Dios sabía en realidad lo mucho que a él le desagradaba eso; toda su vida había sido llorar, la muerte de sus padres, la enfermedad de Sayo y ahora su relación con Misanagi; por ello sin voltear a verla le pidió a su esposa que lo dejara solo. Al principio, la mujer iba a retirarse, pero luego cambió de opinión pues sabía la razón de la tristeza de él, ¡Claro que lo sabía!. Ella también tenía ese sentimiento; ¡Claro que había pensado en tener hijos!; pero eran tantas dudas, tantas dudas.

**Misanagi (conteniendo sus ganas de llorar):** No me iré, por favor, deja que me quede.

**Shougo:** Entonces me iré yo, deseo estar solo.

Shougo se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero ella no lo permitió.

**Misanagi (llorando):** Sé cómo te sientes, yo también me siento así...una parte de mí no los desea, otra parte de mí los necesita, por favor no me dejes sola en este momento. Trata de entenderme...te lo pido.

Shougo la abrazó y se sintió un poco egoísta al recordar su actitud.

**Shougo:** Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, sólo que siempre quise tener una familia, Misa.

**Misanagi:** Lo sé y desde que estoy contigo, yo también he empezado a desearlo. Es sólo que...tengo dudas, soy una Ninja, ¿Qué les puedo enseñar?. Yo no fui criada ni entrenada para tener otra familia que no fuera el Clan, y mucho menos para ser madre, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo fría e indolente que puedo llegar a ser, ¿Te imaginas que fuera así con un hijo?. ¿Crees que no me aterra pensar que no sienta nada por ellos o que los dañe de cualquier forma?. Por eso tengo dudas; yo sí quiero darte hijos, es algo que deseo con el alma, pero temo no ser digna de ellos.

**Shougo:** ¿Sabes?. Tu gran problema es que te subestimas demasiado, amor. Sé lo fría que puedes ser y también sé lo noble y buena que eres; esa mezcla de sentimientos fue lo que me atrajo de ti en primer lugar.

**Misanagi (sonriendo un poco): **¿Me ayudarás?.

**Shougo (fingiendo no entender):** ¿A qué?.

**Misanagi:** Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero; ¿Dejarás que los críe sola?.

**Shougo (bromeando):** ¡Eso nunca!. No quiero que ellos terminen siendo unos matones a sueldo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se abrazaron; ella siempre conseguía seguridad con él para decidir y hacer las cosas; sabía que iba a estar allí para apoyarla y eso la hacía feliz, eso la hacía amarlo y querer estar a su lado. La mujer quiso de alguna forma demostrárselo en ese momento y por ello, una vez más, se le entregó.

En otra de las habitaciones, dos almas se reunían una vez más; dos seres que el destino unió para luego ponerle la prueba más dura que toda relación y que todo sentimiento puede soportar: _la separación_. Sin embargo, el amor entre ellos jamás se debilitó y logró superar el obstáculo de la distancia con la ayuda de ese mismo destino que había tratado de vencerlo.

**Sano:** Esta casa es muy acogedora, tu hermano tiene buen gusto.

**Sayo:** Pues sí, es muy bonita.

**Sano (poniéndose serio):** Sayo...¿Por qué estás conmigo?.

**Sayo:** ¿_Nani_?.

**Sano:** Tú eres tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan refinada; mientras que yo soy un sujeto vulgar y vago. La verdad no sé qué fue lo que viste en mí.

**Sayo (riendo):** Sí, eso no es necesario que lo digas, desde que te conocí lo supe.

**Sano (algo enojado):** ¡No te burles!.

**Sayo:** Lo siento; y si quieres que te diga la razón, fueron muchas; a pesar de eso que dices, eres una persona noble y de bellos sentimientos, además eres leal y eso es difícil de encontrar reunido en una sola persona.

Sanosuke no dejaba de mirarla; Sayo era tan delicada, tan dulce, ese ángel que bajó del cielo para él; a veces sentía miedo de lastimarla por las maneras tan rudas que él tenía, por ello la trataba con dulzura y algo de delicadeza. ¡Es que se veía tan frágil en sus manos!; como ese diamante caro que con cualquier golpe se quiebra, eso era la cristiana, un diamante que a veces él creía no merecer, esos ojos esmeralda que poseía, esa cara de porcelana, ese cuerpo de Diosa; no podía concebir la idea de que ella se había fijado en él, alguien tan insignificante. Por ello, Sanosuke había decidido hacer lo imposible para verla feliz siempre, él la adoraba y la amaba como a nadie en este mundo y por ella haría lo que fuera...Sayo aún no podía evitar ruborizarse ante la mirada de su esposo; él era el ejemplo de cómo la apariencia puede engañar; ella logró ver lo que en realidad era, esa persona fuerte, decidida, osada, noble y leal; en fin, un Príncipe Azul encerrado en un estuche de piedra. Era un trozo de carbón al que sólo le falta poco para convertirse en diamante; él le había enseñado lo errada que estaba al pensar que todos los no cristianos eran seres malvados, carentes de corazón y sentimientos. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y ahora era parte de su vida y siempre lo sería, ya Sanosuke se había apoderado para siempre de su corazón y si alguna vez ella había tratado de resistirse, ya no lo haría nunca más.

**Sano:** _Ai Shiteru_.

**Sayo (sonriendo):** _Ai Shiteru mo_.

Sanosuke miraba fijamente los ojos de Sayo, él deseaba preguntarle algo, pero no se atrevía, no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, hasta que al fin venció su temor y le habló.

**Sano:** Sayo...¿Serías capaz de tener hijos conmigo?.

**Sayo (algo sorprendida por la pregunta y sin dudar):** Claro, claro que me atrevería, estoy dispuesta a todo contigo, Sanosuke. Además...si ellos sacan tus sentimientos serán unos seres maravillosos.

**Sano (sonriendo):** Pues espero que saquen tu belleza y no la mía, sino van a tener que existir más Sayos en este mundo, y eso es imposible porque no todo el tiempo bajan ángeles del cielo.

Sayo quedó embelesada con esas palabras; a ella le fascinaba esa forma tan sutil con que él le hablaba en la intimidad, era cierto que en público tenía unos modales poco elegantes, pero cuando estaba a solas con ella la trataba de una forma muy distinta y eso a ella le encantaba, era una mezcla de su parte tosca y de su parte refinada; en ese momento lo abrazó muy fuerte y a través de ese abrazo quiso decirle que la tomara, que la hiciera suya una vez más porque aún no era capaz de decírselo con palabras. No obstante, Sanosuke había aprendido muy bien su lenguaje, y eso también la complacía. _Pronto te lo voy a pedir como tú lo deseas, amor; sólo dame algo de tiempo_ era lo que pensaba la mujer entre gemidos, mientras Sanosuke comenzaba a obedecer el mandato que ella le había hecho y a quitarle sus ropas...

Cerca de allí se encontraban Soujiro y Omasu; los dos estaban más dedicados a vigilar que a dialogar; la Ninja no encontraba la forma de penetrar la barrera infranqueable del joven. Lo había intentado todo, pero sólo le respondía con una sonrisa y un monosílabo; sin embargo, ella no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto, tenía que existir una forma de lograr su objetivo. Omasu amaba a ese ser con toda su alma y aunque le dolía su indiferencia había decidido que a partir de ese momento estaría siempre a su lado sin importar si al final la aceptaba o no; el sólo hecho de estar con él la hacía dichosa. Sólo quería algún día poder penetrar esa coraza tan fuerte que él tenía, pues estaba segura que dentro de ella se guardaba un ser muy diferente al que todos conocían. Malvado hado del destino que se empeña en hacernos sufrir; cruel corazón que nos hace amar a la persona más difícil de conseguir; pero la vida al final recompensa nuestros dolores y Omasu estaba cerca de aprenderlo por sí misma...

**Omasu:** ¿Aún no hay señales de Cho?.

**Soujiro (sonriendo):** No, aún no, descuida, ya llegará.

En la Sala donde estaban los demás había una mezcla de sentimientos; por un lado estaba Okina, quien a pesar de su edad quería ser parte de la pelea; en el fondo siempre sería un Ninja y ese instinto nunca lo perdería, pero estaba consciente que sólo estorbaría en la batalla. Él sabía que su lugar era otro, pero su espíritu guerrero nunca se iría. Cerca de él estaba Yahiko, quien, a pesar de ser sólo un niño, quería ir con los demás; como discípulo del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu deseaba combatir, al igual que lo hizo su padre y sólo deseaba una oportunidad para demostrarle a todos la clase de Guerrero que era. Entre ellos también estaba Saito, ese viejo lobo ex miembro del Shinsen Gumi; aún recordaba los viejos tiempos de la Guerra de la Restauración; _"Yo soy el Capitán de la Tercera División del Shinsengumi"_ era lo que siempre le decía a sus adversarios antes de un duelo o de un ataque; recordaba sus peleas inconclusas con Kenshin, la primera en plena Guerra, cuando Himura era Hitokiri Battousai y la segunda antes del enfrentamiento contra Shishio, la cual en cierto modo también fue contra Battousai, pues era obvio que Kenshin estaba poseído por su lado oscuro; pensaba en lo curioso de tenerlo nuevamente como aliado luego de ser enemigos a muerte en el pasado; pero, después de todo ya ambos estaban casados y era casi imposible terminar esa pelea; sin embargo, en su corazón siempre estaría la esperanza de tener un duelo a muerte contra Hitokiri Battousai, sin reglas, sin espectadores, sólo ellos dos; pero ese ser ya no existía, estaba encerrado en lo profundo del corazón y la mente de Himura.

Además, ahora estaban presentes otros aliados; Shougo, quien era un espadachín temible y mucho más poderoso que Kenshin e incluso que el mismo Battousai; Shouzo, quien era un gran guerrero y Soujiro quien, al igual que Amakusa, era un espadachín de temer; Seta Soujiro, el más poderoso miembro del Jupon Gatana y mano derecha de Makoto Shishio; esa facilidad que poseía para ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa lo convertía un rival de cuidado. No obstante, los enemigos eran dignos de los nuevos aliados; Melders era un gran luchador y un excelente estratega; Klaudia, el sólo hecho de practicar el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu bastaba para helarle la sangre a cualquiera y Takashi; a quien aún no veía en batalla, pero a quien consideraba más poderoso, pues sólo así lograría ser el Jefe de toda esa Organización. En la mente del policía algo le decía que Cho no traería buenas noticias, sólo esperaba que existiera una forma de detener a la Sociedad lo antes posible, sólo eso, ya estaba cansado de librar batallas y aunque muchos lo dudaran, sólo quería ir a su casa y comer la comida de su esposa, la cual era digna de todo elogio.

Cerca de él se encontraba Shouzo, el fiel discípulo de los hermanos Amakusa; un guerrero formidable, quien con sus tres Kanryu se hacía respetar; desde que fue salvado de aquella golpiza por Shougo había jurado fidelidad a ambos; Sayo le había enseñado la doctrina cristiana y la veía como una Santa, aún luego de su relación y posterior matrimonio con Sanosuke, sólo que ya ella no lo necesitaba para su protección debido a que esa responsabilidad la había tomado Sanosuke. A veces se preguntaba si cuando él aceptó que Sanosuke se quedara con Sayo mientras él le avisaba a Shougo no le había entregado en bandeja de plata a su maestra, pero ya era algo tarde para hacer algo y ella era muy feliz con él por lo que no había nada de qué arrepentirse. Él veía a todos y recordaba a los demás que se encontraban en Holanda, esos seguidores fieles de Shougo y a Santa Magdalia; también pensaba en los nuevos rivales; y, la verdad lo único que quería era que todo terminara pronto para poder tener Paz de una vez por todas.

Junto a ellos estaban dos seres que estaban unidos por lazos muy fuertes, pero invisibles ante sus ojos; eran Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi; Aoshi veía a Misao y recordaba cuando apenas era un niñita, la niñita que él cuidó como su hija, esa misma niñita que ya comenzaba a crecer, el Ninja no podía evitar sentir algo más que cariño por ella, pero esa relación era impensable, él ya era un hombre y ella apenas empezaba a ser mujer. Aunque su carácter reflejara el de una persona adulta, su cuerpo delataba su niñez aún no terminada; por eso había decidido alejarse de ella, sabía que si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano iba a querer cumplir ese deseo prohibido que ya empezaba a rondar dentro de sí...Del otro lado del puente se encontraba Misao, ese ser que creció viendo a Aoshi como su padre, pero que poco a poco ese sentimiento dentro de ella fue desapareciendo, para darle paso a un gran amor, un amor que la quemaba por dentro, un amor que la hacía quererlo para ella, un amor que no era correspondido, porque él aún la veía como a una niña; _¿Cuándo entenderá que ya soy una mujer?_ se preguntaba; tal vez nunca lo haría y esa posibilidad la aterraba; ella estaba inocente de que su amado sí correspondía ese sentimiento y que ello lo llevó a besarla en el Hospital; pero para su desgracia, su inconsciencia le impidió ser testigo de esa confesión; ¡Oh! ¿Qué vida es aquella que le da sólo al que no puede recibir?...Ellos deberán aprender mucho si quieren ver florecer ese amor que los une y que al mismo tiempo los separa...

_Nuestros amigos están esperando noticias de Cho y el General Yamagata, mientras que la Sociedad sigue a paso firme sus planes de dominio; ¿Quién ganará la carrera?. No se pierda el próximo capítulo._


	31. Sentimientos Encontrados Takashi mueve s...

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 31**

"Sentimientos Encontrados. Takashi Mueve sus Piezas; el Inicio de una Batalla y el Final de una Era (Parte II)"

Kenshin y Kaoru habían salido del sitio de la reunión y recorrían la casa de Shougo; la joven Kamiya aún no terminaba de creer que al fin era la esposa de ese ser que le robó el corazón; esa persona de la cual se enamoró casi de inmediato, ese ser tan complejo que la ayudó en los momentos más difíciles. Recordaba el día en que lo conoció, la pelea con el Falso Battousai, la despedida cuando él se fue a Kyoto; la pelea contra Shougo, en fin, eran tantas cosas. Conocía parte de su pasado, sabía lo que había sido durante la Guerra y sabía que dentro de ese hombre lleno de bondad vivía un ser despiadado, cruel y asesino; sabía que la sombra de Hitokiri Battousai los acompañaría para siempre. Algunas veces quería preguntarle todo acerca de él; otras veces prefería no hacerlo por miedo a lo que fuese a escuchar. Ella lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada; Kaoru sólo se reclinó de él y cerró sus ojos...Kenshin se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado, él la amaba, pero siempre sentía el temor de el rechazo y peor aún, el temor de dañarla; aunque quisiera, el recuerdo de Tomoe no lo abandonaría nunca, él juró proteger su felicidad y sólo la mató; maldito sea ese fatídico día en que la vida le cobró sus asesinatos de la misma forma cruel con que él los cometía...Tomoe, la primera mujer que lo amó y a quien amó, era tan dulce, pero a la vez tan fuerte. Ese día parte de su vida se fue con ella; y, luego de la Guerra, decidió ser un vagabundo y enterrar a Battousai en lo más hondo de su alma para que sólo fuese un mal recuerdo. Pasaron diez años después de aquello y pensaba que lo había logrado, pero la vida le enseñó lo errado que estaba. El día que conoció a Kaoru cambió para siempre, la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad de amar, pero muchas cosas ya no eran lo mismo; Kaoru era muy distinta a Tomoe, pero también supo darle Paz a su corazón, supo darle cariño y supo enamorarlo. Él sabía que Battousai no se iría nunca y que ese amargo fantasma del pasado siempre estaría presente para recordarle lo que una vez fue y lo que ya no deseaba ser. Era una gran lucha la que se libraba dentro de él; en un lado estaba Kenshin Himura, el ser noble, amable, cariñoso, bondadoso y caritativo, "No matar" era su lema y para ello dejó su _Ninhotou_ por una _Sokabatou._ Del otro lado estaba Hitokiri Battousai, el asesino frío y sin corazón, que no conocía la piedad ni la misericordia, pero que, al igual que Kenshin, fue capaz de amar; Tomoe logró penetrar en Battousai y ver al verdadero hombre y más aún, logró liberarlo, poco a poco Battousai fue desapareciendo y Kenshin fue floreciendo; y, a pesar de su muerte, Tomoe sembró la semilla que cambió para siempre la vida de Himura; sin embargo, esa mujer era un secreto que guardaba celosamente dentro de su alma, un secreto que no quería compartir pues hacerlo sería muy doloroso para él, y peor aún, podría alejar de su lado a su amada Kaoru y eso sería el final de todo. Kenshin abrazó con mucha fuerza a su esposa y ella pudo ver que él sentía temor; sin embargo, decidió no preguntarle nada, esperaba que él le dijera todo en su debido momento; porque la verdad, no deseaba forzar las cosas.

**Kenshin (abstraído):** No te perderé, Kaoru...Nunca dejaré que eso suceda...

**Kaoru (preocupada):** Lo sé, Kenshin.

Kaoru sintió que el temor de él poco a poco aumentaba y sólo atinó a aferrarse más a su amado; no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, pero sentía que todavía existían muchos secretos entre ellos y eso la angustiaba aunque lo negase. Kenshin fue al cuarto que Shougo le había ofrecido y se quedó con su esposa; además de todos sus problemas, ahora se sumaba la Sociedad, _¿Qué harán ahora?_ era lo que se preguntaba. Con los demás oponentes que había luchado siempre sabía el siguiente movimiento y estaba un paso adelante, pero ahora la situación se invertía y se encontraba un paso atrás de ellos. La señora Himura lo miró a los ojos y él la acercó con suavidad para luego besarla con dulzura, ella correspondió al beso y ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo; poco a poco la pasión los empezó a embargar y ya no pudieron evitar sucumbir ante el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro...

En el cuartel de la Sociedad; Takashi terminó de darle su discurso a sus seguidores y de hablarles sobre los planes; luego de eso, cada quien se fue a cumplir lo que le correspondía y los tres líderes estaban finiquitando detalles en la Sala de Juntas.

**Takashi:** Como verán, nosotros estamos en el punto rojo y nuestros 5 buques están armados y listos para partir en el punto verde; primero tomaremos Tokio, nuestros barcos irán hasta allá y atacarán el flanco este con artillería y tropas, mientras que el ataque terrestre ya salió de acá y llegará por el suroeste; eso, sumado a los hombres que ya tenemos infiltrados en la ciudad, nos debe dar la victoria. Melders, cuento contigo para que liderises el ataque a Tokio; cuando tomes la ciudad, envíanos apoyo a Kyoto, nuestro ataque saldrá cuando recibamos noticias acerca de tu triunfo y la confirmación del apoyo.

**Melders:** Descuida, puedes contar conmigo.

**Takashi:** Lo sé. Si todo sale bien, habremos tomado el control de la parte central del país y si a eso le sumamos el apoyo que tenemos de los pueblos del norte, será fácil apoderarnos del resto.

**Melders:** Bien, ahora mismo parto para Tokio para coordinar el ataque, pronto recibirán noticias de mi éxito. ¡Por la Sociedad!.

Melders salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia uno de los buques, para liderizar todo desde la costa; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía parte de algo; él siempre estuvo siempre dentro de la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros y la apoyó hasta el final. Quizás algunas veces actuaba de forma ruin, pero en el fondo lo hacía por la lealtad tan grande que poseía; finalmente, luego de pasar tanto tiempo siendo nadie, ahora estaba como parte de un gran todo y sin que se lo pidiesen, dentro de sí le había jurado lealtad hasta el final, costara lo que costara; "El Fin Justifica los Medios"; esa frase describe muy bien al Teniente Melders; quien había sido ascendido a Coronel por Takashi.

**Melders (ya dentro del buque):** ¡Leven Anclas!. ¡Prepárense para zarpar!.

Pronto el buque estaba rumbo a Tokio para iniciar un cambio en la historia del país...

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Juntas; Takashi y Klaudia discutían ciertos puntos acerca de sus planes y del destino del alemán.

**Klaudia:** ¿De verdad confías en él?.

**Takashi:** Sí, es cierto que es un poco fanático y en ocasiones es de temer; pero esa fuerza nos es muy útil en estos momentos; además, créeme que él defenderá nuestra causa hasta la muerte; sé lo que te digo.

**Klaudia (no muy convencida):** Si tú lo dices...

Klaudia se encontraba mirando un paisaje que se estaba retratado en un cuadro en una de las paredes de la Sala, recordando todo lo que había sido su vida y pensaba en el futuro que le aguardaba. A pocos centímetros de ella se encontraba Takashi quien no dejaba de mirarla, ella despertó en él un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero sabía que llegar a su corazón era casi imposible; esa mujer era un témpano de hielo, fría y calculadora. Muchas veces quiso decirle algo, pero no atinaba a hacerlo; entonces pensó que esa oportunidad podría ser la última; ellos pronto irían a una Guerra y la posibilidad de que uno de los dos o los dos muriesen estaba latente, así que decidió jugársela en ese instante...Klaudia se extrañó de no recibir respuesta a su último comentario de parte de Takashi y cuando iba a voltear a verlo sintió que la abrazaban, sintió que la tomaban de la cintura, suave, pero firmemente. En fracción de segundos se separó, desenfundó e hirió a Takashi en el pecho; afortunadamente, el hombre logró evadir un poco el ataque gracias a sus reflejos y la herida no fue muy profunda.

**Takashi (mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho):** ¡_Gomen Nasai Klaudia-dono_!.

Klaudia aún no reaccionaba, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió muy mal por lo que había hecho y se acercó, algo recelosa, para tratar de verle la herida.

**Takashi:** No es nada, no es necesario que me ayudes, además todo esto es por mi culpa.

**Klaudia:** Lo siento, pero no debiste hacerlo, espero que no lo intentes nunca más, te lo pido en nombre a nuestra amistad.

Al escuchar las palabras de Klaudia, Takashi sintió que iba a perderla para siempre, por lo que decidió jugarse su última carta...

**Takashi (poniéndose serio):** Creo que es hora que lo sepas, Klaudia...Yo...estoy enamorado de ti.

Takashi no podía verla a los ojos; la sola idea de ver una cara de rechazo lo asustaba; el hombre decidió salir de la Sala con el sentimiento derrotista que lo embargaba.

**Takashi (mientras se retiraba):** Si ya no deseas estar acá te entenderé y si deseas seguir, tienes mi palabra de honor que nunca más te molestaré, pero por eso mismo creo que lo mejor es evitar vernos; la verdad, esto que siento es más fuerte que yo y no quiero hacerte daño; tú no lo mereces.

Klaudia se sentía muy confundida; por un lado estaba molesta por la actitud inicial de Takashi; pero, aunque había hecho todo lo posible por negarlo, ella lo amaba; hace poco se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento; pero eso la aterraba pues le recordaba su vida antes de ese maldito día en que fue traicionada por el gobierno y violada por esos hombres; la verdad no sabía que hacer, pero cuando el ex daimío abrió la puerta para retirarse, no pudo evitar llamarlo...no deseaba que se fuera.

**Klaudia (fingiendo tranquilidad):** No es necesario que te vayas y que no nos veamos más, ambos somos adultos y capaces de controlar nuestros actos.

**Takashi:** Aún te falta saber ciertas cosas, mi querida Klaudia; eso que sugieres no lo puedo hacer.

Takashi se dispuso a irse, pero sintió que lo tomaban del brazo con vehemencia.

**Klaudia (mostrando signos de desesperación):** No lo hagas, no te vayas, por favor.

Takashi volteó y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de ella y su corazón lo traicionó; sin poder contenerse la besó y con sus brazos la acercó a él; Klaudia esta vez reaccionó de forma distinta, y le correspondió al beso; dentro de ella no deseaba que ese momento terminara nunca...Cuando ambos se separaron, ella bajó la cara y se sintió avergonzada, pero Takashi le tomó la barbilla y la besó de nuevo, en ese momento Klaudia empezó a llorar; el hombre lo notó y la abrazó con fuerza para luego comenzar a quitarle sus prendas, movido por ese fuego que lo envolvía. La Samurai empezó a temblar, por más que en el fondo lo deseara, el recuerdo de su violación no se iba de su memoria.

**Takashi:** ¿Qué te sucede?.

**Klaudia (muy asustada):** Por favor, no sigas, te lo suplico, no sigas.

**Takashi:** Klaudia, no me impidas tenerte; ¿No ves que te amo?.

**Klaudia:** Sí lo veo, ¡Claro que lo veo!. Pero...Por favor, no me pidas explicaciones.

El hombre no sabía que hacer, era una lucha interna muy fuerte; pero su deseo había nublado su razón por completo por lo que no se detuvo y pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos. Klaudia estaba sumida en una especie de bloqueo, no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que iba a ocurrir; y, a pesar de lo delicado que era Takashi, estaba aterrada.

**Klaudia (llorando):** No me hagas daño, te lo suplico, no me hagas daño.

Takashi al verla en ese estado se detuvo, se levantó y empezó a vestirse con una vergüenza que no cabía en su pecho.

**Takashi:** ¿Lo ves?. Soy un verdadero animal, mira lo que te he hecho; ¡Demonios!. Odio no poder controlar este sentimiento; no puedo seguir a tu lado, entiende, no puedo.

**Klaudia (decidida a todo):** ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?!. Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería decírtelo...¡MALDITO SEA ESTE GOBIERNO!. Yo no sirvo para otra cosa que no sea matar, sólo soy una asesina.

**Takashi (asombrado):** Klaudia.

**Klaudia (llorando):** ¿Lo ves?. Sólo soy eso; una asesina. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y ni siquiera podré tener la dicha de ser tu mujer; no sirvo para nada; soy una inútil...soy una inútil.

Klaudia comenzó a golpear el suelo sin dejar de llorar; Takashi regresó y comenzó a acariciarla para darle consuelo; y por fin, luego de más de diez años de silencio, la mujer contó su secreto más guardado, el motivo por el cual detestaba al gobierno Meiji, el motivo de su temor. Ella le dijo todo sobre la traición que sufrió y sobre la violación...Luego de escuchar el relato, el ex daimío sólo pudo sentir más rabia contra el gobierno, pero mucha más rabia contra sí mismo.

**Takashi:** ¡Por Dios!. Soy lo más bajo que existe; me porté igual que esos degenerados o quizá peor...

**Klaudia:** No, no digas eso, el problema es mío, no tuyo, es este maldito temor que no sale de mi cabeza.

**Takashi (mirándola a los ojos):** ¿Lo deseas de verdad?.

**Klaudia (ya sin querer ocultar nada y con mucha timidez):** _Hai_.

Takashi la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, la hizo con ternura y delicadeza porque deseaba seguir las cosas de una mejor forma. Klaudia notó el cambió y le correspondió en señal de aprobación; las caricias poco a poco aumentaron de intensidad, pero sin dejar de ser sutiles...pronto llegó el momento de la verdad, la mujer por más que trató no pudo evitar sentirse temerosa; no obstante era tal la ternura del hombre que estaba a su lado que estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final...la Samurai gimió cuando Takashi entró en ella; _Te amo, por favor no te detengas amor_ fueron las palabras que entre gemidos y sollozos salieron de los labios de la Samurai; mientras el ex daimío la hacía suya. El cuerpo de Klaudia era exquisito y en cierto modo era virginal lo que hacía estallar al hombre. Luego de mucho tiempo ambos llegaron a la cumbre y quedaron en el suelo abrazados.

**Klaudia (con lágrimas en los ojos):** Te amo, Takashi, te amo, te amo, ya no quiero seguir guardando esto, soy tuya, al fin, al fin, no sabes lo feliz que me siento hoy.

Klaudia se comportaba como lo que era, una joven enamorada; Takashi nunca había visto esa faceta en ella y su corazón estallaba de alegría porque él era la razón de todo aquello.

**Takashi:** Yo también te amo y también deseaba decírtelo; quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, amor.

**Klaudia (emocionada):** Para siempre, estaremos juntos para siempre.

_Bueno, simplemente, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._


	32. Epílogo: Carta de Shougo al Dr Eltsen

**The Black Dragon Society**

by Shougo Amakusa & Misanagi

**Capítulo 32**

"Epílogo: Carta de Shougo Amakusa al Doctor Eltsen en Holanda"

Dr. Eltsen. Holanda:

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en escribirle, pero la verdad, me han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo; espero me disculpe si lo he preocupado a Usted y a los míos allá en su país. Como podrá ver esta carta no está escrita en mi lengua materna sino en Español. Lo hice así porque dada la situación actual es muy probable que esta misiva sea interceptada antes de llegar a sus manos y el contenido de la misma es algo comprometedor en estos momentos. En un principio quise escribirla en Inglés, pero ese idioma ya es conocido acá, mientras que el Español es algo totalmente ignorado, por ello todas las cartas dirigidas a Usted las escribiré en este idioma, pues sé que lo domina muy bien; por ello le pido amablemente que se las traduzca a mi gente, ellos lamentablemente desconocen por completo esta lengua.

Vaya, de verdad no sé por dónde empezar, han sido demasiadas cosas, tanto personales como nacionales; sin embargo, trataré de ser breve y conciso en mi relato. Imagino que recuerda el motivo por el cual regresé a mi país; la Organización se auto nombra "La Sociedad del Dragón Negro" y es más poderosa de lo que nosotros creíamos, pero le contaré las cosas en orden.

Cuando llegué me puse en contacto con Himura y los suyos; y, de inmediato comenzó la misión contra la Sociedad, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que estaba muy bien organizada y preparada; tuvimos varios enfrentamientos y fuimos objetos de muchos atentados, pero Gracias a Dios, pudimos salir airosos de todos. Durante la misión conocí a una Ninja llamada Misanagi de la cual me enamoré y con la cual me casé hace poco; imagino que estará sorprendido de saberlo. La verdad, yo nunca imaginé que me iba a enamorar de la forma en que lo estoy, pero al menos me consuela saber que no fui el único; mi hermana también se casó ¿Recuerda al luchador del cual le hablé durante el viaje a Holanda?; pues mis sospechas estaban correctas y esos dos ahora son esposos; al principio quise oponerme, pero me di cuenta que ella ya no es la niña que juré proteger sino que es toda una mujer y como tal tiene derecho a hacer su vida. Nos casamos el mismo día, pero por desgracia, al día siguiente, un atentado de la Sociedad empañó la alegría que teníamos. De verdad espero que cuando todo esto pase podamos vivir en Paz con nuestras familias y con esa gente que aún no puede regresar al país.

¿Recuerda a Himura?; pues él también se casó con Kaoru; ella fue la persona que me visitó en prisión; ellos se amaban desde hace mucho y al fin decidieron dar el paso. Se casaron el mismo día que Sayo y yo, así que en total fueron tres bodas juntas.

La verdad reconozco que ésta no es mi forma de escribir; yo mismo me desconozco en muchas cosas actualmente, quizás en otro momento habría omitido los párrafos anteriores, pero la verdad tengo que decirle cosas poco agradables y quise empezar por las pocas que han sido buenas; aunque, creo que ya he terminado de relatarlas.

Lamento informarle que no pudimos detener los planes de la Sociedad; ellos supieron mover sus piezas y supieron mantenernos a raya en todo momento. Lo peor y lo que más temíamos todos ya sucedió, hoy estalló la Guerra en mi país; la Sociedad lanzó un ataque por sorpresa a la ciudad de Tokio, y, aunque no tenemos información exacta, tal parece que lograron el control absoluto de la capital Acá en Kyoto la gente está aterrada, pues de un momento a otro se espera que la Sociedad intente tomar la ciudad, el General Yamagata está aquí con gran parte del Ejército para defenderla y nosotros seremos parte de la Infantería, la verdad no sé cuando se iniciará el ataque, pero no creo que se demore mucho tiempo; todos nosotros estamos algo tensos, pues no sabemos a qué nos vamos a enfrentar. ¿Sabe?. Ahora veo de forma más clara lo que me dijo Himura cuando peleamos; ya nuestro país ha vivido suficientes Guerras y es tiempo que la Paz reine en nuestra tierra; el ver a la gente asustada me duele en el alma por dos razones, la primera por el hecho en sí y la segunda porque yo estuve a punto de ser el causante de ese sufrimiento. Sólo le pido a Dios que nos ayude en estos momentos y que no nos abandone durante la batalla que se avecina.

La situación no es nada favorable para nosotros; los miembros de la Sociedad se hacen llamar _Restauradores_ y han logrado apoyo incondicional de casi todos los pueblos del norte; ahora, si es cierto que tomaron el control de Tokio, tendrían un gran potencial para invadir y tomar Kyoto y de allí terminar de controlar el resto; por ello el que tomen o no la antigua capital es vital para el desenlace de la Guerra; la verdad temo por la vida de todos nosotros, por Sayo, Shouzo, la mía y por la del resto, pero alguien que me preocupa de forma especial es Himura, él mantiene su lema de "No matar", pero dudo que eso le sirva de mucho en la batalla, la verdad espero que no, pero es muy probable que Hitokiri Battousai haga acto de aparición.

La verdad no sé que más decirle, como es obvio pensar, la situación es muy delicada y en el ambiente lo que se respira es tensión y adrenalina; no sé si muera o no, pero lo que sí sé, es que defenderé a mi patria hasta el final, aunque pierda la vida en ello. De verdad lamento tener que escribirle y decirle estas cosas, pero creo que Usted debe saberlas, allá en su tierra fue mi único apoyo y la persona que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, eso sin mencionar que me salvó de la pena de muerte que me esperaba en mi patria; trataré de escribirle lo más seguido que me sea posible. Le pido que no le diga nada de la Guerra a mis seguidores, no quiero que sufran por nosotros, no se lo merecen, bastante tienen con vivir fuera de su país y cargar la cruz de todas las cosas que padecieron en el pasado; dígales que estamos bien, que ahora Sayo y yo estamos felizmente casados y que ya falta poco para que todo se solucione y para que ellos puedan regresar.

Descuide, trataré de sobrevivir, ahora tengo mucho más por qué hacerlo y no dejaré que me maten tan fácilmente. Quedo de Usted. Agradecido siempre.

Kyoto, 19 de Julio de 1880.

**Fin**

* * *

**Comentarios de Shougo:** Bueno, la verdad ha sido muy gratificante escribir esta historia y espero que Ustedes la hayan disfrutado tanto o más que nosotros, si lo hicieron nuestra meta fue alcanzada, Misanagi y yo quisimos de alguna forma ayudar a que la serie perdurara en el tiempo, Rurouni Kenshin no merece caer en el olvido, merece estar siempre en nuestros corazones como una de las mejores series de anime de todos los tiempos. Como ya saben, cualquier comentario acerca de la historia, sugerencia, petición o crítica pueden hacerla a las direcciones de mail que aparecen en la parte superior de esta página; Misanagi y yo les contestaremos con mucho gusto, pues sus opiniones nos ayudarán a ser cada día mejores. La verdad estoy algo triste por el final del fic, pero supongo que nada es eterno. Bueno, sin más que decir me despido; hasta una nueva oportunidad.

**Comentarios de Misanagi:** Como bien lo dijo Shougo, la motivacion para escribir este Fic de Rurouni Kenshin es para que la flama de sus personajes se mantenga viva en nosotros, sus otakus. No dejemos que una serie de tal calidad se olvide, que no sea una moda como muchas otras series que vienen y se van. Rurouni Kenshin merece un sitial de honor. Para mi persona, fue un verdadero placer el escribir esta historia, no solo por haber compartido un hermoso trabajo con mi amigo Shougo Amakusa, sino porque pude tenerlos a ustedes de lectores. Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos han manifestado.


	33. OneShot: Biografía de Klaudia

**Una Vida Dura**

by Shougo Amakusa

Japón; siglo XIX, año de 18...; Era Tokugawa, el país vivía una de las Guerras más cruentas y salvajes de su Historia; la del Bakamatsu no Douran; la sangre corría por doquier, ningún sitio era seguro; no había ley, sólo confrontaciones y asesinatos, era una época horrible; el Shinsengumi libraba batallas sanguinarias contra el Ishinishi en todos lados; nadie estaba seguro. En uno de los tantos caminos del país, una familia se encontraba algo temerosa; eran una pareja y una niña de apenas 13 años de edad quien no tenía idea del peligro que corría en ese momento.

**Padre:** Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, este lugar no es seguro.

**Madre:** Sí.

En ese momento un grupo de hombres, que llevaban espadas en sus cinturas, rodearon a la familia.

**???:** ¡Mátenlos!.

El padre de la pequeña les hizo frente, mientras que la madre abrazó a su hija para protegerla; el líder de los agresores no profirió palabra alguna sólo se acercó al hombre y con un veloz movimiento lo decapitó; otros dos se acercaron a la mujer, quien estaba en medio de un ataque de histeria al ver la suerte que había corrido su marido.

**Madre (gritando):** ¡¡¡Por favor!!!. ¿Qué hemos hecho?. ¡¡¡¡No nos maten!!!!. Mi hija es una niña; no tiene la culpa.

Uno de los dos hombres que estaban cerca de ella se molestó mucho con el escándalo que hacía la mujer y decidió que había que callarla; desenfundó su sable, la tomó por los cabellos y la degolló. La sangre corría por todos lados y la niña estaba cubierta por ese líquido rojo; la pobre pequeña no paraba de llorar, ella no entendía por qué sus padres acababan de ser asesinados por personas que jamás habían visto. El otro de los dos sujetos la miró con una cara llena de depravación y les dijo a los demás que iba a divertirse con ella antes de matarla; sus compañeros no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero al final aceptaron; definitivamente ese sujeto era un verdadero pervertido, pero en esos tiempos, hasta era justificado el serlo. El chico se alejó del grupo con la pequeña quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente, el hombre le desgarró las ropas y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos y otras cosas; nada como una niña virgen para vigorizarse, era uno de los pensamientos que pasaba pos su enferma cabeza. De pronto, el ruido de sables llamó su atención, pero cuando quiso ver qué ocurría se encontró con un hombre muy fornido, quien usaba una enorme capa blanca y llevaba una espada en la mano.

**Sujeto:** Es un verdadero asco lo que pretendes hacer; hombres como tú no tienen derecho a vivir.

**???:** ¿Quién eres tú?. Yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana; y si tienes algún problema, podemos solventarlo aquí mismo.

Los dos se colocaron en guardia y el violador atacó al recién llegado; para su desgracia, su oponente era bastante más rápido y hábil que él, por lo que su cabeza pronto rodó por el suelo. El otro sujeto se acercó a la niña y pudo ver que estaba en un estado de shock, por ello trató de tranquilizarla un poco.

**???:** Vamos, tranquila. Debes acostumbrarte a esto, estamos en Guerra y cosas como las que acabas de ver pasan en todas partes..

**Niña (saliendo un poco de su estado):** ¿Me hará daño?.

**???:** No, no te preocupes; no deseo dañarte; dime, ¿Eran tus padres?.

La niña asintió; la persona sabía que una chica de esa edad no tardaría mucho en ser violada y asesinada; pensó en llevarla consigo, pero la experiencia con Shinta, quien luego fue Kenshin, lo detuvo, aunque tal vez con una mujer tendría más suerte; al final.

**???:** ¿Cómo te llamas?.

**Niña:** Kraudia.

**???:** Mi nombre es Seijuro Hiko y soy maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¿Te gustaría aprender a manejar espadas?.

**Kraudia:** _Hai_.

**Seijuro:** Entonces ven conmigo; hoy va a empezar una nueva vida para ti.

Y vaya que la vida le cambió; Kraudia pasó poco más de 3 años con Seijuro, quien le enseñó el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu; el maestro estaba realmente sorprendido, ella había dominado el estilo mucho más rápido que Kenshin y tenía más fuerza en su ejecución; pronto llegó la hora del entrenamiento final; él la llevó a una cascada y allí le habló.

**Seijuro:** Bien, has demostrado ser una excelente aprendiz, lograste dominar el estilo mucho más rápido que y ahora ya es tiempo de tu entrenamiento final. Para que domines el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu por completo te falta aprender el _ougi_, la única forma de hacerlo es derrotando mi Kuzu Ryu Sen. Si logras hacerlo habrás dominado el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, de lo contrario sólo te espera la muerte.

**Klaudia (con decisión en su mirada):** Bien.

Seijuro se colocó en la posición base del Kuzu Ryu Sen y Kraudia se colocó en guardia con su sable enfundado; el maestro atacó, pero ella logró dominar el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki y salió victoriosa, Seijuro no murió porque la chica usaba una espada de filo invertido al igual que Kenshin. Sable que el mismo Hiko le dio, la verdad no tenía intenciones de morir tan joven. El maestro no cayó en la catarata, pero quedó inconsciente; Kraudia se asustó porque antes de caer Hiko le hizo ver que irremediablemente lo mataría; pero, luego de un rato, Seijuro despertó, esto motivó que la adolescente se tranquilizara; el maestro la miro con orgullo porque su estudiante había resultado ser un verdadero prodigio; jamás había visto a alguien manejar el sable de la forma en que ella lo hacía y se alegró de haberle enseñado. Por desgracia, las lecciones habían terminado y era hora de la despedida; la mujer dijo que no deseaba convertirse en Seijuro Hiko XIV porque no se vería bien que una chica fuera maestra de un estilo tan poderoso. Seijuro no tuvo nada que decir pues acababa de escuchar una gran verdad; en los tiempos en que vivían, si una mujer se transformaba en maestra sería muy mal visto; por ello no tuvo más remedio que iniciar una nueva búsqueda de un sucesor y ahogar sus penas con muchas botellas de sake.

Kraudia comenzó a caminar por todo el Japón sin tener un rumbo o una meta en la vida; sólo pensaba en vengar la muerte de sus padres; aunque sus agresores estaban muertos, no eran los únicos y ella sentía que si acababa con otros estaría limpiando la memoria de su familia. En una de sus tantas jornadas, varios sujetos quisieron aprovecharse de ella (quien ya tenía 16 años y era muy bonita) lo que ellos no esperaban es que Kraudia los derrotara a todos y los mandará al otro mundo; escenas de este tipo se repitieron muchas veces y la fama de la Samurai crecía vertiginosamente, por esta razón el Ishinishi le habló para contar con sus servicios como asesina; ya con Kenshin de su lado si ella aceptaba tendrían una gran ventaja; por ser joven e inexperta fue fácilmente convencida y se convirtió en una asesina del Ishinishi; al menos, de ese modo podría seguir matando con algo de apoyo.

************

Kraudia se encontraba en Kyoto buscando a un sujeto llamado Yokisada Kamagata, el hombre era un poderoso miembro del gobierno Tokugawa y era el primero encargo que le había sido asignado; debía matarlo son dejar ningún rastro; mientras la chica cazaba a su presa, varios hombres la rodearon.

**???1:** ¿Se puede saber qué hace una mujer con una espada?.

**Kraudia:** No es de tu incumbencia.

**???2 (molesto):** ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle los guerreros!. ¡Las mujeres sólo deben saber cómo comportarse en la cama!.

**Todos los hombres:** Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

**Kraudia (imperturbable):** Yo hablo como quiera y no me interesa irme a la cama con cerdos sucios y malolientes como ustedes.

**???3:** ¡Vas a pagar tu altanería!.

El primero de los sujetos atacó pero Kraudia le atravesó el estómago, luego atacó como una exhalación y decapitó a los otros dos seres; se detuvo un momento para ver el espectáculo grotesco que había creado, lentamente sacó un pañuelo para limpiar su sable, una vez terminada su labor de pulcritud lo enfundó y siguió su búsqueda; no le fue difícil hallarlo, estaba en compañía de otros dos sujetos y los siguió, cuando salían de la ciudad mató a los 3 seres. Luego del asesinato se reunió con su contacto.

**???a:** Vaya que eres buena, se podría decir que eres tan buena como Himura.

**Kraudia (sonriendo):** Algún día él y yo nos enfrentaremos y se sabrá quién es el mejor.

**???a:** Tal vez; bueno, lo importante ahora es cumplir nuestras metas.

**Kraudia:** ¿Quién es la siguiente víctima?.

**???a:** Aún no me llega esa información; el Shinsengumi está muy bien organizado y cada vez es más difícil que nos comuniquemos sin ser descubiertos.

**Kraudia:** Entiendo..............................sólo espero que ganemos esta Guerra para que las muertes en mi país se acaben.

**???a:** Eso espero yo también.

**Kraudia:** ¿Qué hago ahora?.

**???a:** Por hoy quédate en Kyoto, yo debo ir a Tokio; ya recibirás órdenes.

**Kraudia:** _Hai_.

La Samurai desapareció, no le fue difícil encontrar posada; le prepararon un baño, el cual tomó sin demora, la verdad lo necesitaba; su cuerpo sólo olía a sangre; y, a pesar de ser una asesina sin piedad ni compasión, detestaba ese olor sobre ella; ella mataba por venganza, pero también lo hacía con la esperanza de que un día la Paz reinara en el Japón para que cosas como las que ella vivió no volvieran a repetirse. Luego de su baño decidió dormir; como toda Samurai se sentó en el suelo, recostó su cuerpo de un pared, hundió su cabeza y se entregó al sueño; obviamente lo tenía muy ligero, cualquier ruido la ponía alerta; como era de esperarse no durmió muy bien; se despertó muchas veces, pero ya era costumbre para ella. Pronto estuvo lista para partir, sólo esperaba la orden; no tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo, su segundo contacto se la entregó pocos días después.

Kraudia se dirigió a Nagasaki, allí se encontraba su siguiente blanco; el camino fue tranquilo; al llegar ubicó a la persona, la cual estaba muy bien resguardada, pero eso no fue problema; llegó a la casa del sujeto y asesinó a todos sus guardaespaldas, una vez dentro de la casa encontró a su víctima, pero para su sorpresa no estaba sola; otro ser estaba con ella; sin duda alguna, no iba a tenerla tan fácil después de todo. El hombre que protegía a su blanco era un miembro del Shinsengumi; no había dudas, esas ropas de tono verde y ese porte de quien se cree el dueño del mundo eran característicos en cada uno de los miembros de ese escuadrón de la muerte; muchas veces tuvo que esconderse sólo para verlos pavonearse al atravesar las calles de la ciudad. Nunca se había enfrentado a ninguno, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

**???:** Vaya, así que tú eres la asesina del Ishinishi de la cual hablan todos; te has vuelto muy famosa, incluso has llegado a tener la misma fama que Hitokiri Battousai; creo que a ti te llaman Hitokiri Krau; por el alboroto que has causado acá veo que eres buena, pero tu carrera termina aquí.

Kraudia dudó un poco, todos los miembros del Shinsengumi eran extremadamente buenos con la espada y eso no podía pasarlo por alto; esta vez tendría que usar todos sus recursos si deseaba ganar y era hora de demostrar qué tan buena era como Samurai.

**Kraudia:** ¡_Nitsu_!.

El sujeto probó ser un rival formidable; usaba una Kodachi y una Katana y era muy veloz; Kraudia no había logrado herirlo, aunque él tampoco había podido tocarla. Los dos se transaron un una lucha a todo dar, pero aún no lograban causarse daño.

**???:** Demonios que eres buena, pero descuida, yo soy mejor.

Kraudia no respondió y se preparó a recibir el siguiente ataque.

**???:** ¡Muere!.

El sujeto corrió hacia ella y usó la misma técnica que le aplicó en su primer ataque; un zarpazo con la Katana para el choque de espadas y un ataque casi invisible con la Kodachi; pero esta vez la Samurai estaba preparada; de forma ingeniosa evadió el golpe de la Katana y se apresuró a contraatacar.

**Kraudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ¡¡Sou Ryuu Sen!!.

Con la espada detuvo el ataque de la Kodachi y con la funda golpeó a su rival en la muñeca derecha fracturándosela.

**Kraudia (sin expresión en el rostro):** Nunca repitas tus técnicas; ahora, ya no podrás usar las dos espadas. Escoge una antes de morir.

**???:** No cantes victoria aún.

El sujeto tomó la Kodachi y atacó de nuevo pero su ira le hizo predecir el ataque a Kraudia, quien lo evadió.

**Kraudia:** ¡Ryuu Sho Sen!.

La Samurai atacó al sujeto con un zarpazo de abajo hacia arriba y lo partió en dos. Luego buscó a su víctima, pero había escapado; tiempo después se reunió con su contacto principal.

**Kraudia:** El sujeto se me escapó; estaba protegido por un miembro del Shinsengumi.

**???a:** Ya me enteré de eso, no hay problema; Himura lo asesinará.

**Kraudia (ocultando el enfado que le causaba el hecho de que su rival terminara uno de sus trabajos):** _Hai_.

************

De ese modo pasaron 4 años; ya Kraudia era toda una hermosa mujer de 20 años, con una figura deseable. La Guerra había terminado, la ley de prohibición del uso de espada había entrado en vigencia y en el país reinaba si se quiere algo de Paz. Por desgracia, el nuevo gobierno; es decir el gobierno Meiji, estaba interesado en borrar todos sus crímenes para poder quedar ante el mundo como verdaderas personas de Paz; para ello debía eliminar a todos sus asesinos; Kenshin no estuvo incluido, pues poco después de matar a su esposa Tomoe desapareció y nadie supo de él; pero Kraudia no tuvo la misma suerte y el premio a sus servicios fue una sentencia de muerte.

La mujer se encontraba en Kyoto, estaba feliz, ya había dejado de matar y en su país había Paz y tranquilidad; por lo que pensaba que todos sus crímenes habían valido la pena; lamentablemente el destino le tenía preparado un golpe muy duro que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Una noche que acampaba cerca de un lago, pues a ella le fascinaba pescar, sería el comienzo de la desdicha y desgracia para la pobre mujer. Kraudia tenía su espada cerca pero como ya no había Guerra, a menudo se sumía en sus pensamientos y se olvidaba del resto del mundo; soñaba en formar una familia; tener su casa y dejar de ir de un lado a otro como lo hacía hasta entonces.......................................6 hombres observaban a la Samurai amparados por la noche; los sujetos tenían dos días siguiéndole; esperando el momento más oportuno para cumplir la orden que tenían. Sin duda alguna, la hora había llegado; la chica estaba distraída y su espada estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo que todos salieron decididos a acabarla. Uno de los hombres tomó el sable y lo arrojó lejos del lugar para evitar problemas y los demás le hicieron frente.

**???1:** Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte; Kraudia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaban así, desde que se inició como asesina, fue conocida como Hitokiri Krau; sólo pocos miembros del Ishinishi sabían su verdadero nombre; la mujer se mostró sorprendida y por reflejo trató de tomar su espada, para su desgracia no pudo encontrarla.

**Kraudia:** ¿_Nani_?.

**???2:** Sabemos quién eres y debes morir.

En ese momento Kraudia quedó helada, uno de los hombres había sido su contacto principal durante la Guerra.

**Kraudia (muy sorprendida):** No, no puede ser; ¿Tú?.

**???a:** Sí; el gobierno no desea que sus crímenes y asesinatos se hagan del dominio público, así que los asesinos deben morir para asegurar al silencio.

**Kraudia (siendo que su cuerpo templaba en contra de su voluntad):** Un momento; nunca me dijeron esto; yo ni siquiera pensaba hablar; sólo quiero una vida de Paz y sin más muertes; ¿Es mucho pedir?.

**???a:** Cállate; nada evitará tu muerte.

Los seres se acercaron la mujer sintió algo que hace mucho no experimentaba; por primera vez en muchos años sintió temor; estaba desarmada y por ende indefensa; la persona que por años creyó sus aliado y hasta amigo la había traicionado y peor; el gobierno para el cual luchó y por el cual habría dado su vida la había mandado a matar. Estaba muy asustada, pero su faz reflejaba tranquilidad, no quería darle el gusto a esos sujetos de verla temerosa y mucho menos iba a rogarles por su vida.

**Kraudia:** Nunca pensé esto, he sido engañada de la forma más ruin. Yo no me merezco esto; no lo merezco.

Pero por más que la mujer negaba su realidad, no pudo evitar ser violada de forma salvaje por esos sujetos quienes abusaron de ella sin piedad... Cuando el "festín" terminó Klaudia decidió fingir que estaba inconsciente para evitar que la siguieran golpeando; y, los vándalos para no dejar evidencia la arrojaron al lago para que se ahogara. Nunca imaginaron que la chica estaba fingiendo y jamás pensaron que sus rostros estaban grabados en la mente de esa mujer; ella, al caer al agua; como pudo nadó lejos del lugar; tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido. Le costaba mucho nadar en ese estado pero lo logró, cuando llegó a la orilla y vio que estaba sola, hizo lo que no había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres; comenzó a llorar, lloraba por su suerte; todas sus creencias eran falsas, toda su vida fue una mentira; sólo fue un títere de seres sedientos de poder y privilegios; su vida había sido destruida; todos sus sueños de un hogar y de una familia quedaron en el olvido; su cuerpo había sido manchado; ya no deseaba vivir, pero no pensaba matarse aún, debía seguir con vida; tenía que cobrar venganza por lo que le habían hecho.

Descansó un poco y regresó al sitio del suceso, ya los hombres se habían marchado y la mujer comenzó a buscar su espada, rogando por que no se la hubieran llevado; caminaba con dificultad y eso le hacía más laboriosa la tarea, por suerte no demoró mucho en localizar su sable; su siguiente paso era conseguir ropa nueva, las suyas estaban hecha harapos. No le fue difícil hacerlo, cerca de allí en una casa, robó algo de ropa; seguidamente regresó al lago y se bañó, fue uno muy largo para tratar de limpiar su cuerpo; pero, ya estaba sucio, ya estaba marcada y nadie la aceptaría; sólo le quedaba cobrar venganza. Su faz había cambiado, toda la alegría que tenía se había esfumado y su rostro reflejaba dureza; sólo tenía algo en mente, asesinar a esos seres, uno por uno, luego vería qué sería de su vida.

************

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que la mujer iniciara su cruzada del terror; necesitaba recuperarse del todo de sus golpes para poder pelear sin dificultad; una vez que se sintió lista comenzó la búsqueda de los seis hombres. El primero de ellos fue fácil de ubicar, estaba tomando sake en una de las tabernas de Kyoto, la chica esperó a que saliera y una vez que estuvo fuera de la ciudad apareció frente a él.

**??? (aterrado):** ¡No puede ser!.

**Kraudia:** Te aprovechaste de una mujer indefensa, veamos si eres tan hombre para enfrentarme ahora.

El sujeto trato de correr, pero Kraudia clavó su espada en uno de los muslos del hombre por lo cual el ser gritó.

**Kraudia (llena de odio):** Sufre maldito, tu agonía apenas empieza. Dime; ¿Dónde están los demás?.

**???:** No lo sé.

**Kraudia (clavando su espada en el otro muslo del hombre):** Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

**???:** AAAAAHHHHH. Por favor, tenga piedad de mí.

**Kraudia (mucho más molesta):** ¿Piedad?. ¿Conoces esa palabra?. Yo no la pedí cuando ustedes hacían sus asquerosidades, así que sé hombre y dime de una vez lo que deseo saber.

El sujeto luego de varios minutos de dolor y sufrimiento le dijo a Kraudia el paradero de los otros 5 y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Samurai.

**Kraudia (clavando su espada en el cuello del sujeto):** Muere, vamos lentamente, siente cómo tu vida se te va poco a poco.

El sujeto tardó algún tiempo en morir, en ese instante, la mujer sacó su espada y lo dejó en el suelo.

**Kraudia:** Bien, sólo quedan 5.

Dijo esto y se fue en busca de la siguiente víctima de su venganza; tres de los hombres se encontraban en Tokio por lo que se dirigió hasta allá; luego de varios días llegó a la ciudad y en cosa de pocas horas los encontró en una posada; entró como un demonio y mató a todo aquel que le habló o se atravesó en su camino; encontró al primer sujeto y sin dejarlo salir del asombro sesgó su vida; acto seguido, destrozó todas las paredes pues eran de débil construcción y no resistían la fuerza de la Samurai, pronto dio con el segundo sujeto, lo degolló y se fue contra su 4º víctima.

**Kraudia (fuera de sí):** Te haré pagar tu atrevimiento. Te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste.

**???:** Tú estás muerta. ¡Tú estás muerta!. ¡Maldita!.

El sujeto atacó a la Samurai como una medida desesperada pero, Kraudia evadió el golpe y le cortó ambos brazos. El sujeto gritó de dolor y la mujer se sentó a ver cómo se desangraba y moría; tardó largo rato, pero al final el sujeto falleció; en ese momento decidió buscar a los otros dos.

**Kraudia (pensando):** No desesperen, ya les va a llegar su hora.

En una casa entre Kyoto y Tokio vivía uno de los dos seres que faltaban; cuando Klaudia llegó un niño salió a recibirla y luego una mujer.

**Niño:** Hola. ¿Quién eres?.

**Mujer (pensando):** ¡Dios mío usa un espada!.

La mujer llamó al niño para que regresara con ella y le avisó a su marido quien al salir se quedó petrificado; ante él se hallaba la mujer que días atrás habían asesinado.

**Kraudia:** Veo que me recuerdas, eso me gusta.

**???:** ¡Imposible!.

**Kraudia:** No, no lo es.

Sin hablar más la Samurai tomó al niño; el padre trató de intervenir, pero la mujer amenazó con matarlo si se acercaban; la Samurai se dedicó a observar los rostros de las dos personas; estaban aterradas y temían por la vida del pequeño. Eso era justo lo que quería; que sintieran el verdadero terror.

**???:** Déjalo, él no tiene la culpa.

**Kraudia:** Vine a hacerte pagar; yo nunca les hice nada y sin embargo ustedes acabaron con mi vida; ahora es mi turno **(mirando a la mujer y entregándole al chiquillo):** Si valoras tu vida y la de tu hijo, vete de este lugar y lleva al niño contigo porque estás a punto de quedarte viuda.

**???:** Eres una desgraciada.

**Kraudia (sarcástica):** ¿Yo?. Yo sólo quería vivir en Paz y ustedes llegaron a acabar con mi vida. ¿No te acostaste conmigo? Ahora te toca pagar por tus crímenes.

Al terminar de hablar, la Samurai clavó su espada en el estómago del sujeto.

**Kraudia (mientras el otro se retorcía en el suelo):** Sólo queda uno; la persona en la que confié y la que me traicionó. Él quedará para el final, ese perro debe morir de una forma muy dolorosa.

Kraudia se fue del lugar a buscar al último de los 6 de su lista. Obviamente, esa persona ya se había enterado de su existencia por sus asesinatos y cuando supo de la 5º muerte, sabía que él era el siguiente; el gobierno le dio protección y le puso un precio a la cabeza de la mujer, por lo que decenas de seres comenzaron a buscarla; el ex contacto de la asesina era un gran dibujante e hizo un retrato de ella, dicha imagen se difundió y pronto comenzó una cacería contra la Samurai; Kraudia no tenía ni tiempo de respirar, pero nada iba a detener su meta, sólo le quedaba un asesinato y lo iba a ejecutar..........................................Muchos cayeron de mano de su espada, y pronto llegó al lugar donde estaba su ex contacto, el sitio era una verdadera muralla y estaba muy bien custodiado; la mujer esperó a que anocheciera y entonces apareció ante todos. Los seres que lo custodiaban la rodearon, pensaba que su ira la había hecho cometer la idiotez de ir sola contra ellos; pero la mujer sabía lo que hacía; en el instante en que los hombres se lanzaron a atacarla.

**Kraudia:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. ¡Rai Ryuu Sen!.

El resplandor creado con su espada fue tan intenso que la noche se volvió día por breves segundos; todos los presentes quedaron ciegos por el sello Rai Ryu Sen que Kraudia había puesto en sus ojos; esa técnica no era parte original del estilo, pero en sus días de asesina logró perfeccionarla y agregarla; la Samurai enfundó y entró al lugar, ya dentro de él quedaban pocos guardias y no tuvo líos en destajar a cada uno de ellos; hasta que finalmente dio con su presa.

**Kraudia:** Bien, bien, te has quedado solo; es hora de morir.

**???a:** Realmente eres formidable, pero no me subestimes.

**Kraudia:** El que se escudó en ese montón de personas fuiste tú; eres un verdadero cobarde.

La pelea dio inicio, no fue muy larga y el resultado era de esperarse; Kraudia le cortó las manos, luego los pies y se sentó para verlo morir. Pero de ves en cuando clavaba su espada en él sólo para disfrutar de su dolor; cuando el sujeto murió, la mujer se fue, su cruzada había terminado, pero ya su vida no iba a ser la misma, de sintió vacía, ya no poseía una meta y estaba manchada. Quiso aplastar al nuevo gobierno, pero era sólo una utopía; ella sola no duraría mucho tiempo; lo peor era que había una recompensa por su muerte y los Meiji la estaban buscando. Un día estaba comiendo y tuvo que correr al ver a un pelotón de unos 30 hombres que iban tras ella armados con ametralladoras y demás armas sofisticadas.

**Kraudia (mientras se escondía):** No puedo seguir así, es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien tenga el honor de asesinarme.

En ese momento, la Samurai tomó una decisión; resolvió irse del Japón. La mujer se las vio negras para llegar a un muelle; incluso tuvo que disfrazarse, pero al fin logró escabullirse en un barco, no tenía idea de adónde iba, pero ya se las arreglaría, mientras tuviera su espada no había nada que temer; luego de zarpar, Kraudia se paró en la cubierta y viendo a su tierra alejarse cada vez más pronunció unas palabras.

**Kraudia:** Me voy de mi patria, pero juro que volveré; regresaré y entonces este gobierno sabrá lo que es el caos; esos seres corruptos y traidores no tienen interés por nadie, sólo en el poder y en su posición; pero pronto todo eso se acabará, ya sabrán de mí.

Y en ese momento, la Samurai entró al barco con sus ideas claras y esperando algún día hacer del Japón el país con el que siempre soñó.

**Fin**


End file.
